Randori Bobobobo Bobobo: Rise of a new Empire!
by sweetspice123
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Sorry but I just couldn't think of what else to add on to it. However, I have rewritten a story in the same time period as Randori but a different plot and MUCH MORE HUMOR! It's called Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo GENKITOUSEN So check it out. Thanx!
1. ANOTHER Crazy Beginning!

_Hi. You guys might remember me. It's me, Beauty. I'm 18 now so I can do whatever I want. But still, I do miss Bobobo and the others a lot and I hope we meet up again. But right now I'm going to China on vacation. Wonder if it's as crazy as Japan. Well, this new journey starts in the year 3005, where the Shaishin Maruhage Empire has attacked. With their leader, Tsuru Tsurulina the 6__th__, they've not only been hunting down hair, but the lives of innocent people. So enjoy my journey to-Wait! We've gotta start the episode first!_

**Episode 1: A New Journey Begins! Randori Hanage Shinken Unleashed!

* * *

**

In an airport right outside of Tokyo, a pretty short young lady about 5 foot 2 with mid length pink hair and big blue eyes who wore a pink see-through shirt with one sleeve on the side, a red kimono-like belly top, dark blue jeans that stopped at her knees with red lining on the bottoms and small cuts on the side of the red, pink leggings that stopped close to her knees with fence design on them, a brown belt with a circular pink buckle, red heels, a pink headband, dangling pink orbs hanging from the golden chain as earrings, a golden necklace with a pink diamond in the middle, and pink bracelet on her right arm stood checking in her luggage.

"AH! HELP ME!" a boy cried.

"What?" the girl said, looking behind her to see a Shaishin Hair Hunter! Their uniforms were a little different, more colorful, but that didn't mean that they couldn't fight. "Haha! You've got some nice hair there little kid! HAHAHAHA!" the hair hunter laughed, shaving the poor kid bald!

"NO! MOMMY!" the little boy cried, running away. "What are you staring at?!" the hair hunter yelled at the girl. She seemed frightened and shocked at the same time.

"N-Nothing…"

"You've got some nice pink locks growing outta your skull…maybe you'd like to propose a trade?" the hair hunter pleaded, though the girl didn't trust him for he had an evil little grin on his face.

"No way! Ah!" the girl cried, running away in te airport. "Get back here girl! I only want just a strand!? A little bit!? I'll take you out to dinner!" he yelled, chasing after the girl.

"Not in a million years!" Beauty cried. "So I've just gotta wait? Well a million years isn't so bad." the hair hunter smiled. "That meant never!" the girl cried, cutting corners in the airport, but then she slipped on water and fell!

"Ah! Um…can't we just work this out…? If you want a date I'll go with you…Hehe…" the girl said, looking afraid. She then got up, but bumped into two more hair hunters.

"Ah!" she cried, now being surrounded by hair hungry villains. "She's got some nice hair. Maybe if we get her this, Tsurulina the 6th will finally raise our paychecks!" one of them smiled like a little kid.

"WHAT!? THEY PAY YOU IN THAT PLACE!?" the girl cried. Then, now being cornered, the girl had nothing else to do but scream. But then suddenly, a bunch of nose hairs had blasted the hair hunters away! "Huh? No way! It can't be!" the girl said, with a surprised look on her face.

"You alright lady?" it was Bobobo! He now wore Black shades and a green shirt but that didn't really matter. "Bobobo!" the girl smiled happily.

"Huh? How did you know my name!? Who told her? I'll whip somebody with my nose hairs til I find the one!" Bobobo cried on the floor. "OW!" the same little boy that was shaved cried as Bobobo hit him with his nose hairs! "NO ONE REVEALS MY IDENTITY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Bobobo screamed out. "Wait a minute! Bobobo! It's me! Beauty! Remember?" Beauty smiled happily. "Hm…Nope not a clue." Bobobo said turning around to pick his nose. "Hey! Bobobo don't try and pretend!" Beauty said. "Oh! Beauty hi! When'd you get here?" Bobobo asked.

_Well his IQ hasn't changed much._ Beauty thought, looking at the audience with a smug look on her face. "So Beauty, how's everything been going for ya?" Bobobo asked.

"Well great. But, how'd you find me? Or was it just instinct?" Beauty asked. "Well not really. I was just hungry and happened to find you." Bobobo admitted.

"So you're not happy to see me?" Beauty asked.

"Yeah I am! And Beauty you're looking good."

"So are you…well you look…the same…Hehe." Beauty had a fake smile on her face. "Oh thank you Beauty! That's just so kind!" Bobobo cried dramatically. "Wait! You can't just attack us from behind and get away with it!" one of the hair hunters screamed, getting up out of the trash they were dumped into.

"Huh? So you're the new Shaishin Hair Hunters, right?" Bobobo asked them, in his Hanage Shinken stance. "That's right! Now fight us or else!" another one yelled.

"Fine. I guess you'll be the very first to see my Randori Hanage." Bobobo said. "Randori Hanage?" Beauty said with a questionable look on her face.

"GET HIM!"

"YA!" the hair hunters came for Bobobo with full force!

"Randori Hanage Shinken! CHAOS ALL THE WAY!" Bobobo yelled, glowing gold as his nose hairs whipped through the enemies like flies! But he _accidentally_ hit that shaved little boy again!

"What is it with you and hitting that little kid!?" Beauty yelled. "Nothing. He just…Stole my prom date!" Bobobo cried, dressed in a tux with dead flowers.

"WHAT!?" Beauty screamed. "Well you haven't changed a bit." Beauty smiled. "And…wha-what's that supposed to mean…?" Bobobo asked, with a dark cloud forming over his head with a sad look on his face.

"Oh. No I meant that-"

"You meant that I'm dumb! No!" Bobobo cried, running away in tears. "Bobobo wait up! Gosh don't leave me!" Beauty cried, running after him, but they were also being watched by a certain someone.

"Hm…So Bobobo's back? This isn't surprising. He comes whenever Beauty's in danger. But what would happen if I just pt Beauty in a little…test to see if Bobobo's truly stronger. Hahaha." a mysterious person laughed evilly in the shadows of the Shaishin Empire. But who is it? Oh well, let's just get back to Bobobo and Beauty!

"Bobobo! What are you doing!?" Beauty screamed, seeing Bobobo stick his mouth under the soda fountains of the fast food restaurants! "Bobobo you crazy lunatic! You can't do that! Bobobo! I'm so very sorry everybody he should be on some medication and crazy pills. Haha. Bobobo come on." Beauty said, trying to pull Bobobo, but he wouldn't budge! "Bobobo come on! You're embarrassing yourself!" Beauty cried, just embarrassed as everyone stared. "Okay. Let's go." Bobobo said, walking away like nothing happened.

"…" Beauty just had her mouth wide open in confusion.

"Whatever." Beauty said, walking along side Bobobo.

"Hey, Bobobo."

"Yeah."

"Do ya think we'll see the others again? Like Hatenko and Don Patch or Soften, or even Hekun or Pokomi?" Beauty asked.

"How should I know!? Do I look like a fortune teller to you!?" Bobobo screamed in a psychic gene outfit.

"Well to be honest, yes you do." Beauty replied.

"No! It was supposed to be a secret! YAH!" Bobobo yelled, hitting a random man in the back of the head, but then tripping on something.

"Hey! Bobobo are you alright?" Beaut asked. "Y-Yeah…I'm fine. What'd you trip me for you big meany!?" Bobobo cried at Beauty.

"What!? I didn't do anything!" Beauty yelled.

"You liar!"

"Whatever! Bobobo you don't know a thing!"

"So now I'm stupid? You are just so mean Beauty! Why!?"

"Why? What do you mean why?"

"Why are you a big fat booty head!?" Bobobo cried on the ground, punching his hands and knees on the ground like a baby.

"I am not! Now Bobobo just calm down. People are watching…" Beauty said as the people stared again. "No. The girl didn't trip you…" a weird sounding voice said.

"Wha?"

"I did!" it was a spikey orange ball with spaghetti like legs and arms with blue shoes on and big, slanted blue eyes with half of it's body like that and the other half made of robotic armor! No wait, it was Don Patch! "Don Pacchi!" Bobobo smiled happily, hugging Don Patch. "Bobobette my love!" Don Patch smiled, in a Japanese middle school uniform. Bobobo ran to him in tears with ponytails and in a fuku uniform happily.

"Oh Bobobette!"

"Don Pacchi! HANAGE SHINKEN! CANDY CRACKER!" Bobobo yelled, using his nose hairs on Don Patch! "Bobobo!" Beauty cried. "AH! Hey! What did you do that for!? All I did was say hi!" Don Patch yelled. "…You had a spot of ice cream on your cheek." Bobobo said with a weird looking kiddy face on. "Oh. Well thanks. Hahaha." Don Patch smiled and giggled.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THANKS AFTER HE ATTACKED YOU!?" Beauty screamed out.

"Oh. Hi Beauty! How's it going?" Don Patch asked with a smile. "Well not much since you showed up." Beauty said dully. "Wha…? YOU MEANY!" Patches ran away crying.

"No Patches! Wait! See what you did Beauty!? Now you hurt Patches's feelings! Who's next, huh?" Bobobo asked sadly. "I didn't do anything!" Beauty yelled. "WAHAHA!" Bobobo ran away crying. "But I didn't…Stupid idiots…" Beauty growled. "So now Don Patch is here? The group's coming back together way too fast. Maybe I should slow it all down a bit." the mysterious person said. "Hana! Get in here!" the mysterious person yelled.

"Yes." a girl with long, bright pink hair with lavender eyes wearing white t-shirt that stopped at her belly button with black leather pants on and black and white boots on said.

"Hana. I need you to do me a little favor…Bobobo. You do know who he is right?"

"Yes. He is the mortal enemy of our beloved leader and her ancestors, correct?" Hana asked.

"Right. I need you to get her." the mysterious person pointed to Beauty's face on the monitor. "Her? But why her? Why not just fight Bobobo myself?" Hana asked.

"Haha. Cuz when he comes after us for Beauty back, he'll be eliminated by my skills. And you, as my assistant, must do that for me. Hahaha." the person laughed. "Yes." Hana said, disappearing. "Now. Assistant Commander's assistant! Can you come here please?" the commander said.

"Yes. What is it?" a boy with a blue Mohawk with yellow snake eyes wearing a dark blue jacket with a white KISS shirt under it with blue jean shorts on and dirty white sneakers asked.

"Go get me decaf latte will ya? I can't command this entire base without something to make me happy." the leader said. "Yes, commander. Would you like cinnamon or chocolate?" the Assistant's assistant asked.

"Mmm…Chocolate. I love chocolate!" the leader said in a happy tone. "Yes. It will be on the way." the boy said, disappearing.

"Bobobo. I'm waiting for you-"

"Here you are my beloved commander." the boy said, interrupting his commander.

"Grr…DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO NEVER EVER INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M HAVING AN EVIL MOMENT!? Huh!?" the commander screamed out.

"But, y-you asked for-"

"No! I told you to never interrupt me! Don't do it again!" the commander yelled, getting back to the evil laugh. Taking the latte, the mouth of this commander was seen drinking it. They then spit it out all over the monitors!

"I ASKED FOR DECAF CHOCOLATE!" "But that's what I got you."

"YOU LIAR! GO MAKE IT AGAIN! AND THIS TIME WITH REAL CHOCOLATE!" "Yes commander. You are my favorite." "Quit sucking up and hurry. I'm getting bored!" the commander yelled.

"Now. This time without an interruption. Bobobo, I'm waiting for you. Hahahaha!" the commander laughed evilly, without the interruption this time.

"BOBOBO! DON PATCH! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Beauty screamed out, as Bobobo and Don Patch were ballerina dancing. "We're practicing for the opera. What does it look like?" Patches smiled. "What opera?!" Beauty screamed. "This opera! Phantom of the Opera!" Bobobo smiled, as a bunch of animals crowded around them to see it.

"Christine!" Bobobo cried, coming down off of an apron trying to save a girl, but no one was there. Then he ran backstage and changed into a dress and wig.

"AH! PHANTOM!" Bobobo cried. "Help me Madame!" Bobobo cried.

"Yes! I will!" Don Patch yelled in a dress and wig.

"No!" Bobobo cried, then running back into the Phantom costume.

"A TWO PERSON PLAY!? AND THAT'S NOT EVEN WHAT PHANTOM OF THE OPERA'S ABOUT!" Beauty screamed.

"BOO! YOU SUCK!" the audience yelled, throwing stuff at Bobobo and Don Patch. But then somebody threw a table and hit Bobobo in the head!

"AH!" Bobobo cried with a big bump on the side of his head.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad!" Don Patch cried. "Yes it was!" one of the audience members yelled, throwing a waffle iron at Don Patch! "This is just too much. Why couldn't I just go to China in peace without all this? AH! And I missed my flight! But like it'd matter since we're in the middle of nowhere." Beauty said.

"Hm. So she's the one." Hana said, hiding in the trees. "Well then! Go eat your mommies! You all don't know good acting!" Bobobo cried.

"No! You don't know good acting! Get off of the stage you wannabes!" an audience member yelled, but it was actually Don Patch!

"BUT YOU WERE IN IT!" Beauty screamed. "Hm. I thought they were friends." Hana said to herself. "BANG!" Don Patch yelled, shooting a dart at Bobobo's forehead. "No! I'm dying!" Bobobo cried. "It's just a dart! Agh!" Beauty yelled in annoyance. She later laid on the grass alone while Don Patch and Bobobo played cops and robbers with laser guns, she was just looking at the clouds in the sky.

_I wonder what everyone else is doing. But what if we don't ever see them again? Then I would've lost my chance to tell Hekun how I feel! Darn it! I should've told him in Shinsetsu instead of waiting. Now I might not ever see him again. I hope we do meet up again. So we can finally be together._ Beauty thought.

"Now's my chance." Hana said, jumping out of the trees. "Hello." Hana said.

"Huh? Who are you?" Beauty asked. "I am Hana. I'm looking for my parents but I can't seem to find them. Can you help me?" Hana lied innocently. "Oh. You poor thing. Bobobo! Don Patch! Come here!" Beauty called out. "Yes?" Bobobo asked, laying on a grill as Don Patch flipped him like a giant burger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Beauty screamed. "I'm making Boboburgers. Ya want some?" Don Patch asked. "No thanks." Beauty replied.

"Come on. I'm high in protein and soda." Bobobo smiled. "Yeah cuz you drank all the soda in the airport up! You might bleed Dr. Pepper!" Beauty yelled.

"Um. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask a favor of you." Hana said in a humble voice. "What is it? Oh! Don Patch flip me." Bobobo said.

"Sure." Don Patch said, flipping Bobobo on the other side of his body. "But I thought you were supposed to be the burger Don Patch. That would atleast be more sensible." Beauty said. "Well I got tired of being eaten so Bobobo filled in for me." Don Patch smiled. "Can you please help me find my parents? I am very weak and I don't have a good sense of direction, and with all these hair shavers around put me at danger. So may you please help me?" Hana asked. "Sure. Whatever." Bobobo said. "The Boboburgers are finished!" Patches smiled, serving mini Bobobo's in a bun!

"AH! DON PATCH WHAT ARE THOSE!?" Beauty screamed. "They're Boboburgers. High in protein and 100 nose hair fury. But it might give you gas." Don Patch said.

"Like the Onara Shinken!" Bobobo smiled. "Bobobo. Don't make fun of Hekun. Who knows. He might've learned new things by now." Beauty smiled, looking into the sky.

"What? Maybe something with air fresheners I hope." Don Patch and Bobobo laughed.

"Who is this Hekun person?" Hana asked Beauty.

"Beauty's boyfriend." Bobobo said, eating a burger. "Bobobo!" Beauty cried, blushing. "Well he was gonna be her boyfriend if they had just told each how they felt. But they waited too long. And he has withered away." Bobobo replied like a poet, and Don Patch was actually crying.

"Oh. So you like this guy? Is he cute?" Hana asked. "Well here's a picture of him. Short, white haired one in the front." Bobobo said, taking out a picture of the ground in Shinsetsu. "Wow. He is cute." Hana smiled. "Who knows what he looks like now but Beauty wouldn't give a care." Bobobo explained. "Bobobo. Stop talking about my love life! What about you? Where's your girlfriend?" Beauty asked.

"…She's…well she's…WAHAHAHHAHA!" Bobobo burst into tears.

"BEAUTY YOU MEANY! Bobobo's girlfriend left him! Don't make fun of him!" Don Patch yelled. "But all I did was ask him a question!" Beauty yelled.

_These guys are crazier than I thought._ Hana thought. She then got out a sword and her body glowed with an icy blue aura. "Wha?" Beauty said. "Ha! You actually believed me? I am Hana! The Assistant Commander of the Shaishin A-Block forces! I have come to get you Beauty!" Hana pointed at Beauty with her sword.

"Web Shinken!" Hana yelled, as she shot a web from her sword and she and Beauty disappeared! "No! Beauty!" Bobobo cried on his knees.

"DON PATCH WE'VE GOTTA GO GET HER! NO!" Bobobo cried, taking Don Patch on a wagon and dragging him through the forest as fast as he could.

"OW! OW! BOBOBO! OW! THIS IS DON PATCH CRUELTY! OW! I'M GONNA SUE YOU FOR ALL YOU'RE WORTH! OW!" Don Patch cried, being hit by everything in the forest as Bobobo just kept running and hurting Don Patch even more!

"NO! BEAUTY WHERE ARE YOU!?" Bobobo cried, and a building that had a sign saying the Shaishin A-Block base was right in front of him.

"NO! BEAUTY! I'M COMING!" Bobobo cried, blasting into the Base, running over the guards in front of the place! "Now! Where the heck is Beauty?" Bobobo wondered. "Maybe she's gone in a ship and they took her to a far away planet of hair hunt alien dudes everywhere." Don Patch said.

"No! That's insane! They must've taken her to the middle of the planet to smoke her up and eat her as a smoked ham." Bobobo said.

"But Beauty's skinny. Maybe they're gonna take her and use her to catch fish!" Don Patch replied.

"She's not a stick! Beauty's full figured! Maybe they-"

"Hey! I can here you ya know!" Beauty yelled, stuck in a web on the ceiling.

"Beauty! Are you alright?" Bobobo worried. "Um…How much of that did you hear?" "Oh well I don't know. It was between the ham and the twig! But it's nice to know that you think I'm full figured. Thank you for that." Beauty smiled.

"Well beauty…You're hot. It's true. Not being a pervert or anything but-"

"So you decided to come? Ha!" Hana laughed, standing on the ceiling upside down. "I'm gonna destroy you Hana!" Bobobo yelled, with his nose hairs ready. "Yeah!" Don Patch said, dressed as Bobobo and electric eels coming out of his nose. "AH!" Don Patch cried as he was electrocuted! "Haha! I'd like to see ya try! Web Shinken! Come on out my brethren!" Hana yelled, as eggs on the ceiling opened to humans with six arms!

"AH! SPIDER MUTANTS!" Bobobo and Don Patch cried out.

"Hahaha! Now will you be able to defeat me? Haha!" Hana laughed evilly. "Oh man. I hate spiders." Bobobo said. They were in a real situation now!

* * *

**Will Bobobo defeat Hana and save Beauty? Who is this Shaishin A-Block commander and assistant's assistant? Will Bobobo be able to defeat these mutants? Find out in the next episode of the new and improved Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!**


	2. Hana's Spider power! Rap Battles!

_It's the recap! In our last episode Bobobo and Beauty reunited! And then Bobobo kept crying like a baby! Then Don Patch came back and they did a reenactment of Phantom of the Opera, but was hated by critics which resulted in a riot! Then the group met Hana, a girl who was actually the New Shaishin A-Block commander's assistant and now Bobobo must fight through mutant spider people to save Beauty from Hana's power!_

**Episode 2: The Spider Freaks vs the Nose Hair Freak! A few more steps closer to the Commander!

* * *

**

"Haha! Now what'll you do Bobobo?" Hana laughed as her spider humans stood behind her.

"Well…I guess I have no choice but to call for help!" Bobobo yelled, with a boom box in his hands and wearing clothes like 50 Cent. "Ready Don Patch?" Bobobo asked.

"I'm ready dawg." Don Patch said, dressed in his rapper outfit. "One, two, three…" Bobobo said, turning on the boom box. But the music was the beat to Can't Touch this by MC Hammer!

"WHAT!?" Beauty, Hana, and the spider humans screamed in shock. Bobobo then started dancing like Michael Jackson as Don Patch began to rap.

"Can't touch this." Don Patch sang as the beat of the song progressed and Bobobo still danced. "Can't touch this." Don Patch said again. "By, by, by, by-HIT IT!" Don Patch yelled, as the Can't Touch this beat stopped. Then the beat to 50 Cent's song Candy Shop!

"WHAT!?" the others screamed.

"Uh huh. Okay. I took it to Don Pacchi's Shop. I let cha eat my spikey top. I let cha do my laundry spot. I'll go in and do this spot." Don Patch rapped, and it was actually good for Don Patch. "Wow! I guess you've been working on your rapping skills huh Don Patch?" Beauty asked, surprised that Don Patch can rap now!

"Hey! AH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" Hana cried, as her spider human mutants danced to Don Patch's song. "No! Stop dancing! Turn that music off!" Hana cried, but it wouldn't work.

"No! CUT IT OUT!" Hana screamed, as she threw a random table on the boom box! "No! My boom box!" Bobobo cried. "AW!" the spider humans said sadly.

"Come on. Get back to work." Hana replied. "Now! Spider Web Shinken! Web Prison!" Hana yelled, as the spider humans came together to create a giant web that trapped them all in it!

"What in the world is this?" Bobobo wondered. "This is my spider web prison! Nothing can get in or out of it! So I'm afraid you're trapped in my territory now!" Hana yelled with victory in her reach.

"Hey Bobobo, ya want cheese on you broccoli, dear?" Patches asked in a motherly voice, outside the web making dinner. "No! I hate broccoli! I wont eat it!" Bobobo yelled, sitting at a random dinner table with his arms folded and wearing clothes you'd see a 5 year old wearing.

"But Bobobo, you need your veggies to be strong like your daddy." Patches said. "No way! I wont eat it! Never!" Bobobo cried.

"WHAT!? NOW YOU'RE A MOTHER AND SON!?" Beauty screamed out in shock. "EAT IT NOW!" Patches screamed, shoving the broccoli into Bobobo's mouth! "EW! VEGETABLES!" Bobobo screamed, spitting it all out on Hana!

"And you couldn't aim somewhere else…? AGH! You disgusting loser! TIME TO BE DEFEATED!" Hana yelled, shooting a giant blast of webs at Bobobo and Don Patch.

"HANAGE SHINKEN! UNHEALTHY CANDY BLAST!" Bobobo screamed, as he shot candy out of his nose! "WHAT THE HAY!?" Beauty screamed. "GROSS!" Hana screamed as the candy flowed her and her minions away. "Alright Bobobo! Awesome!" Beauty smiled happily.

"NO! COME ON HANA!" Don Patch cheered. "WHY ARE YOU CHEERING FOR THE ENEMY!?" Beauty screamed out. "Darn! QUIT JOKING!" Hana screamed. "Well Hana! I have no choice but to use my ultimate Randori attack! Well atleast for this episode!" Bobobo said, in fighting stance.

"What!?" Hana yelled. "RANDORI HANAGE SHINKEN! THE SEVEN MOST EMBARRASSING THINGS IN LIFE!" Bobobo yelled.

"HUH!?" Beauty and Hana yelled in confusion.

"NUMBER SEVEN! When you're parents show everybody your baby pictures and make you look like a dummy." Bobobo said, as the scene reverted to Bobobette, showing a pretty girl Bobobo's baby pics! "Mom! Quit it! You're embarrassing me!" Bobobo cried. "But Bobobo honey you looked so cute in your adorable little Power Rangers uniform for Halloween! Oh and this is when he was four and he ran outside in his birthday suit." "Mommy!" Bobobo yelled. "That's really embarrassing." Hana said sarcastically.

"BUT I'VE STILL GOT SIX MORE EMBARRASSING THINGS! HERE'S NUMBER SIX! When you accidentally go into the girl's bathroom and you've really gotta go." Bobobo said, as the scenery changed to a young Bobobo, looking like he really needed to go.

"Gotta go, gotta go. I gotta go." he said, running to the bathroom. But the line for the boy's bathroom was miles long! "OH COME ON! NO!" little Bobobo cried out. Then he looked at the other bathroom. The girl's room. The place where girl's rule. "Huh…the girl's room…"

_I can't go in there or those girl's will kick my butt. But I've gotta go really, really bad! Well…here goes…_ little Bobobo thought. He then ran out and came back in high heels, a dress and tacky sunglasses. "This should do it. Oh! And I'd better hurry!" little Bobobo cried, running into the bathroom.

All the girls saw him and looked shocked. "Wow. That outfit is the ugliest thing I've ever seen." one girl said. "Yeah. Where'd you get it? From your mommy? Hahaha!" another girl laughed.

"Huh…? WAHAHA!" Bobobo cried, running out in tears. "My outfit is ugly!" Bobobo cried. "The End." Bobobo replied, returning to the present.

"Wow. That's not embarrassing it's scary!" Hana cried. "Bobobo we'd love to listen to more of your childhood problems, but if you didn't notice, I'm kinda stuck here! Help me!" Beauty yelled.

"Wait a minute. I've still got the rest to go! MOST EMBARRASSING THING EVER! The forth one is not being able to graduate from collage."

"WHAT!?" Beauty screamed.

"Bambi the Deer." Don patch said, dressed as a teacher on a podium. "Yes…Next is me." Bobobo said to himself. "Catharine Cottagecheese." Don Patch said. "WHA!? BUT WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Bobobo cried. "I'm sorry Bobobo. But you failed the final exam so you couldn't pass." Don Patch said.

"WHAT!?" Bobobo cried. He then looked at his report card to see not letter grades, but squiggly lines and pictures of horses and unicorns! "NO! I thought I got straight Alligators!" Bobobo cried. "Well no. But now that ya mention it! Bring em out!" Don Patch yelled, as Alligators attacked Bobobo! "AH! HELP ME! DON PATCH! PLEASE! NO!" Bobobo cried. "This is stupid." Beauty said dully. "It's so sad…" Hana said, crying on her knees. "WHAT!?" Beauty screamed. "See! I told you they were sad." Bobobo said, crying with Hana.

"You guys are just so-"

"HEY! WHO WANTS TO HEAR ANOTHER RAP!? I'll do Soulja Boy!" Don Patch said, trying to dance like Soulja Boy. "Oh my gosh." Beauty said, sweat dropping.

"Soulja Boy up in dis-"

"KICK THE BIRDIE!" Bobobo screamed, smashing his giant feet in Don Patch's way, interrupting him and Don Patch jumping away.

"HEY! YOU BROKE MY BOOM BOX!" Don Patch yelled, totally enraged and engulfed in fire!

"AH! IT'S HOT!" Don Patch cried. "I can do Soulja Boy way better than any of you! Watch!" Bobobo yelled, but dressed as a clog dancer and doing the Irish dance to the Soulja Boy lyrics!

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!? AND THAT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THE DANCE!" Beauty screamed out. Meanwhile, the battle was being watched by the Shaishin A-Block commander.

His face was finally revealed. He had dark brown hair with bright sky blue eyes wearing a hair hunt uniform, only made of pure gold and comfy black silk!

"Sir. We have news that there are intruders in the base." Hana's assistant said. "Oh thanks Captain Obvious." the Commander yelled. "Well not Bobobo and his band of buffoons, but from another hair hunt base." the assistant's assistant reported. "Huh? From which one?" the commander said in shock.

"One of the bases of the Big Four, sir." the assistant said. "What? Somebody that powerful is here to see us? What for?" the commander wondered.

"I don't know, but I guess she may have a message for us." the assistant said. "Bring her in." the commander said.

"Sir, this is Miss-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever dork." a girl with short purple hair and lavender eyes with tattoos of snakes wrapped around her arms in a gothic outfit pushed the secondary assistant aside.

"Listen, Iro. I've just been ordered by Tsuru Tsurulina the 6th to make a little wager with you." the girl said with a sinister grin. "Wha? What kind of deal?" Iro asked. "Oh, not much. But she is also watching this fight. And she said if Hana can't defeat Bobobo and you fail as well, then you will be stripped of your title as the A-Block leader!" the girl reported, and Iro was in shock. "What!? Even though he's wacky, this Bobobo guy's no joke! He's incredible!" Iro answered.

"Well hopefully you'll do your best before you fall to your doom, hahaha. I just can't wait to watch that." the girl laughed, with her body disappearing into a sudden mist. "Sir Iro, are you okay?" the secondary assistant asked.

_Stripped of my job? No way! How in the world will I be able to pay for college or pay my rent? No! It was either this or working at Al's Ice Cream and Grill! And that place was terrible! The food was frozen and the ice cream was melted! What sense does that make!? I have to train before Bobobo gets here or I'm done for! _Iro thought, shivering a bit. Then the secondary assistant put a cover around Iro, but Iro just slapped the assistant and left without a word. Back To the fight, "I'M THE BETTER ONE!" Bobobo yelled.

"NO I'M BETTER! Don Patch yelled. "Fine then! Let's have a contest! Whoever gets to the top of that mountain wins!" Bobobo yelled, pointing to a giant volcano that was shaped like Bobobo's head!

"Okay Rocky this is your big match! Now come on!" Hana encouraged Don Patch like she was his coach.

"WHAT!? I THOUGHT THIS WAS A RACE NOT A CLASSIC BOXING MATCH!" Beauty screamed out. "Ready, set, GO!" Don Patch yelled quickly, running like a race car up the mountain. Bobobo, on the other hand, was looking at how far Don Patch had gotten. "Okay, well it's time for a snack." Bobobo said, opening up his afro, which had food and snacks inside it. "So are you just gonna leave him there!?" Hana screamed out.

"Yep. That's the plan." Bobobo said, eating a tuna fish sandwich. "Hey! How can you eat and how can you not be freaked out when I'm still hanging up here!?" Beauty yelled out. "We're on break." the two said together, eating the meal together as well.

"WHAT!? HOW CAN YOU GO ON BREAK AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?" Beauty screamed. Meanwhile, Don Patch was racing on top of the mountain.

"I'M GONNA WIN! I'LL SHOW BOBOBO JUST WHO THE REAL MAIN CHARACTER IS!" Don Patch yelled, very confident of winning. Soon after, Don Patch had gotten back he was tired and sweaty. "Huh!?" Don Patch yelled in shock, as he saw Bobobo and Hana having a little picnic. "What took you so long?" Bobobo asked. "B-But..." Don Patch said, confused. "You were so slow that I had time to stop and get some food." Bobobo explained, and then Don Patch burst into tears.

"NO! NOW I'LL NEVER WIN THE BEAUTY PAGEANT!" Patches cried, I a dress and a hat that said _LOSER_ on the top. "That's just way too sad. To crush a poor girls dreams like that is just plain cruel." Hana cried.

"YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED IT!?" Beauty screamed out. "Now! RANDORI HANAGE SHINKEN! A life without with you. Starring Patches." Bobobo said, with tears now filling his shades.

_And now the Bobobo theater presents: Life without you. Chapter 1: Page 1: Life 1 _

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? THAT'S THE ONLY TITLES YOU COULD THINK OF!?" Beauty screamed out. "SHH! Beauty people are trying to watch the movie." Bobobo said, sitting in a movie theater with popcorn and a soda. Beauty turned her head slowly with a crazy look on her face. "Are you kidding me?" Beauty said. "SHH! It's starting." Bobobo said.

_**It was a hot summer's day. A young girl named Patches stood on the street corner, shivering. **_

"HOW CAN YOU BE COLD IN THE SUMMER!?" Beauty interrupted. "Beauty shut up!" Bobobo yelled.

_**"If I don't find some shelter soon I'll freeze to death." Patches said sadly, as frozen tears went down her face. Then a tall, muscular woman with a big yellow afro walked by. "Oh! Hey! Ma'me!" Patches cried. "Yes? What is it?" the woman said. **_

_**"Can you spare me some change? I mean I'll never be able to survive." Patches pleaded. "…Here ya go." the woman said, giving Patches a dime! "WHAT!? ONE DIME!? THAT'S IT!?" Patches screamed out. "Take it or leave it." the woman said. **_

_**"**__**I'M SUING YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU'RE WORTH! YOU'LL SEE!" Patches screamed out. "Fine…let's have a duel. THE FIRST ONE TO GET A BOYFRIEND WINS!" the woman yelled. **_

_**"Not with that mustache Bobobette!" Patches yelled. "You'll see! I'll win and get my dime back!" Bobobette yelled, walking away in anger. **_

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

"_**SUSHI! SUSHI ANYONE!? SUSHI!" Patches screamed on the street corner in the middle of September. "Haha. So how's it going Patches?" Bobobette asked, dressed in expensive clothing. "Wha…? What did you do!? Huh!? Where'd all that come from!?" Patches screamed. "Well…I'm married now." Bobobette smiled, showing off a giant diamond ring on her finger. **_

_**"Haha! So I win back my dime!" Bobobette yelled. "Um…well…I sorta spent it on a gumball." Patches replied. **_

_**"WHAT!? YOU CHEAPSKATE! I'M GONNA SUE!" Bobobette screamed out.**_

_THE END_

"WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? THE MOVIE ENDS LIKE THAT!? IT WAS SIMPLY RIDICULOUS BEFORE BUT THIS TAKES IT!" Beauty screamed out.

"That was just so heart warming…" Bobobo cried, with his nose hairs crying as well! "GROSS!" Beauty screamed out. "THAT WASN'T SAD IT WAS JUST STUPID!" Hana screamed out.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH BAD THINGS ABOUT SUCH A TOUCHING MOVIE!? RANDORI HANAGE SHINKEN! CRITIQUE SMASHER!" Bobobo screamed, with his nose hairs tearing up Hana badly! "AH! NO!" Hana cried, white eyed and unconscious.

"Yes! We defeated Hana! Yeah!" Patches jumped up happily in a Beauty wig and earrings. Then beauty was released from the web and looked a little disgusted. "That was the weirdest fight ever." Beauty said dully. "Well let's go find the Shaishin A-Block leader-" "Bobobo wait a minute! We have to come up with a plan first! I mean what if there's more-Hey! Are you even listening!?" Beauty yelled, since Bobobo and Don Patch were ignoring her and having a tea party. "You want some biscuits Beauty? We have plenty." Patches smiled, handing some booger biscuits to Beauty. "…N-No thanks. I'm not very hungry." Beauty said, putting them aside looking as if she was gonna puke. "Gosh. What am I gonna do with you two?" Beauty asked herself.

_I wish the others were here. Especially you Hekun. I wonder how you're doing. I miss you. I mean, you were the only one that could help me handle them, but now I'm all alone and they've just gotten crazier than before. And I knew I should've gotten your number before Shinsetsu ended! Dang it! This sucks. I just hope a miracle comes and helps me out here._ Beauty thought, sitting on her knees, just waiting for somebody to come.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! WHERE HE AT? WHERE HE AT? WHERE HE AT? WHERE HE AT?" Don Patch sang, in a conga line full of random other anime characters.

"THERE HE GO! THERE HE GO! THERE HE GO! THERE HE GO!" the other anime characters sang, pointing to a giant banana!

"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY!" Bobobo sang, in the banana costume and dancing!

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" Beauty screamed out in shock. "The Peanut Butter Jelly dance! Come on Beauty! Dance!" Don Patch smiled, pulling Beauty's arm and forcing her into the same dress as he was wearing, but with the banana too!

"AH! I LOOK LIKE A TACKY ICE CREAM SUNDAE!" Beauty cried out. "Hey! You copy cat! That's my outfit! And it looks so much better on me." Patches said, getting inside a giant banana peal and sliding down a giant slide filled with chocolate! "Does it really matter that none of us are bananas?" Beauty wondered. Inside peanut butter outside jelly, 7 days of the week 7 different Chevys, Black SS wit tha top blown off, Playin with them boys get ya top blown off." Bobobo rapped, dressed like Cadillac Don & J Money from the group that sings the song!

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS!? A RAP OFF!?" Beauty screamed out. "Ya know what. Great idea Beauty!" Don Patch yelled, dressed as Don P (His rapping alter ego). "Yo, Yo, Yo. Yo, Bo wit da fro. Goin down da streets wit ya…Um…Wait a minute hold on. What else rhymes with fro? Hold on a minute." Don P said, turning back into Don Patch and looking at a dictionary.

"WHAT!? YOU DIDN'T WRITE DOWN THE LYRICS TO YOUR SONG!?" Beauty screamed out. "Um…Oh! Here it is! Now then…" Don Patch then went back to Don P and sang… "Goin down da streets wit ya nose hairs tangled!" Don P yelled out.

"WHAT!? BUT THAT DIDN'T EVEN RHYME!" Beauty screamed out.

"Boo!" the audience of the random various other anime characters yelled out.

"Go back where ya came from! Believe it!" Naruto yelled out in the crowd. "…OMG! IT'S NARUTO!" Patches cried out, running as fast as she could to Naruto. "Can I have your autograph? Lord Naruto?" Patches bowed down. "Hm…If you can get me some Ramen!" Naruto smiled.

"Got it! Ramen coming right up!" Patches yelled, running away and returning in a second with a giant bowl of ramen noodles! But Naruto and the other anime characters were gone. "NO! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A DATE TOGETHER NARUTO! JUST THE TWO OF US! NO!" Patches cried out. "Get over it." Beauty said in annoyance. "But I can't! I just love a man with blue eyes!" Patches cried.

"WHAT!? SO YOU ONLY LIKE HIM FOR HIS EYES!?" Beauty screamed out. "WELL OF COURSE! BLUE EYES ARE BEAUTIFUL!" Patches cried. "Well there's nothing wrong with other eye colors like brown and green." Beauty said.

"But blue's a really cute color!" Patches cried on Beauty's leg.

"Ew. Get off. You're getting my pants wet! Don Patch snap out of it!" Beauty cried.

"No! I want him back!" Patches cried. "But Bobobo has blue eyes. Well I think." Beauty said. "REALLY!? BOBOBO MY LOVE! COME HERE!" Patches cried, jumping on top of Bobobo, who was actually cardboard!

"AH! NO! HE'S A STATUE!" Patches cried.

"Oh my gosh. Just end this episode please!" Beauty yelled.

* * *

**Well what'll happen now? Will Patches ever find her ideal blue eyed man? Will Beauty go insane before episode 3? And what about this A-Block leader, Iro? Will he get his job taken away? And will Don Patch and Bobobo's dreams of becoming rappers ever commence? Well find out in the next episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!**

**NOTES: Don Patch's rendition of Candy Shop by 50 Cent actually sounds pretty good with the beat. Go find the song and sing it with Don Patch's lyrics and see how it sounds to you.**

**Patches like men with blue eyes. This is based off of one of Beautylovesheppokomaru123's friends, who likes blue eyes, but still likes guys with different colored eyes.**

**Hana's name actually means flower, but she uses the power of arachnids.**

**Beautylovesheppokomaru123 is a really big fan of rap and hip hop music.**


	3. Bee's Away! A Lovely Magical Surprise!

_Yes! The recap! My time to shine! My time to get a raise in my pay check! Cough, Cough, well anyways, um, let's get started! Well last time Bobobo and Don Patch defeated Hana with the power of embarrassment! Then the Shaishin A-Block leader was revealed as a young boy named Iro, who is at risk of losing his job. Then Bobobo and Don Patch did a play about losing money over a guy but then Patches found Naruto Uzumaki, who has now dumped her for Sakura Haruno. Bobobo on the other hand just annoyed poor Beauty to death to the point she ended the episode! So let's get back to where we left off shall we?_

**Episode 3: Oh no! Lovely Magical Surprises! Too many crazy surprises!**

**

* * *

**

"BEAUTY HIDE!" Bobobo cried out, pushing Beauty behind a rock!

"WHAT!?"

"SHH! Be vewy, vewy quiet." Bobobo said, sounding like Elmer Fudd. "Why are you talking like that?" Beauty whispered in confusion.

"I'm trying to catch a wabbit." Bobobo said, still in his bad Elmer Fudd impression. "You mean a rabbit?" Beauty asked.

"DON'T COWWECT ME!" Bobobo screamed out. "Okay! Fine Elmer Fudd." Beauty said, walking away. "HAHA! I GOT YOU NOW!" Bobobo yelled, pointing his gun at a little rabbit, who was actually Don Patch! "WAIT A MINUTE YOU'RE HUNTING DON PATCH!?" Beauty screamed out.

"AH! Hey what's up Doc?" Don Patch asked, chewing a carrot. "WHAT!? SO NOW YOU'RE BUGS BUNNY!? GET A REALITY CHECK!" Beauty screamed out. "Huh!? I think I hear a…a…" Bobobo wouldn't let it out. "A what?" Beauty asked. "AH! A BEE!" Bobobo and Don Patch cried out, both running behind Beauty for protection. "A bee? Where?" Beauty asked in annoyance.

"RIGHT THERE! WAHAHA! KILL IT BEAUTY!" Bobobo cried out, stepping on Don Patch in total fear of a baby bee. "AH! BEAUTY SAVE ME BEFORE IT KILLS ME! NO!" Bobobo cried, running away like a baby and knocking down all the trees in the site!

"BOBOBO! CALM DOWN! IT'S NOT GONNA HURT YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Beauty screamed out. "Huh? But…but…AH! IT HURTS SO BAD!" Bobobo cried, covered in honey. "WHAT!? ALL YOU'RE DOING IS LURING THEM TO YOU!" Beauty screamed out. Then they all heard a buzzing noise.

"AH! THEY'RE COMING!" Bobobo and Don Patch cried, running away, but the bees began to sting them and lick the honey off of them! "Ow!" Don Patch cried, with bee stings all over him and Bobobo. "I warned you." Beauty said. "Dang it! You aren't dead!? I thought my bees would kill you!" a girl with shiny blonde hair that reached to her ankles with black highlights on it, golden brown eyes, bee antennas on a black headband she was wearing, a yellow dress with a large black belt around her waist with a yellow circle on it, and black gloves with claws on it.

"Who are you!?" Bobobo asked, crawling in pain in a destroyed battle field.

"YOU'RE NOT THE MILITARY!" Beauty screamed out. "Haha! I'm Hachi. I'm here on the behave of the Shaishin A-Block commander, Master Iro, to eliminate you Bobobo!" Hachi laughed.

"No! Why is everybody trying to kill me? What did I ever do to you guys?" Bobobo asked, with tears going down his face. "You are way too emotional today." Beauty said dully. "Now! Bee Shinken! Stingers away!" Hachi yelled, with a swarm of evil, red eyes bees coming for our heroes!

"AH! NO!" Don Patch cried, stuck in a sea of fly paper! "DON PATCH HOW CAN YOU GET STUCK IN FLY PAPER!?" Beauty screamed out. "Well it's really sticky!" Don Patch cried. "Agh! Hopeless!" Beauty yelled. Then the bees were getting closer and closer.

"Now! Battle Formation! Bobobo number 1!" Bobobo yelled, in his original outfit from the first show. "Bobobo Number 2!" another Bobobo yelled, in the Shinsetsu outfit. "Bobobo number 3!" The current Bobobo yelled, as their three afros combined together to create… "SUPER ULTRA MEGA AWESOME SUPER FRO BO!" a Bobobo the same size as Bobobo usually yelled, but his afro was a way too big for his head!

"AH! YOU'RE AFRO IS SUPER SIZED!" Beauty screamed out in shock.

"WAHAHA! I CAN'T STAND UP! HELP ME BEAUTY!" Bobobo cried, wobbling sideways, about to tip over. "Huh…?" Hachi said, just confused. Even her swarm of bees looked at Bobobo in confusion. "Ugh…" "And you said I was an idiot. Well look at you! Hahaha!" Don Patch laughed at Bobobo.

"AH! I'M GONNA FALL!" Bobobo cried, as he was about to fall. "I'm a little tea pot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. If you…tip…me…over…" a chibi Bobobo sang, but his chibi body didn't change his giant afro, and he tipped over on Don Patch, stuck in the fly paper too!

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Beauty and Hachi screamed out in shock. "Ha! No matter! This just makes you easier to defeat! Hahaha!" Hachi laughed, shooting out an attack of honey from her claws, as the bees let out some poison honey towards Beauty! "AH! BOBOBO HELP!" Beauty cried, but Bobobo was too busy being an idiot and getting himself caught. "AH!" Beauty cried. But then the screen went black, and all you can hear was the sound of a girl yelling, 'Lovely Magic Shinken!'. Beauty opened her eyes to see a girl in front of her.

She had her long, spikey/wavy blonde hair tied in two ponytails in purple bows, big blue eyes, a purple and black collar necklace with a purple jewel in the middle, a purple spaghetti strapped belly top with a black similar top underneath it, a black mini skirt, a purple furry belt around her waist around the skirt's start, purple kamik boots with little black puffballs on the strings, purple and silver bangles on both her wrists, a silver bracelet around her arm, a purple wand on her back with a big, heart shaped diamond in the middle, and purple diamond earrings shaped as stars and hearts.

"Huh?" Beauty said in confusion.

"POKOMI! HEY GIRL! HOW ARE YOU!?" Bobobo and Don Patch yelled happily. "Oh. Hi Bobobo! How'd you know it was me?" Pokomi asked.

"Well cuz you don't really look any different. Have you aged?" Bobobo asked. "Hey!" Pokomi yelled, with fire in her eyes. "I meant you still look ten years old, just taller!" Bobobo cried in fear.

"Oh! Thank you! So who's she? Did we get another actress to play Beauty?" Pokomi asked. "It's me! Beauty!" "Really? Wow, Beauty you're looking great! Have you been working out? And those clothes are so cute, I wish I could wear them." Pokomi smiled happily.

"Well I've haven't really been working out much but I got the clothes from-" "Hey! Beauty, Pokomi I'd love to talk fashion but can you please help me and Paris Hilton here?" Bobobo asked, and Don Patch with a blonde wig and really hot clothes on. "PARIS HILTON!?" Beauty, Pokomi, and Hachi screamed out in shock.

"No! No! I'm Perez Hilton! And I've got some teen gossip now!" Don Patch yelled, now in a reddish-golden wig in a giant shirt with glasses and a computer.

"QUIT YOUR STUPID CROSS DRESSING AND GET HACHI!" Beauty screamed out. "Beauty! Calm down! I've got this one." Pokomi said, getting in front and ready for battle. "Haha! Well then, come on little girl! I wanna see what you've got!" Hachi yelled, getting ready for an attack.

"BEE SHINKEN! POISON OF DEATH!" Hachi screamed out. "Hm?" Pokomi said, looking up to see the poison coming from the stingers of the bees! "Lovely Magic Shinken: Bubble Shield!" Pokomi yelled, putting a giant bubble around her friends and herself.

"What!? No! That should've finished you!" Hachi cried. "Well you shouldn't underestimate me! I may be small and cute but I'll take you down!" Pokomi yelled. "Fine. I don't care. That just gives me more of a reason to use my signature attack." Hachi said with an evil grin on her face.

"Wha? Signature attack?" Pokomi said. "Ha…Beast Bee Shinken! Now you'll go down!" Hachi yelled, as the bees swarmed to her and swirled around her body. "What the!?" Pokomi cried. "What is that!?" Beauty yelled. "Hahaha! It's your worst nightmare!" An evil sounding voice yelled through the bees. Then Hachi had turned into Queen Hachi, with large black bee antennas on her head with big goggles with golden screens over her eyes, a long yellow and black cloak made of pollen all over her body, black heels and gloves, a bee stinger on her butt and her hair in a big bun.

"Haha! Now do you think you can defeat me little girl!? AHAHAHA!" Queen Hachi laughed evilly. "AH! SHE'S A GIANT BEE! NO MOMMY!" Bobobo cried, wiggling around, trying to get out of the fly paper, but the paper ripped off his afro to reveal… "AH! GIANT BEE!" It was Sally and Bill, the little squirrel couple.

"Ah! Bill you bastard! You did this just to get back at me! Well I'll just tell you that Oscar is more of a squirrel than you'll ever be!" Sally yelled, flailing her tail in Bill's face and walking away.

"No! Sally! Oscar doesn't deserve you!" Bill cried out in a sad sunset. "Hey, Dude! How ya doing?" another squirrel asked on a motorcycle, with Sally holding onto him. "SALLY!" Bill cried out in shock. "Haha! Bye dude!" "Goodbye Bill!" Sally yelled, as she and Oscar drove off.

"NO! I WILL WIN YOU BACK SALLY!" Bill cried out, running as fast as he could, but was crushed by a giant, spikey orange wheel.

"NO! DON PATCH YOU KILLED BILL! HE NEVER HAD A CHANCE!" Bobobo cried out, punching Don Patch away in the honor of Bill the squirrel.

"WHAT!? BUT HE WAS MISERABLE! HE NEEDED TO DIE!" Pokomi screamed out. "POKOMI YOU'RE JUST SO HEARTLESS!" Bobobo cried.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, I'm just gonna beat this freak so we can talk about girl stuff Beauty." Pokomi smiled at Beauty, getting her wand ready at the same time.

"Hey. But what about us?" Patches asked, in her Pjs and posing as if she were in a swimsuit magazine (since his head's stuck to the fly paper). "Yeah. Let's gossip and talk about boys. OMG, Patches wasn't Tony Suzuki in the first row of class so hot?" Bobobette asked. "Normal girls don't sound like that." Beauty said dully.

"Yeah, we don't really sound like that at all. That's going way overboard…" Pokomi said dully.

"FINE! DON'T TALK WITH US! JUST GO DO WHAT YOU WANT! Hm!" Patches yelled in anger, acting all snobby. "Hey! Don't ignore me! ULTIMATE BEE SHINKEN!" Queen Hachi screamed out. "Wha? AH!" Pokomi cried, as she was hit with the attack that sent her flying back and spitting out a little bit of blood! "Pokomi!" Beauty cried. "Ow. Darn it! You've given me no choice but to finish this by force! Grr…Kage Shinken!" Pokomi yelled, as her body began to glow with a pinkish aura.

"What!? What's this!?" Queen Hachi wondered, shielding herself with her arms. Then, Pokomi appeared with her hair tied up in two star shaped crystal bows with platinum blonde and pink highlights in it, a tangerine colored scarf around her neck, a necklace with a pink star shaped crystal in the middle, a belly top shirt with white feathers coming off the top, a golden belt with a star shaped pink crystal as the buckle, a pink ballerina type skirt with cuts on all the ruffles and feathers at the ends, white shorts underneath her skirt, pink boots with heels on them and feathers coming out the top, gloves matching her boots, golden bangles on both her wrists, and a star shaped pink tattoo on her left cheek.

"Just who are you!?" Queen Hachi yelled.

"She's the most adorable thing on this earth!" Bobobo smiled in chibi mode. "I'm Shadow Pokomi. And I'm gonna bring you down with just one shot!" Shadow Pokomi yelled.

"Ha! I'd like to see ya try!" Queen Hachi screamed, shooting honey fireballs from her hands. "Hm. Please. Chocolate Rock Candy Mountain Shinken!" Shadow Pokomi yelled, as a giant mountain suddenly appeared behind her, looking as if it were to erupt. "What in the world is that!?" Beauty wondered.

"Now! 3! 2! 1! Bye, bye." Shadow Pokomi smiled in chibi mode, waving innocently at Queen Hachi. Then, the giant mountain had erupted and chocolate lava came down quickly towards the battlefield! "Lovely Magic Shinken!" Pokomi yelled, shielding herself and Beauty from her chocolate eruption, but unfortunately Bobobo and Don Patch were caught in the middle of it and drowned in the chocolate.

"AH! This calls for drastic measures Don Patch! Hanage Shinken: Chocolate chugger!" Bobobo yelled, sending all the chocolate down his throat as Don Patch swirled around happily in the chocolate sea in floaties, oblivious to the fact that he was going down with the chocolate!

"AH! BOBOBO WAIT A MINUTE-" Pokomi cried out, but it was too late. Bobobo had eaten Don Patch and had gotten a massive stomach ache.

"OW! I need some…some…Haha. Look at me! I'm the sun!" Bobobo smiled, doing Don Patch's job as the giant golden sun in the sky.

"Yes! Pokomi that was amazing! You defeated Hachi!" Beauty smiled happily. "I know! Aren't I awesome!?" Pokomi smiled, very proud of herself. "So, Pokomi, how's everything been going lately?" Bobobo asked, but since he was now Don Patch's replacement his voice sounded heavenly and echoed.

"Oh…Hehe, well things are gong great." Pokomi said, sweat dropping at Bobobo's weird antic. "Oh, and what about Hekun? Is he coming too or is he somewhere else?" Beauty asked with a smile and a small blush. "Oh, he's doing great. But he's in Puu Puu City helping out." Pokomi answered with a smile.

"WHA!?" Bobobo, Beauty, and Don Patch, who was popping out of Bobobo's mouth yelled in shock. "Yeah. After Shinsetsu ended we decided to go back home and help rebuild the place. But I've got a lot more time on my hands than he does so I couldn't bring him." Pokomi replied.

"So you came all this way just to find us?" Beauty asked. "Well, no not really. I just wanted to go shopping. But there's never anything open!" Pokomi yelled. "Oh. But he's gonna come soon, right?" Beauty asked, desperate for answers.

"…If you wanna see him so bad I can just bring you guys with me when I go back home." Pokomi said, looking a little annoyed at Beauty's obsession with Heppokomaru's absence.

"Yeah!" Beauty smiled with happiness.

_I__ can't wait to see Hekun again. It's been so long. I wonder what he looks like now. Well either way he'll be incredibly hot, I'm sure. But why does Bobobo have to ruin everything!? I bet he'll just ruin the moment and everything-_ "Beauty you do know that we can hear every word you're thinking through that speaker, right?" Bobobo informed Beauty, who now looked a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah. I mean you couldn't tell? They recorded your voice earlier before we did the scene." Pokomi replied. "Well if you wanna see him again then follow me." Pokomi smiled, walking away. "Hey! Wait up Pokomi!" Bobobo cried out, chasing Pokomi around in a mask with a chainsaw!

"AH! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK! EGH!" Pokomi cried out, hitting Bobobo hard in the head with her wand! "OW! My brain!" Bobobo cried, with his brain popping out with an afro and shades, swollen at the top of its…well head, I guess.

"AH! HIS BRAIN POPPED OUT! GROSS!" Pokomi and Beauty cried out in shock. "Cool! Kick the baby!" Don Patch giggled, kicking Bobobo's brain away as it cried like a baby! "WHAT!?" Beauty screamed out. "Can we just switch the scene already!?" Pokomi cried out.

"No! We were gonna go beat the Shaishin A-Block leader but if you don't wanna come Pokomi…" Bobobo said. "Wait a minute! Puu Puu City can wait, I want to kick some Shaishin A-Block butt!" Pokomi yelled, ready for action. But then a techno ringtone could be heard in the background and Bobobo and Don Patch began to dance in a conga line, made up of former hair hunters from_Bobobo_ and _Shinsetsu_.

"Hey Geha! Pass me some Sparkling Apple Cider!" Bobobo smiled, as Geha the Gale threw a bottle of apple cider to Bobobo.

"WAIT A MINUTE! GEHA THE GALE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! THAT GIANT FISH THING WALL MAN ATE HIM! REMEMBER!?" Beauty screamed out, jogging everyone's memories. "Oh yeah that's right! I just came out for a snack! Bye bye now." Geha smiled, getting a piece of cake and then hopping back into Wall Man, who was the bounce machine that little kids play in at birthday parties!

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" Beauty screamed out. "Oh my Gosh." Pokomi said dully. "What?" Beauty asked. "I forgot to tell Bobobo to uppercut! Duh!" Pokomi smiled, hitting herself in the head in embarrassment. "UPPERCUT WHAT!?" Beauty screamed out.

"This stupid pigeon! YAH! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID BIRD!" Pokomi screamed, turning her wand into a mallet and crushed a poor pigeon, but it crapped on her shoe so who wouldn't get mad? "No! My son!" Don Patch cried out, dressed as a mother pigeon. "WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE ITS MOM!?" Beauty and Pokomi screamed out. "DIE!" Bobobo screamed, getting a real mallet and crushing poor Don Patch with it!

"Okay…" Pokomi sweat dropped. "Whatever." Beauty said dully, sweat dropping. "Hey, let's just talk, Beauty." Pokomi smiled. "Okay. Sure." Beauty smiled as they sat on a bench and just talked. "Oh and he's actually grown a little but too." Pokomi said to Beauty.

"Really? How tall is he now?" Beauty wondered. "How tall is who?" Bobobo asked, with his mouth filled with…PIGEON!

"GROSS! YOU ATE IT!?" Beauty and Pokomi screamed out in disgust. "Well anyways, we were talking about Hekun." Beauty replied. "Beauty if ya wanna see the boy so bad then why didn't you just go on with him at the end of Shinsetsu? Huh?" Bobobo asked. "Well cuz I had to go with my own brother! Duh!" Beauty yelled. "But if this answers your question Heppokomaru's about-"

"2 feet tall." Bobobo mocked. "No! He wasn't even 4 feet when you met him stupid!" Pokomi yelled. "I know. He was 1 foot."

"Bobobo!" Beauty yelled. "Gosh. You are an idiot!" Pokomi yelled. But then a giant explosion was heard and our heroes went flying! "AH! MY CHEESECAKE!" Bobobo cried out, as a random piece of cheesecake went flying away from him. But then it grew arms, legs and a face! "AH! ITS GOT EYES!" Pokomi cried. The Cheesecake then poked his tongue out at Bobobo and ran away. "NO! CHEESECAKE! COME BACK! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER! NO!" Bobobo cried on the ground.

"Ouch! What the heck was that?" Beauty wondered. Then through the smoke stood a young boy with dark brown hair with bright sky blue eyes wearing a hair hunt uniform, only made of pure gold and comfy black silk stood in front of them. "Who do you think you are hitting me like that!?" Bobobo cried out like a baby.

"Hahaha. I'm who you've been looking for this entire time. I'm Iro, the Shaishin A-Block commander." Iro said evilly.

"So you're the Shaishin A-Block commander!? Well get ready for a world of hurt cuz we'll defeat you!" Bobobo yelled, in a Incredible Hulk costume and Don Patch shooting him in the back with gumballs wearing a military outfit!

"AH! YOU MAKE HULK ANGRY!" Bo-Hulk yelled, smashing Don Patch away! "AH! MEADE! MEADE! SOLDIER PATCH DOWN! SEND REINFORCEMENTS!" Don Patch yelled into a walkie talkie, but unfortunately it was out of batteries. "WHAT!?" Beauty screamed out.

"Haha! Come on Bobobo! I've watched you fight! You may not be high on brain power but you Shinken abilities are very impressive. I wanna test your skills myself!" Iro yelled, getting out a long black stick. "Fine! I will!" Bobobo yelled, with his nose hairs read for battle, and one nose hair looking gray, pale, and dull. "AH! GRAY HAIR! NO! I'M OLD!" Bobobo cried, turning into an old man and crying.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU NOW!?" Beauty and Pokomi screamed out. "Huh…? Wha-What?" Iro said with a confused anime face on.

"No matter! Pole Shinken! LET'S GO TO THE SOUTH POLE!" Iro yelled, as he stuck the long, black pole into the ground and the scenery changed to the Antarctic.

"Ooh! Cute little penguins!" Bobobo and Don Patch awed at the penguins. "Oo. Happy Feet." Pokomi smiled, as she tapped danced with a little penguin who was tap dancing as well.

"GUYS! FOCUS! IRO MIGHT ATTACK!" Beauty screamed out. "Oh! Right! Hanage Shinke-HEY! OPEN UP!" Bobobo yelled out, as his nostrils were being closed down by a bald mini man. "Sorry, Bobobo. But they can't handle all this cold. Come back when you get to some place warmer like Tahiti." the bald mini man said as he jumped into Bobobo's afro. "No! That means you can't use the Hanage Shinken!?" Beauty worried.

"Yes that…and…I CAN'T BREATHE!" Bobobo cried, suffocating. "I HAVE TO DO CPR! MOVE OVER!" Patches cried, doing CPR on Bobobo. "NO! BOBOBO YOU CAN'T DIE!" Patches cried out, in a dramatic spotlight with Bobobo on an ambulance bed.

"P-Patches…Don't worry…I-I'll always be with you…" Bobobo said, putting his hand on Patches's cheek and then dying.

"NO! BOBOBO! WHO'S GONNA SHOW BOBOBETTE WHO'S THE BETTER WOMAN NOW!? I HAVE NO BOYFRIEND! NO!" Patches cried out. "Okay…" Pokomi said as she and Beauty sweat dropped. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS!? A SOAP OPERA FOR IDIOTS!? GET SERIOUS!" Iro screamed out.

"Okay! All better now! Turns out I just choked on a piece of broccoli. Now! I don't need my nose hairs to defeat you Iro! I have other things in my arsenal!" Bobobo yelled, with his aura glowing golden colors around him. "Ha. We'll just see who has the final laugh." Iro grinned evilly.

_Bobobo…What are you gonna do without your nose hairs? I'm worried._ Beauty thought, with worry in her thoughts. And the fight began!

* * *

**What kind of attack can Bobobo use now that his nose hairs are shut out? Will Iro's power defeat Bobobo and his mysterious secret plan? And will Patches ever beat Bobobette at the dating game? Find out in the next exciting episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! But before we end the episode, a few words from Bobobo!**

_"Hi kids! This is the Bo-Tector himself. I'm here to tell you kids something…All broccoli is evil. So don't ever eat it even if your mom yells at you about it! They'll take over you and turn you into some horrible monster! So remember kids. The Broccoli must die. Goodbye, see ya next episode." Bobobo waved goodbye._

**Notes: Hachi's name means bee in Japanese**

**I've come up with a voice actress for Pokomi. She will be voiced by Hilary Haag (Voice of Rosette Christopher from Chrono Crusade, Becky Miyamoto from Pani Poni Dash and Tessa Testarossa from Full Metal Panic!), just so you guys can all think of her actually talking when you read.**

**Pokomi's newest Shinken, The Chocolate Rock Candy Mountain Shinken was created after Hershey's chocolate syrup that thickens in seconds, which can be found easiest at Target and also comes in Reese's.**

**Bobobo's saying 'The Broccoli must die', is a parody of Family Guy's Stewie Griffin's saying when his mother Lois was telling him to eat broccoli.**

Return


	4. Hatenko's back! But Don Patch's a dummy!

_Yeah! The next episode is finally here! And boy am I beat! See when I came to the studio, the author told me to narrorate the next episode but I never had my coffee so I sounded like Bobobo when he tried eating paste! Well anyways, on with the recap. Last time Bobobo came across a girl with powers of bees called Hachi, who was a real pain! And she had trapped Bobobo and Don Patch in fly paper! But then, a surprise came to the rescue! Pokomi returned with new powers and an adorable new look! But then Iro, the Shaishin A-Block commander came to the scene, and tapped out Bobobo's nose hairs! What'll Bobobo do now that his nose hairs are on break? Let's find out!_

**Episode 4: Bobobo's secret powers! Oh Godfather! What are you talking about you dummy!?

* * *

**

"Now! For my attack!" Bobobo yelled out, as his aura blew everything away, and when I say everything, I mean the set for the show!

"AH! BOBOBO YOU BLEW OUR BUDGET AWAY!" Beauty cried out. "Well sorry! It's not my fault I've got awesome powers!" Bobobo yelled.

"Whatever! Just fix it before we lose our jobs!" Pokomi yelled at Bobobo, but then he burst into tears. "WHY ARE YOU CRYING NOW!?" Beauty and Pokomi screamed.

"Gosh this guy's hopeless." Iro said to himself, sweat dropping. "You yelled at me. I didn't do anything to you. I mean, I'm the main character…" Bobobo sobbed. "Gosh you're such a crybaby." Pokomi said dully. "Ha! Fine! Pole Shinken: A-" "Lovely Magic Shinken!" Pokomi yelled, as a pink beam hit Bobobo in the back and he fell to his knees. "OW! POKOMI WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU ALMOST HIT ME!" Bobobo cried, with a giant hole in his afro.

"WHAT!? I MISSED! DARN!" Pokomi yelled in frustration. "What? What do yo mean you missed?" Patches asked in a saddened tone.

"Well…" Pokomi said in an innocent tone. "Bobobo took my Pop Tart! I mean what else was I supposed to do but hit him! You big bully! WAHAHA!" Pokomi cried in chibi mode. "WHA!? I NEVER TOOK YOUR POP TART! I took Beauty's." Bobobo said calmly.

"WHAT!? WELL WHY'D YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Beauty screamed out. "Cuz I took your favorite! A HOT, JUICY DOUBLE QUARTER POUNDER!" Bobobo yelled, holding a McDonald's Double Quarter Pounder in his hands, but it was actually frozen since it was cold. "Um…Well it was a hot, juicy Double Quarter Pounder!" Bobobo yelled happily. "You're great! You frozen perfectly hot, straight from the oven burger! You know I love burgers Bobobo!" Beauty cried. "You do? I never knew that." Pokomi said. Then they all watched Don Patch dress up as Beauty and write something down in a notepad. "Loves hamburgers…good! Now I can be the perfect Beauty ever!" Patches yelled as she flailed her pink Beauty wig in the cold winds.

"WHAT!? HOW CAN YOU BE BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL BEAUTY!?" Pokomi screamed out.

_Do they even remember that I'm the enemy here? And what is in my nail?_ Iro thought, beginning to bite something out of his fingers. "Oh! It was mustard from those chicken tenders I ate last night! Haha! Silly me!" Iro hit himself on the head in embarrassment, but then Bobobo and the others looked at him like he was crazy or something.

"Who is he?" Bobobo asked. "I don't know but it's cold! Bobobo give me your afro!" Don Patch yelled, jumping into Bobobo's afro, where all the characters from various anime had a dance party!

"WHAT!? NOW THEY'RE BREAK DANCING!?" Beauty screamed out. "Well of course Beauty! What do they look like they're doing!?" Bobobo yelled at Beauty, as the characters hid under the decorations in Bobobo's afro. "Um…They're hiding." Pokomi said with a confused face.

"What? NO! I WAS JUST HAVING FUN! WAHAHAHA!" Bobobo cried in sadness. "FINE! THEN DIE! DON PATCHASOURAUS! ATTACK!" Bobobo yelled, as Don Patch turned into a giant orange T-Rex and terrorized the anime party goers!

"AH! RETREAT!" the Power Rangers cried as they ran away in fear. "BUT THE POWER RANGERS AREN'T EVEN ANIME! ACTUALLY THEY AREN'T EVEN JAPANESE!" Beauty, Pokomi and Iro screamed out.

"AH! HE BIT ME!" Bobobo cried as Don Patch, now a dog, bit him on the nose! "WHAT!?" the three 'normal' characters screamed out again. "Whatever! I'm tired of playing games! I'm gonna attack and this time I'll make sure you stay down!" Iro yelled out in anger. "Haha! Bobobo's gonna get his butt kicked! Haha!" Don Patch giggled. "AND I'M STARTING WITH YOU DON PATCH!" Iro yelled out suddenly.

"WHAT!? TAKE HIM! NOT ME! I MEAN I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER!" Don Patch cried. "FOR THE LAST TIME YOU'RE NOT THE MAIN CHARACTER!" Beauty screamed at Don Patch. "Yeah! I am!" Pokomi yelled out suddenly. "WHAT!?" Beauty screamed. Then Pokomi got dressed up as Bobobo and posed for pictures. "I mean I look just like Bobobo don't I? Only 20 years younger." Pokomi smiled happily. "HAVE YOU LOST IT POKOMI!? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Beauty screamed. "I just wanted to win the award for best make-up okay!? WAHAHA!" Pokomi cried dramatically.

"DID THEY WARP YOUR BRAIN WITH THAT PARTY OR SOMETHING!? KNOCK IT OFF!" Beauty screamed out. "Wahaha! Where's my award?" Don Patch cried.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Beauty screamed. "Forget it! DIE ALL OF YOU!" Iro screamed, as a sea of poles came for our heroes! "AH! Bobobo-WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW!?" Beauty cried out, as Bobobo was parasailing over the ice. "I'm flying around the world in 80 minutes!" Bobobo called out.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! IF JACKIE CHAN COULDN'T DO IT IN AN HOUR AND 20 MINUTES THEN WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN!?" Beauty screamed out. "What do you mean he couldn't do it in an hour and 20 minutes!? HE DID IT IN 2 HOURS! I WANT TO BEAT HIS TIME!" Bobobo screamed out. "YOU IDIOT!" Beauty screamed. But then she turned around to see the poles coming for them, and Don Patch was frozen ice and Pokomi was still sulking, so Beauty had no defense.

"AH!!!" Beauty cried out, but then, suddenly, Iro couldn't feel his arms. "What the!? I-I can't move my arms-AH!" Iro cried, as his arms were now stone.

"Huh? What in the world just happened?" Beauty wondered.

"Glad I could help out." a very familiar man with blond hair and orange colored eyes smiled. He wore an open white coat with the kanji for 'Kagi' on the back, an orange shirt, black leather pants with gold and silver belt loops on the right waist, white boots, and a purple and white scarf around his neck.

"Hatenko!" Beauty smiled happily. "Godson!" Don Patch cried with tears shooting out of his eyes. "G-G-Godfather…?" Hatenko said in shock.

"Hatenko!"

"GODFATHER!" Hatenko cried out as he pushed Beauty flat on her face and ran for Don Patch in tears of happiness. "Wha…?" Iro said with a confused face, pretty much oblivious to his now stone arms.

"HATENKO YOU BIG MEANY! YOU HIT HER! HOW COULD YOU!?" Bobo cried out and hit Hatenko with his nose hairs. "Ow! Why'd you do that? I mean what did I ever do to you?" Hatenko asked, chibi and teary eyed.

"Thank you Bobobo-" "You're right. How could I deny a face like that?" Bobobette giggled, forgetting about Beauty. "WHAT!?" Beauty screamed.

"Grr…I'M TIRED OF THIS! JUST ANOTHER IDIOTS FOR ME TO DEFEAT!" Iro screamed out. "Not quite. Your forgetting about the arms." Hatenko informed him.

"Wha!? Oh yeah, that's right. Can you turn me back into a 100 percent human being please?" Iro begging on his knees. "Hm…" Hatenko began to thinking, peering Iro straight in the eyes.

"Pwease with a chewwy on top?" Iro said in a chibi voice and big eyes. "Hm…Oh Mother Bobobo!" Hatenko called out, in a bird costume and chirping.

"NOW HE'S A BIRD!? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!?" Beauty and Pokomi screamed. "Yes? _Chirp chirp"_ Bobobo called out, in a motherly voice and flying around the sky with an AK-47. "AH! WHAT IS THAT!?" Pokomi screamed. "Ready! FIRE AT WILL! Or if you just get hungry whatever comes first." Bobobo said in a general's outfit. "WHAT!?" Beauty and Pokomi screamed in confusion.

"DON PATCH MISSILES! AWAY!" all the flying Bobobos yelled as they shot not bullets, but Don Patch's spikes at Iro! "NO! I'M A SPIKE-LESS FREAK!" Don Patch cried out, with his spikes gone and now only an orange circle. "Oh hush up Don Patch! You were a freak before I messed with you!" Bobobo yelled. "That…That…That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me Bobobo!" Don Patch cried on his knees.

"WHAT!? HOW IS THAT NICE!? HE JUST INSULTED YOU!" Beauty screamed. "OH GODFATHER! BOBOBO YOU'RE AN ANGEL!" Hatenko cried, hugging Don Patch in tears. "I know. Thank you." Bobobo smiled, glowing gold and wearing a white cloak and a golden halo stuck in his afro.

"SOME ANGEL! THE HALO'S NOT EVEN ON RIGHT!" Pokomi screamed. "WELL EXCUSE ME FOR HAVING 70s HAIR!" Bobobo burst into tears, with a sea of his tears coming up like a tsunami! "BOBOBO STOP CRYING! UM! YOU'VE GOT BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Pokomi lied for her safety. "NO I DON'T! I'M A FREAK!" Bobobo cried. "But you've to even better hair than Beauty and me. Even Heppokomaru-oniisan! I mean, his hair's so thin that it spikes up like that!" Pokomi complimented. "Huh? Really…?" Bobobo whimpered.

"Of c-course…hehe." Pokomi giggled innocently and in fear. "OH POKOMI! THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!" Bobobo cried, squeezing Pokomi to death with a hug!

"OW! TOO TIGHT! WAY TOO TIGHT!" Pokomi cried, with her face blue and trying to grasp for air. "OH POKOMI!" Bobobo cried. "If anyone hasn't noticed, this rare Bobomanian has a very aggressive bear hug. He's a rare primate. But just the most adorable thing don't ya think?" Don Patch said in an Australian accent as Bobobo went chibi and turned into a monkey!

"WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH SUFFOCATING HER!?" Beauty and Iro screamed out. "NOW! FLY BIRDIES!" Bobobo screamed, informing the bird Bobobos to attack Iro. "WAIT A MINUTE! YOU WERE JUST A MONKEY! WHEN'D THE BIRD COME BACK!?" Beauty screamed out in confusion. "When Don Patch ate my dearest daughter for dinner!" Bobobo cried on his knees, with Don Patch tasting a pot of soup, with Pokomi as the main ingredient! "Ah…Fresh in Magical sweetness." Don Patch smiled.

"JUST GET BACK TO DEFEATING IRO PLEASE! AND GET YOUR TEETH AWAY FROM HER HAIR DON PATCH!" Beauty screamed, trying to pull Don Patch off of Pokomi's pigtails, which were going inside his mouth.

"Alright! You don't have to scream Beauty! RANDORI HANAGE SHINKEN! BEEF STEW, BUT WITHOUT THE STEW!" Bobobo screamed, as raw beef hit Iro and smashed his stone arms into pieces! "AH! No way! This cant be!" Iro cried on his knees in defeat.

"Now then. Do you have any last words?" Don Patch asked, as Hatenko had his key close to the back of Iro's head and Don Patch held a pistol in Iro's face.

"You'd better talk quick, or else your brain's stone." Hatenko said evilly.

"Well…I'd like to call my mom-"

"WRONG ANSWER!" Don Patch screamed, kicking Iro in the head and Iro smashed into pieces, even though he wasn't stone. "Oh my gosh. This show is getting even crazier the more episodes we make. We need some new writers." Beauty said in axioustion.

"Hey! Pokomi's back!" Bobobo smiled cheerfully as Pokomi got up from the stew Bobobo had thrown her into, and not in a very good mood. Her aura began to show up around her and her bangs fell over her eyes. "Um…Pokomi. This is the scene where you smile and say 'Haha, I'm alright'. Remember?" Bobobo said, showing Pokomi the script for the show.

_What's with her all of a sudden? Well Bobobo squeezing you and Don Patch almost eating you would tick me off too, but I've never seen her this mad before._ Beauty thought in worry. "Bobobo…" Pokomi said in a more evil tone.

"Yes?" Bobobo asked, like he was delighted to hear her angry at him.

"Hehe…you still don't get it do you? You've always been just way too slow." Pokomi said as an evil grin appeared on her face.

"Get what?" Don Patch asked Hatenko, picking his nose while doing it. "I don't know." Hatenko said, as he spit shined Don Patch's shoes in a maid's outfit!

"What are you talking about Pokomi? How come you're not happy and perky like you usually are?" Bobobo wondered.

"Well…I don't think I have to tell you…I CAN JUST SHOW YOU! KAGE SHINKEN: BLACK SHADOW DOLL!" Pokomi screamed, as black magic came from her wand and surrounded Beauty!

"AH! BOBOBO HELP! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Beauty cried, as the black magic elevated her into the sky and swirled around her.

"Ha!" Pokomi laughed. "Pokomi what are you doing!?" Don Patch cried.

"Don Patch! You really care!" Beauty smiled happily.

"Beauty still owes me five dollars from our bet that I could get Hatenko in a dress!" Don Patch yelled.

"I NEVER BET YOU ANYTHING!" Beauty screamed. "It was me that you bet with! And I don't owe you squat so get over it fatty!" Bobobette screamed. "Fat!? No! I need to go to Bally Fitness Training right now!" Patches cried, running to the nearest gym. "AH! BOBOBO!" Beauty cried, as the black shadow ate her and she was transformed into a doll with a red diamond on its forehead. "Beauty!" Bobobo cried. "Yes! Now! Here's your time to shine Godfather! Queue the music!" Hatenko smiled happily, in front of a stage and audience. "I'm Patches! The _true_ heroine of the _Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo _story!" Patches smiled, proud of herself and dressed as Beauty. "Yeah! A ! A Hundred times better than Beauty!" Hatenko clapped. "No! A Thousand!" Bobobo clapped as well. "YOU MEAN YOU TWO WANTED BEAUTY GONE!?" Pokomi screamed. "Anyways, Pokomi why are you being so mean all of a sudden? I brought you a cupcake." Bobobo said, handing Pokomi a vanilla cupcake with pink strawberry and crème icing. "Mm. Thank you Bobobo-" Pokomi smiled cheerfully, til the cupcake exploded in her face, and so she turned back into 'Mean Pokomi'. "HAHA! APRIL FOOLS!" Hatenko, Bobobo, and Don Patch laughed and pointed at Pokomi, who was now in a fit of rage.

"AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M TIRED OF YOU! AND ITS FEBRUARY YOU IDIOT!" Pokomi screamed out, as her aura exploded and she began to change.

She then turned into Shadow Pokomi, but with the colors now darker and the pink and gold replaced with silver, black, and blue!

"Haha! Well Bobobo if you haven't noticed already, I'm never came here to be your friend! I came here to destroy you!" Dark Shadow Pokomi yelled evilly. "What? S-So…you don't wanna be my friend…?" Bobobo whimpered, getting ready to cry. "No! And just so you know, Iro wasn't the leader of Shaishin A-Block!" Pokomi informed them.

"What!? So I fought him for nothing! Then who is!?" Bobobo yelled.

"Um…Bobobo…" Hatenko tapped Bobobo on the shoulder. "Its Pokomi. It says it right here in scene 4:5, _**Pokomi is the Shaishin A-Block commander**_ in big, bold letters." Hatenko said. "Oh! I need my reading glasses! Hold on for a minute!" Bobobo said, as he got out some huge glasses to read with!

"WHOA! THOSE ARE HUGE! WHERE CAN I GET THOSE!?" Don Patch smiled happily.

"That's right! Iro was just my stand in so I could see what you've accomplished in the time skip! But apparently it wasn't much! I'm the true leader of the Shaishin A-Block! Catch me if you can Bobobo!" Pokomi giggled in her usual adorable way and began to fly away with the Beauty doll.

"Oh! But before I forget! You'd might wanna hurry up and catch me or this little crystal on Beauty's forehead's gonna make her go…well what's the word I'm looking for? KABOOM! Hahaha!" Pokomi laughed as she and the Beauty doll disappeared.

"No! BEAUTY!"

"MY FIVE BUCKS!" Don Patch cried on his knees next to Bobobo, who was crying for Beauty.

"YOU SELFISH MEANY! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!?" Bobobo yelled as he put Don Patch in a sleeper hold!

_Ah, sleep. The wonderful feeling of dreams. I never wanna wake up. The end._ Don Patch narrorated.

"ITS NOT CALLED A SLEEPER HOLD TO MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD, DUMMY!" Bobobo yelled out, now beginning to kick Don Patch in the head as hard as he could. "I WANT BEAUTY BACK! WHY!?" Bobobo cried into the sky, not knowing what to do.

_Well Bobobo obviously hasn't changed. But why's Pokomi doing this? Does she have a reason for being evil again? And what's that smell? It smells like burning ice cream. Oh well. I'd better go down there and debut before they cut my budget short again._ a figure in the shadows thought.

"BEAUTY!" Bobobo cried to the sky. "GODFATHER!" Hatenko cried to the sky, as Don Patch Mary Poppin'ed outta the scene(On the umbrella into the sky thing). "Goodbye. I'm gonna go find my five bucks!" Don Patch smiled.

* * *

**Well whatever! Will Bobobo get Beauty back with te returning Hatenko's help? What'll Pokomi do to her and what's her reason for returning to evil? And who's this mysterious figure in the shadows? And will Don Patch ever get his five bucks? Well let's see what happens in the next episode!**

**A/N: I'll update on the Bolymipics as soon as I can! I've just gotta come up with some other crazy event and I'm finished! Just wait for that as long as you can okay!**


	5. Beauty's new Powers? Softon's here!

_YES! AFTER NEARLY A 2 MONTH HIATUS, THE SHOW'S BACK ON THE AIR! HURRAY! O, and the good ol' recap. The time for rockin' in ya seats and eatin' yankies on ya'll front door step. Ain't it b'utiful? __**NARRATOR! QUIT WITH THE COUNTRY ACCENT! OR I'M REDUCING YOUR PAYCHECK! YOU ALREADY EARN 50 CENTS A YEAR! YOU WANT ME TO MAKE IT LESS!? **__Um, oh right! The recap! Haha! Sorry! Well in the last episode, Bobobo faced off against Iro in a number of his ways! But then Hatenko showed up and helped Bobobo and Don Patch make Pokomi ala soup. But too bad Pokomi was the real Shaishin A-Block commander and turned Beauty into a doll! Now Bobobo has to find Pokomi and save Beauty! But will it be with the help of that mysterious figure from the end of the last episode? Well let's find out!_

**Episode 5: Pokomi's evil plans! Babylon King and the Switch-a-roo! Beauty's new powers!?**

* * *

"Hahaha. Yes! My plan worked! Yea! Isn't that so omega totally awesome Beauty!?" Pokomi giggled and hopped around like her usual self.

The Beauty doll was sat on a table with scissors and blow dryers by it. "Hehe, ya know what Beauty? I admire you. I really do. But…if it means I have to kill you well then…haha, I will…" Pokomi smiled evilly, picking up the Beauty doll and getting the pair of scissors closer and closer to her hair!

"Wait! I shouldn't! I should wait til Bobobo gets here so he can see it for himself." Pokomi giggled evilly, as she put the Beauty doll down and walked away.

Anyways, back with Bobobo, Hatenko, and Don Patch, they were crying to the heavens for beauty and fried chicken. "NO BEAUTY! WHY'D THEY HAVE TO TURN YOU INTO DELICIOUS FRIEND CHICKEN TO GET MORE VIEWERS!? THEY KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE CHICKEN AND SEAFOOD! WHY!" Bobobo cried, with a bitten piece of chicken in his hands with pink hair on the bone. "NO! BOBOBO ATE MY LEGENDARY CHICKEN! WITHOUT IT…I…I'LL…I'LL BE A SNACK IN BO PEEP JUNIOR'S SCHOOL LUNCH!" Don Patch cried out sadly, inside a piece of bread with tomatoes on top of him. "NO! GODFATHER CAN'T BE EATEN!" Hatenko cried on his knees.

"DON PATCH CAN'T BE A LUNCH! HE EXPIRES ON WEDNESDAY FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Bobobo cried out. "Huh!? So…I'm old…? No! I need to get to Cathy for my appointment on the double! I can't have wrinkles!" Patches cried, looking in her mirror to see herself crying.

"Ew! Gross! Wrinkles and spots! You look like a grape that Bobobo just squeezed out with his giant fingers!" Patches mirror screamed, then breaking in her face!

"Haha! You're old! And I'm young and just won the Bobobo's Next Top Model pageant!" Bobobette laughed in Patches's face, in a beautiful, shiny blue dress and holding flowers with a banner around her that read _The Next 'Beauty' of the Bobobo-bo Bobobo saga_, and a tiara, but her dress's sleeves were torn cuz of her huge muscles.

"WOOHOO! YOU GO BOBOBETTE!" An audience member screamed out happily, jumping out for a kiss and hug from Bobobette. "EW! GROSS! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU LOWLY PEASANT! HANAGE SHINKEN: OLIVER TWIST UP!" Bobobette screamed as her nose hairs beat the heck outta the audience member and he was on the ground like Oliver Twist wanting more food.

"P-Please Bobobette…Can I have some more…more…love…?" the audience member asked sadly.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Bobobette raged out with a gorilla mask on for some odd reason. "But Bobobette! You mustn't! He's nothing but a poor servant! He must go!" Patches pleaded, in a Cinderella type dress and trying to kick the audience member off a random balcony with her heels.

"…Sure. Why not? Here's my number! I love spreading love all around the earth! And that's why I'm the new and improved Beauty!" Bobobette giggled happily, in a Beauty wig and wearing Beauty's earrings in a Pink Power Ranger costume and a pink Jedi light saber ready for battle.

"No! BOBOBETTE! GODFATHER STOP IT! I KNOW! I HATE BEAUTY TOO BUT WE'VE GOTTA GO SAVE HER CUZ MORE PEOPLE WATCH THE SHOW CUZ SHE'S HOT!" Hatenko cried out, but then the entire scene froze. "What did you just say about Beauty Hatenko?" Bobobo asked, dressed in his regular clothes again as he and Don Patch stared at Hatenko in confusion.

"I said that she's pretty and I want to be her husband! You can't have my Beauty-chan! NO ONE! EVEN IF I HAVE TO USE THESE AS A WEAPON!" Hatenko cried out, with a picture of Patches dressed as Beauty in his hands and ready to use a spork against Bobobo.

"Hm! Fine! Let's Rock n' Roll!" Bobobo yelled, with a guitar in his hands, ready to rock! _Stage 7! Live in Japan! Start! I said start! _A PS3 said as Bobobo and Hatenko began to face off in Guitar Hero 3. "Dang it! I hate this song! It's way too freakin' hard!" Hatenko cried, as he and Bobobo faced off to the song Stricken by Disturbed. "Well that's too bad dummie! Haha! I win!" Bobobo cheered happily as he stood on top of Hatenko in victory in the actual game!

"Whoa! How'd you get those special effects like that Bobobo?" Don Patch wondered. "Well the main character has that kind of power." Bobobo smiled, happily with himself about his defeat of Hatenko.

"Fine. Here's your 10 bucks." Hatenko scowled, handing Bobobo a 10 dollar bill. "Hey! Bobobo let's go buy some ice cream with Hatenko's money!" Don Patch smiled happily, pointing to an ice cream parlor behind them.

"GODFATHER! WHY!?" Hatenko cried on his knees, feeling betrayed.

"Godson. I'll buy you an ice cream cone if you behave like a good little boy for me, K?" Patches smiled, with Hatenko on a leash and a child again! "Yes Godmother Patches." Little Hatenko smiled happily, wagging his cute little tail into the ice cream shop.

"OOH! I WANT THAT ONE GODMOTHER PATCHES!" Little Hatenko giggled and pointed at an almost six foot tall strawberry ice cream cone with legs, arms, and a face! "Huh? Hi Softon! MY ONE TRUE LOVE!" Bobobo cried, thinking he's Gyouri Garu and pushing the ice cream man down!

"AH! Wait a minute you saw me?" the ice cream headed man asked. "Of course I did! I mean my sonar was locked right on you!" Bobobo smiled happily. "CRAP! Softon's back! Now all the girls are gonna leave me and go for him! NO!" Hatenko cried in the spotlight. "Oh suck it up Hatenko!" Don Patch yelled in a cold hearted way. "Wha?" Hatenko whimpered.

"You're a disgrace to me. Get outta here and never come back! YOU'RE FIRED!" Don Patch screamed so loud that Hatenko's clothes flew off, revealing a skeleton! "AH! Ha-Hatenko dear…I…" Patches said, as tears fell from her eyes. "N-No…I-It's okay. I'll be able to find another job before I die…" Hatenko said dramatically. "Um…What are you two doing?" Softon asked the two.

"WE'RE TRYING TO WIN AN EMMY NOW SHUT UP AND GET OFF MY SET! Yeah, off you two go now. Yeah." Don Patch said as he threw Bobobo and Softon out of a random black helicopter and they flew off.

"HAHAHA! NOW YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME BOBOBO-CRAP!" Don Patch screamed when he fell out the helicopter and was eaten whole by a shark, which was actually Bobobo!

"NO! BOBOBO YOU STUPID HEAD! GIVE ME BACK GODFATHER! I'M COMING GODFATHER!" Hatenko cried as he plunged into Bobobo's mouth!

"Wait a minute Softon why are you here anyways?" Bobobo asked, as Hatenko tried to push his teeth up with a weak, and decorated (He had sharpie decorations all over his face) Don Patch on his back.

"Well I came to help yo guy. I was reading the last episode's script and was wondering if I could get my contract with the show renewed." Softon explained.

"Well did they? Cuz I missed you so much Softon!" Bobobo cried, kissing Softon's feet. "Bobobo quit it! You're getting spit all over my shoes!" Softon yelled, kicking Bobobo but causing Patches to awake and cry. "AH! NO!" Patches cried out, in a big blue dress and putting her foot into a glass slipper.

"LISTEN TO ME! PLEASE!" Softon shouted out so loud that Patches's dress lost its color! "AH! NOW ITS UGLY! WHITE MAKES ME LOOK LIKE ICE CREAM!" Patches cried.

"And what's wrong with ice cream? Huh?" Softon asked in a menacing tone.

"Well anyways, Bobobo you can't just stand here and play around when Beauty's in this type of danger!" Softon reminded Bobobo.

"Wait a minute! Did he just ignore me!?" Don Patch yelled.

"Oh yeah! We forgot! Pokomi kidnapped Beauty! And while we reminisce on how that all happened, let's go back to Beauty and Pokomi in Shaishin A-Block headquarters!" Hatenko smiled to the audience. _Hey! That's my line! _Narrator yelled out.

As Hatenko said, lets get back to Beauty and Pokomi in the A-Block base.

_Where am I? Huh? W-Why is Pokomi so much bigger? Or am I just smaller? Huh-AH!! I'M A DOLL! AGAIN! But why did she put me in this tacky dress?_ Beauty thought as her doll form had a panicking facial expression on it. The doll was also wearing a long pink tea party dress with rose on it.

"Yeah! Let's have a tea party Beauty!" Pokomi giggled as if she were still 10 years old in a blue sundress with a small tea table in front of her as she pranced around happily.

_She doesn't seem as bad as before. She actually seems like she's still the same little girl from Shinsetsu. But still, the tacky dress…_ Beauty's thoughts just went somewhere as Pokomi picked her up and put her in the tea chair on top of the table and gave her a tiny, itsy, bitsy cup.

"Here you go Beauty. Have a sip, Haha." Pokomi giggled. She took Beauty's toy hand and the cup and poured water (which was pretend tea) into the doll's mouth.

But then something amazing happened! "Ah! I'm back to normal!" Beauty said as she miraculously turned back into a human. "Yeah! It worked! It worked!" Pokomi giggled in excitement. "But why'd you turn me into a doll in the first place? And how come you're not evil anymore. Did Bobobo come and defeat you already?" Beauty asked. "Nope! I just wanted to change you back to kill you!" Pokomi said.

Even though it sounded so horrifying, Pokomi said it with a big smile and perky tone as normal.

"What!? But what did I-" "If I kill you then Bobobo will have to come here and meet his own fate." Pokomi smiled as she got out her wand and turned into Shadow Pokomi.

"But…Pokomi I can't beat you." Beauty said, stepping back in distress. "I know you can't! That's why I'm just gonna kill you off quickly, silly!" Pokomi smiled happily. She then got out her wand, which began to glow bright colors and pointed it at Beauty. "Bye, Bye." Pokomi smiled as she shot the attack towards Beauty! "AH!" helpless Beauty cried out. Then a giant boom was heard.

"AH! WHAT WAS THAT!?" Patches cried, with her head stuck in the ground and her pink, poofy skirt out in the open.

"OH MY GOSH! HOW EMBARRASSING!" Patches cried out, punching a clueless Bobobo in the nose for no reason as Hatenko cheered and encouraged him.

"AH! WHAT DID I DO!?" Bobobo cried on the ground, with his hand on his nose in pain. "AH! DADDY!" Bobobo's nose hairs stuck out and cried, all tangled up and in knots as the Booger Brigade were hanging for dear life! "NO! CHARLIE! BILLY! GARY! SAM! POOF!" Bobobo cried out. "YOU'RE PATHETIC! WHO NAMES THEIR BOOGERS!?" Patches yelled, kicking Bobobo in the jaw.

"OW! STOP HITTING ME! I'M A BOOGER MAN LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bobobo cried. "Ooh! A cookie!" Hatenko smiled randomly as he saw a big, foot wide chocolate chip cookie sitting on the ground.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Bobobo and Don Patch screamed, trampling Hatenko in order to get the cookie that they began to wrestle over. "GERMAN SUPLEX!" Bobobo yelled, back bending backward with Don Patch in his arms onto Don Patch's skull, breaking it. But the X-Ray showed that Don Patch was like Tennosuke, boneless! "HAHAHA! YOU FOOL! HURRICANRANA!" Do Patch yelled, jumping up as high as he could with his calves around Bobobo's neck and flipping backwards, tugging Bobobo on top of his hard afro!

"OW! THAT'S 24 KARATS YOU JUST BUSTED! WAHAHA!" Bobo cried out, but then a baby Don Patch handed Bobobo half of the cookie and they ate it happily together.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? THEY JUST SHARE IT AND THAT'S IT!?" Hatenko screamed out in confusion. But actually that wasn't it! Bobobo and Don Patch began to both glow green and float into the air!

"AH! GODFATHER! BOBOBO! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Hatenko yelled, jumping in the air, ripping off his clothes to and he was wearing spandex! "Huh!? Key Boy! YOU'RE OUR HERO!" Patches smiled happily.

"I've got you guys!" Key Boy yelled as he grabbed Bobobo's foot, though he was sitting in a rocking chair knitting, and a loving Patches's foot, who was graced by Hatenko's uniform! Then the glow suddenly went away and both Bobobo and Patches landed on top of Hatenko!

"NO! MY ART!" Bobobo cried as a random life sized paper mache Bobobo was on top of Hatenko and the real Bobobo was standing there crying.

"AH! I'M HIDEOUS!" Hatenko cried out. "No you're not! Don Patch is!" Bobobo smiled. "Hey! Quit talking about me!" Hatenko yelled out.

"But he's Don Patch! Oh No! You've got DPPD!" Bobobo cried. "What's that?" Hatenko wondered. "Don Patch Personality Disorder!" Bobobo cried, as lightning flashed behind him. "Hey! Don't say that about Godfather!" Don Patch yelled. "OH MY GOSH! YOU GOT HATENKO FEVER!" Bobobo cried. "We've gotta find an antidote!" Softon screamed in panic. "MOVE OUT MEN! And Kitty!" Bobobo smiled, now a train with Softon and Don Patch/Hatenko (Don Patch's body) in the train as Hatenko/Don Patch (Hatenko's body) was a little pussy cat and purring!

_Well back to Pokomi and Beauty now! Let's see what happened to Beauty! _

"Haha! Without Bobobo you're nothing Beauty! And that's a fact! I'm the true heroin of this show! Just cuz you were the first girl doesn't make you a heroin! Protecting your friends and fighting does! So you need to get it straight and learn your place! Hahaha!" Pokomi mocked Beauty through all the dust and laughed. But through the smoke, Pokomi saw a figure.

"Huh?" Pokomi said to herself in wonder.

As the smoke and fog faded, the figure looked clearer. It stood in a fighting stance with some kind of orb disintegrating around it.

"What the hell…?" Pokomi mumbled to herself. Then she saw the figure.

IT WAS BEAUTY! She was glowing pink and a small breeze let her short pink hair flow!

_Hmph! I guess Bobobo's not such an idiot after all if he could teach her a new trick._ Pokomi thought with a sinister grin on her face.

"So you do have a Shinken style after all? I'm surprised. I mean I never thought _you _could pull it off Beauty." Pokomi mocked.

"Grr…Well things are different now! I'm gonna beat you without Bobobo for a change! Understand?" Beauty said in a frustrated-like voice. "Well okay. But I'll just start making the gravesite." Pokomi said, digging up dirt and in about 3 seconds she had a fancy grave for Beauty. "WHAT!? THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD DO THAT IN THREE SECONDS!" Beauty screamed out. "Haha! Yea! Come on! Let's play Beauty! Hahaha!" Pokomi bounced up and down like a bunny and giggled. "Huh?" Beauty gasped.

_I__s she still playing games? Well I'm not falling for it like last time!_ Beauty thought as she readied her bracelets, which actually transformed into a long staff with pink sparkles and golden outlines.

"Well, well. I guess you actually think you can beat me! Don't get so confident of yourself! If you do this then I'll kill you instantly!" Pokomi informed Beauty, who really didn't seem to care. Her eyes were covered by her bangs, and she was thinking. _I have to defend myself. Bobobo… __**  
**_

_**Flashback**_

A 14 year old Beauty was hiding behind a big rock as hair hunters raided Inafu Village.

"Whoa! The whole entire village got a serious buzz cut! Those shavers will really put a bad dent in my new do." Beauty said to herself. But suddenly a tall, bald man in a hair hunt uniform showed up behind her. "Hello, Pinky." he said. Beauty, with a shocked look on her face turned around, as if she were ready to fight. "You've got some nice locks on hair in there. Mind if I-" He stopped his hand, that was going for her head when Beauty suddenly slapped his hand away. "Keep your dirty paws off my hair punk!" Beauty yelled at him.

"Hehehe. YAA!" the hair hunter yelled as he came after Beauty with full force. "AH!" she screamed as he chased after her. As she ran as fast as she could, she tripped over a rock and fell on her face!

"Ouch." Beauty said, getting on her knees. Then another hair hunter cornered her with his motorcycle. "I'm Pakari, the deputy of G-Block, and from what I see those pink locks of yours are just dying for a makeover." Pakari said on his bike. Beauty was helpless! As Pakari was about to pounce for her hair, a black whip hit him across the ground! "Whoa! Was that a black whip or something?" Beauty wondered.

"Are you alright little girl?" a deep voice asked her. She turned around with a smile on her face to see a tall man with a big, blonde afro and 6 foot nose hairs dangling out his nose! "AH! THAT WAS A NOSEHAIR!? GROSS!" Beauty screamed out in shock.

**End of Flashback**

…_You've taught me a lot. And because of you and everyone else, I have to courage to stand up for myself._

"Pokomi…" Beauty said.

"Huh?" Pokomi asked as if they were having a normal conversation.

"Don't take it hard when I beat you and your evil ways!" Beauty yelled, with her weapon ready to fight Pokomi!

"Fine! But you'll regret trying to pick a fight with me!" Pokomi smiled as if she had already won the battle. And the battle was on!

Back with Bobobo and the mixed up two, they were right outside the Shaishin A-Block headquarters. "Let's go in and see if we can find Beauty! We'll get her back by dinner time!" Bobobo smiled, with a big pot, make soup.

"DINNER!? SO WHEN ARE WE GONNA BE BACK TO NORMAL!?" Hatenko/Don Patch screamed out. "Let's have the old Don Patch back by Dessert! So I can spread chocolate syrup all over him and CHOMP!" Bobobo yelled, now a giant shark about to eat Don Patch's body, but forgetting it was actually Hatenko's soul! But before Bobobo was about to enjoy his candy created friend, an arrow came between them!

"AH! I'M SCARED OF SHARP OBJECTS!" Bobobo sounded like Bill Gates but with a terrified expression. "Hello, Bobobo! We've all been waiting a while for you!" A girl, about 15 in a hair hunt uniform dress with long green hair braided in ponytails laughed on top of the base.

She had four other hair hunters behind her in the exact same uniform, but the weird thing was they were all men! "AH! I WANT MY MOMMY!" Bobobo cried, hugging Don Patch's body in sadness. "Ha! Come on Bobobo! We want to fight now!" the girl yelled, with a bow and arrow in her hands, firing at Bobobo! "Arrow Shinken! Fireball blast!" the girl yelled, as she shot the arrow right at Bobobo!

"Hey! Did anyone even remember that I was here!?" Softon yelled, running into the scene suddenly. "Oh. Sorry Softon. You were just so quiet." Bobobo apologized.

"Grr! PAY ATTENTION TO US!" the girl yelled. "Okay Who in the Jolly Rancher Land are you!?" Bobobo yelled out. "I'm Bertra! And these are my little brothers. But I can't tell who's who so who cares what their names are?" Bertra introduced herself. "Hey!" the four men yelled at her. "Shut up! Now go get them!" Bertra commanded her brothers, as they came full force for Bobobo, Hatenko, Don Patch, and Softon! "Uh oh!" Bobobo cried.

* * *

_**Will Bobobo defeat Bertra and her brothers? Will Beauty be able to show tha she's not weak and defeat Pokomi? Will we ever notice Softon long enough not to forget about him? And will Don Patch and Hatenko be switched back to their original bodies? Find out in the next Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!** _


	6. Pokomi vs? The Wobbly Tongue returns!

_Hey guys! Its me, Narrator! You guys wanna know a secret? TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY DAY FOR ME! I hope I get a double of my paycheck! I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE WHAT THE GUYS AT THE STUDIO GOT ME! Well I'm off to the studio! Bye bye! Oh right the recap! Well last episode Softon came back, but we all ignored him, Beauty stood up to Pokomi and is now raging a battle with her, and Bobobo's going against Pokomi's henchwoman Bertra and her four brothers! Well I'm off to the studio for my surprise! Bye now!_

**Episode 6: Pokomi's true powers! The Wobbly Tongue returns to the action, but on who's side?!**

* * *

"Oh crap! How are we gonna save Beauty with all these freaks around!?" Bobobo wondered, dressed as a monkey, hanging onto bamboo, and eating a carrot. "WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE!? Commander Pokomi was right. You guys are weird!" Bertra said. "Don't say that! I'm not weird! Stop talking about me!" Bobobette cried, hugging Hatenko (Don Patch) sadly. "SEE WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE BOBOBETTE CRY!" Hatenko/Don Patch cried out to Bertra.

"WHAT!? BUT IT'S THE TRUTH! OH FORGET IT! GET EM BROS!" Bertra commander her brothers, who didn't listen to her cuz they were playing with Barbie's and doing makeovers!

"GRR! YOU IDIOTS! You didn't hear me!? GO GET THEM RIGHT NOW!" Bertra yelled to her brothers again, but still was ignored. "AGH! COME HERE!" Bertra screamed out, taking all four of them by the collar at once and holding them in the air in rage. "AH! Big Sis, what is it?" the muscular one with a short, blond Mohawk asked, grasping for air. "I told you four to go attack those four, NOW DO IT! GOT IT!?" Bertra screamed to them in anger. "Y-Yeah. W-We got it." the scrawny one with long blue hair hesitated to say.

"Um, Bertra." the fat, green haired one said.

"What is it!?" Bertra yelled, squeezing their necks tighter. "C-Can you please put us down?" the purple haired, short one asked, kindly but with little air. "Oh! Sure! Now go!" Bertra commanded them, putting her brothers down as they ran down for Bobobo and the group. "Uh oh! Here we go!" Softon yelled, getting in fighting position. "Get ready Bobobo-WHAT IN THE BUSHY HEADED WORLD ARE YOU DOING!?" Softon screamed out in shock, as Bobobo, Hatenko/Don Patch, and Don Patch/Hatenko were playing ring around the rosy, but with real rose bushes (WITH THORNS!). "Ring around the rosy! A pocket full of posies! Ashes! Ashes! We all go POOP!" the three sang happily, as they then farted a big fart (Like the Onara Shinken!) and hit Bertra and her brothers, making them all fall into the rosebushes! "OW! OUCH! OWE!" They screamed in pain. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT JUST NOW!? DON'T TELL ME HEPPOKOMARU'S BACK!" Softon cried out, but after they heard Heppokomaru's name they turned to him like zombies and stared. "What?" Softon asked in an annoyed tone. "Talking about cast members is against the law. Here or not!" Hatenko (Don Patch) said in an evil tone with lights flickering on and off around him.

"WHAT!? BUT HE'S NOT EVEN IN THIS SHOW! AND YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM DON PATCH!" Softon yelled in frustration. "Yeah that's true! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT…I just can't wait to see what he looks like!" Hatenko smiled happily in a dress and make-up, meaning Don Patch's spirit was now Patches. "WHAT!?" Softon, Don Patch (Hatenko), Softon, wait that's Bobobo (What a shock! Well besides the cross dressing.), and even Bertra and her brothers screamed out in confusion. "I mean he was cute before but now that he's all grown up I wanna see how much my baby boy's grown!" Patches smiled, stitching a sweater with a yellow cloud on it (Which stands for gas). "You guys aren't making any sense! AGH!!" Bertra screamed in complete rage as her purple colored aura exploded! "Wow! This is a great pic for my screensaver!" Patches smiled, taking a picture with her phone. "FORGET IT! BROTHERS, UNITE!" Bertra screamed, as her brothers went into the air like torpedoes and glowed silver!

"HEY! NO ONE CAN BE A TORPEDO BUT US! CUZ WE'RE TORPEDOES!" Bobobo, Don Patch, and Hatenko screamed out as they were trying to be Gyouri Garu! "STOP HAUNTING ME!" Softon cried, in duck and tuck position in fear, as if the real Gyouri Garu were coming to kiss him!

"POOR US! SWITCH THE SCENE BEFORE SHE REALLY GETS HERE AND TORPEDOES US AWAY!" Don Patch and Bobobo panicked, turning the page of the scene like a book and it switched back to the Shaishin A-Block base, where Beauty and Pokomi were ready top engage in combat! "Before we start, I just wanna know something Beauty." Pokomi giggled a little, but not her usual kiddie giggle, this time it was a sinister one. "Quit changing the subject! I'm not playing around anymore Pokomi! I WANT to fight you so I can prove myself!" Beauty yelled to Pokomi, very serious about this situation.

"Wow! Are you like a psychic or something, Beauty!? That's just what I was going to ask you! Hahaha! Isn't that funny!?" Pokomi giggled like a child.

_Is she for real? Do I have to get picture aids to help her or something? But to be honest, I'm lying. I know I can't beat her. And I'm scared, but I want to prove myself to show everyone that I'm not just a pretty face…and not be useless to my friends._ Beauty thought sadly.

"Well, are you ready yet? Come on! I don't have all day! My soaps come on in a few minutes so hurry up!" Pokomi smiled, with her wand in front of her, ready for battle.

"Fine! Now I'm sure I'm ready!" Beauty yelled, as she got in battle position. "Great! But just to be fair, I'll let you have the first shot. Come on. Hit me right here." Pokomi said, sticking her head out and pointing to her cheek. Beauty hesitated. "Come on. Pimp slap me across the face. I dare you." Pokomi said, with a confident voice, knowing that Beauty could never hit her. Beauty just stood there with a hesitant but confused look on her face. "Are you sure Pokomi?" Beauty asked. "YES! NOW HIT ME!" Pokomi yelled, getting tired of waiting.

"Alright. But you said I could get the first shot! Rosebush Shinken!" Beauty yelled as flowers appeared in feint pink colored aura and came to Pokomi as if they were alive!

"Wait a minute! Rose who? AGH!!" Pokomi screamed as the attack hit her with enough force to send her crashing through a table! "Ouch…That hurt…" Pokomi said in an innocent tone, rubbing the top of her head and standing up, with a bit of blood running down her lip!

"How'd you do that? There's no way you could've done that on your own! Stupid Sony Vegas!" Pokomi said in anger, rubbing the blood off in frustration and getting up her wand, now serious about the fight. "So do you still think I'm a push over Pokomi?" Beauty asked. "Actually…hehe…I think my plans before weren't enough. Well then…let the real fun start! Lovely Magic Shinken: Bubble guardian!" Pokomi yelled out as a giant knight-like monster, about 50 meters tall came out her the power of her wand, totally made of bubbles!

"What the-"

"Hahaha! Cat got your tongue? Well since I got a little taste of what you're really capable of, I don't think I have to play nice anymore! My bubble guardian will finish you off with one blow!" Pokomi yelled with confidence, and a grin full of evil intentions going across her cheeks. Beauty stepped back, afraid.

_What the fudge did I just get myself into? I should've just kept my big mouth shut before she attacked. I'm so stupid! I really need some back up now or she'll kill me for sure!_ Beauty thought, tripping and falling down as she backed away from Pokomi's incredible power.

"Night, night 'onee-chan'. HAHAHHAHHAAHHA!" Pokomi laughed maniacally as she raised her wand and the guardian raised its sword like it was playing Simon says with her. As the guardian's sword began to come down, Beauty held her head in fear. "BOBOBO HELP!!" Beauty cried out in fear as tears began to surface.

"Beauty! NO!" Bobobo cried as the scene changed back to the fight with Bertra and her brothers. Well actually, they were already defeated! How'd that happen!? "Well it's simple, really. I just used my Hanage Shinken to fast forward the scene so we don't disturb the young children." Bobobo explained as he picked his nose and sat on top of Don Patch, who was now a giant mushroom! "A SUNFLOWER AS A MUSHROOM!!" Softon yelled in disbelief. "Hey! What about me and Hatenko!? How are we gonna get back to normal!?" Hatenko yelled out, so apparently they were still switched. "Well, let's think." Bobobo said, sitting on a stool as the Jeopardy waiting song played in the background.

"I GOT IT! Let's play the deleted scenes of the fight!" Bobobo smiled, thinking that he was a genius. Okay fine, whatever. Role it!

_Flashback_

"Now, Bertra, if that is your real name which I bet it isn't cuz it sounds ridiculous! How can we change Don Patch and Hatenko back to normal!?" Bobobo yelled.

"WHAT!? FIRST OF ALL YOU'RE CALLING MY NAME WEIRD!? WHAT KINDA NAME IS BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO ANYWAYS!? IT SOUNDS LIKE YOUR MOM WAS ON CRACK WHEN SHE HAD YOU!" Bertra insulted, but once he heard her say 'mom' Bobobo's face turned red and his aura exploded in rage!

"GRR! NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY MOMMY THAT WAY!! HANAGE SHINKEN: KILL THEM NOW AND BE PRAISED BY MOMMY LATER!!" Bobobo screamed in total anger as his aura crushed Bertra and her brothers to ashes. "And that's exactly why yo never mess with the best." Bobobo said, standing on Bertra in a victorious pose. "BOBOBO!" Softon, Hatenko(Don patch), and Don Patch (Hatenko) screamed.

"WHAT!? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING 'ME TIME'!?" Bobobo screamed. "But they never told us how to get our spirits back into our original bodies you doo-doo head dummie!" Softon yelled out at Bobobo. "YAHH!" Bobobo yelled as a response. "Um…Softon you're the doo-doo head dummie…" Hatenko explained to Softon, but Hatenko's voice was coming from his body this time! "Hey! They're back to normal! I'M A GENIUS!" Bobobo yelled happily dressed as Einstein. The other three just stood there looking at him. "Dude that's so lame." Softon said n a whispering tone. "Quick bustin' my bubble Softon, I'm trying to sound smart…" Bobobo whimpered. "Hey! Aren't we supposed to be rescuing Beauty?" Hatenko asked. "Nope! If you read the title, somebody's supposed to be coming back so I'll just let them do the work." Bobobo said, slouching on a couch, picking his nose. "Come out you dumb booger!" Bobobo yelled, as he digged deeper into his nose. "COME ON-AH!!" Bobobo cried, as he sticked his finger up so far that, one it was stuck and two he poked it through his eye socket and he now had a finger for a left eye.

"EW!" Patches cried.

"THAT WAS WAY TOO GRAPHIC! SWITCH THE SCENES! PLEASE! KIDS ARE WATCHING!" Hatenko cried, juggling the camera til it went to another scene, but it wasn't one we've seen before. It was a dark ally behind the Shaishin A-Block base tower. Someone was standing their but they couldn't be seen. All you could see was their eyes, which were very dark, nearly black and with hardly any shine.

"AGH!!" a scream set out from inside the tower. "Well…I guess I've gotta save her. As much as I hate her, I'm gonna have to if I wanna earn a raise around here." the person said as what we could see of them disappeared. Meanwhile inside the base, Beauty lied on the ground, with a few drops of blood coming from her mouth! Pokomi stood in front of her with an evil, victorious smile.

"See, Beauty? I warned you, but you didn't listen, as always. You think you're so much smarter than everybody else around you that you actually thought you could beat someone as high ranked as me. Well now…it's the end, Beauty." Pokomi said, raising her wand in the air as she stood above Beauty. Beauty just stayed on the ground, with tears running down her face with sadness and fear.

_Bobobo…Please…Help me…_ Beauty thought in panic.

"NOW…" Pokomi yelled as the aura of not just her but her wand exploded! "NO!" Beauty screamed. "TIME TO DIE!" Pokomi yelled out, shooting her final attack at Beauty and an explosion was seen. As the smoke cleared, a figure was still seen though!

"WHAT!? HOW CAN SHE STILL BE AROUND!?" Pokomi yelled out in rage. Once the smoke cleared completely, Beauty was safe behind a certain someone with an incredibly long tongue holding a glass ball in it. "What the…?" Beauty said as she looked up at the person. "Huh…?" Pokomi said as she and Beauty's eyes widened. Then they exclaimed together, "NAMERO!?" It was actually Namero Yononaka, AKA Tsuru Tsurulina the 5th! You could tell with the shiny, spiky black hair and dull onyx colored eyes and his bored facial expression.

He was taller, about 5'8ish and he didn't wear a business suit or school uniform anymore, but normal everyday clothes (Well that was everyday clothes for Namero that he never washed, but back to what he looks like). He now wore a black crop top leather jacket (Like what Beauty wears in series 1 and what Hatenko used to wear, well minus the leather) that had a red kanji on the back that read emperor (_**ヘキ**_), a red t-shirt under his jacket that had a white bird on it (Not a specific one), dark blue/black jeans wearing a black belt with a silver belt buckle that was shaped like the kanji on his jacket, black boots with red lacing on them, a silver wristband that had a red liquid flowing through the middle, and his nails were painted black (He is so emo).

"Listen, I know nobody likes me on this show, but this was the only option I had if I wanted a nice paycheck." Namero said to the camera. "Okay, well thanks, but…um…well I'm kinda shocked that you'd save me for one and…well…" Beauty was at a loss of words.

_He looks tore up. What the fudge happened to him?_ Beauty thought as she looked at Namero, half happy that he saved her but half confused by his new appearance.

"HI NAMERO-KUN! HAHAHA!" Pokomi giggled, smiled, and waved at Namero as all that intense aura faded away in an instant. "Huh…?" Namero said in confusion when he saw Pokomi.

_O__h-My-God…I can't believe I'm saying this but…Pokomi looks hot! _Namero thought and this makes you all think 'WOW!' doesn't it?

_I mean he hated Pokomi's guts and she develops and now she hot? That two faced jerk! Well anyways, back to the episode. _

"I said hi, Namero! Silly-Billy!" Pokomi smiled as she ran up to him.

"LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE! GOD! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE CAME BACK TO THIS STUPID SHOW IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Namero screamed as he stomped about 5 feet away from Pokomi, even though he knew he didn't really mean it. And then all of a sudden a little orange spider arrived right in front of Beauty's face, which had an annoyed look on it before she noticed it.

"Hey, Beauty. I'm gonna suck your blood! HEHEHEHEHE!" the orange spider laughed. "Wha-DON PATCH!? GRR!!" Beauty screamed as she squished the orange spider, who was actually Don Patch in her hands like, well a spider! "NO! BEAUTY WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Bobobo cried, busting in through the wall!

"AH! YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST ME!?" Pokomi cried out.

"DON'T WORRY WE GET PAID BY THE HOUR!" Bobobo yelled as he picked up the Don Patchi spider in his palm as tears ran down his face. But the tears drop was so large compared to Don Patch that it splashed him away!

"NO! MY BEST FRIEND!" Bobobo cried on his knees, just a total tears filled mess. "Um…Bobobo…Do you notice anybody…new here?" Beauty asked, wondering what Bobobo's response to Namero was. "Oh hi Namero. Good to see ya, beat Pokomi for me as I cry my eyes out." Bobobo said in a condescending way as he walked away in a beach volleyball uniform, which is a bikini. "HEY! THIS IS GOING WAY OFF TOPIC! FIGHT ME NOW SO I CAN GO TO THE PARK WITH NAMERO!" Pokomi begged Bobobo. "WHAT!? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!? WHO ARRANGED THIS!?" Namero yelled out in confusion. "Fine! Just let me put on my sunscreen." Bobobo said as he applied SPF 30 to his body.

"NO! HURRY UP! FORGET IT, KAGE SHINKEN: SHADOWS OF DEATH!" Pokomi screamed out, as her wand let out an unusual dark purple aura. "WHAT!? What happened to rainbows and smiles and pretty colors and magic!? Since when did Pokomi turn into her brother!?" Don Patch yelled out, with multiple injuries and casts but he was okay apparently.

"NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE BOBOBO!" Pokomi screamed as the aura covered her entire body! "You know what, forget this crap I'm getting Starbucks." Namero said as he walked off the set.

"Well who cares about him, but no! She's gonna kill us!" Bobobo cried out in fear, looking so fake though, like that painting _The Scream_.

* * *

**Will Bobobo and the others defeat whatever Pokomi is coming up with? Will Namero help them after his Starbucks break? And where in the world are Hatenko and Softon!? Oh the suspense! Tune in for another exploding episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!**

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but since summer's almost here I had a bunch of tests, TAKS test, projects, and a whole bunch of crap to do not to mention my personal life like parties and hangin out with my friends. The other chapters shouldn't take as long as this one, but I'll try to promise you all a new chapter within every 2-3 weeks. That might seem long, but I'm just trying to fit in my personal stuff with end of school stuff. Sorry, still.**_


	7. Part 1: Unbelievible Task! Cinnacrazy!

_The recap! Whoopi! And that's not Whoopi Goldberg! My favorite part of the show where I get to tell my story! Now then, last episode-_

**Episode 7 Part 1: An Unbelievable, Unbeatable task! Crescent Soul Mania!**

* * *

"Whoa! This wind is really messing up my style! I guess I've gotta cover up!" Bobobo yelled as the intensity from Pokomi's sudden power blew away! But he dressed like a kitten ready for bed! "Bobobo this is no time for fun and games! You've gotta stop Pokomi before it's too-" Beauty was cut off once they had seen what all that energy had done to sweet little Pokomi.

As the picture appeared, they could tell that this wasn't Pokomi anymore. She had turned into something so terrifying that we had to re-rate the episode PG-13! Pokomi was now a cinnamon (the color) haired warrior with her previous clothing white and gold and her wand a golden scepter with a swirling black cloud inside it.

"…That's it?" Bobobo, Don Patch, and Beauty said in a dull way.

"No it's not it! I didn't sing my new fight song yet that's all about me being a brunette!" Pokomi said innocently as a single tear showed up in her eye. "So all that was just so she could get yet ANOTHER makeover!? What about me, huh!? Why can't I get aw new look and makeover every episode!? It's not fair! I mean I AM the most beautiful heroine on the face of this earth!" Patches screamed in rage, intensified at the fact that Pokomi got a new outfit.

"Well don't hate me cuz I'm special!" Pokomi argued. "I'm gonna make you mental when I get through with you missy! GRR!!" Patches sprinted for Pokomi in a fit of rage with spiked metal gloves on for combat. But as Patches pounced for Pokomi, Pokomi had disappeared, though leaving a brownish dust cloud in the spot she was before.

"What!? OW! MY EYES! WHAT IS THIS-"Patches stopped and began to look drowsy and then she suddenly fell asleep! "OMG! PATCHES! NO!" Bobobo cried out, running for her and holding her in a spotlight. "Are you okay my honey dumpling?" Bobobo asked her. "…TTLY…" Patches whispered to Bobobo. "WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING I.M.!?" Beauty screamed out. "LOL!" Bobobo cried to the heavens in sadness. "BOBOBO, LOL STANDS FOR LOTS OF LOVE! IT'S NOT A BAD THING!" Beauty screamed out. "No, Beauty! You and the author need to check your grammar! You misspelled it! It stands for LOST OF LOVE!" Bobobo cried. Suddenly Patches began to float in the spotlight as it turned blue like Disney's Atlantis! "KIDA!" Bobobo cried. "WHAT!?" Beauty screamed.

"WAIT! WHO IN THE HECK IS KIDA!?" Patches screamed, crossing her arms when she heard the name and she stopped sending and just floated.

"Um…well…ya see Patches…"

"YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME!?" Patches yelled as steam came out her head. Bobobo hesitated to answer, just backing away in fear. "WELL!!" Patches screamed. "Well…yeah." Bobobo finally said. "YOU TWO TIMING FREAK! GRR!! FINE! FORGET IT! TAKE ME AWAY BOYS!" Patch yelled as angels showed up and handcuffed her. 

"Wait a minute! Where am I going!?" Patches wondered. "You're going down there for threatening the living!" one of the angels yelled as they sucker punched Patches into the fiery depths of hell! "YES! SHE'S GONE!" Bobobo yelled happily. "Oh yeah, Beauty. Where'd Pokomi go?" Bobobo wondered.

"Hebi-Kebi Blast!" Pokomi's voice was heard as a bunch of giant snakes appeared in front of Bobobo and Beauty! "AH! I HATE SNAKES!" Beauty cried. "Hahaha! Ya like em?" Pokomi giggled as she appeared in the middle of the circle of snakes. "No!" Bobobo whimpered. "Well, too bad! Ya see, you came in here…but, I'm afraid you won't leave in one piece!" Pokomi yelled as all the doors shut closed and the snakes looked fiercer than before.

"Time to settle this! I'm gonna make sure you're not strong enough to even move a finger!" Pokomi said with an evil grin. "NO! I'M REPTILAPHOBIC!" Don Patch cried in fear as he hugged Hatenko's leg, who was lying on the ground unconscious with his head facing the ground.

"AGH!! HATENKO!! NO, MY ONE TRUE LOVE IS DEAD!" Patches cried, but Bobobo just made a serious face and said… "But I thought you loved me…" Bobobo said, suddenly saddened. "GUYS! QUIT PLAYING AROUND!" Beauty screamed out then looked at Hatenko's lifeless body with a fearful face.

_What did she do to Hatenko? Or is he just playing with Bobobo and Don Patch like always?_ But as soon as she thought that, Beauty suddenly screamed.

"Beauty what's your problem? Can't you see that we're trying to have a ceremony?" Bobobo said, in a black tux in a random chapel with Hatenko in a coffin, but flyers saying 'Happy Anniversary; Bo-Patches 4-ever!' on them.

"HOW CAN YOU HAVE A FUNERAL BUT CELEBERATE SOMETHING THAT COULD NEVER EVEN HAPPEN IN A MILLION YEARS!?" Beauty screamed out.

"Well simple…Just forget!" Patches replied. "Stupid…But Bobobo I was actually screaming because…well, look at Hatenko!" Beauty pointed at Hatenko, whose face began to turn pale and scaly. "EW! GROSS! PUT HIM AWAY!" Patches screamed out in disgust. "WHERE TO PATCHES!?" Bobobo screamed. "WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!?" Patches yelled back. "WHY ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING OVER WHO'S SCREAMING AT WHO!?" Beauty exclaimed. "WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY EVEN REMEMBER THAT I'M HERE!?" Pokomi wailed with small tears coming from her eyes.

"BOBOBO LISTEN TO ME!" Beauty screamed in frustration, making Bobobo finally stop. "Gosh, Beauty you don't have to shout in my ear! Now look at what you did!" Bobobo cried, with the body of a 2 year old and his ear hanging on a rope from the inside of his head! "STOP PLAYING AROUND!" Beauty yelled. "If you would just calm down, Beauty!" Bobobo yelled back. "Fine. Okay, Bobobo…LOOK OUT!" Beauty cried, as Pokomi was coming for Bobobo with her wand in a swordsman like grip!

"NO! OUCH!" "Bobobo cried, as Pokomi's wand shot through his chest, but he wasn't bleeding blood…but mini Don Patches!

"WHAT!? THAT'S WAY TOO MANY DON PATCHES FOR ME TO HANDLE! ONE'S ENOUGH!" Beauty yelled out with her eyes huge! "What!? Crap! I was trying to hurt you! Not make more of that dumb thingy!" Pokomi cried. "Hey! I'm not a thingy!" Don Patch cried, now offended. "So what were you saying Beauty?" Bobobo asked, with not even a scratch on him. "…You know what, just let Pokomi tell you. I'm done wasting my breath." Beauty said dully and obviously annoyed.

"Thank you. Now, Bobobo if you didn't notice, Hatenko's turning into one of my cute little reptile friends! See, while you were goofing off, as usual, my little buddy Elli snuck up on Hatenko and squeezed herself into his skin, taking over his body. Too bad, Bobobo. Looks like you've already lost one friend and it's only the 7th episode! HAHAHA!" Pokomi laughed evilly, as Hatenko's body came up out the coffin like the Undertaker and walked over to Pokomi's side.

"Um…Hatenko are you alright?" Bobobo and Don Patch wondered. "Of course he's not alright! Didn't you hear her? He's possessed!" Beauty yelled, just still a little tense.

"Hahaha! Who's gonna help yopu now? Huh? You've already lost part of your little team! Ha!" Pokomi mocked evilly, as well Hatenko laughing in a weird, sinister way. Well it wasn't sinister, more like annoying cuz he sounded like he was choking. "Okay that's enough laughing." Pokomi ordered, and Hatenko finally stopped. "Okay, can we just get this over with!? This is really getting irritating!" Beauty yelled in annoyance. "Fine. I'll just have to end this right about…NOW!" Pokomi yelled, pointing her wand quickly at Bobobo and the group and it shot out an extreme, silver glowing sea of power! "WHAT THE-AH!!" Bobobo and Don Patch cried as they defended Beauty, but at the same time were frozen into ice!

"Bobobo!"

"Hahaha! Well that was so boring! One shot and he's out like a candle! Pathetic!" Pokomi mocked with her snobby laugh. Beauty just fell to her knees with a very unconfident, traumatized look on her face.

"Now, Beauty…" Pokomi smiled, walked over to Beauty as Hatenko followed her. "No!" Beauty cried, backing away.

"TIME TO DIE! GET HER HATENKO!" Pokomi yelled, ordering Hatenko who suddenly had a snake tongue and teeth, coming for Beauty!

"AH! HELP, BOBOBO!!" Beauty cried out in destress. But no one was there to save her. And then…SPLAT! Blood was seen hitting the wall. "What the flippin' flippers did you do?" Pokomi asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Huh…? What!?" Beauty cried, perfectly fine, but Hatenko was on the ground with blood coming from his mouth.

"NO! I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN! ME! NOTZ YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE UGLY, FAT AND MEAN! WAHAHAHA!" Pokomi stomping and punched the ground like a baby in anger. Beauty just stood there and sweatdropped.

"Grr…I'LL GET YOU FOR WHATEVER YOU DID YOU…YOU…YOU BIG…BIMBO!" Pokomi yelled, and Beauty just gave up, falling back Dragonball Z style at Pokomi's comment.

"HEY! NO ONE'S A BIMBO BUT ME! I MEAN, Bimbo's my middle name." Bobobo said, swinging from a tree like Tarzan, but with a hockey stick like Jason and a Barney mask on!

"WHAT I THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU!? IT'S NOT EVEN SUMMER YET SO HOW CAN YOU ALREADY BE READY FOR HALLOWEEN!?" Beauty screamed with her eyes popping out.

"It's summer in America!" Bobobo cried. "Well that's america, Bobobo, this is Japan and it's below 40 degrees outside so it's obviously not summertime." Beauty replied, sweatdropping a bit. "Well nobody can feel that it's 40 degrees. I mean we're just drawn on figures made with watercolor and ink for the glowy effect in all our attacks." Don Patch said, wearing 15 thick coats in a blizzard scene that was drawn like a Kindergartener would've protrayed it. "YEAH RIGHT! YOU'RE COLDER THAN ANYONE ELSE!" Beauty yelled out.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME AND HATENKO!? WHAT THE FREAK DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Pokomi screamed in anger. "Well I jjust simply stuck this needle into his-"

"No! I mean Beauty! Tell me right now or you'll regret it!" Pokomi yelled, pointing at Beauty and ignoring Bobobo, who was wearing a doctors' outfit with a giant 45 foot needle filled with chicken broath. She crushed Bobobo's heart when she said that Bobobo had nothing to do with it. "I didn't do anything-"

"LIAR!" Pokomi cut Beauty off in anger.

"FINE! I'M JUST GONNA HAVE TO SHOW YOU GUYS EXACTLY WHY I'M THE COMMANDER OF THE SHAISHIN A-BLOCK BASE!" Pokomi yelled, unveiling a random giant crescent moon shaped glass filled with an indigo colored liquid. "Bobobo…Do you know what this is?" Pokomi asked with an evil smile as she rubbed the huge glass with her small hand. "Grape Juice!" Bobobo smiled happily behind a Jeopardy stand. "Oh! I'm sorry but the answer has to be in the form of an object!" Don Patch told Bobobo, dressed like Jerry Springer. "WHAT!? SORRY BUDDY BUT WRONG SHOW!" Beauty yelled at Don Patch. "Is this good?" Bobobo asked, now shaped like a desk.

"WHAT'S A DESK HAVE TO DO WITH GRAPE JUICE!?" Beauty screamed. "A LOT!" Bobobo and Don Patch told her in unison.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Beauty wondered with a doubtful tone in her voice. "Well, first of all when you spill grape juice you need something to clean it up with. So you SMASH the desk onto the juice until it's gone." Don Patch explained, as Bobobo reinacted in in a thought bubble.

"Whatever…" Beauty said in annpyance. "Wrong! But nice guess, so here's some chocolate for you." Pokomi smiled, throwing chocolate balls to the ground and Bobobo and Don Patch attacked the candy like a pack of dogs.

Actually, they were really dressed as dogs. "WHAT!?" Beauty screamed in shock as Bobobo and Don Patch were dogs! "So what are you too supposed to be?" Beauty asked them with a disgusted face.

"I'm an Akita Bobo, woofies!" Bobobo barked; he was an Akita Inu (Native to Japan) with a big yellow afro and Bobobo's shades. "And I'm a Don Pacchihuahua! Hola Seniorita Gordo!" Don Pacchihuahua purred, even though he was a dog; He was a Chihuahua (Native to Mexico) with orange furr and giant spikes for a tail.

"WHY ARE YOU PURRING!? AND WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Beauty screamed, just tired of all the craziness.

"HOLA RUBIO BUNTA!" Don Pacchihuahua smiled and barked to Pokomi, who looked angry when he said it. "Why's she getting so mad?" Akita Bobo wondered.

"Maybe she knows what you said, well whatever you said!" Beauty told them in a loud tone.

"Grr…THAT'S IT! NOBODY CALLS ME A BUNTA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! Kage Shinken: Shadow Mirrors!" Pokomi yelled in anger as large clouds of dark blue dust formed into purple glass carnival mirrors.

"WHOA! I LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!" Patches smiled as she posed in the mirrors in a prom dress. The mirror gave her a curvy figure, unlike her usually round self.

"NO! MY MUSCLES ARE GONE!" Bobobo cried as he looked round and blobby. "IS THAT ALL YOU TWO CARE ABOUT RIGHT NOW!? I MEAN IT'S ALL DON PATCH'S FAULT!" Beauty screamed. "Thanks Beauty…" Don Patch sat in a corner, whimpering. "Huh? For what?" Beauty wondered. "For not being mad cuz I called you a gordo." Don Patch cried on her leg. "What's a gordo anyways!? Get off me! You're messing up my shoes!" Beauty yelled, kicking Don Patch off of her.

"Well let's see. A 'gordo' means many things. It comes from the origins of the Spanish Language. It can mean a-"

"JUST TELL ME WHAT IT MEANS!" Beauty screamed at Bobobo, who was dressed as a professor. "It means fatty!" Pokomi yelled. "WHAT!?" Beauty screamed in rage as fire came from her ears and her eyes exploded with red! "AH!!" Don Patch cried as Beauty chased him around with an oversized sledgehammer! "NO! BEAUTY! YOU CAN'T KILL THE MAIN CHARACTER!" Bobobo cried on his knees.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? YOU'RE THE MAIN CHARACTER YOU IDIOT!" Pokomi screamed.

"I'm MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU PEOPLE SO WHY AM I GETTING CHASED AROUND! EVERYONE'S A HATER! WAHAHAHA!" Don Patch cried as he ran.

"Grr…" Pokomi growled under her breath with her bangs falling over her eyes. You could tell that she was getting tired of the idiocity. "Hey, Pokomi…Where's Hatenko anyways?" Bobobo wondered.

Hatenko was actually hanging from a pole like a koala so they just didn't worry about him.

"STOP IT BEAUTY! AHAHAHA!" Don Patch cried as he was put into a blender and turned into a Don Patch smoothie as Beauty just stood there with her arms crossed with a smug, unconcerned look on her face. "Beauty how can you do that!? You left out the sugar! Now he's gonna taste dull." Bobobo said as he poured like 12 pounds of sugar into the blender. "HOW CAN ALL THAT FIT IN THERE!?" Beauty wondered in shock.

"THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF ALL THESE STUPID GAMES! I'M GONNA SHOW YOU EXACTLY WHY I'M A HIGH RANKED SHAISHIN COMMANDER!" Pokomi screamed, as her aura exploded into a dark purple color! "Whoa! Her power's growing! Bobobo get ready!" Beauty cried, shielding her eyes from the large light show coming from little Pokomi.

"Don't worry! I am!" Bobobo yelled, in his beach clothes ready for a swim and Don Patch as his floaties.

"NOT THAT TYPE OF READY! I MEANT READY TO FIGHT!" Beauty screamed. "NOW! DARK CRESCENT SOUL!" Pokomi yelled as the purple liquid in the crescent shaped glass flaoted around her like clouds and covered her up.

"This'll make an awesome screensaver!" Patches smiled, taking a picture of the incredible but pretty power of Pokomi. As soon as the power died down, large clouds of purple, sparkly dust were everywhere. "What's all this spikey stuff? OW! MY EYE!" Bobobo cried as he picked something off his head.

"Huh? This isn't dust. It's crystals!" Beauty said as she found a bunch of cracked pieces of a diamond blue crystal in the dust. Suddenly, a laugh was heard.

"Who's there!? Come out now or your mom's mine!" Don Patch said like a serial killer, with a random old lady over a boiling pot of radioactive cheese!

"Bobobo…hehe, if you think you're gonna stop me and defeat Tsuru Tsurulina the 6th…well, then…You're DEAD wrong!" this wasn't Pokomi anymore. Well she was but her appearance was totally different.

Her long, blonde hair was out of the ponytails and actually reached past her waist, her big blue eyes were now dark purple with an unusual bright purple shine in them, she wore a very interesting and highly designed outfit; a blue diamond crescent moon shaped necklace, golden chains with blue diamond studs in them around both her wrists, dark purple gloves with gold lining on the top as well as diamonds on the phalanges, blue diamond dangled earrings, an open dark purple crop-top jacket with gold lining on it as well as the diamond studs on the ends and a crystal zipper, a light blue skin-tight shirt that cut a little higher than her belly button, a dark purple flailed skirt with a golden belt that went around her waist and another piece curved down the back to her thighs but it had a large blue diamond on the center piece of the belt, light blue biker shorts under the skirt, and boots that looked just like the gloves (Only for feet, duh!) with the soles shaped somewhat like a crescent moon.

"Pokomi! Is that you!? Sis how could you do this to me…?" Bobobo whimpered, in a wig like Heppokomaru's hair and his ears pierced.

"HEKUN'S NOT EVEN HERE AND YOU JUST HAVE TO MOCK HIM!?" Beauty screamed at Bobobo.

"Don't worry. You're here and I'm WAY more prettier than you, Beauty!" Don Patch smiled, dressed like Beauty and posing in front of a mirror.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE AND QUIT CROSS DRESSING AS ME!!" Beauty screamed so loud that it broke the mirror Don Patch was posing in, making him fall to his knees in tears.

"Anyways, Pokomi how could you do this!? I thought we were friends!" Bobobo cried. "Please. I just used you. And right now, frankly, I don't need you anymore! I got what I wanted from you! You taught me and that's exactly how I learned to beat you!" Pokomi told him. "But Pokomi-"

"And I'm not Pokomi! Quit calling me that! Pokomi's weak and is just eye candy who relies on cute little bubbles to beat somebody! I'm Crescent, her stronger, more powerful half. And if you thought that little cry baby wasn't enough, well then I'm gonna beat you till you bow on your knees!" Pokomi, oops, I mean Crescent told Bobobo, getting out a long purple staff with a golden locket on top of it and diamond studs in it.

"Uh oh. I'm scared." Bobobo said.

"Wow. Bobobo you and Don Patch have to get ready! I think she's telling the truth when she says she's stronger now!" Beauty reminded them.

"Right!" Bobobo said, getting his nose hairs out, ready for battle.

"Yeah!" Don Patch said as well, with the new and improved Don Patch sword ready; a pickle!

"FIRST A GREEN ONION AND NOW A PICKLE!?" Beauty screamed in confusion. "Haha, come on. I could just get rid of you in 5 sentences, but too bad we went over the time the limit." Crescent told them with an evil smiled.

"Oh! We did!? Well then get to the end! I knew this episode felt too long!" Bobobo yelled, whipping his nose hairs at the camera man, breaking the camera, so now this episode's over!

* * *

**Now with Pokomi powered up and turned into a new ego, Crescent, how can Bobobo figure out how to defeat her if she's truly as strong as she says she is? Will they save Hatenko!? And will Namero ever get off that Starbucks break to help them out! Must be a long line, anyways, check out the next long episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!**


	8. Part 2: Crescent's power! Frappucinos!

_Hey all you fans out there! Remember last episode when I was cut off? Well this time I'm back for the entire show! Not just the recap! Yes! It's my turn to shine! Finally I can show everybody that I'm just as good as Bobobo and Don Patch and Beauty! Oh yeah, about the recap! Hehe, I got caught up in the moment. Anyways, last episode was a real ball! Bobobo turned into a dog, Don Patch learned Spanish, Beauty became a psycho Viking and Pokomi became a brunette! But then she turned into a new evil, Crescent! Will Bobobo beat this adorable yet improved and possibly powerful version of Pokomi? Or will it be too late? Find out and see on this exciting episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!_

**Episode 7 Part 2: The crescent power of darkness and light! A new presence awakend!**

* * *

"Pokomi! How could you do this to me!? Your own mother! I knew I shouldn't have dropped you on your butt when you were a baby!" Bobobette cried, in a long blonde wig acting as if he were Pokomi's mother.

"QUIT CALLING ME POKOMI! MY NAME'S CRESCENT! CALL ME CRESCENT! WAHAHAHA!" Crescent pouted like a baby and sat on the ground, rubbing her eyes in sadness.

"WHAT!? I THOUGHT SHE SAID SHE WASN'T LIKE POKOMI BUT SHE SURE IS ACTING LIKE IT!" Beauty screamed out. "Cry baby! Cry baby! Hahaha!" Don Patch poked fun at Crescent, making her even sadder. "Crescent's a loser! Crescent's a loser! Crescent's a loser!" Bobobo and Don Patch laughed, now pint sized kids running around and laughing at a baby Crescent, who was hiding under a little pink hat, trying to get away from the torment.

"YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BET FIGHTING HER NOT BULLYING HER!" Beauty informed them. "We are fighting her! This is just the first step! Now for phase two!" Bobobo yelled, as he tossed Don Patch into the sky.

Don Patch was now the sun!

"SUN BEATS MOON ANY DAY! SO CRESCENT, MEET…" Bobobo yelled, stopping so Don Patch can introduce his new form. "GALACTIC SUNBEAM 001" Don Patch screamed in a random fit of rage (And it's said Double O 1). "WHAT!? NOW WE'RE STAR TREK!?" Beauty screamed.

"Nope! Star wars!" Bobobo yelled, dressed as Obi Wan Kenobi with his blue light saber. "You will not defeat us Darth Vader!" Don Patch, now Yoda, said in a British type accent, making Darth Vader sound like Dartha Vadel. "WHAT!? SO I'M THE GIRL DARTH VADER!?" Crescent screamed, confused and not knowing what to do with the red light saber (She can't fight with swords like Pokomi can). "DIE VADER!!" Bobobo yelled as he sliced Darth Vader Crescent, sending her to her doom into the depths of hell. "Yes! Bobobo you did it!" Beauty smiled happily. "No he didn't." Crescent said, hanging from a pole and dropping back to the battlefield. "What!? I thought Bobobo sliced you!" Beauty cried. "Please. How can I get hurt by a 10 dollar toy?" Crescent asked, as Bobobo and Don Patch were on their knees, saddened cuz…well… "WE BROKE OUR TOYS!" Don Patch cried out. "THAT'S A WASTE OF 10 dollars!" Bobobo cried as well. "YOU GUYS ARE USELESS!" Beauty screamed to them.

_Oh no. Now that Crescent's not even hurt, how can they beat her now?_ Beauty thought, worrying, but then her expression changed when she saw Bobobo smashing Don Patch and squeezing him like a ball. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Beauty screamed to him. Patches then blew a whistle. "OKAY CLASS! IT'S TIME FOR OUR NEXT LESSON! HOW TO WIN A GAME OF…DODGEBALL!!" she screamed in rage. "YES MAME!" a class of about 50 Bobobo clones smiled at her, with a dodge ball in each one's hand, ready for war.

"Ready! Set! DODGE!!" Patches screamed and balls went flying everywhere.

The real Bobobo didn't let his ball go, which was actually Don Patch. Crescent was just dodging ball after ball on the court. "Ready Don Patch? We've got one shot or it's over." Bobobo asked Don Patch.

"Never been readier!" Don Patch responded. "GO DON PACCHI!!" Bobobo screamed, as he threw Don Patch in the air as easily as a regular dodge ball!

"WHAT!?" Beauty and Crescent cried together, as Bobobo aimed straight for Crescent. "EXTREME DODGEBALL: HANAGE SHINKEN STYLE!!" Bobobo screamed out as his nose hairs, which had huge muscles for some reason, rolled Don Patch toward Crescent at an incredible speed!

"YOU REALLY ARE DUMBER THAN I THOUGHT! THAT'S BOWLING NOT DODGEBALL!" Crescent screamed out as she prepared for the ball. "DODGEBALL! BOWLING! WHO CARES!? YOU'RE STILL DODGING SOMETHING!" Don Patch yelled, and it sounded a little weird since he was rolling all over his face. "AH!!" Crescent cried as the Don Patch bowling ball hit her like a set of pins, which she had turned into.

"YES! THREE STRIKES!" Don Patch smiled happily. "YOU'RE OUT!" Bobobo yelled in victory, though he wore a baseball outfit. "I THOUGHT THIS WAS BOWLING! GET YOUR SPORTS STRAIGHT!" Beauty screamed to them.

Crescent had just lied on the floor, seeming to be unconscious. "Now that that's over, where's Namero with my Frappacino?" Don Patch wondered.

"YOU JUST BEAT A TOP HAIR HUNT COMMANDER AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS A FRAPPACINO!?" Beauty screamed at Don Patch. "AH!!" Bobobette cried out, jumping in Don Patch's arms like Scooby-Doo. "What is it?" Beauty wondered. "We're more than just series actors. Now we're movie stars!" Bobobo cried. "What do you mean by that?" Beauty wondered. "Look at her…" Bobobo said, pointing in Crescent's direction.

"Huh? AH!" Beauty cried when she saw Crescent. Crescent was covered in dark dust and soot, he long hair was all over her face, and her skirt and sleeves were torn.

"We're…in…"

**Movie Trailer Time!**

_**The Bobobo Theater finally presents another movie after a Lord knows how long hiatus! A movie so terrifying, you'll have to bring a new pack of underwear with you. Nose hair Productions and Patch Films present…the newest edition to the Samara Morgan story.**_

_**The Ring 3**_

_**Starring Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and Don Patch, the story of a happily married couple finds a videotape in their closet. "Bobobo, honey, what's this? I don't remember making this **_

_**video." **__Patches said to Bobobo._ _**"Well let's watch it just to make sure." **__Bobobo said to her, as she put in the tape. __**This happy couple then watches the tape…then a door bell rings. "Pizza Delivery!" **__a Domino's pizza man smiles, but he sees the couple on the ground with creepy looks on their faces. Patches looked terrified, though Bobobo look like a clown caricature. __**…What they saw wasn't a joke. "Something's with this stupid tape. What could it be?" "Josh. You deliver Pizza with a mask one your face looking like Jason Voorhees on the streets. Anybody could look like that if they saw someone like that coming in their house." "I guess you're right Akiro. Well see yah tomorrow." But what Josh didn't know was…the tape was on in his house! Soon, Josh's phone rang and… **__"You're gonna die in 7 days. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" it sounded like the Joker called him. __**"Whatever Akiro! Quit calling me! Bye!"…"AH!!" "I finally found you!" **__Samara__Morgan said, grabbing Josh's neck as she came out the TV. __**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" **__**The Ring 3**__**…a complete rip off and disappointment of the first film. A Horror Comedy of the 30**__**th**__** Century. **__**Beware or be very, VERY afraid.**_

"WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE!?" Beauty screamed out.

"SAMARA'S COMING TO GET US AGAIN!" Bobobo cried as he and Don Patch backed up.

"Grr…I'm gonna…when I get my hands on you I'll…TEAR YOU APART!!" Crescent screamed as her aura exploded and now turned a dark purple color! "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE HER COOKIES!" Don Patch yelled at Beauty.

"What!? I haven't had a cookie!" Beauty replied. "LIAR! NOW WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Bobobo cried. "Say goodbye, Bobobo…" Crescent smiled evilly with a darranged look on her face as blood dripped from her mouth. "NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Bobobo cried out. "YOU'RE 30! YOU'RE OLD MISTER!" Patches yelled to Bobobo.

"SO WHAT! YOU'RE ALMOST TWICE MY AGE MISTER HAJIKELIST OF OVER 50 YEARS!" Bobobo screamed back, making Don Patch sob under a dark cloud.

"I'm…I'M…" Don Patch studdered between his whimpers.

_OLD!!_ Don Patch thought so loud that a wind actually came from his dark cloud!

"Dark Crescent Shinken…!" Crescent yelled, readying her wand for one final blow. "NO!! BOBOBO DO SOMETHING!" Beauty cried, holding her head as she ducked. "What can I do!? I'm told you I was too young to die! Didn't ya hear me!?" Bobobo cried, now a little baby Bobobo crawling around on the ground.

"BOBOBO! SERIOUSLY!" Beauty screamed at him. "TOO LATE! SOLAR MOONLIGHT!!" Crescent yelled, as a red crescent moon appeared and shot fire from it!

"AH!!" The three, well two idiots and sensible woman cried as their lives were at the edge of time! Then…smoke and fire was everywhere. No one but Crescent was seen. "Hahaha! Sorry Bobobo but you were sadly mistaken. Victory's actually mine! Hahahaha!" Crescent laughed. 

But then the smoke cleared and she saw something, well actually someone. "What the!? No way! I destroyed you guys! How could you still be alive!?" Crescent wondered. But it wasn't Bobobo, it was… "Namero!?" Crescent yelled, as she saw Namero in front of Bobobo and the others, with a Grande venti java chip Frappacino in front of him.

"WHAT!? YOU DEFLECTED HER ATTACK WITH A FRAPPUCINO!?" Beauty screamed out. "No! That's just stupid! I used this." Namero said, with a golden ring with pink diamonds in his hand.

"Huh!? No way! Not that! No!" Crescent said, fearing the ring. "She's scared of a ring?" Bobobo and Don Patch said together dully. "I-I'm not scared! Namero you're mean! Give me back my ring!" Crescent cried out.

"Fight me for it." Namero told her. "…But…Fine. But if I let you beat me-"

"Nope! I want a real fight! Where one of us wins and one ends up dead. Got it?" Namero explained to her. "Namero! How can you say that!? That's-" "Shut up." Namero told Beauty in a mean tone.

"Hey She was just trying to tell you something! I wish you never came back cuz all you do is be mean to people and see them like their inferior to you! Well I've had it! Only been here less than 1 episode and I already want you gone!" Don Patch yelled, surprisingly defending Beauty.

"Wow. Thanks Don Patch." Beauty thanked her little candy coated friend. "Please, sweetie, I didn't do that for you! I did it so I could win more screen time! Hahaha!" Patches giggled, but the audience began to boo her. "What!? But I'm the main female of this show! It's true! I can do whatever I want! I can cuz I'm me! Patches! The most beautiful woman on this Earth!" Patches screamed out in a boxing uniform. "WHAT'S BOXING HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?" Bobobo screamed. "Wow! Bobobo you realized it's stupid, finally?" Beauty asked. "If course! You don't wear boxing gloves in a wrestling ring!" Bobobo yelled, in wrestling tights ready to fight/wrestle.

_You guys are hopeless._ Beauty thought with a crazy look on her face.

"So are you gonna fight me or not?" Namero asked Crescent. "But…I don't wanna fight you Namero…I like you. It just wouldn't seem right." Crescent said, but something weird happened to her appearance as she said it. Her eyes turned blue again and her hair was back in ponytails like Pokomi's. "Huh?" Namero said as he saw the change.

_So all I gotta do is make her back down and she'll turn back to normal? Hmph, weaklings are so easy._ Namero thought with a victorious grin.

"Fine, Pokomi, if you wont attack, then I will!" Namero told her, as his eyes went opposite directions and his tongue lengthened as he came for Crescent!

"Come on Namero! Beat her up!" Don Patch cheered like it was a match as he, Bobobo, and Beauty sat in bleachers. "Let's go Namero! Right Bobobo-BOBOBO! WHERE'D YOU GO!?" Don Patch cried, as he searched for Bobobo, even literally turning the building upside down, but he couldn't find him!

"Meow! KITTY CAT LIKE!" Bobobo smiled happily, pouncing to Namero's tongue dressed as a cat! "WHA-!?" Namero said, but it sounded weird since his tongue was out his mouth.

"Purr…Kitty like…" Bobobo smiled happily as he lied on Namero's now incredibly long tongue. "Eww! Spit! Let's get rid of that!" Bobobo yelled, as he clawed Namero's tongue!

"OWOWOWOW! QUIT!" Namero cried as he put his tongue back in his mouth with small tears in his eyes. "Hey, Namero are you alright?" Bobobo asked. "NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT YOU IDIOT! NEVERMIND! Just help me beat her will ya?" Namero asked Bobobo, but Bobobo turned his back and folded his arms with a pouty look on his face. "No!" Bobobo answered. "No!? What do ya mean no!?" Namero wondered. "Cuz you're mean and you wont apologize to Beauty!" Bobobo replied. "For what?" "For yelling stupid! Now apologize!" Bobobo yelled. "No way." Namero answered. "Fine then! I wont help ya. I mean you always say you don't need any help and that everybody else is weak. So fine." Bobobo said sarcastically.

"Bobobo I can tell you're being sarcastic."

"No I'm not!" 

Bobobo replied, looking like he was afraid or in trouble. "Bobobo doesn't even know what sarcasm is so who knows if he's telling the truth or not?" Beauty said with a dull look. "I can." Don Patch said. "Really? How?" Beauty wondered. "Cuz I am the all seeing eye." Don Patch said in an echoing voice, with one giant eye in the middle of his body. "EW! GROSS DON PATCH!" Beauty cried. "You're gonna need all the help you can to beat me Bobobo!" Crescent yelled, pointing her wand to the two. "Fine I'll help! Only if you can beat her for me!" Bobobo pleaded, kissing Namero's feet. "Gross! I'll help you too! Now quit kissing my feet and let's focus on Pokomi!" Namero yelled, kicking Bobobo off him. "Please! Now die!" Crescent yelled as she was about to shoot a blow at Bobobo and Namero, but she suddenly stopped!

"Wha-!?"

**"Hey! Give me my body you meany!" **Pokomi's voice echoed in Crescent's head.

"Stop it! Go away! This is my fight! You could never win!" Crescent yelled to the voice of Pokomi, though Bobobo and Namero looked at her crazy. "What's wrong with her?" Bobobo wondered. "Beats me." Namero replied.

**"I can win by myself without hurting anyone to the point that they die!" **

"Get out! Go away! This is my body now! You chose to use me!" Crescent yelled, dropping to her knees in distress. Bobobo then walked over to Crescent and put his hand out to her.

"Pokomi, or Crescent whoever you think you are, come on. I'll help." Bobobo smiled with his hand in her reach. "Huh?" Crescent said, with a few little tears coming from her eyes from the confusion. "NO! I don't need your sympathy! Now, time to-" Crescent stopped when her arm wouldn't even listen to her and she pointed her wand to herself. "Huh!?" Bobobo and the others gasped. "Pokomi don't do it!" Bobobette cried. "…No way…you stupid girl…" Crescent said, as her appearance began to fade.

**"LOVELY MAGIC SHINKEN: BODY SWAP!" **Pokomi yelled inside of Crescent, then Pokomi's appearance was back to normal!

"Pokomi! You did it girl!" Bobobo cheered, dressed as a Miami Heat Dancer/Cheerleader.

"BOBOBO YOU NEED TO QUIT!" Beauty screamed as she and Don Patch ran down to Bobobo and Namero. "Way to go Pokomi!" Patches smiled happily, also in a cheerleading uniform. "Now you're one of us girlfriend!" Bobobette smiled, handing Pokomi a matching uniform. "…Bobobo…nothing personal, but I'm still gonna beat you even if I'm Crescent or Pokomi!" Pokomi said as she pointed her wand at the group. "Hey, Pokomi why don't you just calm down and I'll get you some ice cream?" Namero pleaded with Pokomi, whose eyes lit up after she heard that.

"R-Really…? You've never been this nice to me Namero…" Pokomi said as she dropped her wand. "Mm…Nope!" Namero said as he used his tongue to knock Pokomi out! "Too easy." Namero smiled as he put his hands in his pockets and walked away. "Wow. Tough love. So sad!" Bobobo cried as he hugged Don Patch, who also began to cry. They then noticed something while Pokomi was on the ground.

She had a red symbol that was shaped like an eagle on her neck that began to fade away.

"Ouch…" Pokomi said as she got on her knees, rubbing her head. "What was that?" Beauty wondered. "Wha-what happened? Huh? NAMERO!" Pokomi smiled in total happiness as she chased Namero and tackled him for atleast one long hug.

"Ah! GET OFF ME! YOU ANNOYING LITTLE NUSCENCE!" Namero cried, but it was no use. Pokomi was like a leach on him.

"Well atleast she's good now!" Beauty replied with a small smile. "What do you mean now? I wasn't good before?" Pokomi wondered, not even remembering all that has happened. "You mean you don't remember? You fought Bobobo, Don Patch and Namero! Then you turned into this girl named Crescent and then you saved yourself, but still was going to attack Bobobo! You mean you don't remember all that?" Beauty asked. "Um…All I remember was beating Iro, then something got into me and I fell asleep." Pokomi replied.

"It was probably that thing that was on your neck." Namero said as he got up. "OH! NAMERO I'M SO SORRY!" Pokomi cried, tackling Namero in tears. "Fine! I forgive you now get off before I change my mind!" Namero yelled at Pokomi, who was crying into his back.

"Well whatever it was…I WANT ONE!" Bobobo cried, in a random tattoo parlor. "WHAT!? NIO BOBOBO THIS IS A KIDS SHOW! THAT'S TOO GRAPHIC!" Beauty screamed. "FINE! Bye Monkie." Bobobo said in tears as he left the place, but the man he called Monkie, who was ironically a lion looked in the window, with tears going down his eyes and then walking away. "NO! MONKIE! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Don Patch cried.

"CAN WE JUST GO NOW!?" Beauty screamed. "Fine! Let's go home-Wait, WE DON'T HAVE A HOME!" Bobobo and Don Patch sobbed even more. "Oh! Don't worry about it! I've got a place right around here!" Pokomi smiled. "…You do?" Bobobo, Don Patch, Beauty and Namero said with confused faces.

"Yep! Come on! Just follow me!" Pokomi told them, and so they did as they were told. About 30 miles away, they finally arrived, and Bobobo and Don Patch were pooped!

"YES! FINALLY! NOW OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I GET DEHYDRATED!" Bobobo cried, banging on the door. "Um, Bobobo…Don Patch…it's over here." Pokomi said, as the three teens sweat dropped at the two. "Oh…oops…" the two idiots said as they followed sweet Pokomi.

"This is it!" Pokomi smiled, with a door with the number '1408' on a golden plate was on the door.

"AH! NO! IT'S HAUNTED!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Don Patch and Bobobo coward.

"Huh? Oh! That's just a coincidence. It's perfectly safe!" Pokomi smiled, as she took out a purple and pink key and opened the door. It was actually… "Wow! Pokomi are you kidding!?" Beauty yelled as the rest of them awed at what Pokomi lived in. It was a 4 room apartment that looked like a mansion! Nice and clean, beautiful countertops, and even a sparkling toilet seat!

"You don't seriously live here by yourself do you!?" Namero wondered, still shocked.

"No! Course not! Heppokomaru got some extra money from the producers so he just thought to get us this place!" Pokomi smiled as she jumped on a nice, comfy blue couch.

"And so how'd you guys pay for all the stuff in here?" Beauty wondered.

"Well I put some of my check in, he put some of his in, then we got some money from this camp I sent him to-"

"You sent him to a camp?" the four said, now surprised at that. "Yeah! It's a camp sorta like fat camp, but only-"

"HE GOT FAT! HAHAHAHA!?" Bobobo, Don Patch, and Namero laughed out loud. Beauty then looked sad and gloomy. "No! I said it was like that! But instead of helping people lose weight they help build muscle! Ya see! So he isn't and never will be fat! And he's not scrawny like he used to be either." Pokomi replied.

_Praise the Lord!_ Beauty smiled as she thought happily.

"So he looks like Bobobo?" Namero asked. "No! He doesn't look like Bobobo, nowhere near Bobobo's size. He's a nice size, and honestly if he wasn't my brother, I'd totally-"

"Pokomi! That's nasty! Dating your brother!" Don Patch yelled.

"So! Leave me and my affections alone!" Pokomi yelled. Then a little brown pug came running and barking happily down the steps. "A DOG TOO!?" the group screamed.

"Hug! Hey little guy! Ya miss me?" Pokomi smiled, kissing the dog as it kissed her back. "And you named it hug?" Beauty asked. "Hug the Pug." Namero joked a little, but nobody reacted to it cuz it wasn't funny.

"Aww. He's so cute! How old is he?" Beauty smiled as she petted the dog, who licked her a bit, but she didn't care.

"About 7 months." Pokomi smiled.

"HE'S ADORABLE!" Bobobo and Don Patch smiled happily, but Pokomi took her dog and ran with him.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DOG!" Pokomi cried. "COME ON!" Bobobo cried.

"WE JUST WANNA PET HIM ONCE!" Don Patch said as well. "NO!" Pokomi cried. "Hehehe…" Beauty said dully. Namero was just on the couch and was just sitting there bored. "Hey! Wait a minute! Guys aren't we forgetting something?" Beauty asked them. "Um…Well…OH! WE FORGOT HATENKO!" Pokomi cried. "OOPS!" the others yelled.

Back at the Shaishin A-Block base, Hatenko was there in the dark. "Godfather!? WHERE ARE YOU GODFATHER!? GODFATHER! HELP!" Hatenko cried out.

**On the streets of the nearby Tokyo**

"We've got you surrounded! Stop now or we'll shoot!" a woman said from a UFO in the sky that was chasing a kid with wavy-spikey hair, though it was only a shadow.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" the boy cried though his face was still covered.

"Shoot him." A man's voice said in the UFO.

Then a dart came from it and hit the boy, making him fall unconscious!

_N-No..I-I have to find…I have to get up…_ the boy thought as he crawled through an alley, hurt and half unconscious. "He's dead now. Let's go stop for this so called pizza I've heard of." The man's voice said. "Sure!" the woman's voice said as the UFO flew away.

**

* * *

**

Who was that boy? Who were the UFO people? And when's Hatenko coming back? Find out in the next blastified episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

_A/N: I NEED EVERYBODY'S HELP! This new character that was at the end needs a shinken style! I couldn't realy come up with anything INCREDIBLELY exciting so if anyone has an idea, just put it in a review! All suggestions will be taken and even if I don't use yours for this character, if their good, everyone's ideas could be in here! Well, just help plz!_


	9. The Mysterious Boy from wherever!

_Hey kids and fans out there! Here's the recap! Well after that incredibly long episode, I mean it was 2 parts! SO LONG! Well anyways, Bobobo and Namero managed to beat Pokomi or Crescent or however she was when Pokomi regained herself inside and beat Crescent out. But Pokomi switched to evil mode again and wanted to fight Bobobo and Namero, but Namero and Bobobo beat her with the power of the tongue and nose hair and then the two loving powers went on their honeymoon after exchanging vows at the altar. Well anyways, the group went to stay with Pokomi and my gosh she's LOADED! __Yeah well if she's so loaded then how come there's no ceiling? Or a real upstairs? __QUIT MESSING UP MY RECAP BOBOBO! GO AWAY! __Hey! Want me to lock you in my closet again? __NO! Not the socks! Those dirty socks, and his clothes, OH MY GOSH! Wait, where was I? Oh yeah! And so they went to Pokomi mansion of an apartment and she had a cute little doggie. Who's the cute doggie? Who's the cute little Huggie? Huh? Yes you are! So precious! Wait, where'd the doggie go? What's with the dark scene? Oh yeah! I'm still on the recap, well then we saw this stupid kid with a UFO chasing him and Blah, blah, blah-Can we just get to the episode so I can play with the doggie!?_

**Episode 8: The mysteriously, mysterious boy from outer space! Just kidding! But he's from out of town!**

* * *

"I…I have to find him…that guy…he can teach me…he can help me…" the mysterious boy from the end of the last episode said to himself, as he crawled through the grass in pain from the shot he sustained earlier. But then he heard a girl's voice through a nearby window.

"BOBOBO GET OUT! THIS IS MY ROOM! YOU AND DON PATCH SLEEP OVER THERE!" Pokomi cried out. "But Don Patch is worse than your brother after goin to Taco Bell! He farts and snores and spits at night! I wanna stay with you!" Bobobo argued. "Well too bad! My room's for girls only! Beauty's staying with me!" Pokomi yelled. "But…We can have pillow fight girlfriend!" Bobobette cried in her pink and blue PJs with pictures of sliced bread on it.

"WHAT KIND OF PJs ARE THOSE BOBOBO!? AND GET OUT SO WE CAN CHANGE!" Beauty screamed as she can in the room as Pokomi's jaw just dropped.

"WAHAHAHA!" Bobobo cried when he was forcefully thrown out the room by the two girls. "Bobobo..?" the mysterious boy said as he held onto the apartment walls, trying to get up.

"Is he the guy…?" the boy said as he walked away into the shadows.

"They got even worse than before!" Pokomi told Beauty. "I know. I could never stop their idiocity no matter how hard I tried." Beauty told Pokomi in a dull voice. "So how has things been going, well besides the hair hunting business," Beauty asked Pokomi. "Well not much…I've just been hangin out and stuff with my friends. Nothing special, really." Pokomi told her. "Oh, but what about Hekun?" Beauty asked Pokomi, but then Pokomi had a creepy smile on her face. "Um…why are you looking at me like that?" Beauty asked, kinda freaked out.

"You are so obsessed with him coming back aren't you?" Pokomi asked, turning back to normal from that random moment, that made Beauty sweat drop a bit. "Well…I'm just wondering if he's okay. I mean I don't want to come back without knowing if anything bad happened to my friends." Beauty said in a sad tone.

"Well don't worry Beauty. He's just on a little hiatus. He'll be back in like episode 10. I think. I'm not sure." Pokomi told Beauty. This made Beauty smile and give Pokomi a little hug.

"Good. I'm glad." Beauty said to herself.

"Okay…So can you please not hug me for too long? I'm claustrophobic ya now." Pokomi told Beauty, who then let Pokomi go.

"It's getting late, we should-" Beauty began, but then she and Pokomi heard laughter outside the door.

"Come on. What about some hot girl gossip?" Don Patch said, as he and Bobobo listened to the girls' conversation. Then suddenly, Beauty and Pokomi opened and stood at the door, looking down at the two.

"Um…Hello…" Bobobo smiled innocently. "How ya'll doin?" Don patch asked in a cowgirl outfit and a country accent. "WHAT DID WE DO WRONG!?" Bobobo and Don Patch cried as the girls kicked them down the steps. "Glad they're gone. I'm ready for bed." Beauty said as she and Pokomi clapped their hands together now that the job was done. "Goodnight." Pokomi said to Beauty as she turned over to go to sleep.

"Goodnight." Beauty said back, closing her eyes and fell asleep. Later that night, something was heard from the window in Pokomi's room.

"Huh…? What's that…?" Pokomi whispered to herself, being woken up easily and getting up to see. "Beauty is that you…?" Pokomi wondered, rubbing her eyes.

She then looked frightened when she saw a figure outside on the brick of her window!

_Oh my gosh…Somebody's…Don't panic Pokomi. Just get your cell phone and call the police or just wake up Bobobo-Wait. Bobobo's probably still mad at me. __**You better believe I am! **__Get out my thoughts Bobobo! Anyways, just open it and hit them with your wand. Yeah! That's what I'll do! Okay…Here goes Pokomi._ Pokomi thought to herself as she picked up her wand in the dark and slowly made her way to her window.

But then, the window opened by itself and someone fell hard into the room. "AH!!" Pokomi cried in the dark, but waking Beauty up in the process. "What's wrong Pokomi? It's midnight, why are you screaming?" Beauty asked, as she got up to turn on the light.

"AH! WHO'S THAT!?" Beauty cried out, running out the door and calling Bobobo. "DIE YOU PERVERT!!" Pokomi cried as she was about to hit the person with her wand, but she stopped when she saw his back.

"Huh…?" Pokomi said, lowering her wand. "You're hurt. Hey, are you okay?" Pokomi asked the person, kneeling down to see their face. "Ow…you didn't have to panic like that." The boy said, rubbing his head and stood up.

He was about 5'8 or 5'9 with long strawberry blond hair that went past his elbows, round brown eyes, wore a white straitjacket, though the wrapping sleeves were free for his arms to move, a silver collar around his neck with green blinking lights on it, and had blood going down his face as well as from his mouth and his back.

_Hey. He's got an odd fashion sense but he's actually kinda fine._ Pokomi thought to herself as she stared at the boy. "What are you looking at-" the boy said, but he suddenly fainted.

"Hey! Wake up hot guy. Wake up! Bobobo!" Pokomi cried out, shaking the boy to wake him up. "POKOMI ARE YOU OKAY!? WHERE'S THE STALKER!?" Bobobo screamed out, with a taser and soccer shoes.

"BOBOBO THE MEANING OF IT ISN'T LITERALLY THE SPORT SOCCER! AND WHY'S DON PATCH GUM ON YOUR KLEETS!?" Beauty screamed out.

"I'm just sitting here, chillin." Don Patch smiled. "Ew! Can't have that on the field!" Bobobo said, scraping Don Patch off the shoes.

"OW! HEY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Don Patch cried in pain as he was scraped away.

"Why's everybody screaming!? I'm trying to sleep!" Namero said in an angry, bitter tone, as usual. (No matter how tired he is he'll always sound like that!)

"Pokomi, get away-"

"No, Beauty! He's hurt! See!" Pokomi cried to Beauty, who wasn't aware of it before. "Oh my gosh! Bobobo-"

"I'll fix him!" Bobobo said, now in a dentist uniform.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING HIM! I DON'T THINK HE NEEDS A CLEANING RIGHT NOW!" Beauty cried. "You people woke me up for this crap? I'm going back to bed." Namero said, walking back to bed, annoyed. About half an hour later, the boy woke up. "Huh? What the-who are you-AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The boy cried as Bobobo and Don Patch played operation on the boy's stomach! "Hold still! I'm trying to get the collarbone!" Bobobo yelled, but then a buzzing sound was heard.

"AH DARN IT! YOU MADE ME MISS IT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT DON PATCH!" Bobobo screamed, throwing the board away and getting 'serious' with Don Patch.

"How dare you? You spikey little fart cake!" Bobobo yelled with sharp teeth in anger. "How dare you? You afro headed, nose hair swingin', 70s shades wearin' psycho!" Don Patch yelled, and this triggered it. Bobobo snapped, well more than usual.

"GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!" Bobobo screamed in rage, now looking like the devil's child, covered in fire, demon wings and tail, fiery eyes, sharp teeth and ears, and smoke coming from his mouth every time he talked and tossing Don Patch into the air, so far into the air that he landed in the scariest, darkest place on the plant…ALASKA! "AH! IT'S SO COLD!" Don Patch cried, now an icescicle and shivering.

"Now that he's gone, what were you sayin' boy?" Bobobo asked, though making it kinda hard to talk to him since he was dressed like Don Patch now!

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE MAD AT HIM!" Beauty screamed out.

"Mad!? Silly, silly Beauty, how could I ever be mad at our master, our savior…DON PACCHI!" Bobobo yelled, with Don Patch back and it a large glass museum exhibit.

The others just sweat dropped as Bobobo acted as paparazzi and took pictures.

"Oh, please! You flatter me!"

"Nevermind them, but are you okay? I mean you look pretty bad to me." Pokomi said to the boy, close in his face too which made him blush.

"Y-Yeah…I-I feel fine…" the boy said, pretty nervous about Pokomi still being that close to his face.

"Move Pokomi! This is my job." Patches yelled, fixing her makeup, pushing Pokomi to the ground and sitting in front of the boy.

"Hey big boy, forget this guys, wanna catch a movie or-"

"Are you mental or something? I thought you were a boy." The boy said with a confused/disgusted look on his face. "They're always like that. I'm sorry about them. My name's Beauty. That's Don Patch and-"

"Move Beauty! Um, my name's Pokomi. And I'm just being honest and I just wanna say that…" Pokomi asked as she pushed Beauty away and began to think with a nervous look on her face.

_You are so hot!_ Pokomi thought to herself with a small blush on her face.

"You look TERRIBLE! You need a SERIOUS makeover!" Pokomi lied, making the boy look saddened.

"Pokomi! That was just rude!" Beauty yelled at Pokomi, as well as rubbing her arm. "I was just being honest." Pokomi lied again.

"Then how come you're sweating, Pokomi? WooHoo! You smell like Don Patch's smelly gym socks!" Bobobo yelled, as Don Patch ran a random track in green sweat socks and the other people running behind him fainted! "Wow! Guess this new deoderant's really working for me!" Don Patch said in a faint voiceas he ran.

"It's just hot in here!" Pokomi yelled, now with her entire face red.

"Pokomi, can I talk to you for a sec?" Beauty asked Pokomi, taking her into a corner. "OK…Pokomi…What's wrong with you!? You so like him! Ask him out or something!" Beauty told Pokomi.

"Yeah! Easy for you to say when it's me but when my brother comes around you get butterflies in your stomach and chicken out!" Pokomi replied.

"Well that's different. It's…well I'm just really concious about it." Beauty said in a soft tone. "Well I'll ask him out if it doesn't work out between Namero and me." Pokomi told her friend. "Work out? Thins didn't even start out with you two! Pokomi, I'm just being honest, but Namero's not really the type that wants to be loved by a little girl." Beauty replied, which made Pokomi feel a little sad.

"But I'm turning 14 in Febuary! It can work! I know it ca-"

"Um, why are you two yelling? Is everything OK? And what could work out?" the boy asked, looking over them since they were crouching behind the couch he was lying on.

Pokomi blushed and turned back for a second and then turned back with an innocent though wacky smile.

"W-we were just planning…um…" Pokomi blabbeled.

"Planning to take you on a shopping spree! Right Pokomi?" Beauty smiled.

"Y-Yeah! Right! Cuz I mean, you SERIOUSLY need a REAL update on the clothes of the 30th century!" Pokomi giggled a bit, going with the excuse.

_I owe you big time Beauty!_ Pokomi thought, still smiling and scratching the back of her head.

"WELL IF HE'S SO JACKED UP THEN WHY'S YOUR FACE LOOK LIKE TOMATO SOUP!?" Don Patch and Bobobo screamed, dressed as Hellboy!

"ME!? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT THINKS YOU CAN FIGHT GIANT MONSTERS WITH A WATER GUN ON YOUR WRIST!" Pokomi screamed, as she took the water gun on Bobobo's wrist and threw it out. "W-Why are you being so mean Pokomi…?" Bobobo cried.

"Bobobo! Oh, poor baby! Don't cry! YOU'RE FIRED! YOU ARE BY FAR THE WORST BABYSITTER I'VE EVER HAD!" Patches screamed out, throwing Baby Bobobo at Pokomi in anger and looking like she just got out of bed. "FOR THE LAST STINKIN' TIME SHUT THE HECK UP! That's why I hate being on this stupid show!" Namero screamed out, stomping down the steps in anger. "Then quit! Nobody likes you here anyways!" Bobobo remarked.

"Whatever! Gosh!" Namero yelled.

"Namero-kun, they're just being their usual selves. You know them, they're naturally that way." Pokomi smiled, but Namero just frowned at her.

"I don't care! You're just as stupid and annoying as them so you were a part of it too as far as I'm concerned!" Namero yelled and turned to walk away.

"Hey! She was just trying to explain and you don't have to be so rude to her!" the boy stood up for Pokomi. "Wow. And you don't even know her yet you try to stand up for her? Pathetic." Namero said with a remorseless grin and walked back to bed.

"Don't worry about him. That's Namero. And, hey, I think he's just here to fill in for her brother and get money so he can afford some real clothes." Bobobo whispered in the boy's ear and made him laugh. "Sorry, Namero-kun's just tired and cranky. That's all. I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Pokomi. And you're…?" Pokomi asked as she casually shaked the boy's hand while blushing a bit.

"Me? Oh, I'm…well, my name is…I can't remember." The boy said sadly.

"Wow! Well come on I Can't Remember let's go play!" Bobobo and Don Patch tugged him away.

"No! No! I mean I can't remember my name! I have no name as far as I'm concerned!" the boy cried, trying to get out of Bobobo's grip. "Oh! Well why didn't you say that before?" Bobobo asked, letting the boy go. "Really? How sad. We can help you." Beauty said. "Thanks." The boy said back. "I'm Beauty and you've obviously met Don Patch and Bobobo." Beauty smiled at the boy. "We can come up with a name for you if it's okay." Pokomi suggested. "Sure...if it's not too much trouble." The boy blushed nervously.

"HEY! CAN WE COME UP WITH ONE!?" Don Patch and Bobobo pushed and shoved each other just to ask.

"I don't know-"

"Sure. I guess." The boy said, cutting Beauty off.

"Well, see that's not a good idea because…well…Bobobo and Don Patch are sort of…"

"They're gonna come up with something stupid like Fudgiekins or Muffifin." Pokomi warned the boy. "Muffifin?" the boy said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, they named their muffins Muffifins. A new species apparently." Pokomi explained.

"No we wont! Jyst give us a chance!" Bobobo and Don Patch begged and cried. "Fine! Okay! Just do it before you give me a massive headache!" Pokomi cried, putting her fingers in her ears.

"And make us have to listen to Namero's so called _problems_!" Beauty yelled, also covering her ears. "Yeah!" Bobobo and Don Patch cheered, thinking.

"How about Chicka!" Don Patch smiled.

"No! That's a girly name! How about…Titan!" Bobobo suggested.

"I like that one!" the boy smiled, but Don Patch, Pokomi and Beauty shook their heads. "That makes you sound like a dog. Next!" the girls, including Patches said.

"Um…How about Ichigo! You like that one or should I change it? Actually that doesn't sound good. Well how about-"

"No! Wait! I like that one! Ichigo!" the boy smiled at the name that could be his.

"Yeah! Good job Bobobo!" Beauty complimented.

"Yeah! And his hair's strawberry blond too so that's good!" Pokomi smiled. "So that's my new name? Ichigo." The boy smiled, keeping that name with him.

"Well then come on Ichi-Ichi! We should go get you some clothes!" Pokomi smiled, tugging him as Beauty followed with a smile. "So cute." Beauty smiled as she walked. "WE WANNA COME TOO!" Bobobo and Don Patch cried! "Fine! Just come oN!" Beauty told them and they hopped away, leaving Namero there by himself. "We should get you a haircut too." Beauty said. "We can do all that later! He needs clothes first!" Pokomi smiled as they left for the mall, but then suddenly they saw…HATENKO! And with a black, rainy cloud over him.

"Oh! Hatenko! We forgot all about you!" Beauty said, going over to him. "It's okay…I'm usually left out all the time. Ever since I was a kid, they used to tease me just cuz I was different." Hatenko said in a gloomy way, walking into the apartment in pain.

"I'll stay with him." Don Patch said in a heroic way, flying back in with Hatenko.

"OH GODFATHER I KNEW YOU CARED! YEAH!" Hatenko cried out, hugging Don Patch. "No! HELP ME!" Don Patch cried. The others just laughed and left. "Hey! Let's stop here first!" Pokomi smiled. "Don't ya think he should pick it himself-" "Hey! Bobobo nobody asked you! You're just an aquientance at the mall! Okay?" Pokomi yelled at Bobobo, who was actually sounding like Beauty, but to keep himself there he was also dressed like her but in a 70s dress, pumps, and he just dyed his hair pink.

"Yeah, no offense Bobboo and I'm happy you want to sound a bnit sensible, but the mall's a girl's world, Okay? So just watch." Beauty said a lot more nicely than Pokomi. Then they went into the mall, but poor Bobbo just sat outside and waited…and waited…and waited…and waited til he couldn't take it anymore…"AH! NO! BEAUTY! POKOMI! MY NEW FRIEND THAT I NAMED COME BACK! I HATE BEING OUTSIDE ALONE! ESPECIALLY OUT NIGHT! WHO KNOW'S WHAT FREAKS AND WEIRDOS COULD BE OUT HERE!?" Bobobo cried, running into the mall. "Wow. New record. 25 seconds." Beauty said as Bobobo ran in in destress.

Then they went to Hot Topic first.

"Hey! You like this belt?" Pokomi asked. "Um…Sure…?" Ichigo said, like he wasn't sure. "Good! Throw it in there Beauty!" Pokomi smiled, throwing the belt on the table, ready to buy it.

Then they went to SouthPole _**(One of my personal favs) **_"Oh! Look at this hoodie! It looks nice and compliments your hair!" Beauty smiled and bought it.

Then they went to Abercrombie _**(Sorry to say this but my most hated, more hated than Hot Topic) **_and so on and so on til Bobobo couldn't hold anymore clothes. "Hey! Let's go in here!" Pokomi smiled.

"No! Not another store!" Bobobo cried, with his hands smushed under the unimaginable stuff they bought just for Ichigo, and a little for them.

"But nothing for me. I'm just like Geoffrey on Fresh Prince, don't get anything in return! But I'll habe my day! Soon!" Bobobo yelled. "We're getting Ichigo's hair cut." Pokomi smiled, walking into the barber. "How short do you want it Ichi-kun? There's a lot of styles you can choose from in this book." Beauty smiled, handing Ichigo a hair style book.

"I want this one." Ichigo decided. About an hour later, they finally left themall and Ichigo had a totally new look. Didn't even look like him!

His hair was kinda spiky but wavy now and cut even at the bottom with short bangs at the side of his head and longer bangs in front of his face a little and showed his round brown eyes more. He also wore a red tank top with the letters RIP on it in a creepy yellow font and the words 'Raised in Pain' in black, smaller font over the letters. He also wore a yellow shirt under it that had short sleeves, faded dark blue jean shorts with a red camo design going on the sides, black boots with red and yellow lacing that stopped a little lower than where his calves start, a strap necklace with a red feather on it that appeared to be inked on the sides with black, a silver wristband on his right wrist, and a yellow beaded bracelet on his left wrist that had red splats on it.

"Now you got your own new look!" Pokomi smiled. Ichigo just looked in the windows of the mall. "I…I love it…thanks…um…?"

"Pokomi!" Pokomi smiled, blushing a bit. "Pokomi? That's a really pretty name." Ichigo smiled and his face got kinda red and Pokomi was blushing too.

_Prettier than Beauty? He has some real issues. Once he learns that Pokomi's a spoiled, self centered little brat he wont want her anymore. And I'm hungry. Ooh! Do I smell Pretzels?_ Bobobo thought. "Pokomi, how come you always want people close to their twenties when you're only 13?" Beauty wondered, meaning nothing to it though. "But you've got the affections of a 18 year old?" Bobobo wondered.

"Hey! I don't like him! I'm just helping him!" pokomi said.

"I'm only 14." Ichigo said, which kinda shocked Bobobo for a second.

"WHAT!? You're tall for a 14 years old! Well a Japanese 14 years old that is." Beauty said, and Ichigo was noticaby taller than her petite frame.

"Actually my dad's like 7'10 and I'm supposed to be almost as tall as him." Ichigo replied, and Bobobo's jaw dropped. "It's not that fascinating Bobobo!" Beauty yelled, pulling Bobobo's jaw back up.

"Oh, too bad. The fascination wont last for long, Bobobo!" a man from a helicopter yelled, dressed in a teapot costume and a talking, walking giant goldfish in a bowl. "Who are you!?" Beauty wondered.

"I'm Hassadi, the servant of our precious Heavenly King, Jui, who has a little something to settle with you Bobobo! And this is my little pet, Goldie Lox." the man yelled. "Hello." The giant fish posed like a pin-up girl on a bench.

"AH! IT'S A TALKING GOLDFISH!" Beauty, Ichigo, and Pokomi screamed out.

"Fine! Just wait a minute! My fingers are numb thanks to some people." Bobobo said, glaring at Pokomi with, not an evil look, but a look like he just had a nail go through his thumb.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Bobobo cried, as he actualy had one in his thumb as he worked on a house. "Lord Jui told us you were an idiot. And the battle hasn't even started yet." Hassadi said.

"I'll fight you! And if I win, can you give me some info on this Jui guy? Cuz I wanna make a new friend." Bobobo said, getting a little emotional. "Fine! Whatever you idiot!" Hassadi yelled, jumping from the helicopter and ready to fight. "Me? The idiot? You're the one that looks like Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Beast!" Bobobo dissed him, well thinking he dissed him.

"OOOH! DISS!" Bobobo yelled and pointed, but the teenagers behind just shook their head no. "No…?" Bobobo asked. "No." the three said in unison.

"Fine! Then I'll just fight! Come on ya big meany!" Bobobo yelled. Now the fight was on!

* * *

**Will Bobobo defeat Hassadi and Goldi Lox? Or will Pokomi and maybe Ichigo have to step in? What'll Don Patch and Hatenko do while evrybody's gone? Will Namero feel less cranky in the morning? And why didn't Ichigo remember his own name? All the answers and new questions will be found out in the next fascinating episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!**

**A/N: If some of you ppl didn't like this episode, I don't blame you. I rushed through it sorta cuz I got a lot of pressure since school's about to start again and I've been with my friends and family for most of the summer.**


	10. Glass meets Lightning! Awesome Power!

_Last time we left off the gang was going to beddy-bye. But then Pokomi screamed like a wee, wee baby when a stalker came in her window! But it was a mysterious, weird, and FINE young boy named, well he didn't have a name but they called him Ichigo! Anyways, they went to the mall and made him look like the NOW, and then they met two soldiers of the First Heavenly King, Hassadi and goldi Lox, who was a giant goldfish! How can Bobobo, Beauty, Pokomi, and even the new kid, Ichigo, defeat these two threats? Let's find out! _

**Episode 9: Boy…You got SKILLS! Glass shatters as lightning strikes!**

* * *

"TEACUP SHINKEN! SHORT AND STOUT!" Hassadi yelled as his teapot opening poured out a steaming bowl of water! "FISHBOWL SHINKEN! AQUARIUM LIGHTS!" Goldi Lox yelled as she tried clapping her fins, which didn't work as hot water fell everywhere. "Wow. Nice." Ichigo said in a sarcastic tone. "Well I'm trying! Gosh! Kids these days!" Goldi Lox argued impatiently, but then she realized that not even Hassadi was backing her up, as he Bobobo, Pokomi, and even Ichigo played a little game called Duck, Duck Goose!

"WHAT!! NOT YOU TOO!" Beauty screamed out as her jaw dropped when she saw Bobobo in pair of women's South Pole jeans. "YOU GOT AN OUTFIT THAT COULD ACTUALLY FIT YOU!?" Beauty screamed at him. "Well it's a bit…TIGHT…but I think I can still catch the…GOOSE!!" Bobobo screamed, as he smashed a hammer on Hassadi's head, who was now in a goose costume too! "OW! That wasn't very nice!" Hassadi cried like a baby, running to Pokomi who was teaching a Kindergarten class! "POKOMI DID YOU HAVE TOO MUCH SODA OR SOMETHING!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Beauty screamed out.

"No RUNNING! YOU MISTER ARE GETTING A TIME OUT!" Pokomi yelled, taking both Hassadi and Bobobo's ears and dragging them to two separate dark corners.

"What did I do wrong?" the two said together, sulking in their respective corners. "YOU PEOPLE HAVE ISSSUES!" Beauty screamed, with her head spinning like the Exorcist.

"Whoa. What's wrong with her?" Hassadi wondered, as Beauty was screaming to herself in different languages and spinning around in circles. "…And she says we've got issues." Bobobo said as they all sat down and watched it like a movie, with popcorn, nachos, candy, and sodas. "Beauty calm down! Seriously!" Pokomi cried, running after Beauty and trying to calm her down atleast a little bit.

"AGH!!"

"BEAUTY!"

"WHAT!?" Beauty screamed at Bobobo so loud that his hair, arm hair, leg hair, chest hair, and even his mustache blew away. "…You…I thought we were fr-fr-friends…" Bobobo whimpered as he shrunk to chibi size. "Wait a minute…Where am I? OH MY GOSH! MY HAIR!" Beauty cried, grabbing a brush and comb and started restyling her hair. "…Is she bipolar or something…?" Hassadi wondered, talking to Ichigo like he was his friend. "I-I don't know. I've only known her for 9 hours." Ichigo told him.

"I like chocolate and bananas!" Pokomi giggled and sang as she sat on a bench in an adorable pink dress with strawberries and bubbles on it with strawberry bows and little red school shoes that a 6 year old would wear and ate a chocolate-banana flavored ice cream cone.

"All the smart people are worse than me! Gosh!" Bobobo yelled in shock as he rearranged his blown out hair. Unfortunately he did it upside down.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Beauty screamed at him.

"…No…" Bobobo shook his head with his shades as his pants and his pants on his eyes.

"Who turned out the lights?" Bobobo wondered.

"NEVERMIND! THAT WAS A STUPID QUESTION!" Beauty screamed.

"…So are we gonna fight or act like the Brady Bunch?" Hassadi wondered, getting a little annoyed with the randomness. "Did you say…the BRADY BUNCH?" Bobobo asked, as the theme music for the Brady Bunch played. "Oh no…" Beauty said as her head appeared in a side grid.

"_This is the story…of a lovely lady…who was bringing up three very lovely girls._" Right at that moment, Bobobo was the mom! "WAIT! SO BOBOBO'S THE LOVELY LADY!?" Beauty screamed out in shock, as usual. Goldie Lox and Pokomi were the other two girls in the slides. "_All of them had hair of gold…like their mother_. _The youngest one in curls_."

"NOW I'VE GOTTA DYE MY HAIR BLONDE!?" Beauty screamed.

"SHH! Just smile and be happy." Pokomi said, with curls in her hair, smiling as hard as she could, which seemed kinda creepy.

"_It's a story…of a man named Brady. Who was busy with three boys of his own._"Hassadi was the father and Ichigo was one of the sons and the other two boxes saying 'On Break'.

"So it's really one boy of his own then, huh?" Ichigo said.

"_They were four men…living together. Yet they were all alone._" "_And the one day that this lady met this fellow. And when they knew it was much more than a hunch_." Bobobette and Hassadi then looked at each other dreamingly as the kids all appeared on the sides.

"_Then this group…must somehow form a family…That's the way we all became the Brady Bunch. The Brady-_"

"SHUT UP! THIS IS NO FAMLY! THIS IS A FREAK SHOW!" Beauty screamed, destroying the set and making it look as if a tornado had passed through it. "Beauty! You've lost your mind!" Bobobo cried, picking his nose and sucking his thumb like a baby! "NO! YOU'VE LOST ALL OF WHAT WAS LEFT OF YOUR MIND!" Beauty screamed in rage, even scaring Hassadi and Goldie Lox.

"YOU'RE ALL CRAZY! EVEN YOU POKOMI! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE ACTUALLY SENSIBLE! BUT YOU'RE ACTUALLY AS MUCH OF A NUT AS DON PATCH!" Beauty screamed so loud that the windows on the mall shattered! Then Pokomi put on a sad face and began to whimper. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Beauty screamed out. "…W-Why're you screaming at me…?" Pokomi said as tear ran down her face. "Oh! Wait are you Bobobo pr Pokomi?" Beauty wondered, rubbing her eyes and noticing she was screaming at Pokomi the entire time.

"Oh my Gosh! Pokomi I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I thought I was talking to Bobobo!" Beauty said as she hugged her girl friend. "Beauty you NEED contacts!" Bobobo said, but Beauty just gave him a serious, evil stare.

"…She scares me…" Goldie Lox said to Hassadi.

"I know. Who treats their friend's like that?" Hassadi wondered. "Wait, wait! I thought we were having a battle not a circus routine!" Ichigo informed them. "Oh yeah! Right! Then prepare for my wrath, Bobobo!" Hassadi yelled, getting back to busness and taking Goldie Lox as spikes came from her mouth! "HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! I THOUGHT SHE WAS A GOLDFISH!" Pokomi cried as the spikes came for them. "Yes…Well I lied…" Goldie smiled as she puffed up into a blowfish and thousands more spikes came for our 4 heroes, well 3 but Ichigo's a newby. "BLOWFISH TEA COMBONATION! UNSWEETENED SPIKES!" Hassadi screamed as this revealed that the spikes were unsweetened rocks of tea! "GROSS! UNSWEETENED TEA!?" Bobobo cried.

"HANAGE SHINKEN: ICE BLOCK SKATING RINK!" Bobobo yelled, as he sakted like Michelle Kwan and dodged the tea rocks easily as he skated. "What!? No way! How can you dodge my tea spikes?" Hassadi wondered. "Um…Excuse me…WHO'S tea spikes?" Goldie Lox wondered as she stared up at him. "I meant OUR tea spikes, sweetie." Hassadi smiled hessitantly. "SWEETIE!? YOU MEAN YOU GUYS ARE GOING OUT!!" Pokomi and Beauty screamed out. "Yes! He's my sugar plum." Goldi Lox kissed Hassadi lovingly. "Ew. And I thought Patches and Bobobo were a weird couple." Pokomi said in a disgusted tone.

"NO! HOW CAN HE GET A GIRLFRIEND AND I CAN'T EVEN GET A GIRL TO TALK TO ME!?" Bobobo cried on his knees as the ice rink disappeared. "Huh!?" Ichigo said as he noticed the effects fading. "AND THEN BEAUTY SCREAMS AT ME AND SHE ACTS SO MEAN!" Bobobo cried even harder. His nosehairs crying as well! "Wait a min-Bobobo! Stop crying!" Ichigo yelled to Bobobo, but it was no use, it just made him even sadder. "WHY'S EVERYBODY YELLING AT ME TODAY!?" Bobobo cried up a storm!

"Bobobo calm down! You're making the screen flood!" Beauty cried as Bobobo's tears rose to her ankles. "The sadder he is, the less effect his shinken's gonna have." Ichigo said to himself. "How'd you figure that out?" Pokomi wondered as the water was close to her knees.

"Look closely. He's crying and everything he did before just disapears." Ichigo pointed out. "Oh no! I've never known how to make Bobobo smile while he cries so how can we do that now?" Beauty wondered, worrying that they were doomed. "I don't think we can!" Pokomi cried. "Hahaha! So, Bo, think you and your pathetic little girly friends can defeat the power of our love!?" Hassadi laughed. "Now! Hassadi, sweetie, let's finish these losers!" Goldi Lox grinned evilly, as she opened her mouth as wide as possible.

"COMBONATION! TEAPOT QUEEN OF THE SEA! FIRE!" Hassadi and Goldi Lox screamed together, as a pool of hot tea was coming for the group like a tsunami!

"NO! BOBOBO SNAP OUT OF IT! HURRY!" Beauty cried in fear, as a tear ran down her cheek. "WAIT! I think I can save us!" Pokomi yelled, getting out her wand.

"Okay, Lovely Magic Shinke-" she stopped when she noticed that tea was dripping from the jewel on the wand!

"NO! My poor little wand. It's broken! Do you people KNOW HOW MUCH this COSTED ME!?" Pokomi cried sadly, cuddling her wand.

"POKOMI THIS IS NO TIME FOR BUDGET CUT STORIES WE JUST NEED A SHEILD!" Beauty cried out. "If you didn't just hear me, I said it's BROKEN! B-R-O-K-E-N, broken!" Pokomi reminded Beauty. "NO WAY!" Beauty cried as the tea was almost right on them.

"THIS IS THE END, WEAKLINGS!" Hassadi yelled, as the tea crashed on the group! "Wow! I lost a lot of that weight from that little fight. I'd thank them for that." Goldi Lox said, as she was now a young woman, with long, curly dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a golden kimono mini skirt and bare foot. "Wow! You're even hotter than before! Now let's go, babe." Hassadi blushed.

"Hmph. What a shame. And I actually thought the great Bobobo was a challenge." Hassadi said, as he put his arm around his now human girlfriend and they began to walk away.

"Wait! Hassadi, I feel a bad vibe coming from over there." Goldi said, as the two turned around to see that the group wasn't lying dead, but were gone.

"WHAT!? I can't believe this! How? WHERE!?" Hassadi wondered. "Huh!? UP THERE!" Goldi Lox pointed to the rooftop of the damaged mall.

"Hey! You didn't forget about me, did you?" it was Ichigo! Pokomi and Beauty were lying safe on the roof, but Bobobo was still sulking and crying like a baby, but he was safe too.

"What!? That kid's got powers too!? Hm, well, well, didn't think Bobobo had a secret weapon." Hassadi smiled, walking up a few steps, ready to fight Ichigo. "So, little boy, besides hide, I wanna see what you can really do! NOW TAKE THIS! WHA!" Hassadi yelled, as 

he shot a vortex of water from his hands that flew full force to Ichigo. Ichigo, however, vanished before it was halfway to him. "What!? Where'd he go?" Hassadi wondered, looking all around for the boy. "Looking for me?" Ichigo said as he appeared 2 inches behind Hassadi.

_He's fast!_ Hassadi thought as he jumped away. "Hmph, Good. Seems that you're the real opponent I was looking for." Hassadi smiled evilly, losing the usual idiotic look he had before. "Yes! Go Hassadi!" Goldi cheered.

_Now Hassadi's really mad! At this rate, that kid doesn't stand a chance against him at full strength!_ Goldi thought as she smiled and clenched her fists.

"So…Ichigo, was it? How could you really trust a weakling like Bobobo, anyways. Just met?" Hassadi mocked a bit, but he was right. Ichigo just stood still and quiet, but with a serious ready-to-fight, focused look on his face.

"How dare he!? Bobobo's not weak! COME ON ICHIGO! BEAT HIS BUTT!" Pokomi cheered. "Huh? Thanks." Ichigo smiled and blushed a bit as he looked up at Pokomi.

"_Yawn! _I had a nice nap, so what happened?" Bobobo wondered, rubbing his eyes and making a random bed. "Well Ichigo's fighting Hassadi, no thanks to you and your little temper tantrums." Beauty told Bobobo with a scowl on her face. "Hey! That's mean!" Bobobo cried a little, but it looked like Beauty and Pokomi were both tired of it and didn't seem to care. "Um, Hello. I guess I'm all alone now!" Bobobo cried in a dark place.

"Well, no more playing hide and seek! I'm ready to show everybody just exactly why I'm on this show!" Ichigo smiled, as an unusually colored aura came from his body. "Whoa! Ichigo's aura…it's green!" Beauty pointed out. "Not only that…it's pretty intense, too." Pokomi said. "Wow. I'm glad you're a cry baby Pokomi, or we might not have ever met Ichigo." Bobobo mocked her. "Hey! I'm not a cry baby!" Pokomi pouted.

"Well, then, I'll quit playing this little game with you, but I WONT stop fighting, but now I'm going to go up an anti." Hassadi said, as his yellow aura surfaced around him, and his outfit changed from a teacup to a hair hunt outfit and his muscles grew larger as well! "Wha!?" Ichigo worried.

"Ha, no I've got the power. So come on, kid. Show me what you've got." Hassadi grinned evilly, ready for a fight.

_Fine. You want a fight, I'll give you one._ Ichigo thought.

"Now I'll use my real attack! Cracking glass Shinken!" Hassadi yelled, as shards of glass appeared over Ichigo's head.

"No! Ichigo watch out!" Pokomi and Beauty yelled out. "Um, I think he knows when and when not to get out the way. He's not stupid, ya know." Bobobo said. "Hey! Atleast we're trying to cheer him on!" Pokomi yelled. "And besides, you're just lying there in a hot bubble bath with chocolates and apple cider, but didn't even offer us anything!" Beauty yelled.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it! Then I'll just go buy you something in the food court!" Bobobo told her.

"WHY WOULD YOU WALK ALL THE WAY OVER THERE JUST TO-" "Bobobo, it's her stomach talking, don't listen to her!" Pokomi warned Bobobo as jumped on Beauty's back and held her mouth shut. 

_What are they fighting about now? Well, forget about them, I'm about to turn into sliced meat!_ Ichigo thought as he jumped out of the glass range and was about 50 feet away from his last position. "You can't escape, kid! Be serious next time you battle an opponent, well unless you don't make it out of here alive which I highly know of! Now for the finale! GLASS SHATTERS!" Hassadi screamed, as the glass came like spikes to Ichigo, but no matter how many times he moved or where he moved to, they followed him.

"No way! Ichigo just run!" Pokomi cried. "You know what, you're right. It IS time for me to get serious!" Ichigo yelled out, pointing his fingers at Hassadi like a gun. "What's he doing?" Beauty wondered.

"BOY JUST RUN! YOU'RE NOT YUSUKE URAMESHI! I AM!" Bobobo yelled out, dressed as Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho and pointing his fingers for a spirit gun. "Bobobo! Don't point it at me!" Beauty cried. "SPITIR GUN!" Bobobo yelled, but he was justy holding a tiny, ity, 

bity water gun. "Grr…BOBOBO! QUIT!" Beauty screamed to him, chasing him around with a mallet. "I'm sorry Beauty! Please don't hurt me!" Bobobo cried, as he ran away from Beauty's rage.

_What're you planning to do Ichigo? I wonder if he's trying to impress me! I hope so! He's so hot! But seriously, what's he doing?_ Pokomi thought, blushing but worried at the same time.

"Goodbye, dude! Raikou Shinken!" Ichigo yelled, as a large bolt of lightning came from his fingers! "WHA!?" everyone gasped in unision as they saw the incredible attack be fired. "No way!" Hassadi yelled, as he put a piece of glass in front of himself. Ichigo's eyes widened when the attack reflected off the glass and to him!

"NO!" Beauty and Pokomi cried, but Bobobo mumbled because Beauty nailed his lips together and it looked like he had a fat lip. "HAHAHA! Your little plan backfired! Now, die-What!?" Hassadi was shocked. Ichigo had taken a larger piece of glass and his attack bounced back to the needed direction. "What? I can't stop it! It's too fast! NO!" Hassadi cried, as the lighning bolt electricuted his entire body!

"NO HASSADI! You're burnt! Wait, eww." Goldi Lox said in disgust as she saw Hassadi's wacky looking burnt bnody on the ground with a goofy smile on his face.

"Whoa! That was an awesome move!" Beauty said, as she, Pokomi ran down to Ichigo and Bobobo, who was dressed as Dorothy from Wizard of Oz, skipped down. "Wow! Boy, you've got some great powers! But I could've done better." Bobobo said, folding his arms.

"What!? You didn't even help so how can you say-" "Wait. I get it. You wanted to see what I could do, right? That's why you just stood and watched." Ichigo figured.

"Yep! I SURE DID! AIN'T I CLEVER!?" Bobobo smiled happily and laughed as he was now in a clown suit juggling, but then he fell right on his head. They all couldn't help but laugh. Bobobo even laughed at himself. However, on the outskirts of the town sat the First Heavenly King of the Shaishin Empire.

"Bobobo…I'm waiting for you. Forget the boy, my prize, is her." The evil hazel colored eye for the leader looked straight at Beauty on the screen as the group was walking home. "HAHAHAHHAHA!" the Shaishin Heavenly King laughed in amusement.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious Heavenly King? Is he really Heavenly? What happened with Don Patch and the other two whose names I don't feel like typing? And what does Beauty have to do with the King's evil plans? Check out the next awesomerific episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!**


	11. Jui, the 1st Heavenly King, Arises!

_Well in our last episode…Well, honestly I have something to say…the producers…ARE GIVING ME A RAISE! WOOHOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S MY LUCKY DAY, HAHA! I'M GOING FROM 2 DOLLARS AN HOUR TO 200 DOLLARS AN HOUR! YES! YES! I'LL BE RICH IN NO TIME! I'LL FINALLY MOVE OUT OF THAT DUMP MY MOM CALLS A HOME! I'M FREE-__**MICHAEL! MICHAEL, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!?**_ _**And did you just call my house a dump!? You got your first dollar in that house so you'd better not act all spoiled for long! **__Sorry mommy. Anyways- __**NARRATOR! Where's the 200 dollar check I gave you? **__Oh, well hi, Mr. Producer, sir. Right here in my hands. __**Good. Now give it here! I don't give raises to unappreciative brats like you. Here you go Ms. Narrator.**__**Yes! I'm rich! Haha! Now I can finally move to the Bahamas like I wanted! **__Mommy, I've only got 30 seconds for my recap left! __**Fine! Then make it quick so you can get your stuff out my house! **__Okay, mommy. Well LastepisodeIchigobeatHassadiandshowedeveryonethathewasn'taloserandimpressedeveryone. But theFirstHeavenlyKingoftheShiashinEmpirewaslookingoverthegroupto-__**Time's up! Start the episode!**__ But- __**One Dollar an hour!**__ Oh Poopy!_

**Episode 10: Ice Cream, Ice Cream, cherry on top! Well not really, but you get the point.**

* * *

"GUYS! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN ICHIGO!" Bobobo screamed, busting into the door. "That's 500." Pokomi said with a sad yet confused face, having a small purple calculator in her hand. "He was all like _BOOM BOOM BOOM,_" Bobobo yelled, using a giant cannon to blow up the large lamp and couch.

"150, 625…" Pokomi went on with the number. "And Hassadi was like _Ha, you wont defeat me,_ then Ichigo BLEW him away with a lightning bolt!" Bobobo screamed out, hitting the lighting fixture and hitting the fridge with a bolt of lightning like Hades. "Hmph. 1250, 890, and most of that stuffs about 2000. Okay, count the counter, the carpet…" Pokomi said as well, then calculated all that as well as mumbling some more. "What are you doing?" Beauty wondered, looking down at Pokomi's calculator. "…Wow! That's a lot of place values!" Beauty yelled in shock. "AND IT WAS SO AWESOME-" "Bobobo, I don't think you really care, but you might want to around episode 13 because you owe us 397, 435, 678,923,876,400,239,156,500 dollars and 82 cents." Pokomi said to Bobobo, whose mouth just sat on the ground is surprise. "HOW DO YOU EVEN SAY THAT!?" Bobobo cried out. "It's easy! 397 sextillion, 435 quintillion, 678 quadrillion, 923 trillion, 876 billion, 400 million, 239 hundred thousand, 156 thousand, 500! See! Now if I can do it, why can't you?" Ichigo wondered, with everybody looking at him in a crazy way. "Brainiacs." Bobobo said to the two girls. "Well, you guys have some expensive stuff so I needed to point that out!" Ichigo said. "I know, right!" Pokomi giggled. "How'd you afford all of it?" Beauty wondered. "Well, recently, our poor daddy died. So he gave us all his money in his will!" Pokomi smiled. "How rich could a drunk midget be?" Bobobo wondered. "Oh, after you beat him, he went on to Hollywood and on a bunch of Oscars and Emmys! I mean he got BIG money and he even met Barack Obama! Obama! Can you believe it!? But then he got a liver disease and alcohol poisoning and that was it." Pokomi explained, making her friends sit in awe.

"So wait! How can all that be worth so much?" Ichigo wondered. "Oh, it's not. He just shot a hole in my room full of expensive clothes and my personal items!" Pokomi pointed up, as a nasty hole was in her pink room. "Oh…Oopsies." Bobobo said like a five year old child. "WHAT'S ALL THIS NOISE! DIDN'T I TELL YOU GUYS BEFORE!? I'M GETTING MY BEAUTY REST!" Don Patch screamed out, as his make up was as raggedy as the Joker's in the Dark Knight, and the rollers in his wig was just tangled and nappy.

"EW! Who's that!?" Ichigo wondered, hiding like a chibi behind little Pokomi, who was about a foot shorter. "That's the same sun shaped Don Patch you met before. He's Patches right now." Beauty said in a bored, annoyed tone as she walked over and punted Don Patch in the head. "OW! BEAUTY DON'T BE JEALOUS!" Patches screamed out.

"Jealous of what!? A DRAG QUEEN WITH BAD TASTES!?" Beauty screamed out, with fire around her entire body and an evil, devilish expression on her face. "Is she always like this? Cuz she scares me." Ichigo wondered, as this time they all hid behind what was left of the couch. "NO! BEAUTY YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY HARM MY GODFATHER!" Hatenko cried, barreling down the steps to tackle Beauty and keep her away from Don Patch, or Pharaoh Patch as he was dressed in that way. "All hail Pharaoh Patch!" Hatenko cried out in a random crowd of people in an Egyptian scene. "Hey! How come you're the pharaoh!?" Bobobo cried out, now a sphinx.

"QUIT LION or BIRD or WHATEVER YOU ARE!" Pharaoh Patch exclaimed, shooting lasers from his eyes to silence Bobobo. "They are weird." Ichigo said, looking so clueless. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" Namero came crashing down with his hair tangled and a half tired, half angry look on his face. "They woke me up!" Don Patch yelled, looking triumphant and mighty on top of a hill. "I got beat…" Bobobo said, bloodied as he waved a white flag in defeat.

"Well I can see that. And since when did you get random?" Namero asked Hatenko, who was randomly making a sandcastle in sudden broad daylight.

"Huh? Who me?" Hatenko asked, now hiding in the castle. "I'm confused." Ichigo said, as his head was spinning in circles. "It'll be like that for a while." Pokomi said, making Ichigo fall in disbelief. "Oh! Namero-kun, this is Ichigo! He's our new friend!" Pokomi smiled, holding Ichigo by the hand. There was a short silence.

"…And I should care, why?" Namero wondered in a rude way. "Hey! You don't have to be all rude about it." Ichigo said, defending Pokomi, whom Namero was talking to like she was stupid. "Excuse me, was I talking to you?" Namero said, again being rude. "Namero, you always cause problems! Why are you even here if you want to start stuff?" Bobobo wondered, as he and Don Patch were on top of a wedding cake. "I'm here cuz the producers paid me to, so shut up!" Namero yelled at Bobobo, then just walking away into the darkness.

"Wait, now there's a darkness? I thought this was a home not the twilight zone. Where are dark portals coming from?" Ichigo wondered suddenly. "See how random this show can be." Pokomi told Ichigo.

"Hey, let's get outta this place while the construction workers come. Who wants iScream!?" Bobobo asked. "It's ice CREAM Bobobo." Beauty corrected him. "No, it's iSCREAM, Beauty. Listen." Bobobo said, with a dirty looking iPod in his hand that had a ghost face coming from the screen. "AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beauty screamed. "See! iScream!" Bobobo smiled in the TV set, making an infomercial, however it was also in the TV of someone unknown to our heroes. "Hm, Ichigo's your name? You've got some talent, boy. Kari!" a woman's voice sinisterly talked as a girl came behind her. She had short blonde pigtails, blueish-green eyes and was wearing an outfit similar to the hair hunter's, but with roses on it and a skirt made of metal. "Yes, ma'me." She said in a witch-like voice. "I want you to bring this one to me. This boy called Ichigo." The woman told the girl named Kari. "Yes, Mistress Erin. I'll do whatever it takes." Kari bowed before the woman. "And I'm sending you to another unit. You've been slacking lately so I thought you'd be much use to him." Erin giggled a bit, with her face still hidden in the darkness.

"What? But, Mistress, I-I've been working with you since I was a child! How can you-" "Do you want to end up like all the others?" Erin asked Kari, who looked frightened.

"N-No ma'me." "Then I suggest you report to your new leader, Jui, before I just change my mind about letting you live." Erin said, as her hand was seen, with a necklace accessorized with a purple, glowing jewel wrapped around her index finger. "Jui? The First Shaishin Heavenly King? Why am I being brought down a step for my work?" Kari wondered.

"Well, because you're a-" Erin's hand began to glow as the jewel was melting in the bracelet and a purplish aura arose as she shot an attack at Kari's chest, instantly killing her. "Failure." Erin said as she blew her hands, which had smoke coming from them. "Hm. I actually think I can find a new assistant, or maybe even…a King." Erin said as she zoomed in on footage of Ichigo's battle. "Jui just better get his job done." Erin said, as the scene faded. Well back with our heroes, tension was rising. "Give it back! Bobobo that's not fair!" Don Patch cried, trying to jump up and retrieve his diary from the much taller Bobobo.

"My sweetest rose, milky but sweet. Just like eggnog on Christmas morning, your birthday but you're stilling snoring." Bobobo read, beginning to tear up and cry.

"AW! THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Bobobo cried, with the apartment being flooded by his tears.

"Gimme!" Don Patch began to put Bobobo in a full nelson, but Bobobo superplexed him off the top rope of a random wrestling ring. "1-2-3! RING THE BELL!" Pokomi counted as she refereed the match, with Bobobo's arm being raised in victory. However, as Bobobo celebrated his victory, a giant crash came through the wall! "Don Patch! Just because you lost doesn't mean you have to knock the wall in!" Beauty yelled, though unbeknownst to herself and her friends, that wasn't Don Patch, who was actually lying in a puddle of blood unconscious. "Don Patch? I'm far beyond anything of his caliber." A boy said, with hazel eyes glowing in the smoke.

"I'm Jui, the First of the four Shaishin Heavenly Kings, and might I say you ARE a BEAUTIFUL young lady." A boy, maybe in his mid-teens, but standing around Pokomi's height with short, rugged blue hair and wearing a black coat wrapped all around him with black leather boots said. "Oh, well thank you, but sorry you're not my-" Pokomi blushed a little, thinking he was talking to her until he came up and kissed Beauty's hand. "Huh? Hey! Why aren't you paying attention to me!?" Pokomi yelled, getting a little jealous. "Um, I'm flattered but…" "Great! So will you come and be my queen!?" Jui asked, on his knees and smiling.

"Queen? What!?" Beauty was very confused.

"What's the Shaishin Heavenly King?" Ichigo wondered. Jui looked annoyed. "How dare you?" Jui said as fire began to burn in the background.

"Dare me to what?" Ichigo wondered as his friends all slapped their faces and sweatdropped. "How dare you ask me who I am!? The Shaishin Heavenly Kings are the guardians of the Shaishin Empire's Supreme Bases!" Jui explained, though startling Bobobo and the others with the mention of Supreme bases. "What are the Supreme Bases? Aren't their enough bases between Z and A-Block plus you guys to guard the empire?" Beauty wondered, wanting to know more about what might be ahead for her friends.

"The Shou Base, the Satsu base and most importantly the deadliest of them all…the Kagai base. We defend Tsuru Tsurulina the 6th from all who oppose the hair hunters so she doesn't even have to lift a finger. If anyone with an aura that could level up to our skills challenges any of us, then you may actually be worth seeing Tsuru Tsurulina the 6th in combat. However, that doesn't matter, because the three Deadly Sins will dispose of you easily, even you…Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo." Jui said, going from angry and chibi faced to serious and evil.

"OMGness! We've got more hair hunters to battle that'll completely destroy my new look! Call me when you leave!" Patches cried, having a new pop-rock princess look with a huge, freaky wig on.

"So these Hair Hunters and Deadly Sin guys are supposed to scare us? I think Bobobo-san can defeat them no sweat!" Ichigo said, thinking that the main plot (if there were one) of this show was an easy task. "Gosh! You ARE new! Let me explain." Pokomi said, turning into a school teacher with the ABCs on the board as Bobobo, Don Patch, and Ichigo were little kids (Well atleast Ichigo was, Bobobo and Don Patch were just BIG kids).

"Okay, class. Now we're going to learn about the Hair Hunt Empire. Ready?" Pokomi asked, smiling happily as she always does. "Yes ma'me!" Bobobo and Don Patch smiled and popped up out their chairs, though Bobobo's butt was stuck to his. Suddenly, a musical tune was in the background. "Oh no." Beauty said, knowing what was coming up.

"Oh no, what?" Ichigo asked, oblivious to it all. "There gonna sing. I hope these work." Beauty said, butting huge, puffy ear plugs in her ears.

"THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE'S Z and the Y and the X and V and the What and the U and the-" "T for TARANTULA!" Bobobo screamed, with a giant spider coming from his nose, however that terrified himself as well! "AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF ME!" Bobobo cried out as Pokomi hid under her desk in fear.

"Anyways THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE'S S-" "For SOFTON! SOFTON! SOFTON! SOFTON!" Bobobo and Don Patch cheered in a parade as they held an ice cream swirl shaped float. "Did somebody call me!?" it was Softon, who jumped out the float and just began singing along. "There's the R and the Queen and the P and the O and the N and the M and the-"

"L for Lovey Dubby Beauty!" Don Patch kissed the camera in a spikey white wig, Pokomi's older brother's trademark hairstyle.

"Don Patch!" Beauty screamed, with her face turning as pink as her hair.

"Well you must be REALLY embarrassed! But we're not that far yet so let's keep going!" Bobobo sang out.

"Then there's the-Wait, wait! CUT THE MUSIC!" Pokomi stopped all of a sudden and looked straight at Softon with her piercing blue eyes. "…What…?" Softon was wondering why everyone was staring at him.

"Where have YOU been?" Pokomi yelled in a snobbish tone with her hands on her hips and rolling her neck as she said it. "Well I went to get groceries and then I forgot that we were gonna meet the new villain today." Softon explained. "…Whatever Swirly Head." Pokomi said, now annoyed and done joking around. "…You done?" Jui asked, just sitting there eating a bowl of ice cream, and then Softon noticed that part of his head was gone! "NO WAY! HOW COULD THIS BE!?" Softon wondered, on his knees. 

_How could he just sneak up on me like that? Can he teleport or something? Is that his shinken style? I can't be eaten by a low life scum like this!_ Softon panicked a bit. "SOFTON! Calm down! Just fight him already so we can get to the bottom of this Deadly Sins nonsense and defeat the other Heavenly Kings!" Beauty exclaimed, since Bobobo was paying no mind.

"Fine then! Babylon Shinken!" Softon exclaimed, but Jui was gone. "Wha!?" all the sane (or semi-sane) characters gasped in disbelief. "Haha. Couldn't catch me, huh?" Jui said with an evil laugh, with Beauty in his arms too!

"No way! Beauty!" Bobobo cried, now back into the scene from whatever he was doing.

"Well if you want this Beauty back, then try and find me. See ya, losers!" Jui saluted, as he and Beauty faded. "Bobobo! Help!" Beauty cried in the fading distance. "We've gotta get Beauty back! But how!?" Bobobo cried. "I'll track him down. No one takes my baby sister and gets away with it." Softon said in a serious tone, ready to fight.

"Great! Now let's go save Beauty, guys!" Bobobo yelled, as they all, well Bobobo, Ichigo, Pokomi, and Softon ran off, while Hatenko and Ichigo played a card game!

"Got any 4s?" Hatenko asked. "Go Fish." Namero replied, not even noticing that the action left the building.

* * *

**Will Bobobo and his friends rescues beauty? What will Softon do when he finds Jui? And what about this Erin woman? What does she see in Ichigo? Well let's find all that out in the next episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! **


	12. Let's find Beauty or search for Erin!

_Well I got my 2 dollars back in my paycheck. All I've gotta do is not go off subject, so the recaps are gonna be boring and short. Well, last episode Bobobo and the group met Jui, the First of the Four Shaishin Heavenly Kings that informed them of future foes that Bobobo will have to face to reach Tsurulina the 6__th__ called the Three Deadly Sins. Then Softon came back and freaked out when Jui took Beauty! Will Bobobo and the group, well minus Namero and Hatenko, who were playing Go Fish, be able to rescue Beauty and defeat Hassadi? And will they confront this Erin woman, who has an eye for Ichigo? Well let's find out. Yes! Now to a real recap. My mommy died. And I'm SO HAPPY! I HATED THAT OLD, UGLY HAG! SHE CAN ROT IN THE DEVIL'S CORNER FOR ALL I CARE! NOW I'LL SURELY BE RICH! HAHAHA-__**Michael! **__Mommy? You're a ghost! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! __**Yeah! That's right I am since you stuck me in the microwave by 'accident'! Now what were you saying about my money? **__Oh, Nothing__mommy! I miss you! __**Yeah right! NOW DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! __**Start the show! Children shouldn't see this!**_

**Episode 11: Flying Cheetah! Jui's in for it! The search for Erin begins!**

* * *

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEAUTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE'D YOU GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Bobobo cried out.

"WELL SINCE YOU TURNED INTO A COMPASS I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME QUESTION!" Pokomi screamed at Bobobo, who really did turn his afro into a giant, golden compass rose.

"BOBOBO GET IT TOGETHER! REMEMBER! DON'T LET YOUR EMOTIONS GET THE BEST OF YOU! YOU'LL NEVER GET ANYTHING IF YOU ACT LIKE THAT!" Softon yelled at Bobobo, slapping the taste out of his face, and Bobobo's shades!

"HUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all gasped as they were ready to see Bobobo's full face. He turned around and they saw it.

"HAHA! FOOLED YA!" Bobobo laughed, with another set of shades on, but they were pink!

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? PINK SHADES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Pokomi, Softon, and Don Patch screamed out, as Ichigo just sat in confusion.

"I WANT A PAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GIMME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Don Patch screamed, chasing Bobobo around the forest that they were in.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THESE ARE MY FAVORITE PAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo cried out, as he was held in a Boston Crab submission hold by Don Patch, who stole the shades instantly.

"Ew! It's all blurry!" Don Patch yelled as he threw the shades on the ground. Pokomi then walked over and picked them up, seeing two people, with one tied on a tree. She then began to see a girl tied onto the tree and the other person laughing evilly. "What the!?" Pokomi said, as the image cleared completely, and she saw Jui, laughing as Beauty was tied to a tree, trembling and scared of what could happen to her. "Hey! Guys, look! Bobobo's shades, I can see Beauty with them!" Pokomi informed her friends. "What? Bobobo! Why didn't you tell us!?" Softon asked, but Bobobo was drowning and talked threw a submarine. "WAIT A MINUTE! IF HE'S DROWNING THEN HOW CAN HE BE TALKING IN A SUB!?" Pokomi wondered.

_Why are they all screaming? These guys are really weird. I just hope all these people Pokomi's talking about aren't coming cuz they sound just as crazy as Bobobo-san and Don Patch. But I do wonder who her brother is and what he's like. I hope he's not as feisty and loud as she is though, even though it does give her that cute, spunky attitude I like about her. And why is my script four lines long? _Ichigo thought randomly.

"Oh! Those are my special binocular shades! I got them when I was a little hair ball!" Bobobo explained, with a picture of his father with the shades on in his mind.

"EW! YOU WERE THE UGLIEST BABY EVER!" Don Patch insulted Bobobo, making him cry.

"Guys! Get it together! If you can see that far then we can find Beauty a lot faster than we could've before on foot with no direction!" Softon explained. "No! I took them so their mine now and you'll follow me!" Don Patch yelled.

"No! I found out they worked like that so YOU'RE following ME!" Pokomi yelled, snatching the shades from Don Patch and putting them on. "No! I'm the sane adult here! I'll do it!" Softon yelled, pushing Pokomi and Don Patch out the way and put the glasses on.

"Well if you're such a sane adult then why would you push a little girl you big pink loser! That's why nobody would buy you at Dairy Queen!" Pokomi insulted Softon, but Bobobo and Don Patch looked at her funny.

"…Pokomi your insults suck! Just be quite and GIVE ME MY SHADES!" Bobobo screamed as he dove onto Softon and got his shades. "No! They're mine!" Don Patch yelled, jumping in as well.

"NO WAY!" Pokomi yelled, diving into the bunch as they punched and kicked each other for the shades. As they fought, they didn't notice the shades fell out of the fight and in front of Ichigo's feet.

"…Okay, this is ridiculous." Ichigo said, as he went and picked the shades up, wearing them to detect Beauty. "HEY! ICHIGO! THAT'S MINE!" all four screamed, with bruises and bloody noses.

"YOURS!? YES MINE! QUIT COPYING ME! AGH!" all four yelled at each other.

"You guys are acting like it's the last piece of pizza for Pete's sake! Get it together guys! I'll just do it!" Ichigo told them. "…He's right…" Bobobo said, with tears falling from his shades, which were actually the same pair he had on at first, which was weird.

"Yeah. We're all friends here. We shouldn't be fighting over a pair of shades or pizza for that matter." Pokomi said as well, with a gleaming shine in her big, blue eyes.

"Come on, friends! Let's find Beauty!" Don Patch giggled, as the dark forest was now a bright rose garden. "Lead the way, Ichigo!" Softon smiled, as they all held hands and skipped away to find Beauty. However, Jui could sense their presence from miles away. "Your friends are coming to save you. I doubt they'll be here on time." Jui said with an evil grin. "On time? What do you mean by that?" Beauty wondered.

"What I mean is that you'll become my permanent accessory if your friends don't defeat me. Hahaha!" Jui laughed, making Beauty look at him in fear. "Accessory? Like a trophy or a platinum plaque?" Beauty wondered. "No…my girlfriend! HAHAHAHA!" Jui laughed manically. "WHAT!? GIRLFRIEND!? WHAT FOR PROM OR SOMETHING!?" Beauty screamed in disgust. "No! So I can finally gain the popularity I deserve at Hakimora!" Jui yelled, with a hysteric look on his face now. "Hakimora? What, your high school?" Beauty wondered. "Yes! I've been made fun of and been ridiculed and labeled as a loser for far too long! Losing my popularity to the star A-Team Basketball players and Martial Artists and even the hot English teacher! I can't stand it any longer! So that's why I need a girl like you, flawless and beautiful! Can't you help a guy out!?" Jui cried on his knees, pleading with Beauty.

_I feel sorry for the poor guy. But he still kidnapped me and threatened Bobobo. I should be nice to him atleast. _Beauty thought, feeling guilty. "Hey, Jui. Listen, I understand you might not fit in, but just talk to all the people at your school and maybe they'll except you. Why don't you try that?" Beauty told him. "Well the problem isn't just that, it's also that I'm the size of a 7th grader but I'm in the 12th!" Jui cried out.

"Oh yeah! That's right…" Beauty had forgotten that Jui was Pokomi's size. "Well, if you try harder in the sports you play then maybe people will recognize you." Beauty told Jui, touching his heart.

"Oh thank you, Beauty. I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, the only reason I took this job in the first place is so people could notice me, and it didn't work anyways. You're so nice. I'll do anything for you now. Anything!" Jui said on his knees. "Um…Well how about we start with you untying me." Beauty smiled. "Oh! Right!" Jui had forgotten when he was telling his sob story that Beauty was tied up through the whole thing.

"WE'RE HERE BEAUTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T WORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo cried, swinging on a vine through a brick wall to save Beauty, who was being untied. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" Softon screamed, getting his hands ready to summon Goddess Babylon. "Wait! Wait! He let me go, guys!" Beauty cried, defending sweet little Jui.

"Please! He probably just did that to make you believe he was a little victim!" Softon told Beauty.

"And made up a little sob story about how '_Oh, well, everybody at my school picks on me cuz I'm short and I'm outshined by the A-Team players of-', _WHATEVER! Beauty, don't believe that crap!" Pokomi told Beauty.

"Wha? How'd you know that Pokomi?" Beauty wondered, seeing that Jui may be being suspicious.

"He told me that when I first came into the Shaishin Empire and on his knees crying and saying he's unpopular and other crap like that so I would lose the Empire basketball game to cheer him on and lose a raise!" Pokomi said, and beauty looked angry and was surrounded in fire. "Um…I still think you're pretty…Hehe…" Jui said in fear as he backed up, feeling the tension in the air. "Oooo, you're gonna get it now!" Don Patch said as they all hid behind him, even though he turned into a shield so he was actually in danger. "Hey! Wait! I didn't deserve this! Move over!" Don Patch cried, turning his face to the inside of his shield body.

"…" Beauty's head then did a 360 and turned to Jui.

"You freakin LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beauty screamed, as she pounced like a cheetah with claws and fangs and beat Jui up. Suddenly, before it turned from the shadows to the fight, the Animal Channel came on showing a deer running through the jungle peacefully.

However, then a panther pounced and before there was blood, the channel turned to Sesame Street.

"Oh, good! Something nice for children!" Bobobo sighed in relief.

_**Two Hours Later**_

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Softon go get your sister." Pokomi said, as they still heard crying and fear from Jui. "No! I heard a bone crack! I'm not doing that!" Softon said.

"Bobobo use a nose hair!" Pokomi said. "No way! I don't want her ripping my nose hairs! I just got them groomed!" Bobobo cried. "…Don Patch…" Pokomi said in a little, innocent voice.

"I'm helping you out by just staying here!" Don Patch cried. "I'll do it. This is crazy." Ichigo said, getting up like he could tame Beauty, but he came back 30 seconds later.

"I'm scared! She hit me, and I think she bit me!" Ichigo cried, with blood and bruises coming from his face. "I never thought she could get this angry! We need to take her to an anger management class!" Bobobo cried.

"…Guys." Beauty called to them.

"Yes…" Softon answered her.

"I'm okay now. I just needed to blow off some steam." Beauty said.

"…Is there a corpse?" Pokomi asked in fear. "No! Don't worry, just come on! We've gotta figure out where the Second Heavenly King is, right?" Beauty told them, and they remembered that they could ask now that Jui was taken care of, well if Beauty didn't kill him. "Okay. So are you calm now?" Bobobo asked. "Yes! Just come on!" Beauty told them. They all then came from behind Don Patch, who turned back into himself, and saw Jui tied upside down to a tree and the blood rushing to his head fast.

"…You did all that just to tie him up like a Mexican Piñata?" Softon wondered, looking confused and annoyed.

"I'm torn, broken and bleeding on the inside, too…" Jui whimpered.

"Now, TELL US WHERE THE SECOND HEAVENLY KING IS OR WE'LL KNOCK THE CANDY OUTTA YA!" Bobobo and Don Patch interrogated him with bats and blindfold ready.

"No Way! I'm not telling you anything! You'll have to do more than sick a psycho girl on me!" Jui responded. "Okay, well you asked for it." Bobobo and Don Patch then spun around three times and began pounding Jui with their bats. "OW! OW! I'M STILL NOT TELLING YOU!" Jui cried.

"Fine. Then let's go to phase two!" Don Patch and Bobobo nodded heads and got a match. "AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jui cried as they set him on fire. Now he was just ash and eye balls. "I'm still not telling! No matter how much this hurts!" Jui's eyes circled as the ash talked.

"Well what else can we do to him?" Don patch wondered. "I don't know. Wait for the wind?" Bobobo thought of an idea. "I'll just put him in a little hourglass. Those nice, dark glasses. And when you reach the end, we throw you away." Pokomi threatened as she scooped Jui up and began to pour him into an hourglass.

"NO! NO! Okay! I'll tell you! Just please don't put me in here! It's too cramped!" Jui cried, with his ashes getting wet from his tears and eyeball juice. "Her name's Erin. She's very evil and never gives anyone a break! She's not the strongest, but she is the most manipulative of us four Shaishin Heavenly Kings!" Jui cried.

"Really? So where is she?" Softon wondered. "She's at Hakimora Academy, about 5 miles east. Not too far! I'm sure you all were expecting a real fight out of me or some cool Shinken style. The truth is I can only teleport. That's all. I just do that to scare people and look cool." Jui said. "Hey! That's my school! Guys, Heppokomaru's there, too!" Pokomi told them all.

"Wha? We can see our buddy again!?" Bobobo hopped up and down like a kid waiting to see Santa.

"Yep. We went to school there, but I quit to join the empire! So we'll have back up when we face Erin!" Pokomi smiled, and Beauty looked eager to go now. "Ooo, Beauty you're blushing!" Don Patch teased.

"No I'm not!" Beauty lied. "Well, thanks Jui. You'll be human again in about 50,000 years." Bobobo smiled, pouring him on the ground as they all walked away.

"Wait! The wind! NO!" Jui cried as his voice faded and his ashes blew away in the wind. "That was the craziest stuff I ever saw! I hope you're not like that daily!" Ichigo wondered, staying the farthest from Beauty.

"No, she's sweet and lovable, she's just got a bad temper." Pokomi told Ichigo.

"Oh, good. Cuz I wasn't doing that again!" Ichigo said, now relieved that they were leaving to find more madness.

"Good. He's coming to me, now. I never thought it would happen, but I finally get my way without lifting a finger. Hahaha!" Erin laughed in a rolling chair, as she viewed Ichigo from the forests.

* * *

**Will Bobobo and his friends get to Erin with ease? Or is Hakimora Academy a Hair Hunt trap? Will they get help from their old friend Heppokomaru? And will Beauty pass out when they get there from love? Check out the next exciting episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! **


	13. Hakimora's here! Long time, No see!

_I have an announcement to make before the recap starts. I'm…I'm…GETTING FIRED! WAHAHA! HOW AM I GONNA PAY MY BILL S! MY MOM KICKED ME OUT AND NOW THIS! MY LIFE IS PATHETIC! NO! __Michael! GET OUT MY HOUSE! NOW! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME THE FIRST 37 TIMES!?__ But Mommy, all my recording equipment's in here! __Well isn't that too bad!? NOW GO! NOW!__ NO! MOMMY! I'M FALLING INTO THE GIANT SHARKS! AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! __Now that that loser's gone, let's get a new narrator for this show! How about that handsome, young Hatenko fellow, or that nice little boy Ichigo, or sweet little Pokomi? Now she's a talker, but oh wait! Time's running out! Start the episode! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAMERA MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Mama Narrator swings her purse at the camera man and the screen cracks and goes black. 

**Episode 12: To Hakimora Academy we GO! The Legion of TEENS!**

* * *

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE MY BEST BUDDY, HEPPOKOMARU! WE'RE GONNA EAT CAKE AND ICE CREAM AND CELEBRATE AND GET FAT WHEN HE COMES CUZ WE'RE HAVING A HOUSE PARTY!" Bobobo screamed, twirling on a carousel and splashing junk food everywhere!

"BOBOBO! Calm down! He might not even be there for I know! I just said that we **attended** that school, I didn't **guarantee** he'd be there!" Pokomi explained to Bobobo. Bobobo then paused in his normal outfit, looking dead as ever.

"…Party pooper." Bobobo said in a gloomy, dead way as he slumped to the ground. "Well not like our old buddy Heppokomaru! We've gotta buy some Febreeze and Oust and anything else to keep our noses happy!" Don Patch made fun, sitting in a trash can with diapers and old food on him.

"Ew! You're the one to talk. Go take a dip in the water or something." Ichigo said, holding his nose for dear life. "Hey! Is this the place, Pokomi?" Softon wondered, as he stopped in front of two giant, reddish colored doors.

"ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo and Don Patch raced toward Softon unexpectedly with spoons, sweating tongues and bowls. "Goddess Babylon!" Softon yelled, as his Goddess demolished Bobobo and Don Patch, well actually just giving them horrible, torturing wedgies on the trees. "WAIT! BUT DON PATCH DOESN'T WEAR PANTS! OR UNDERWEAR!" Beauty screamed, bringing herself back to the story. "I can make it work out one way or another!" Goddess Babylon answered. "AGH! SHE TALKS!?" Ichigo cried, hiding behind a tree.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY PUNK!?" the Goddess screamed in rage.

"Bye Goddess Babylon. The wedgies were enough!" Softon told her. "Fine. Just call me for lunch. I'm starving!" Goddess Babylon complained as she faded. "THE STATUE EATS NOW, TOO!?" Beauty wondered in shock and confusion.

"Yeah. She's gained a few pounds. I need to put her on a diet." Softon said. "That's rude to say about a lady!" Bobobo yelled, as he pulled his underwear off the tree, which had Care Bears on them.

"CAREBEAR BOXERS!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all couldn't help but laugh at Bobobo, a grown man in Care Bear boxers!

"I-It's not funny. My mommy gave them to me. They're my first pair ever…" Bobobo said, in embarrassment. "EW! GROSS! SO THOSE ARE LIKE, 20 YEARS OLD!? NASTY!" Beauty and Pokomi cried out.

"POKOMI!"

"WHAT!?" Pokomi screamed back at Softon. "Is this Hakimora Academy?" Softon wondered. "Oh, oh, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Pokomi said with no real expression. "Wait! IT IS! YEAH! ALL MY FRIENDS!" Pokomi hopped up with joy.

"Hurry up! Open the door!" Pokomi ordered. "Well why can't you do it?" Bobobo wondered, as he lifted weights and pumped his large muscles. "Cuz you're like 300 pounds of muscle. You can open a door!" Pokomi told Bobobo.

"Fine. Stand back!" Bobobo said in a show off type way, stretching for twenty minutes and then grasping the door knobs. He pulled as hard as he could, but…

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo cried out in pain, with his fingers broken and funny looking. "Are you serious right now, Bobobo!? Just open the stupid door!" Beauty yelled in annoyance.

"B-But my buddies…They hurt…" Bobobo cried as his fingers all had faces on them and one actually said "Help me…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT IT WAS WEIRD ENOUGH FOR HAIR AND JELLY TO TALK BUT THIS TAKES IT TO NEW LEVELS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beauty freaked out. Then, suddenly, the doors opened completely. "What? How'd that happen?" Pokomi looked up in confusion.

"There was a buzzer so I pressed it." Ichigo told them. "Wow. All this drama and it was that simple?" Beauty said in a little relief.

"He's lying! Look at me! I'm huge! I did it!" Don Patch smiled in the spotlight, with 24 inch muscles on his arms. "Oops." Bobobo said as the stick of his fruit kabob tipped onto Don Patch, and popped his muscles! "NO! I WAS TRYING TO-"

"Win an award for largest muscles! We all know and you never win anything so SHUT UP!" Pokomi talked Don Patch off, hurting his feelings as they walked in with Don Patch dragging not too far behind them.

"Yes. It's only a matter of time, Ichigo, and you'll be bowing to my feet. Hahaha!" a voice laughed into an intercom, which was on. "What was that?" Beauty wondered.

"Oh! Oops! I mean, _cough, cough._ Hello, Bobobo and friends. I am Erin, the Second Shaishin Heavenly King, or Queen, rather." The voice spoke to the group. "Erin, where are you! Don't be a coward and come out and-" Ichigo said, trying to be all tough, but Don Patch put his head on his shoulder, shook her head and said

"You're not tough and bad, Ichigo, so don't try to be."

"Shut up, Don Patch! You're just mad cuz you didn't beat the muscle record! Or the Guitar Hero record, or the most beautiful record, or-"

"OKAY! STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE POKOMI!" Don Patch cried in anger and feeling like crap. "Who are you yelling at!?" Pokomi defended herself. "You! You…you…pee-pee head!" Don Patch tried to diss Pokomi, but she just too a minute to think.

_Really? Pee-pee head? That's the best he could come up with? _Pokomi just giggled at Don Patch's stupidity.

"HELLO! I'M NOT FINISHED YET! Anyways, you will go through a series of obstacles til you can get to me on the top floor of this school, so don't think you can just come and get me right away when I'm off guard. I want to put up a good fight so it's only fair that I see what you can all do." Erin snickered. "Fine! Bring whoever! I'm ready!" Bobobo yelled, in his clog dancing gear.

"Haha. Well I'll see you all then, however, right now, the elevator will lead you to the first floor, where you will battle. Hahaha!" Erin laughed as he voice faded, and the elevator appeared in front of the group. As they rode on the elevator, Bobobo and Don Patch trained for the possible challenge.

"I wish they would throw a dodge ball at me! I'll come ten times harder!" Bobobo said, throwing dodge balls across the small elevator so they would bounce off the top and bottom of the cramped space.

"THIS ELEVATOR'S TAKING FOREVER! LET US OUT!" Beauty cried, and when she banged the door, it opened, and everyone fell on top of her. "That was fun! Let's do it again!" Don Patch giggled like a child on their first trip to Six Flags.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Beauty screamed with her face on the ground. "Get off of her now before a leg goes missing!" Pokomi warned everybody as they immediately got up. Beauty got up and saw a classroom that said S300.

"S300?" Beauty wondered what class that was.

"Oh! S stands for Senior. I think it's Heppokomaru's English class! Yeah!" Pokomi hopped up and down, eager to see her brother. "He's not a senior already, is he?" Bobobo wondered.

"He's 18, Bobobo. We're in 3005. Shinsetsu was in 3002. Ya getting it, yet?" Pokomi said slowly, and kind of offensively to Bobobo. Bobobo suddenly fell into tears.

"YOU THINK I'M STUPID! WAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo cried, jumping through the window of the classroom and interrupting the lesson! The screen then went into slow motion as Bobobo slid across the desks, more notably a familiar boy he once knew. The boy had white, spiky hair and golden eyes, three small, gold hoops on both ears with a gold lip ring on the side of his bottom lip and was wearing a black school uniform with red as the minor color.

"HEPPOKOMARU! BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo broke down into joyful tears and tackles the boy out his seat and into a big, suffocating hug!

"Ow! Bobobo get off me!" the boy cried pushing Bobobo away and getting up, with the entire class looking confused.

"Hehe, sorry Mrs. Irika-" "I'm just done with you. Go in the hall, please." The teacher, who was maybe in her early forties with long, black hair in a bun, pink glasses, in a purple and white business suit and black heels, said with a sigh, like she was just annoyed with everything.

"Come on Mrs. Irika, can't you just get the big guy? I don't wanna see my buddy go to detention!" "Shut it, girl! I don't have time for all your little crushes and friendships, now READ! HEPPOKOMARU GO IN THE HALL!" "YES MA'ME!" the class said in fear, sinking into their chairs and reading as Heppokomaru dashed out the door, pulling Bobobo with him. "Sorry. My bad." Bobobo said.

"Dude. I'm already on edge with her. Why would you even bust into a classroom?" Heppokomaru said, looking just annoyed and a little angry. "But I just wanted to see you again, buddy. And you got taller, how tall are you now?" Bobobo wondered, trying to get out of this.

"5'7 and I'm not that-wait, wait, quit changing the subject!" Heppokomaru said, just realizing it. "Bobobo, we got you some ice cream and-" Pokomi dropped her ice cream cone and suddenly had a twinkle in her eyes.

"BIG BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pokomi sprinted over, actually knocking Bobobo down and hugging her big brother with love. "ICE CREAM!" Bobobo sprinted back to actually lick the ice cream off the ground! "Ew! Bobobo that's disgusting!" Beauty yelled in disgust.

"Hey, guys! Look!" Pokomi smiled, releasing her hug. Beauty paused and Heppokomaru smiled and said hi.

"Hekun! OMG!" Beauty dropped her ice cream on top of Bobobo and ran over to say hi. "Oh my gosh! Heppokomaru!" Softon said as he instead walked over to say hi after a long time. Don Patch stepped on Bobobo's ice cream stained head and sprinted over to say hi.

"Wa! Nobody wants to say hi to me!" Bobobo cried.

"Hi, Bobobo." Ichigo said.

He took his finger and got a little ice cream off of Bobobo's head and tasted it, with his head spinning around and going wild.

"Who is that?" Heppokomaru wondered, with a confused look on his face as they all looked at Ichigo and watched him act weird.

"That's Ichigo. We met him when he snuck into my room one night-"

"WHAT!?" Heppokomaru yelled with a small, angry look on his face.

"No! He was looking for Bobobo for some help and snuck into my room cuz my window was open." Pokomi explained.

"Oh. Okay." Heppokomaru said, not really understanding but still just being nice.

"Pokomi! What is this cold substance? It's so sweet and tasty!" Ichigo ran over to them with ice cream all over his face and his clothes.

Heppokomaru had a smug, annoyed, confused, what-the-hell look on his face and said nothing as he just stared at Ichigo.

"Oh. Hi. Are you Pokomi's brother? I'm Ichigo. Nice to meet you." Ichigo smiled and held his hand out to Heppokomaru in kindness, however ice cream was also all over his hands and fingers.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you. I'll shake your hand after you wash them." Heppokomaru smiled and said to Ichigo, who saw that his hands were very dirty.

"Oh! Sorry! I'll clean them right away! I'll be right back!" Ichigo said innocently as he skipped to the bathroom like a child.

"…Okay…He's weird." Heppokomaru said with an annoyed reaction.

"We know." Everyone else said in unision, with the same look on their faces.

Suddenly, the door slammed close and the angry English teacher wasn't pleased and had a ruler in her hand.

"Hi Mrs. Irika." Pokomi smiled innocently to the teacher.

"Hi, Pokomi. I'm talking to your brother now so go wait over there for me, okay sweetie?" Mrs. Irika smiled like a mother and her child.

"Okay! Let's go guys!" Pokomi giggled as they all held hands and skipped about three steps.

"He's in trouble, SPRINT!" Pokomi yelled as they all trampled Bobobo and ran the corner of the hall, then peeking out the side, well except for Beauty, who was nice enough to help Bobobo up.

"This is the last time! I send you to detention everyday and I've had it!" Mrs. Irika yelled in anger. "Well, not technically EVERY day, just maybe 4 out of 5 a week-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! JUST GET BACK-just get back into the class before I knock this ruler upside your head. Please." Mrs. Irika said, sounding very annoyed.

"Fine. Okay. Bye guys." Heppokomaru said.

"Wait! WAIT! Buddy! We need you!" Bobobo stopped him for a second.

"For what?" Heppokomaru wondered.

"Cuz the hair hunters are loose again, and we have to get the team back together!"

"Oh I know that. I just didn't plan on getting back into that." Heppokomaru said, with everyone looking shocked.

"WHAT!?" they said in unison. "I want to finish school first, then I'll help you guys save the world and all the other crap." Heppokomaru said, with no actual regret.

"B-But you used to love fighting and all that stuff!" Softon said. "Oh, believe I do like to fight, all the time, but it's kinda getting old. Ya know, fighting a bunch of bald freaks and all that stuff. I'm bored with it, now." Heppokomaru told them.

"But Hekun." Beauty said, sadly. "I'm sorry, guys. But I'm not really into it anymore. Bye." Heppokomaru said as he walked back into his class.

"…Wha-what just happened?" Pokomi wondered. "I don't think he likes us anymore." Don Patch said in sadness, ready to cry.

"I think he does, he's just wanting to have a better future." Beauty said, understanding what her friend was saying.

"Hey, Pokomi! Where'd your brother go? I didn't get to greet him." Ichigo wondered, and saw how disappointed his friends were. "What happened? Are you guys okay?" Ichigo wondered.

"…Yeah. Let's just go find the stupid challenge so we can beat Erin and get outta this stupid school." Pokomi said as she and her friends walked away in sadness. Ichigo just looked at them with confusion, as he walked not too far behind them.

_I hope they're okay. I wonder what he did to them. He looked mean anyways so he probably said something rude. I can't allow someone to do that to my friends. I WILL have vengeance for them._ Ichigo thought, looking angry, now. As the group walked past a classroom, with the room number S666, the hallway stopped.

"What happened!? Why'd the hallway stop?" Softon wondered. Suddenly, the doors behind them slammed closed and lock as the wall turned into a mirror! "WHA!?" Ichigo cried as fire came from the doors.

"Hahaha! Hello Bobobo! I am Ms. Yoni! I am the first challenge you must complete in order to get one step closer to Mistress Erin!" the villain laughed, and she looked just like Mrs. Irika, only she was wearing blue instead of purple. "Hi, Mrs. Irika!" Pokomi giggled. "Irika? Ha! You've sadly mistaken me for my younger sister, Irika. That was so cute." Yoni laughed evilly.

"So, what's the challenge? I'm ready for anything!" Bobobo yelled, in a tango dress and bright, bright red lipstick!

"My challenge is…this!" Yoni uncovered a classroom full of possessed teenagers! "Defeat them all in 5 minutes and you win a key. Each key you win from each stage unlocks the door to the next and once you have them all, then you have proven that you can face Mistress Erin! Now then, Bobobo, let's go!" Yoni said, with her arms to her side and stretched out.

"Fine! Bring them out! We're not scared!" Don Patch yelled, being tough. "Fine then. You asked for it. Come on out, kids." Yoni smiled evilly, as a giant legion of teenagers came out!

"Now what do you think, Bobobo?" Yoni smirked, as they all stood there, wide eyed and scared.

"Crap! Don Patch!" Bobobo cried out.

* * *

**Will Bobobo and his friends defeat this legion of teens and move onto the next level of Erin's game? Will they ever convince Heppokomaru to rejoin the group before it's too late? And what will Ichigo do if Heppokomaru does rejoin the team? Well, find that all out on the next episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo**

_**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I had basketball games and am on a traveling basketball team for this city and had no time to update. Since its Spring Break, we had no practice and today I was alone after hanging out with my friends so I just typed this up and updated. I'll update as soon as I can, hopefully within the next week or so. Again, I am sorry. **_


	14. Dancing is Fun! Tattoos for the Bald!

_Hey everybody! It's me, Hatenko, here to recap our crazy show. Well, last episode, Bobobo and the gang roamed around Hakimora Academy, and Bobobo had a soda and pop rocks and went flying through a classroom. That's when they met up with old friend, Heppokomaru! Aww, look at him. He's cute when he's mad. Anyways, they learned the most shocking thing since Britney Spears's 2007 MTV Awards performance. Heppokomaru didn't want to fight anymore! This made everyone so sad that Beauty looked like she was about to eat for comfort. Anyways, they then became locked in a dark hallway, with Ichigo being locked in the normal school hallway, not being able to help his friends. In the darkness, they met Yoni, who had an army of teenagers possessed by her side and ready to attack Bobobo and the group! Will Bobobo be able to defeat Yoni or will her minions dispose of them once and for all?_

**Episode 13: Ready to Dance! Wait, we have no Chance!**

* * *

"GET THEM MY MINIONS! HAHAHA! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW BOBOBO!?" Yoni laughed evilly as her possessed teenagers were pouncing at Bobobo!

"BOBOBO LOOK OUT!" Beauty cried.

"HANAGE SHINKEN: ANIMAL TRAINER!" Bobobo yelled as he was catching every teen that jumped at him with a giant net! "THEY'RE PEOPLE NOT ANIMALS IDIOT!" Beauty screamed in confusion.

"MEOW! MEOW!" Don Patch chirped to get Bobobo's attention. "Aw! Look at the little kitty! Isn't he cute?" Pokomi giggled, as Don Patch puured and caressed her leg.

"Pokomi! Don't touch it! IT MIGHT HAVE RABIES!" Softon cried, pulling Pokomi away.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!? DID THE AIR GO TO YOUR HEADS!?" Beauty screamed, done with the idiocity.

"HA! DIE!" Yoni laughed as maybe about 50 teens came their way! "Haha! Tea Parties are fun!" Patches giggled as she handed Pokomi a small cup of tea, and she passed it around to Softon and Bobobette.

"GUYS! THIS IS NO TIME FOR PARTIES! GET SERIOUS!" Beauty yelled. "AH! MY TEA!" Patches cried as the teens pounced them all to the ground and busted Patches' tea pot. "I warned you!" Beauty said.

"GRR...THAT WAS A PART OF A SET! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH BABYSITTING I HAD TO DO TO GET THAT!? AND YOU BROKE IT!" Patches growled with fire in her eyes. "And do you know how many times I've had to waste my time playing dress up with her to get money from her to buy that table?" Bobobette said with boxing gear on, ready to fight.

"WHAT!? HOW ARE YOU MAD ABOUT THE BROKEN TEA SET? ITS YOUR FAULT THAT IT BROKE ANYWAYS!" Pokomi yelled.

"BUT YOU WERE IN ON IT TOO!" Beauty yelled. "You are all idiots! Let's kick it up a notch to people that you catch hurt!" Yoni laughed, as many female students approached them with evil in their eyes. "Please! You think that's gonna stop me? I myself am a girl and its gonna be a girl fight in here!" Bobobette laughed as she was ready for the female body of students.

"HANAGE SHINKEN: VOLLEYBALL SPIKE!" Bobobette yelled as her afro turned into a giant volleyball, and Patches spiked her over the net and into the young women as if they were bowling pins! "What!? No way! How could you attack them like that!? You're not a woman at all, that's for sure!" Yoni gasped, not knowing what else to do.

"Ha. Now I've got you, Haha!" Softon laughed like a policeman in a crime scene.

"Now, any last words?" Softon said, with his fingers in the form of a gun and in a police outfit. "SOFTON! I ATLEAST THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD BE SANE ENOUGH TO NOT ENDURE THE STUPIDITY! I GUESS I WAS WRONG!" Beauty screamed in shock. "Welcome, Softon! You're part of the club!" Pokomi smiled innocently as she handed Softon a house key with a pink key chain that said 'The Bobo Club'!

"WHAT!? POKOMI, YOU'VE LOST IT TOO!?" Beauty screamed. Then the theme song for the 'Bad Girls Club' came on and Beauty became ecstatic.

_**Seven new bad girls enter the house to try and change their lives. But how came good come from the bad? Meet the Bad Girls...**_

_**Pokomi: The Loud-Mouth**_

_**Bobobette: The Hothead**_

_**Patches: The Primadonna**_

_**Softini: The Loner**_

_**Yoni: The Sharp-Shooter**_

_**Yaya: The Instigator**_

_**Beauty: The Ticking Time Bomb **_

"WAIT! HOLD THE PHONE! I'M APPART OF THIS NONSENSE TOO!?" Beauty cried out in confusion and annoyance.

_"Hey! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!? I'D BE HAPPY TO EVEN BE HERE IF I WERE YOU! SO SHUT THE-" _

"GET REAL! LIKE I'D EVER BE ON A REALITY SHOW WITH YOU IDIOTS! NOW GET READY FOR MY REAL POWER!" Yoni screamed as she threw hair at Bobobo.

"EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE"S BALD!" Pokomi cried in disgust, seeing the bald woman with tattoos on her head! "That's nasty. Who has tattoos on their scalp?" Bobobo wondered.

"Ha! This is my TRUE Shinken Style! TATTOO SHINKEN: INK WAVE!" Yoni yelled, getting the fight started for real!

"NO! BOBOBO!" Beauty cried, as Bobobo was playing around and swimming in the ink as she floated away.

"AH! BEAUTY! NO!" Bobobo cried as he used Don Patch as a rope and reeled Beauty onto the boat, which was Softon's head! "AH! WE'RE SITTING ON SOFTON!" Beauty cried. "Pokomi, can you be a dear and fight the old lady for mommy?" Patches smiled innocently to Pokomi. "...HELL NO! I'm not your made!" Pokomi said to Patches in a snobby tone, which made her angry.

"LISTEN HERE YOUNG LADY! YOU DON'T EVER SAY THAT TO ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Patches screamed as she wooped Pokomi's butt numerous times as if she were a 2 year old in trouble. "OW! Y-YES MAME!" Pokomi cried in pain. "Ha! Come on, you may be a kid but I can feel your power. I wont hold back." Yoni smirked as Pokomi stood up, ready to fight.

_Meanwhile in the halls of Hakimora Academy_

"Oh great. I should've stayed and watched Bobobo through the doors. Now I'm lost. What am I supposed to do now? I guess I'll just wait for them here." Ichigo said as he sat his back on the walls.

Then a lean woman with flowing purple hair and lavender eyes and in a black gown walked past him, with a noticeably sinister look in her eyes. "Huh?" Ichigo said as he looked at the woman, who stopped and looked back at him. He had a bad feeling.

"A-Are you...Erin?" Ichigo wondered. "...Why does it matter to you?" the woman said as she lifted her finger towards the wall, which grew hands and wrapped around Ichigo!

"AH! WHA-WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Ichigo cried as he sank into the wall as the woman laughed evilly.

"And by the way, yes I am." the woman said, revealing herself as Erin and then disappeared into nowhere.

_Well anyways back to the battle with Yoni_

"LET'S DANCE! TATTOO SHINKEN: CURSE SEALS!" Yoni yelled as ink came from her finger tips, hitting Pokomi's wand! Suddenly, her wand started to get electrical charges and sparked Pokomi's hand!

"OW!" Pokomi cried as she gripped her hand, which had blood dripping from it. "Pokomi! No! Are you alright!?" Bobobo cried, actually being serious and going out of his insane scenery.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pokomi said.

"Good! NOW LET'S GO ON THE PATCHY TRAIN!" Bobobo laughed, as he took Pokomi on a freight train that went maybe 100 mph! "AH! BOBBO STOP!" Pokomi cried. "BOBOBO! YONI'S ABOUT TO ATTACK SO STOP PLAYING AROUND!" Beauty cried out.

"Ha! So, what does this little toy do?" Yoni wondered, as she held Pokomi's wand, which had black writing on it now due to her attack.

"Bobobo! I think she's planning something!" Beauty cried.

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT BEAUTY! STOP TELLING ME STUFF THAT I KNOW!" Bobobo yelled out in annoyance, however dressed as a captain of a ship. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!?" Beauty wondered in confusion.

"Do you still have to ask that question after all this time?" Softon asked, who was still a boat. "AH! YOU'RE A TALKING BOAT!" Beauty cried. "Hey where's Don Patch?" Bobobo wondered.

"HY-HO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HY-HOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Don Patch yelled, dressed as Tarzan and swinging in trees. "Why do I even waste my breathe?" Beauty wondered, with her head down and sweat dropping.

"Ha. Feel your OWN power! Tattoo Shinken: Backfire!" Yoni yelled as Pokomi's wand shot out electric bubbles!

"Wha!? She's got control over my wand!" Pokomi said in shock. "OH NO!" Don Patch cried, as the bubbles came towards them with full force! "NO! BOBOBO!" Beauty cried in fear of being defeated. "HANAGE SHINKEN: THE POWER OF NEEDLES!" Bobobo yelled, as his nose hairs turned into giant needles and popped all the bubbles in sight! "No way!" Yoni yelled. "AGH!" Bobobo cried as his nose hairs electrocuted him and he was burnt on the ground.

"Hahaha! I knew you couldn't have been that great! Now time for defeat!" Yoni yelled, as she lifted her hands for her final attack!

"NO! HAJIKE POWER! THE POWER OF DDR!" Don Patch yelled as the scene turned into a Dance Revolution keypad. "If you win, then we'll surrender! But if I win then I get to braid your hair!" Don Patch giggled like a 3 year old.

"WAIT! WHAT HAIR!?" Beauty and Pokomi screamed together.

"Fine! I'm an expert on this game!" Yoni accepted the challenge and stood on her board, ready to dance. The song was the Bobobo theme song, wild Challenger, with Bobobo himself dancing in the background.

"BOBOBO! HOW'D YOU GET IN THEIR!?" Beauty wondered. "Hahaha! I'm beating you!" Don Patch laughed, as his score was extremely long and Yoni's was only in the hundreds. "No! I can't lose to you idiots! I can't!" Yoni cried as her board busted, and Bobobo popped out of the TV screen and punched Yoni all the way into the sea of her ink attacks!

"NO!" she cried as the ink dissipated.

"YES! WAY TO GO BOBOBO!" Beauty smiled, but Don Patch turned into the devil and started beating her with a stick! "OW!" Beauty cried.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!? I MEAN IT WAS BECAUSE OF ME THAT WE BEAT HER NOT STUPID BOBOBO!" Don Patch yelled in jealousy.

"GRR! COME HERE! I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON, DON PATCH!" Beauty screamed out in rage with a random sword in her hands. "ME TOO! I"LL SHOW YOU STUPID!" Bobobo yelled as he joined Beauty in chasing Don Patch around the place.

Softon and Pokomi, however, helped all the teenagers get back to their classes safely and checked them for injuries. "No, Back to business." Bobobo said as Don Patch was a pretzel on a tree branch and Beauty was cooling off by hitting him as if he were a piñata.

"So, do any of you know how to get to the next level?" Bobobo asked the teenagers, who looked at him crazy.

"Up the elevator you 'Undercover Brother' wannabe!" a boy with pale skin, green eyes, thin, blond hair, and about 500 piercing said with an attitude. "LOK! DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT EVER YOUNG MAN DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Bobobette yelled as she slapped the boy so hard across the face that every piercing popped out of his head! "Thank you. Come on Bobobo." Beauty smiled as she pulled Bobobo into the elevator.

_Now let's switch to the classroom, where our buddy Heppokomaru was sitting there in boredom as the teacher taught_

_Maybe that was a bad decision. I mean what if they really do need my help? But Bobobo's probably even stronger than he was before. I shouldn't be so worried. They've got it together. I hope they can handle it. No, I KNOW they can handle it._ He thought as he looked out the window, as the rain poured down. Well anyways, Bobobo and Don Patch were just fighting in the cramped elevator as the group awaited their next foe.

"Can this thing go any slower!?" Bobobo yelled, punching the buttons so hard that the elevator began to go up and down like the Tower of Terror ride at MGM Studios!

"AH!" They all screamed.

"I think I'm gonna puke!" Pokomi cried.

"TOO LATE!" Softon yelled as he puked on the floor.

"EW! NOW IT STINKS! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Beauty cried.

Bobobo and Don Patch just stood in the background, silent and looking like buddhas. Finally, the elevator stopped on their floor and they hopped out of the elevator as fast as possible! They landed in the school science lab.

"HAHAHA! Welcome Bobobo to my laboratory!" a squeaky, nerdy man's voice laughed in the air.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious voice? Will Bobobo be able to defeat this unknown foe? What will fate bring to Ichigo? Is Heppokomaru decision to leave the group right? And where in the world are Namero and Hatenko? Find out in the next episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!**

**Review PLZ!!!**

**_N/A: Sorry guys. My computer just got fixed a few days ago. It was broken for about 2 ½ months and I had to install everything back on it first. I'll try to update in the next couple of days since I have no basketball games this weekend. It's Summer time so I'm aiming for about 10 episodes to come up before the end of Summer to get back on track from lost time but I'm not sure due to my sports schedule. I hope you all understand this. Thanx!_**


	15. The Fish out of Science! Pokomi's rival!

_Hey guys! Well, I guess you're wondering who I am huh? It's me! Little Dengakuman! I'm back to do the recap for you guys for the rest of the season if it's no bother! Well anyways, last episode Bobobo battled this mean old hag named Yoni, who was bald! Ew, GROSS! What woman makes herself bald! And with tattoos!? No wonder she joined the hair hunters, she probably couldn't get a date! Anyways, Don Patch had challenged her to DDR and won and then candy came out of him when Beauty hit him! Yummy! Candy! Then the group arrived in a science lab with weird chemicals! Burr! It's giving me the creeps! Anyways, have fun and enjoy this episode of Randori Bobobo! OR I'LL TEAR YOU APART!_

**Episode 14: The Next Couple of STUPID Levels! Almost to Erin! Finally! My Legs Hurt! **

* * *

"A science lab? Who knows what could happen if we fight in here! With all these chemicals and dangerous tools!" Beauty worried.

However, Bobobo pretended to be a scientist and mixed up every chemical he could see. "Um, Bobobo. I don't think that's a great idea." Pokomi warned Bobobo. "HAHAHA! NOW I'LL BECOME THE ULTIMATE WARIOR!" Don Patch laughed evilly as he swallowed the chemicals.

"NO! DON PATCH! THAT WASN'T TO MAKE YOU STRONGER! IT WAS…IT WAS…"

"AH! LOOK AT ME! I'M HIDEOUS!" Don Patch cried, as the side of his face looked like…BOBOBO! "Actually I think you look better than before!" Bobobo complimented.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY SINCE IT'S YOUR FACE!" Beauty screamed out.

"Hey, guys. I've got a bad feeling about this. We should get out now before it's too late." Softon told his friends, who were too busy coin tossing with Don Patch's new face.

"Heads you win and I bark like a chicken. Tails, I oink like a cow on the moon." Bobobo said to Pokomi, who looked confused. "WHAT!? CHICKENS DON'T BARK! AND SINCE WHEN DID COWS LIVE ON THE MOON AND OINK!" Beauty screamed.

"SINCE I SAID SO! ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE THESE DAYS BEAUTY! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT!?" Bobobo screamed so loud in Beauty's ear that she couldn't hear anything, not even her own voice! "STUPID IDIOT! I DON'T GET WHY YOU EVEN DO THIS STUFF! I MEAN YOU PLAY AND JOKE AROUND BUT WHEN IT'S TIME TO GET SERIOUS-" Beauty kept mouthing on and on as Bobobo and Don Patch read a magazine.

"Ooh! She's gorgeous! I wish I could just bring her home with me!" Bobobo giggled in a perverted way. "Whoa! Look at those puppies! They're beautiful!" Don Patch drooled. "What are you two reading!?" Pokomi wondered, disgusted at what she heard.

"Hair's Galore. The 500 Best Hair Styles in the World. Oh. So what's so amazing about this?" Pokomi wondered, which made Bobobo and Don Patch fall DBZ style on their heads.

"IT'S ONLY LIKE THE BEST MAGAZINE EVER!" they both screamed in unison.

"How?" Pokomi asked.

"I mean, look at all these celebrity hair styles. There's bobs and ponytails, buns, and spikes, and even styles for bald people!" Bobobo said, pointing at a picture that had a bald head with marker drawn on it.

"WHAT!? HOW IS IT POSSIBLY A HAIRSTYLE WITH NO HAIR!?" Pokomi cried.

"Hahaha! You're done, Bobobo." the voice from the end of last episode laughed evilly, as he moved in closer from the darkness.

"Hey, what's happening? I can't hear anything." Beauty asked, as Bobobo walked over to her and screamed in her ear again! "OW! BOBOBO WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" she screamed in rage.

"I'M SORRY! BEAUTY! I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!" Bobobo cried, curled in a corner in fear.

"Wait! I could hear you! Thanks Bobobo! I'm sorry. Let me help you up." Beauty smiled at her friend.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever done for me Beauty. Thank YOU!" Bobobo yelled as he suplexed Beauty!

"Bobobo! What was that for!?" Softon screamed at Bobobo. "It was just a joke! Gosh! She's fine! She had a helmet on!" Bobobo yelled, as Beauty got up with a random bike helmet on her head.

"AH! WHERE'D THIS COME FROM! AND DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Beauty yelled as she continuously slapped Bobobo with a paper fan.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Bobobo cried as he was on his knees defending himself. "Hey! Listen to me when I talk to you!" the voice yelled as a boy, about 15 years old came out with orange hair, squinting green eyes wearing thick glasses, a white lab coat with black lines going down it vertically, brown slacks with an extremely tight belt and came up to his chest, a yellow polo tucked in deep, and dressy snake skin shoes.

"Now then, Bobobo. I'm Jido, the guardian of level 2! I hope you'll be a worthy opponent." Jido introduced himself, though the whole group just fell to their knees, laughing.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Jido wondered, feeling disrespected. "HAHAHA! YOU LOOK LIKE URKEL! AHAHA!" Bobobo laughed hard.

"THE JAPANESE VERSION!" Don Patch laughed. Even Beauty couldn't help but laugh at the boy. "IT'S NOT FAIR! FIRST YOU REJECT ME AND NOW YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME! WHY!?" Jido fell to the floor, crying his eyes out.

"Wait, what is he talking about?" Softon wondered, whipping away his tears from laughing so hard. "OH! Yeah, about that…" Pokomi said in a quiet voice, and the rest of the group got suspicious. "About what? Pokomi are you gonna be mean and hit me again?" Bobobo asked, shielding himself with Don Patch.

"HEY! WHY AM I THE SHIELD! WHY DON'T YOU USE BEAUTY! THEY DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER ANYWAYS!" Don Patch cried, as he took Beauty's arm and dragged her in front of him.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? BEAUTY ISN'T TO BE HARMED DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Softon yelled, looking like a devil as his head began to melt! "Y-Yes sir!" Don Patch cried like a baby. "AHHH! MY HEAD! NO! I NEED A FREEZER! QUICK!" Softon cried out, running in distress.

"HERE!" Bobobo yelled, opening his head, which had ice and sodas in it.

"AH! BOBOBO YOU'RE A COOLER!" Beauty cried out. "Okay, go on." Softon said, sitting in Bobobo's afro as Beauty stood with her mouth wide open.

"Well, ya see…" Pokomi began. "I asked her out on a date." Jido said, with a saddened face. "SO HE'S YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND!?" they all screamed in unison. "HELL NO!" Pokomi yelled in anger. "I remember it like it was yesterday. The day that my heart was broken forever." Jido began, going into a flashback.

_In the halls on Hakimora Academy, Pokomi walked with her friends and talked happily, until Jido walked in front of her. _

_"Oh, Jido! Thanks for your help! I got an A on that paper." Pokomi smiled at him, making him blush and look even more nervous. _

_"Well that wasn't what I was gonna say. I was going to ask you…" Jido started sweating a little. _

_"Ew. Pokomi let's go. He's gross." a girl with long, curly purple hair and slanted green eyes in the school's girl uniform (which Pokomi and all the girls in the school wore), a black coat with a white button up shirt, a red, flaring mini skirt with dark gray stocking and black shoes, said in a snotty tone, holding Pokomi's arm. _

_"Yea. Hinati's right. He's a loser Pokomi, come on." a girl with short black hair, in a style similar to Rukia Kuchiki's from Bleach, and purple eyes said, as she grabbed Pokomi's other arm. _

_"Wait, guys. That's rude. I'm sorry, what were you saying, Jido?" Pokomi wondered, giving him a friendly smile. _

_"Well…um…Pokomi…will you…go out with me?" Jido asked, and the whole hallway paused as every kid looked at him with wide eyes. Then they all busted out laughing, even Pokomi. _

_"HAHAHA! Y-YOU REALLY THINK I'D GO OUT WITH A LOSER LIKE YOU!? HAHAHA! YEAH RIGHT! HAHAHA!" Pokomi laughed as she tried to talk. "HAHAHA! LOSER! LOSER! LOSER!" the kids in the hallway all chanted, as Jido was on his knees, crying. _

"That was the most humiliating day of my life. That's why I agreed to join Head Mistress Erinin making our school a battle field! Due to the pain you caused me, Pokomi!" Jido yelled. "OH GREAT!" Don Patch yelled.

"THANKS POKOMI!" Bobobo said, sarcastically. "Well how was I supposed to know that he was gonna join the Hair Hunters!? I'm not a psychic!" Pokomi cried, in a corner as Bobobo, Don Patch, and Softon closed in on her like a criminal in a crime scene. "Um, guys. I don't think this is the time to play games. He really looks like he's ready to attack." Beauty told her friends, who were playing a game of Twister!

"WHAT IS IT GONNA TAKE FOR YOU GUYS TO LISTEN TO ME!?" Beauty cried. "ACID SHINKEN! DESIPATE!" Jido yelled, as acid shot from his hands and onto Bobobo's back! "BOBOBO!" Beauty cried.

"AH! IT HURTS! NO!" Bobobo cried, with an x-ray showing his bones on the screen. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT, IDIOT!" Beauty yelled out.

"Crap! I missed! But I WILL GET YOU THIS TIME!" Jido yelled, shooting more acid at Bobobo and Don Patch.

"AH! MY RIBS!" Don Patch cried as the acid went through him to show baby back ribs with delicious BBQ sauce on them.

"WHAT!? HIS RIBS ARE EDIBLE AND HIS BLOOD IS SAUCE!?" Beauty cried. "I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT DON PATCH HAD BONES!" Pokomi yelled.

"Ooh! I'm starving! I haven't eaten anything since last week." Jido said, putting his hand on his stomach and his mouth watering.

"WHAT TYPE OF DIET IS THAT!? YOU COULD KILL YOURSELF!" Beauty screamed.

"Yum. T-They look so…delicious…M-May I have a tiny little taste?" Jido asked, with his glasses having a little twinkle in them.

"Hm…Sure!? Why not!? Besides, you NEED it!" Bobobo smiled, handing the boy a rib, but suddenly, Bobobo took the boy and wrapped himself around him like a snake and threw him across the room, with many chemicals falling from the cabinets. "Good job Bobobo! Now we can move on to the next levels!" Softon yelled in victory, however, he felt a sudden aura in the air. "Ew! Wait's that smell!?" Patches wondered.

"I don't know but it's making my nose hairs sleepy!" Bobobette yelled, as she began to feel dizzy.

"I-I'm getting…sleepy…" Beauty said, rubbing her eyes, trying to stay awake.

"M-Me too…" Pokomi said, as she fell onto the desk, with her eyes closing slowly, until she took her wand out, and made a bubble that kept herself, Beauty and Softon in it. Bobobo and Don Patch, however, were snoring like old fat men on the couch, which they turned into.

"THEY ARE SO RETARDED!" Beauty screamed, fully waking up. "What's happening to him?" Softon wondered. Jido got up slowly, with a strange aura coming from him.

"What's going on?" Pokomi wondered. "Hahaha! Now, with my power combined with the power of these chemicals, I am unstoppable! OH YEA!" Jido yelled, now a giant fish standing on it's tail with geisha makeup on.

"HE'S A FISH OUT OF WATER!" Beauty, Softon, and Pokomi screamed in unison at this weird new creature. "HAHA! DON'T CALL ME JIDO! CALL ME SANAKA-CHAN!" the fish yelled, dancing around happily.

_…Sanaka-chan…?_ The three thought and sweat dropped with dull faces, since sanaka meant fish anyways.

"HAHAHA! SANAKA SHINKEN: BLUBBER BATE!" Sanaka-chan yelled as the scenery turned into a bay, with sharks in a circle, waiting for them to drop. "Haha! You've got one chance! If you don't defeat me in 5 minutes, then you'll fall in with the fishes, and I take Bobobo to Erin and she'll deal with him, and the candy, he can be my snack! HAHAHA!" Sanaka-chan laughed evilly.

"Wha!? So you mean, we've got that little time?" Softon wondered. "Well, even less now, since I was talking a bit, now you've got 4 minutes." Sanaka smiled, as the cage the three were trapped in began to lower gradually.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do!?" Beauty wondered. "Hmph. I guess you're as dumb as you look. Don't ever underestimate a warrior of Blabs-A-Lot. EVER!" Softon said, with his aura coming into play. "What? What's going on?" Sanaka-chan wondered, feeling the power of Softon. "Go Swirly-Head! Beat him up good!" Pokomi giggled happily.

"You go Softon-san!" Beauty smiled.

"Grr! Well even if you do seem powerful, there's no possible way for you to beat me! After all, you've only got less than 3 minutes!" Sanaka-chan said, feeling victorious. "Don't be so confident! Swirly-Head is WAY stronger than you! You loser!" Pokomi yelled. "Pokomi don't say that! I think you're making him angry." Beauty worried.

"So what! If I felt like fighting at all, I'd show him how powerful I really was and take him out! I don't give a damn about his feelings!" Pokomi said loudly and obnoxiously. "Pokomi! Stop talking and let me fight before we fall! Got it?" Softon ordered.

"Sure think, Swirly-Head! Haha!" Pokomi giggled with a sweet smile.

"Ha! Let's go! Besides, You've got less than a minute until you're bitten into little pieces! Sanaka Shinken: Piranha Bite!" Sanaka yelled with giant piranhas coming from his fish mouth, ready to attack Softon.

"SOFTON HURRY!" Beauty cried, hanging onto the top of the cage bar, since the sharks were like a foot below them!

"Easy. Goddess Blabs-A-Lot! Rise!" Softon yelled, with Goddess Blabs-A-Lot coming up behind him.

"Wha?…No! I'm gonna win this! Even if that statue is excessively large." Sanaka-chan said, with goo coming from his gills. "Ew! That stinks! I'm going-"

"NO! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER! FEED ME TO THE SHARKS! I DON'T CARE!" Sanaka-chan cried, as the scenery disappeared. "What!? So he's giving up!?" Beauty yelled, with a small smile.

"See! Told ya! He's just a coward. Now tell us, how do we wake Bobobo and Don Patch up?" Pokomi asked, walking over to the foul smelling fish. "Ha! I said I surrendered but I never said that I was going to reverse that! Haha!" Sanaka-chan laughed evilly.

"Grr…YOU KNOW WHAT! COME HERE!" Pokomi yelled, dragging the fish by his gills. "So, am I gonna have to make you pay or are you gonna do this?" Pokomi asked, with a scary/goofy look on her face.

"Hey! Jido! Mr. Tashai said to hurry up! What are doing anyways making all this noise?" a girl slightly taller than Pokomi, maybe about 5 feet tall, with bright orange hair in two high ponytails with red ribbons holding them that were so long that they stopped at her waist, bangs in front of her face that stopped at her eyebrows, big turquoise eyes, and the school's girl uniform. "Huh?" Pokomi turned around to see where the voice had came from. She and the girl suddenly had sparks going from each other's eyes.

"Um…Pokomi…what's wrong with you?" Beauty wondered, seeing the situation that was arising. "Grr…You good for nothing little rat! Who do you think you are hurting Jido like that! What's your problem!?" the girl yelled.

"My problem!? What's yours!? You just assume that I did something so you can just go back to your little science class okay? And take him with you!" Pokomi yelled at the girl.

"Well, Pokomi! I guess you'll never get your little friends or whatever back then, huh?" the girl yelled.

"Wait, wait, wait! Wait! Hotari! My best, bestest, best buddy in the world! Wha-What were you saying about my friends?" Pokomi put her arm around the girl's shoulder and revealed her name with a fake smile.

"No! I'm not helping you! EVER!" Hotari yelled in a snotty tone.

"So, what's you guys' history?" Softon wondered.

"Well, it all started at the beginning of the school year." Hotari began.

"We were In the cafeteria and she started talking bad about people And I told her right back that-"

"No! That's not what happened! She was talking bad about me and so I confronted her about it and-"

"No! Pokomi, you're an idiot! So shut up and let me talk-"

"No! No! I'm the one with the answers so you can take yourself back to Malibu Barbie Land were you belong!"

"Well actually, for your information I like Bratz so you can go take your lemon head back to Candy World where you can-"

"Okay! Girls! Stop it! I didn't want to know all that!" Softon yelled, separating the two young girls.

"Please, um…" Beauty said, stumbling at her name. "Hotari. Nice to meet you. And you are…"

"My name's Beauty." Beauty smiled to Hotari, who put on a completely opposite face as opposed to the one she gave Pokomi.

"Oh. I think that fits you nicely. You ARE REALLY pretty." Hotari said to Beauty, smiling.

"And I'm Softon. Nice to meet you little lady." Softon greeted the girl, shaking her hand. "That's so cool! Your head is ice cream! What flavor are you? Can I taste?" Hotari smiled innocently. "Um…Well…" Softon mumbled, but suddenly, he felt something sucking on his head. It was Don Patch and Bobobo! "BOBOBO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Beauty screamed in shock.

"I'm hungry! A good nap always makes me hungry!" Bobobo yelled, with his spit all on Softon's head. "Yum! This chocolate tastes good!" Don Patch smiled like a little kid. "Can I have some more, Grandma?" Don Patch smiled with snot coming from his nose.

"Sure thing, honey. Anything for my sweet GRANDSON! YAH!" Grandma Bobobo yelled as she crushed Don Patch with a mallet.

"Ugh…" Don Patch moaned, going up and down as an accordion. "Haha. You guys are funny!" Hotari giggled.

"COOL! A NEW FRIEND! YEA!" Don Patch smiled and jumped on Hotari's head.

"Hi, I'm Bobobo, but my name's Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, but my REAL name is Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Bo-bobo Bo-bobo Bo-bobo Bobo-bo Bobo-bo Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Bobo-bo Bo-"

"OKAY I THINK SHE GETS IT!" Beauty screamed at Bobobo, making him fall to his knees in tears. "You're mean Beauty! WA!" Bobobo cried in a corner.

"Well, my name's Hotari. It's nice to meet you, um…well I…"

"Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Bobo-bo Bo-"

"Just call him Bobobo." Softon, Beauty, Pokomi, and even Don Patch said in unison, in annoyed tones. "Well, Bobobo, it's good to meet you." Hotari smiled. "So, Hotari. Do you know how to get to the next level?" Softon asked. "What? You mean the battle thingy thing?" Hotari wondered.

"Just tell us so we can go!" Pokomi said, rudely. "Well, BOBOBO, not POKOMI, you just go up the elevator. But may I ask you something?" Hotari explained. In the background, Beauty was holding Pokomi back, who was squirming around with a devilish face.

"Sure, what is it?" Bobobo asked, as he and Don Patch were in a pretzel of their legs and arms and necks.

"Well, I was wondering if I could go with you guys." Hotari smiled. Bobobo looked at Pokomi, who was using sign language to say 'NO WAY', as she slid a flat hand across her chest and wide eyed.

"Sure thing! Anything for a cute little girl like you! Yes you are!" Grandma Bobobo smiled, taking Hotari's cheeks and pinching them. Suddenly Pokomi fell back, with X's as her eyes. "NO! POKOMI! MY CUTEST BEST FRIEND!" Bobobo cried, about to do CPR on Pokomi, while dressed as a female lifeguard, but suddenly Pokomi woke up. "NO! NO! I'M FINE NOW! No need for that." Pokomi said, pushing Bobobo away and getting up.

"Thank so much! Don't worry! I'll lead you through this place!" Hotari smiled, as she leaded them out the room and to an elevator.

_This stupid bi-wait I can't say that. Well this stupid snake is trying to pull something. But I'm not buying that fake smile for one second! Besides, how cans he be cuter than me? I'm WAY prettier than she'll ever be! I just better not catch her planning something or I'm gonna give her the beating she deserves!_ Pokomi thought, looking at her apparent rival Hotari with a smug look.

"COOL! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Bobobo laughed, on the ceiling of the elevator.

"Yea, cuz my legs hurt!" Don Patch said, with his legs skinnier than ever before and wobbling.

_Oh no. I think we're just going to have more drama and idiocity than ever before. Great!_ Beauty thought in an unhappy tone. "Oh yea! Before we go, I've got one question. WHERE'S ICHIGO!?" Bobobo cried. "Oh yeah! I forgot all about him! I don't really know. He's so clueless, I don't even think we'll ever find him." Softon said.

"Well I hope he's alright." Pokomi worried.

* * *

**Will Bobobo and the gang defeat the next opponent and meet Erin in a battle of combat? Or is this girl Hotari really a snake like Pokomi says? And where's Ichigo, will we ever find the poor boy? Well find out in the next exciting episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!**


	16. Final Level! Erin, WE MEET! MUNAGE POWA!

_Hey GUYS! Thanks to a long negotiation with the producers, I've been rehired! If you may have forgotten me, it's me! NARRATOR! THE ORIGINAL VERSION! Anyways, since my paycheck starts at 5 dollars a minute, I'm going to be talking for a while. Well in the last episode, the group met a nerdy teen in a science lab and boy was he a LOSER! I mean I thought I was lame but he takes it to a new level! He looked like the Japanese Urkel! He was such a loser that Jelly Jiggler probably would've won a popularity contest in second to last! __Hey! What did you say about me!? Oh hi! Everybody it's me! Jelly Jiggler at your service here to make a special announcement! I'm coming back this episode you guys! YEA! I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE EVERYBODY AGAIN! IT'S BEEN LIKE FOREVER! All my fans, I thank you! For-_ _YOU IDIOT! YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE!! Now ratings are gonna go down since you ruined the whole episode! __Well I'm sorry! I was just making them happy!__ Happy!? They were already happy when I came back as narrator! Nobody cares about jelly! __WHAT!? WELL NOBODY CARES ABOUT A LOSER WHO LIVES IN HIS MOM'S BASEMENT!__ Well for your information, I don't live in her basement! I live in her living room! So get it right! __WELL YOU'RE STILL A LOSER!__ I'M A LOSER!? YOU STUPID JELLY! YOU'RE JUST MAD CUZ NOBODY WILL BUY YOU! THAT'S EXACTLY WHY YOU'RE HERE! __WELL YOU'RE ONLY HERE BECAUSE YOUR MOM KICKED YOU OUT OF HER HOUSE AND YOU HAD NO MONEY! HOBO! __EXPIRED CRAP! __**NARRATOR! These people came to see a show! Not you bickering with food!**__But mommy, he talked about-__** I DON'T CARE! NOW START THE SHOW YOU STUPID CAMERA PEOPLE!**_

**Episode 15: The Final Level! Well I think you know that already! You control the Munage Shinken!? **

* * *

"This stupid elevator! It wont open!" Bobobo cried, trying to pull the elevator open as it was moving.

"WELL IF IT'S MOVING THEN OF COURSE IT WONT OPEN!" Beauty yelled at Bobobo, who began to experiment with the wires.

"Hey! Bobobo don't touch that-" Hotari warned him, but it was too late. The elevator's lights went out and they began to move at incredible speeds like a freefall ride.

"AHH! BOBOBO YOU DUMB FAT LARD!" Don Patch yelled, on the ceiling with his spikes flying away.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB!?" Bobobo screamed in rage.

"NO I CALLED YOU FAT!" Don Patch screamed.

"Oh! Thank you so much buddy! I love you!" Bobobo smiled.

"WHY ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT BEING CALLED FAT! ESPECIALLY WHEN WE'RE FALLING AT 100 MPH!?" Beauty asked in rage, holding onto a handle in the elevator.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH I! THE RUMORS WERE RIGHT! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Hotari yelled, with tears coming from her eyes due to the intense speed.

_Yes! Now's my chance!_ Jelly Jiggler said in the elevator shaft, sliding under the elevator and ultimately stopping it.

"AH! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WAHAHA!" Bobobo and Don Patch cried as they hugged each other in fear.

"BUT WE'RE NOT EVEN MOVING!" Beauty screamed, then the elevator opened.

"AH! FINALLY WE'RE OUT FO THERE!" Bobobo cried on Beauty's foot as she walked out the elevator.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Don Patch cried as he backed away and pointed at the elevator.

"What's wrong now?" Pokomi wondered, and then looked at what Don Patch was freaking out about, and her eyes widened. "Ma-ma-ma-Ma-mama-Ma-ma-ma!" Pokomi, Bobobo, Softon, Hotari and Don Patch repeated like Spongebob did.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!?" Beauty screamed alone.

"It's…It's…JELLY JIGGLER!" Bobobo and Don Patch cried on their feet. "Jelly Jiggler! Hey! How've ya been?" Softon smiled as he high fives Jelly Jiggler.

"It's been great! Actually I've been offered a promotion to full time-"

"Eh! Nobody cares!" Bobobo cut him off, then making Jelly Jiggler cry.

"Anyways, Hotari where's the last level of this place?" Bobobo asked.

"Hahaha, you're standing in it!" a deep voice said with a laugh.

"Who said that?" Softon wondered.

"I did! I'm Dracula, ruler of-"

"BOBOBO NOT YOU!" Beauty screamed at Bobobo, who was in an ice hockey uniform with a stick and ham on the end.

"BOBOBO STOP JOKING AROUND!" Beauty cried. "Wrong! But you were close!" a man about Bobobo's height with a green, Robert Pattinson style haircut and dark purple eyes and large biceps and shoulders wearing a white dressy shirt with ruffles and was cut to show his large yet hairy chest and black slacks with dressy snake skin shoes said in a deep voice with a sinister grin on his face.

"Who are you!?" Don Patch asked with his fists ready, yet dressed as Beauty!

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS DRESSING LIKE ME!?" Beauty screamed.

"Uh oh! Don't mess with Beauty! She'll turn you into a pancake! JUST LIKE THIS! YA!" Bobobo yelled as he slammed his hand on Don Patch and put him on a stove! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" all of Bobobo's friends screamed at him in unison.

"Making my breakfast! You know that you have to have a nice, healthy diet in order to get in shape." Bobobo smiled as he flipped Don Patch with the skillet.

"Yes! And eat carrots! It helps build calcium and strong boogers!" Don Patch laughed as he was being flipped.

"WHAT!? THAT'S MILK AND BOOGERS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SUBJECT!" Beauty screamed.

"Does anything Bobobo does have to do with the subject, ever?" Softon asked. "Well, I guess not." Beauty replied. "Anyways, so who are you!? Ya muscle headed freako!" Jelly Jiggler yelled, with Bobobo and Don Patch inside of him with straws in their mouths.

"AH! NO! THEY'RE EATING ME FROM THE INSIDE! I JUST GOT HERE! TAKE SOFTON INSTEAD!" Jelly Jiggler cried. "I am Kami, the final guardian of Miss Erin and her most trusted assistant, and trust me, I will NOT let you pass alive." the man said, with a golden aura coming from him.

_Wait. I know this aura. It feels a lot like Bobobo's. Don't tell me that he's just as strong as Bobobo himself. What powers could he have?_ Pokomi thought, worrying.

"Hm, guess you don't know me then, huh? I am…BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO, THE LAST SURVIVOR OF THE TITANIC!" Bobobo yelled, now a shriveled up old man in a wheel chair on a random ship. "WRONG SCENE! IT'S THE HAIR KINGDOM YOU IDIOT!" Don Patch screamed at Bobobo.

"I KNOW THAT!! I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU GUYS REALLY KNEW ME AND APPARENTLY YOU ALL…YOU ALL…FAILED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo screamed in rage as he put dozens of fiery Fs on dozens of history papers.

"Dumbass." everyone said in unison.

"This is Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo? The Hair Kingdom survivor?" Kami said in disbelief.

_I can't believe that this buffoon is really the all power wielder of the Hanage Shinken that survived the Hair Kingdom massacre. They probably spared him because he acts like a clown. I would want to die too if I had a disgraceful child like this idiot._ Kami thought, looking confused.

"Hey! I can hear you talking about me! YOU THINK I'M A BUFFOON! WAHAHA! Wait! Beauty, what's a buffoon?" Bobobo asked after crying about Kami's comment.

She sighs and says "An idiot".

"NO! So…so I'm…I'm a…DON PATCH!?" Bobobo cried in embarrassment.

"WHAT!? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? YOU SHOULD BE GREATFUL TO BE LIKE ME! I MEAN I AM THE MOST IMPORTANT CHARACTER ON THIS SHOW!" Don Patch smiled as he yelled at Bobobo.

"I'm tired of waiting for you idiots! Now, to show you my power, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!" Kami yelled with a smiled as he ripped his shirt off.

"MUNAGE SHINKEN!" he yelled as his chest hairs came flying toward Bobobo.

"Hanage Shinken: Nosehair Boogie!" Bobobo yelled, as his nose hairs dance around the chest hair of Kami and slapped them away.

"Hm, impressive." Kami smiled.

"Impossible!" Softon said.

"DID HIS NOSEHAIRS JUST FIGHT THAT GUY'S CHEST HAIR?" Hotari cried, not understanding what was going on.

"Yep. But Kami's power is what concerns me." Softon said.

"So, you're a master of the Munage Shinken, the one that my older brother, Bababa, used to fight for the Hair Kingdom, huh?" Bobobo asked, with a small grin.

"Hehe, yes, but the only difference is that I'm…" Kami smiled then suddenly disappeared.

"Bobobo, behind you!" Beauty warned.

"Huh? AH!" Bobobo cried as Kami appeared behind him and used his chest hairs to stab Bobobo in the back, literally! Blood dripped from Bobobo's mouth as he got up.

"Oh, Bobobo." Beauty said in worry. "Hahaha, so, Bobobo, do you surrender?" Kami asked. Bobobo just giggled.

"I guess you haven't heard much about me. I'm not a quitter. Never have been, well except when I was losing by 4000 points in guitar Battle, but besides that I've never quit." Bobobo said.

"WHAT DOES GUITAR HERO HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?" Hotari screamed out.

"Ha, my gorgeous body and incredible chest hair will not lose to you. That's a promise." Kami smiled evilly, as his aura rocketed into the air.

"I guess I'll just have to use my SNOT-FO-U ATTACK!" Bobobo yelled, as he got in his fighting stance, ready to blow Kami's hairs away.

"Haha! Bobobo, ya wanna know how I mastered the Munage Shinken? Well, your brother, Bababa, he was my first victim in the Hair Kingdom massacre." Kami said evilly. "Wha!?" Bobobo said in shock, as his aura died down due to the surprising news.

"No! Bobobo! Don't listen to him!" Softon yelled. "Does this dress make my butt look big?" Jelly Jiggler asked as he wore a black wig and make up.

"It's huge!" Patches yelled.

"What!? Great! Now I've gotta hit the gym again!" Jelly Jiggler cried. "No! I meant that hair. I'm loving it, girl!" Patches smiled, as she took a picture with Jelly Jiggler with her pink cell phone.

"THIS IS NOT TIME FOR CROSS DRESSING!" Beauty yelled as she threw Don Patch into a random river and threw Jelly Jiggler into a glass window, however, he bounced off of it and flew the other direction!

"Haha! That's right. Bababa's power impressed me. I wanted to modify that power even further so I destroyed his hairball and uncovered the secrets of the Munage Shinken." Kami laughed evilly, which made Bobobo angry.

"HEY BOBOBO! INCOMING!" Jelly Jiggler warned, as he fell into Bobobo's mouth, who had turned into a huge train for some unknown reason. Then the Bobo Train began to glow with an immense aura. "Wha-what!? What's going on!?" Kami wondered, as a new figure, nor Bobobo or Jelly Jiggler emerged. "Could it be?" Softon said.

"Yes! It is!" Beauty smiled happily, as Mr. BoJiggler appeared in front of their eyes, with his blue hair now in a Mohawk and wearing Bobobo's shades on top of his head, with a long, purple jacket on with gray-blue armored top that shows some of his stomach, with black and blue genie pants on and white boots.

"Yes! It's Mr. BoJiggler! Now Bobobo's sure to beat Kami!" Beauty smiled happily.

_BoJiggler. I remember you. When you beat me when I first met Bobobo. I'm sure you'll beat this bastard easy, especially since Bobobo's raging mad._ Pokomi smiled, not worried about BoJiggler at all.

"Now, for the Nose Hair Judgment game!" BoJiggler yelled.

"Wha!? Nose Hair Judgment!?" Kami said, confused.

"Okay, so, it works like this. I'm going to ask you 5 riddles and you have to figure them out in 30 seconds or I attack. Now, for riddle 1! I'mgonnaeatyourtoeswhileyou'resleeping! Okay! Now you have thirty seconds!" BoJiggler said quickly.

"Wait! What does that mean? I'm gonna eat your toes while you're sleeping? Are you insane?" Kami wondered.

"No! But I do know that you didn't answer the riddle! NOW YOU SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCE!" BoJiggler yelled, as he strapped Kami to a torture chair and had a butcher knife. "AH! NO! LEAVE MY FEET ALONE!" Kami cried. "YAH! Haha! Look at what I made you! How about you try some?" BoJiggler giggled as he chopped fish and fed Kami some.

"GROSS! THAT'S RAW!" Kami yelled, spitting the food in Don Patch's face!

"Uh, oh. Don Patch is gonna get angry." Beauty said.

"THAT'S FOUL! YOU PIG! GR! I GUESS I HAVBE TO TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS YOUNG MAN! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TELL YOU TO CHEW YOUR FOOD!?" Patches yelled as she spanked Kami. "Now for riddle 2! Why did the chicken cross the road?" BoJiggler asked, as everyone, even Kami, fell on their backs Dragonball Z style.

"What type of riddle is that? To get to the other side of course!" Kami answered. "WRONG! IT WAS SO HE COULD BECOME THANKSGIVING DINNER!" BoJiggler yelled, as he shot Kami with forks and knives and spoons and sporks!

"WAIT! BUT TURKEY IS FOR THANKSGIVING!" Beauty screamed.

"Grr…I'm just getting started. Throw any question at me, I'm certain I'll get it right!" Kami yelled with confidence.

"Well actually that was the 3rd riddle and you were WRONG!" BoJiggler yelled as he threw envelopes and papers at Kami, giving him a lot of paper cuts!

"BUT WHAT WAS THE RIDDLE!?" everyone screamed in unison. "Now, riddle 4! What's the recipe for ice cream!?" BoJiggler yelled. "Wait! What!? I don't know that! Can't I have some easier riddles than that!?" Kami cried.

"Sorry, but it's TOO LATE FOR THAT NOW!" BoJiggler yelled, as he threw tons of ice cream at Kami, including Softon! "HEY! WHY ARE YOU THROWING ME! OUCH!" Softon cried as he landed hard on the wall.

"Grr…No…I-I can't lose to this idiot…I wont…" Kami said, coughing up blood.

"Now, the final riddle! Riddle 5! How do you get your chest hairs to grow so long? I mean I've been trying to get them that long for years and years and it never happened." BoJiggler asked. "WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT!?" Kami, as well as Bobobo's friends yelled in confusion.

"UP! TIME'S UP! TIME TO MEET YOUR DEFEAT! HANAGE SHINKEN: JELLY BELLY BOOGER ATTACK!" BoJiggler yelled as blue jelly squirted from his nose with nose hairs inside them! "WAIT! THAT WASN'T THIRTY SECONDS! NO!" Kami cried as he was beaten by the attack from BoJiggler.

"YES! WAY TO GO BOBOBO!" Beauty cheered as Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler split, however Jelly Jiggler began to cry.

"WAHAHA! WHAT ABOUT ME!? I MEAN I WAS APART OF IT!" Jelly Jiggler cried.

"It's okay Jelly Man." Hotari smiled innocently as she patted Jelly Jiggler on his back.

"Huh? W-Who are you?" Jelly Jiggler wondered, whipping his tears away.

"I'm Hotari. Nice to meet ya!" Hotari smiled, which quickly made Jelly Jiggler smile.

"So, Kami. Which path do I take to get to Erin?" Bobobo asked.

"Ha. Just cuz you beat me doesn't mean I should tell you anything! I'm not telling you anything you stupid bastard…" Kami laughed evilly, as he suddenly fell unconscious.

"Damn! How are we gonna find her now?" Softon wondered.

"Hahaha! Congratulations, Bobobo! You've gotten through all the levels of my school. Now you have the privilege of facing me!" Erin's voice laughed through the intercoms in the building. "Grr…Erin! Show yourself you coward!" Bobobo yelled.

"Hahaha! Fine!" Erin laughed as the group fell through a mysterious trap door. Then they all fell on top of each other, with Beauty at the very bottom.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS THE FLOOR MAT!?" Beauty cried.

"Haha! Welcome Bobobo. I am the Second Heavenly King, and the one that will bring you to your knees, Erin!" Erin laughed, appearing as a short, young girl as she did in episode 2.

"So this is Erin? She's…she's…SO ADORABLE!" Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch cried together, which made Pokomi make a jealous face.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO! NO! NO! I'M THE CUTEST CHARACTER ON THIS SHOW SO YOU STUPID PRODUCERS NEED TO STOP BRINGING IN CUTE GIRLS OTHER THAN PEOPLE THAT LOOK LIKE ME! GOT IT!" Pokomi screamed in rage.

"Hehe. She's just mad because she's ugly." Hotari said in a snobby way, which made Pokomi's face became filled with only hatred and bloodlust as smoke came from her ears and her face turned devil red!

"Um…hehe…Pokomi just calm down, okay…" Beauty smiled as she and Softon held Pokomi back, who was trying to squirm her way out of their grasp and hurt Hotari.

"LET ME HIT HER! JUST ONE TIME! LET ME TEACH HER A LESSON!" Pokomi yelled, as Hotari just stood calmly, manicuring her nails.

"So, Erin, what's a little girl like you doing in this place?" Jelly Jiggler wondered.

"Well. Hehe. Actually. My appearance might seem cute to you but power will show you that I'm a true mistress of the Manipulation Shinken." Erin laughed, as black fog came up around her.

"Wha?" they all gasped.

"Hahaha! Bobobo, this is the power that I hold. Haha!" Erin laughed, with her purple aura glowing. "Bobobo, don't underestimate her! She's more powerful than she looks." Hotari warned. "Oh! Pokomi! My most prized student of the freshman class. It's been a while. How have you been?" Erin smiled, as if she was in a normal conversation.

"WHAT!? MOST PRIZED STUDENT? BUT WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Hotari cried.

"Oh! Hotari I didn't even see! You! Sorry, but you'll always be number 2." Erin smiled normally, as Hotari cried in jealousy.

"Thanks, but don't talk to me like I'm your comrade." Pokomi said. "Haha. Fine. Bobobo, what would you do if I…took your little friends' souls?" Erin smiled evilly as she looked at Beauty. "You little rat! What do you want with Beauty?" Bobobo asked.

"She wants to control Beauty because Beauty doesn't matter! Am I right or am I right?" Don Patch smiled, as everyone backed away from him. Beauty grew horns on her head and fire appeared around her.

"Um…Billy goat…" Don Patch smiled as he was suddenly cut in half!

"Well, I don't blame ya, Beauty. Anyways, what do you mean?" Softon asked.

"YES! DINNER!" Bobobo smiled, with Don Patch on a big dinner table with an apple in his mouth, unconscious.

"Hehe. Manipulation Shinken!" Erin said evilly as the black fog circled around Softon! "No! Softon!" Beauty cried, trying to grab his hand.

"Hahaha! Bobobo, meet your friend. Well your friend that WAS! HAHAHA!" Erin laughed evilly, as Softon stood in front of her, with his mind blank. "Oh no! Softon!" Bobobo said in worry, not wanting to hurt his friend.

* * *

**Now that Bobobo has finally encountered Erin, will he be willing to defeat her at the cost of hurting his dear friend, Softon? Find out next time on the next exciting episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!**


	17. Bobobo vs Erin! Manipulated the mind!

_HEY GUYS! IT'S THE PSYCHIDELIC RECAP! Last episode our gang battled Kami, who claimed to have stolen Bobobo's brother, Bababa's, power of the Munage Shinken. His chest hairs may have packed a punch, but Bobobo managed to fuse with Jelly Jiggler, who RUDELY interrupted me last recap, to create Mr. BoJiggler and defeat Kami with radical riddles! Then, Bobobo and the group met Erin, but she used her powers to take control of Softon like a puppet! What will Bobobo do? Will he get rid of Softon so that I'm finally on the top 10 list of popular characters like I deserve!? PLEASE, BOBOBO! DO IT! I'LL GET A HUGE RAISE IN IT! __Bribing and begging again, Narrator? Fine, I'm dropping your pay from 5 dollars a minute, instead you're getting…5 DOLLARS A SECOND! I MUST SAY, Narrator, YOU ARE A GENIUS! __**WAIT! BUT YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE DROPPING HIS PAY NOT INCRESING IT!**__ Well, Beauty, understand, this means that he gets a lot less talk time. Which means that this recap is over! Roll the tape!_

**Episode 16: We finally meet! Erin, Mistress of Manipulation!**

* * *

"Haha! So, Bobobo, what'll you do now that your friend is your opponent?" Erin asked, snickering evilly.

"Well, I'm gonna treat him like I do every friend…YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo screamed as he lit Don Patch on fire with a flame thrower!

"AH! OW! OW!" Don Patch cried, appearing as a cube of ice.

"IF THAT'S WHAT YOU DO TO FRIENDS THEN I'D HATE TO SEE WHAT YOU DO TO ENEMIES!" Beauty screamed.

"And this is what I give my friends on their birthdays!" Bobobo smiled, as he got pots and pans and bashed Don Patch between them until he was smashed! "AH! BOBOBO WHY'D YOU DO THAT TO DON PATCH!?" Beauty screamed out.

"IT'S NOT EVEN MY BIRTHDAY!" Don Patch cried, with his teeth on the ground.

"You're right! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! HAHA! APRIL FOOLS!" Bobobo laughed.

"What is with this idiot?" Erin said to herself, looking confused but watched Bobobo do ridiculous things.

"WAIT! So that means that…that…" Don Patch hesitated.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOBOBO! HAHA!" Don Patch laughed as he used two large blocks to bash Bobobo's head.

"HAHAHA! THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Bobobo smiled, with his face looking deformed. "AH! HOW IS IT THE BEST!?" Hotari yelled.

"Get serious you idiot! Fist of Manipulation: Aqua Rider!" Erin yelled, as a giant, dark blue ocean appeared under Bobobo and Don Patch!

"NO! WE'RE FALLING!" Bobobette cried, holding her skirt down.

"NO! I CAN'T SWIM!" Don Patch cried. "HOW CAN YOU NOT SWIM!? HARD CANDY FLOATS!" Pokomi screamed. "No it doesn't." Beauty and Hotari informed the blonde.

"Yes it does!" Pokomi retaliated. "Pokomi, you see, hard candy, such as Jolly Ranchers, are made of a dissolving sugar that melts in anything wet. So if you calculate the circumference of Don Patch and the are of the ocean you could probably predict that if Don Patch falls in that he would be gone in about 30 to 45 seconds." Beauty said in a smart voice, wearing glasses and a business suit with her hair in a bun.

"You always make me feel so DUMB!" Pokomi cried on the floor.

"What were you talking about?" Hotari wondered, with a confused face.

"HEY! I WANNA PLAY! WAHAHA!" Jelly Jiggler cried, as he fell into the depths of the water.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the three screamed.

_**2 hours and a lunch break later**_

"So, ya think we're gonna be falling like this for much longer?" Jelly Jiggler wondered, as they were still falling At the same speed, not even halfway to the water. "I don't know. But it sure was irritating screaming the entire time." Bobobo said.

Don Patch was doing sign language to them.

"Poor Don Patch. You lost your voice." Bobobo said, as he cradled Don Patch. "YES!" Beauty screamed with sharp teeth in her mouth and the scene fiery. "WHAT!?" everyone screamed in unison.

"Oh, I mean, what a shame. Hehe." Beauty giggled in a fake way.

"My hair looks so nice when it's up! I'm gonna take a pictu-AH! MY PHONE! NO!" Patches cried.

"NO! I THOUGHT HE LOST HIS VOICE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beauty cried as she kicked the whole set of the show.

"Beauty what are you doing!?" Bobobo cried, throwing her in the water that was meant for him.

"HEY! I WANTED TO DESTROY YOU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER YOU IDIOT!" Erin screamed out, as Softon, who was still possessed, just sat and read a book.

"HEY! YOU'RE POSSESSED! YOU CAN'T READ!" Beauty screamed, jumping out the water in a black cloak with a scythe.

"No one ever said that." Erin giggled.

"AH! SHE THE GRIM REAPER!" Jelly Jiggler cried, hiding under his bed in his momma's house. "A REALLY UGLY GRIM REAPER!" Don Patch yelled, which made Beauty see red.

"Uh oh…um…Beauty…c-calm down…" Bobobo said as every character on the show so far backed away, even Jui, who was supposed to be dead!

"WHERE'D ALL THESE OLD CHARACTWERS COME FROM!?" Pokomi screamed, as she saw them pop out of Bobobo's afro.

"HOLY MOTHER OF JELL-O! HOW MUCH ROOM DO YOU HAVE IN THERE!?" Jelly Jiggler wondered.

"THIS MUCH! HAHA!" Bobobo laughed, as a black hole came from his afro.

"NO! I-I'M TOO PRETTY TO GO THIS SOON!" Don Patch cried, holding on Jelly Jiggler.

"You know what I've had enough of your idiocity! Softon, dispose of them, immediately!" Erin ordered, as the possessed Softon came toward Bobobo. "Hm, it seems you are missing something, Softon-san." Bobobo said in a Chinese accent.

"Yes he is. He is missing an important part of him." Don Patch said in the same accent, however they were both dressed as dojo masters.

"What is he missing?" Pokomi wondered. Then the screen showed Softon's full body to reveal a devastating picture. "HE LOST HIS PANTS!" all the girls, including Jelly Jiggler, screamed together.

"Gross!" Bobobo yelled, with a shower cap on.

"Ew. You need these. Look at those chicken legs." Don Patch said, handing Softon his pants.

Even though he was still possessed, he had enough sense to put his pants on. "WHY ARE YOU LETTING THEM USE YOU FOR JOKES!?" Erin screamed in confusion and anger.

"Because Softon's cool!" Bobobo and Don Patch said together, dressed as peasants with possessed Softon on a thrown.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Erin screamed, destroying the scenery that Bobobo had created.

"OK! FINE! I'LL FIGHT YOU FOR REAL NOW!" Bobobo yelled out, in a disco outfit, shaking his booty.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA BE SERIOUS!" Beauty screamed to Bobobo.

"It's Bobobo. I mean you know him better than anybody else." Pokomi said to Beauty.

"You're right." Beauty sighed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! FIST OF MANIPULATION!" Erin yelled out, pointing to Softon.

"…Fist of Goddess Babylon…" Softon said in a dead like voice.

"Uh oh! Bobobo he's attacking-"

"I CAN SEE THAT BEAUTY SO SHUT UP! Gosh! She's so annoying." Bobobette yelled, dressed as Beauty!

"I know! Like, why is she even here? She's just annoying!" Patches said, also dressed as Beauty.

"Beauty calm down, okay. You know they're just joking." Pokomi smiled, holding her friend, who looked extremely angry.

"…Anger issues…" Patches said in Erin's ear, who just looked at Patches with an annoyed face and sweat dropped, however she then shot Patches away with a small, sudden purple blast!

"Don Patch! NO!" Bobobo cried, not even noticing Goddess Babylon in front of him.

"HOW COULD YOU MISS HER!?" Beauty screamed.

"…Bobobo…" Softon mumbled in his dead voice. Bobobo and the others just trembled.

"…w-where…where is….Jelly Jiggler…?" Softon said, sounding like he was struggling.

"WHAT!? WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT THAT JELLY CREATURE!?" Erin yelled at him.

"…b…because…he o-owes me…5 d-dollars…"

"WHAT!?" everyone, even Goddess Babylon, screamed in shock and confusion.

"You're supposed to be defeating Bobobo! Not worrying about 5 dollars that you'll run out of anyways!" Erin yelled.

"Hey! Do you have any sweets? I love sweets!" Goddess Babylon smiled, with all her arms in front of Erin, begging.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ALL! BLACK SOUL!" Erin yelled, as black smoke appeared around her. "Oh no! Bobobo get down!" Hotari warned.

"NO! I-I'm dying…P-please, Bobobette, s-save me…" Jelly Jiggler said in a hospital bed. "WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU!?" Beauty and Pokomi screamed together.

"Oh! I snuck into Softon's head and you know what, I learned that Softon has the IQ of a pickle! Isn't that weird?" Jelly Jiggler said, with Softon's head inside him.

"GET OUTTA HERE! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Bobobo yelled, swatting Jelly Jiggler into the sky.

"YEAH! SOFTON'S RIGHT THERE! IT RUINS THE WHOLE GAG!" Pokomi yelled, pointing to Softon, who was in a random bed sleeping.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, POKOMI!?" Beauty yelled.

"HEY! ERIN'S GONNA ATTACK! STOP ACTING DUMB!" Softon yelled, out of the crazy possession.

"Softon! You're back to normal!" Beauty smiled.

"OF COURSE I AM! I am because I ate these delicious yams. They're great for any-"

"STOP BEING RETARDED!" Beauty cried, with her hands on her head.

"Hahaha. Now, Bobobo…witness my true form." Erin said, now a tall, beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair and her purple eyes glowing and wearing a long black dress with a purple jeweled necklace on her hand.

"SHE"S BEAUTIFUL!" Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Softon worshiped Erin, with flowers in their hands. "WHY ARE YOU WORSHIPPING HER!? SHE'S THE BAD GUY HERE!" Beauty screamed.

"Hehe, Dark Fist of Manipulation: Wall Hole!" Erin yelled, with the necklace on her hand glowing.

"HUH!?" Bobobo and Don Patch gasped, with their eyes bulging out.

"AH! BOBOBO! HELP!" Beauty cried, as the wall grew arms and attached her to the wall, similar to what happened to Ichigo a few episodes back. "AH! What did you do to Beauty!?" Bobobo cried.

"Haha. It's simple. Every time you all get hurt by my attacks, the quicker she'll be sucked into the wall, along with this cute little boy here, what's his name again?" Erin said, as an unconscious Ichigo was coming out of the wall next to Beauty. "ICHIGO!" they all yelled together. "Haha. Surprised? That could be you, little girl." Erin said in an evil tone. "Bobobo please don't get hurt." Beauty begged.

"FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR: KILLER DOLPHINS OUT OF WATER!" Bobobo yelled, with hundreds of dolphins walking toward Erin with torches and nun chucks and other weapons.

"GO GET HER!" Bobobo ordered them. "AGH!" Patches cried, as the dolphins attacked her instead of Erin! "BOBOBO! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING DON PATCH!?" Beauty screamed. "BECAUSE HE LOOKS LIKE THE SUN!" Bobobo cried.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?" Pokomi, Hotari, beauty, and Softon screamed together.

"Because…the sun is…POISON!" Bobobo cried, dressed as a vampire with the cloak in front of his face, but Jelly Jiggler was the cloak!

"WHAT THE HELL!?" they all screamed in unison.

"AH! I'M MELTING!" Jelly Jiggler cried, as he was turning into water as Don Patch shined in the sky.

"NO!" Bobobo cried, on his knees.

"Idiot! Dark Fist of Manipulation!" Erin yelled, as she shot a purple beam at Bobobo's afro, which shot a hole in it! "NO!" Bobobo cried.

"NO! BOBOBO!" Beauty cried, as she was being pulled slightly closer into the wall. "Hahaha! Now, Bobobo, be a good boy and dispose of these insects." Erin ordered, with Bobobo getting up in front of her as if he were a zombie!

"Oh no! Now we're in big trouble! Bobobo's under Erin's control now!" Softon cried.

"DON'T YOU THINK WE KNOW THAT YOU DUMB IDIOT!" Don Patch yelled, karate chopping Softon in the back of the neck.

"Fist of the Nosehair!" the possessed Bobobo yelled, as he attacked his friends.

"Jelly Jiggler! Let's go!" Don Patch said, grabbing Jelly Jiggler's arm.

"Patchi-Jelly combo!" Don Patch yelled, swinging Jelly Jiggler in the air as if he were a helicopter.

"AH! DON PATCH I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE! AH!" Jelly Jiggler cried.

"HAHA! WHAT YA GONNA DO NOW ERIN!?" Don Patch laughed with an evil looking face.

"Bobobo…"

"Yes, Mistress Erin?"

"Get them."

"Yes, I will get rid of them for you." Bobobo said as he ran toward Don Patch with his nose hairs ready.

"NO! BOBOBO DON'T DO IT!" Beauty cried. "YA! FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR: I WAS JUST KIDDING!" Bobobo yelled as he turned around and his nose hairs slapped Erin to the ground!

"Yes! I knew Bobobo was too dumb to be controlled!" Pokomi smiled. "W-what does that mean?" Bobobo asked, beginning to cry. "Um, oh nothing…hehe…" Pokomi lied. "Yes! Finish her Bobobo so we can leave and go to the Third Heavenly King!" Softon yelled. "Softon…can you come here, please?" Bobobo asked politely. "No." "Oh, okay-wait, what?" Bobobo asked. "I said no." Softon replied.

"But why?" Bobobo whimpered. "Because you're being…TOO polite." Softon said.

"Oh…well okay." Bobobo said with Don Patch's toy, Yaya, in his hands.

"NO! LET YAYA GO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE GIVE IT BACK!" Don Patch cried as Bobobo stepped on him so he wouldn't get the toy. "BOBOBO! ERIN'S ABOUT TO ATTACK!" Beauty cried, as she saw Erin get up with her aura glowing.

"Grr…h-how? How did you not be controlled by my power?" Erin wondered.

"Well it's simple…YOU SUCK ERIN!" Bobobo yelled, slapping Erin with a newspaper as if she were an annoying fly.

"Yes! Good job Bobobo!" Beauty smiled happily.

"Great! Now we can-"

"Wait a minute." Hotari interrupted Pokomi, which made Pokomi make a smug look.

"Now we can go get some food. I haven't eaten in like 5 months!" Bobobo said.

"WHAT!? YOU JUST ATE LIKE 10 MINS AGO!" Beauty yelled. "Bobobo, she's not done yet." Hotari said.

"What makes you say that?" Jelly Jiggler asked. "Because she's standing up and Beauty's not freed." Hotari said, sounding a bit like a know it all.

"You know what Bobobo, I'm tired of this. Now I'll release my full power!" Erin yelled, as her aura increased drastically. "DARK FIST OF MANIPULATION: DEPTHS OF STORM!" Erin yelled, as the roof came off the school and storm clouds appeared around everything.

"HOLY MOTHER OF NATURE! WHAT'S THIS!?" Don Patch cried. "It's my full Super Fist! I not only can manipulate the minds of people, but the things around them as well. Haha!" Erin laughed.

"OH NO! Now she'll make Beauty 10 times worse!" Don Patch feared. "ARE YOU CALLING ME-"

"I'M CALLING YOU A NOT HUMAN!" Don Patch yelled. "Grr…If I weren't strapped to this wall I would hurt you so bad." Beauty said in an angry voice.

"Whatever! Go back to sleep pinky!" "AGH!" Beauty yelled in anger.

"Haha! Now! To finish you all!" Erin yelled evilly with a smirk, as a giant bolt of lightning was coming from the sky toward them!

"POKOMI…Pokomi?" Jelly Jiggler looked back to see Pokomi sleeping and drooling. "THIS IS NO TIME TO SLEEP POKOMI!" Softon, Beauty and Jelly Jiggler yelled. "OH NO! I can't stop that! My nose hair's will burn!" Bobobo cried. "NO! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Don Patch cried, hugging Jelly Jiggler. "AH!" Bobobo cried.

"TAKE HIM INSTEAD!" Don Patch cried, now throwing Jelly Jiggler in front of them. "HEY!? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE DEAD FIRST!?" Jelly Jiggler cried, grabbing Don Patch and putting him in front of him.

"HEY! NO WAY! I'M TOO IMPORTANT TO DIE! I MEAN I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE AN OPTION!" Don Patch yelled, grabbing Bobobo and throwing him like a softball into the attack. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Softon, Hotari and Beauty screamed in shock. "AH!" Bobobo cried in the light.

"I'm melted!" Bobobo yelled, looking like a big blob on the ground.

"YES! Now that he's gone I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER, Well I already was but now I'm the OFFICIAL ONE AND NOW THE TITLE CHARACTER!" Don Patch laughed evilly. "DON PATCH THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR SELFISH SCENES ALRIGHT!" Beauty yelled. "Ah shut up, Beauty. You're always-" Don Patch stopped and looked at Beauty, who was actually not attached to the wall anymore!

"HOW'D YOU GET OUT!?"

"HOW'D YOU GET UP!?" Beauty screamed back at Bobobo, who was actually standing up on his two feet with no scratches at all.

Beauty just stood there and sweat dropped.

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY BE STANDING!?" Erin yelled in shock. "Well, it's simple…Because it's my show of course! I mean the main character can't die, especially if we're not even close to done with the season yet! You need to watch more TV!" Bobobo yelled, sitting on a couch with a family size Doritos bag next to him and wearing his boxers and a dirty shirt with a big fat belly on him.

"If I'd look like that, I'd rather not." Erin replied.

"BOBOBO YOU CAN'T FIGHT LIKE THAT!" Beauty screamed.

"Hehe, fine. If you can't die then I guess I'm just gonna have to trap you until you rot." Erin said, as the ground came up as roots and locked around Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Softon, Hotari, and Pokomi, who was still sleeping!

"Oh no! Bobobo! What are we gonna do now?" Beauty cried. "Hahaha, now that Bobobo's disabled, it's time to destroy you!" Erin laughed, flying toward Beauty!

"NO!" Beauty cried, sitting on the ground in fear.

"NO BEAUTY! I WISH I COULD HELP! But this crap's all the way in my nostrils." Bobobo said as the roots that were holding them put Bobobo in a cocoon!

"GROSS!" everyone screamed.

"AH!" Beauty cried.

"BEAUTY!" the yelled in unison.

Then the screen went black.

* * *

**Is Beauty going to be okay or is she gonna be chopped like sushi? Will Bobobo be able to defeat Erin and her manipulative powers? And will he even be able to make it to the Third Heavenly King? Find out on the next ecstatic episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!**


	18. Return of the Torpedo, oh and them, too!

_Hey! It's Recap Time! Well last episode Bobobo and the gang began to fight Erin, a woman who's powers don't really work as well as she thought. Well, Bobobo used all his might to get rid of this lady but she wouldn't stay down! And at the last second she attacked Beauty and Lord knows what happened. But we will in a second, after I finish creating my eHarmony page. __MICHAEL NARRATOR! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THOSE ONLINE DATING SITES!?__ But mommy, I work from home so it-__WELL IF YOU GET UP AND GO OUT LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE YOU WOULD'VE FOUND THE PERFECT GIRL BY NOW! __Mommy it's hard. Not a lot of women like men with…well… __With what?__ With heads like me. __Michael, your giant 'N' shaped head is a sacred force that shows that you aren't afraid of anything.__ Really, mom? Really? __No but it was funny how you got excited.__ DARN YOU MOTHER! __W-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? __I-I said __**'Oh no. What rhymes with darn that is a nice thing?' **__I said yarn you mother! I love you mommy. __OH SO DOES THAT MEAN I'M OLD!? COME HERE! YOU'RE GETTING A BIG SPANKING! __NO! NOT AGAIN, MOMMY! R-ROLE THE EPISODE! __HEY WORLD! WATCH NARRATOR GET A BIG SPANKING!__ OH PLEASE ROL THE EPISODE! _

**Episode 17: Your end is here, Erin! The Power of Friendship!**

* * *

"Haha! Now Bobobo , what are you gonna do now that you've just witnessed the death of your beloved friend?" Erin laughed evilly.

"NO! You monster! How could you kill Beauty? She was the only one who could make Ramen noodles without burning them! NOW WHAT AM I GONNA EAT!?" Bobobo cried heavily.

"THERE'S PLENTY OF FOOD TO EAT IN THE WORLD! YOU'RE BOUND TO FIND SOMETHING!" Softon's eyes bulged.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. I guess you'll just be starving for eternity, AHAHAHAHAHAHA-Huh?" Erin stopped her maniacal laugh when she saw someone standing in the smoke that killed Beauty.

"You idiot. How could you possibly get captured by this woman? She can't be that powerful." a voice said through the smoke.

"NO! GODFATHER SHE GOT YOU! DON'T WORRY I'LL GET YOU OUT!" obviously Hatenko cried as he ran through the smoke and over to help Don Patch out.

"Namero? You actually wanna help us fight now!?" Softon asked.

"Sure. Why not. It's only gonna get harder for Bobobo." Namero said, wearing a suit that had checkerboard pants, a dark colored tie and a lighter colored jacket that went with the suit, and black shoes.

"YEAH! NAMERO-KUN!" Pokomi giggled happily.

"SO YOU WAKE UP TO SAY HI BUT NOT TO HELP ME!?" Beauty screamed at Pokomi.

"Well I'm sorry. I just have a weird sleep regimen." Pokomi gave Beauty an excuse.

"Excuses. Excuses!" Beauty replied, turning away.

"Please don't be mad at me Beauty! I'll get you a pony!" Pokomi begged.

"REALLY!?"

"Sure…why not?"

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU POKOMI!" Beauty yelled in extreme happiness.

"GODFATHER ARE YOU OKAY!? I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Hatenko cried, bowing down to Don Patch.

"So, who are you two supposed to be? The Rest of the circus?' Erin asked.

"…Is she trying to be funny?" Jelly Jiggler whispered to Don Patch.

"I don't know, but it's not working for her." Don Patch replied, fairly loud as well.

"So you're the Second Heavenly King? Aren't they supposed to be men?" Namero asked.

"Grr…Yes but they made me take the job!" Erin replied, in a small angry tone.

"Oh, is it because of that mustache above your lip?" Hatenko asked her, making her really embarrassed. However, it was actually Bobobo's head that was in front of her!

"WAIT! THAT WAS BOBOBO'S HEAD!" Hatenko screamed.

"So then where's the body?" Softon wondered. Then they saw Bobobo's body, with his neck sticking out of the ground.

"WE'LL HELP YOU BOBOBO! ON THREE WE PULL! 3...2...1...PULL!" Don Patch instructed as he, Jelly Jiggler, and Hatenko tried to pull him out.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID PULL ON THREE!" Beauty screamed.

"I'M TIRED OF YOU ALL! DARK FIST OF MANIPULATION!" Erin yelled with small tears in her eyes, as the ground rose up and attacked Namero and Hatenko.

"AH! Bobobo's body!" Hotari cried. Then they all saw what was under the ground that made it hard for him to pull himself out.

"IT'S AN ANT HEAD!" everyone screamed.

"IT'S GINORMOUS!" Don Patch yelled, as the ant head was as big as the state of Rhode Island!

"Fist of the Key!" Hatenko yelled, coming up to Erin with his key in hand, inserting it in her arm that held her necklace.

"LOCK!" Hatenko yelled as he twisted the key and Erin's entire arm instantly turned to stone and her necklace fell to the ground and cracked.

"NO! MY NECKLACE! THAT'S MY DARK POWER! WITHOUT IT MY POWERS AREN'T AS CONTROLLING!" Erin cried.

"Haha. Now, what you gonna do, Erin?" Bobobo asked, dressed as Hulk Hogan!

"HOGAN! HOGAN!" Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Hatenko cheered.

"Hm. I'll show you what I've got!" Erin yelled, as she clothes lined Bobobo out of the ring with her good arm.

"Oh. Well there's nobody else to cheer for. ERIN! ERIN! ERIN!" the three reversed who they were cheering for.

"GET OUT OF THIS STUPID WRESTLING SCENE!" Beauty screamed, and everyone just got silent.

"…s-stupid…?" Don Patch looked as Beauty with a horrifying stare.

"…wrestling…?" Jelly Jiggler said with the same look as Don Patch.

"Yes! You're supposed to be cheering Bobobo on! Not cheering for a low life lady like her! And besides, Wrestling isn't even real!" Beauty informed them.

"WHAT!? IT'S TOTALLY REAL! WHAT DO YOU CALL A STEEL CAGE MATCH!?" Don Patch asked, hanging like a monkey off the side of a cage.

"IT'S NOT FAKE! IT'S STAGED!" Pokomi yelled.

"YOU'RE A GIRL! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!?" Don Patch and Bobobo screamed at Pokomi.

"I KNOW ABOUT IT! JUST CUZ I'M A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T-"

"Why are you screaming at the top of your lungs?" Namero asked.

"Sorry, Namero-kun!" Pokomi giggled, forgetting what she was arguing about.

"Hehe…So…you've got it all figured out, huh Beauty?" Bobobo said.

"Why are you talking like that?" Beauty wondered, getting a bit scared.

"Because…I'M A TORPEDO!" Bobobo screamed, dressed as Softon's wife, Torpedo Girl!

"Hahaha! That's the sound a fighter plane makes." Softon giggled in a goofy way.

"STOP JOKING!" Torpe-Bo yelled as she, or he attacked Softon.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU ATTACK SOFTON! HE'S MY LOVE!" the real Torpedo Girl yelled, flying into Bobobo and making him explode!

"OH NO! IT'S TORPEDO GIRL! HIDE!" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler cried, sitting behind a rock with a shot gun pointing at Torpedo Girl.

"Ready…Aim…FIR-AH!"

"HOW DAR EYOU TRY TO SHOOT ME!? I AM PERFECTION! I AM…A TORPEDO!" Torpedo Girl screamed, blasting Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler into a random sea.

"That's how you do it!" Torpedo Girl yelled, standing on a mountain in a sunset.

"Yeah! Mommy Torpedo you're the greatest! Teach me some more!" Bobobo giggled, as a child with a gold body that was shaped like Torpedo Girl.

"Well, my son. You must learn that you are very valuable."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are! Gold is a true valuable and many people may try to take you away. But don't worry. What has mommy taught you when strangers walk up to you?"

"…I'M A TORPEDO!" Bobobo screamed, bashing Softon and Hatenko away.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK YOUR FATHER! YOU UNAPPRECIATIVE LITTLE BRAT! YA!" Torpedo girl screamed, making Bobobo burst into flames.

"HOW DID HE GO FROM GOLD TO FIRE!?" Beauty cried.

"Grr…Fist of Manipulation!" Erin yelled, using her powers to attach Torpedo Girl to a refrigerator!

"AH! SHE'S A MAGNET!" Beauty screamed out.

"Haha! I could see that you were the most powerful one, Miss Torpedo, but too bad that you're stuck." Erin laughed.

"NO! TORPEDO GIRL!" everyone cried.

"Hey! Put me down! How dare you! I'm like you, a former Heavenly King, and a female as well as you, well besides the mustache." Torpedo Girl said, making Erin cover her lip, however Torpedo Girl was the one with the mustache!

"Really? So…you're a King that's a Queen like me?" Erin's eyes watered up and sparkled.

"Yes…that's right. So please, let me go. For the sake of all the women before you that paved the way for this opportunity." Torpedo Girl smiled.

"Oh, Thank you Torpedo Girl! You truly are a great-"

"I WAS JUST JOKING!" Torpedo Girl yelled, bashing Erin into the sky.

"STOP JOKING AROUND!" Don Patch yelled, doing the same to Torpedo Girl as she did to him!

"Grr…You little…"

"Please don't hurt me. It wasn't me. I swear it. It was him!" kid Don Patch said in fear, with a lollipop in his hands and pointing at Hatenko.

"WHAT!? GODFATHER HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Hatenko cried. "No! Not him! HIM!" Don Patch yelled, as the screen scrolled to Jelly Jiggler, who was cornered as if it were a crime scene.

"WHAT!? I-It wasn't me! What are you talking about!? It was…uh…"

"YOU LIAR!" "BUT I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" Jelly Jiggler cried as he flew through the air in pain.

"Grr…You know what. I'm just gonna destroy you all with one blow!" Erin yelled, as a giant purple blast came from her hands and toward the group.

"Fist of Lovely Magic!" Pokomi countered the blast with a pink sot from her wand that challenged Erin's power.

"Good job, Pokomi!" Beauty cheered.

"Fist of the Wobbly Tongue!" Namero said, as he appeared behind Erin and used his tongue powers to bring her to her knees, and lose the power she had before.

"Yes!" Hotari said happily.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Bobobo yelled to Hotari. "WHAT!? YOU DON'T REMEMBER!?" Beauty screamed.

"She doesn't have much screen time so I never saw her!" Bobobo replied.

"BUT YOU SEE ME IN PERSON!" Hotari yelled in shock.

"FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR: DISCO PARTY!" Bobobo yelled, as he threw Erin into a giant disco ball and she span so fast that the light made her explode!

"AH!" Erin cried as she fell to the ground, defeated.

"YEA! Erin's defeated!" Beauty cheered.

"Yes! Now Softon and I can finally go on our honeymoon." Torpedo Girl smiled, gripping Softon's arm.

"BUT YOU GOT MARRIED FOREVER AGO! YOU SHUL'VE BEEN ON YOUR HONEYMOON THEN!" Bobobo yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU CRITISIZE OUR MARRIAGE!?" Torpedo Girl screamed, as Bobobo, who as in a wedding dress, was pushed over a mountain and fell into a swarm of scorpions!

"OW! OW! THIS HURTS! OW!" Bobobo cried. Then he crawled back up the mountain with bruises and bumps and covered in blood.

"Bobobo, are you alright?" Beauty worried.

"OF COURSE I AM!" Bobobo screamed, punching Don Patch for no apparent reason.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Beauty screamed.

"YOU MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK GODFATHER LIKE THAT!? Are you alright? PLEASE ANSWER ME GODFATHER!" Hatenko cried, not realizing that the Don Patch he was crying over was an action figure!

"I'm behind you." Don Patch said, standing behind Hatenko.

"OH GODFATHER! IF ONLY YOU COULD HEAR ME! I PROMISE I'LL GET BOBOBO FOR YOU!" Hatenko cried.

"But I'm right behind you!" Don Patch said again, still not being noticed.

"DON'T WORRY! HE'LL BE STONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE-"

"I SAID I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Don Patch screamed, slapping Hatenko hard in the head.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hatenko said on his knees in front of Don Patch, who was tapping his foot with his arms folded.

"WAKE UP ICHIGO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE…UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo screamed slapping the unconscious Ichigo so hard in the face that he automatically woke up.

"Hey! What happened? And who are those other people? And what's that?" Ichigo asked, pointing at Torpedo Girl. "That was a horrible thing to say about her." Beauty said silently.

"THING!? WHAT THING!? I AM A WOMAN! RESPECT THAT!" Torpedo Girl yelled.

"But you're not a human-"

"DON'T JUDGE ME!" Torpedo Girl screamed, punching Ichigo in the face so hard that his nose bled.

"HEY! Don't hit Ichi-kun! He didn't do anything wrong!" Pokomi cried. "Okay! I could never be mad at you little Pokomi!" Torpedo Girl smiled motherly, hugging Pokomi as if she were a plush toy.

"Good to have ya back Namero." Bobobo said, patting Namero on the shoulder.

"Sure thing. I mean somebody's gotta help get rid of these guys." Namero replied.

"Ichi-kun! Come here!" Pokomi smiled brightly, tugging Ichigo toward Namero.

"Namero-kun! This is Ichi-kun! Meet each other!" Pokomi giggled. "Hi! I'm Ichigo!" Ichigo smiled, asking for a hand shake to Namero.

Namero just looked at Ichigo, who was about an inch taller, with a blank look.

"…This is an awkward silence." Bobobo said randomly.

"SHUT UP!" Torpedo Girl screamed, kicking Bobobo in the head.

"…Nice to meet you." Namero said, not shaking Ichigo's hand but just walking away with his hands in his pockets. Ichigo just stood there with his hand still out and his mouth open, confused.

_Are my hands still dirty?_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"Now let's go get that Third Heavenly King!" Don Patch raised his arm as they ran up a random stair case.

"Wait! Bobobo, I'm not coming with you." Hotari said.

"…Yea, so." Bobobo replied.

"WHAT!?" Hotari screamed in shock.

"You're not an important character! You can just get out the scene!" Don Patch yelled, as they all ran up thee steps, leaving Hotari.

"Grr…I'll show you!' Hotari said with an angry look on her face, and the scene went away from her and to the group.

"Good job telling her off, Godfather!" Hatenko smiled. "I know. I'm so cool, right?" Don Patch said, as Hatenko and Jelly Jiggler held him on a moving thrown.

"GET OFF MY FLOAT!" Bobobo screamed, using his nose hairs to throw Don Patch off of the parade float!

"OW!" Jelly Jiggler cried as the float fell on top of him and Hatenko.

"Hey, where'd Softon and Torpedo Girl go?" Beauty wondered.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING!? THEY WENT ON THEIR HONEYMOON!" Don Patch screamed, slapping her with a tree branch.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Bobobo screamed, turning into a tornado and blowing Don Patch away!

"So what room is this?" Beauty wondered, as they ended up in a glass room and the very peak of the school building that had gym floors and basketball hoops.

"How can a gym be in a glass room?" Namero wondered.

"I don't know. I guess it was built for something special." Pokomi replied.

"Hi, Ichigo, I'm Hatenko." Hatenko smiled, greeting Ichigo.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Finally somebody's nice to me." Ichigo smiled happily, happy that someone finally shook his hand. However, suddenly Ichigo twisted Hatenko's arm and threw him on the ground.

"What was that for!? That's my only worshiper out of the millions of worshippers!" Don Patch cried.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Beauty screamed.

"Ichi-kun, why'd you do that to Mr. Hatenko?" Pokomi asked.

"Hehe…Bobobo…"

"What?" Bobobo replied, not really concerned about what happened.

"I'm challenging you to a fight." Ichigo said, with his voice changing from high pitched and cheery to more dark and evil.

"What?" Bobobo said in a confused tone.

"Bobobo…I'm the one you've been looking for. I'm the Third Heavenly King." Ichigo said evilly, but everyone just looked at him and busted into uncontrollable laughter.

"HAHAHA! ICHIGO!? THIRD HEAVENLY KING!? YEAH RIGHT! HAHAHA!" Don Patch laughed.

"HAHA! THAT'S LIKE, THAT'S LIKE NARRATOR GETTING A RAISE! HAHAHA!" Bobobo laughed.

_**HEY! I HEARD THAT!**_

"So! Go back to your momma's!" Bobobo yelled.

"HAHAHA! Oh my gosh…hehe…Ichi-kun…stop kidding around…HEHEHE…" Pokomi said, laughing as she said it.

"Come on, Ichigo, I mean, who would be scared of you? You're not the Third Heavenly King. Just don't kid like that…HAHAHA!" Beauty of all people laughed.

"Grr…Fine…If you don't believe me…Then I'm just gonna have to show you, huh!?" Ichigo said, as his aura began to glow.

"HAHA-Huh!?" Everyone suddenly gasped.

"Fist of Lightning!" Ichigo yelled, as he tried to attack Bobobo, Hatenko, Don Patch, Namero, and Jelly Jiggler, but Don Patch threw Jelly Jiggler in front of them all and deflected the attack.

"…Why me…?" Jelly Jiggler wondered as he sat on the ground with blood coming from his mouth.

"Well, I guess you weren't kidding, Ichigo. But why?" Bobobo asked.

"Well…I don't know why. I just decided to join these Hair Hunt guys you were fighting. They looked cool." Ichigo said.

"WHAT!? THAT'S IT!?" Beauty screamed.

"No grudge against anybody or anything?" Hatenko asked.

"Nope." Ichigo replied.

"No thoughts of World Domination?" Don Patch asked.

"No." Ichigo replied.

"You don't hate anybody here?" Namero asked.

"No. I just thought that it would be better for me." Ichigo replied.

"YOU IDIOT!" Bobobo yelled, kicking Ichigo to the ground.

"Grr…alright then. I'll just give you a fight…that you NEVER FORGET!" Ichigo yelled, wiping the blood from his mouth and ready to fight.

"Fine. I'm ready for it." Bobobo said, standing tall.

* * *

**What!? Ichigo's the Third Heavenly King!? That was unexpected! Will Bobobo defeat him and get to the final challenge in the Fourth Heavenly King? Does Ichigo have what it takes to beat Bobobo? Stay tuned to the next episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!**


	19. A Double Feature! Bobobo vs Ichigo!

_**Hey! It's the recap, as we do it every episode! Well, last episode Namero, Hatenko, and that funny little Torpedo Girl came back and helped Bobobo defeat Erin! However, Ichigo revealed himself as…as…HAHAHA! I'm sorry, it was just so funny, but he wasn't kidding when he said that he was the Third Heavenly King! Now that Ichigo is truly ready to fight, will Bobobo defeat him or will he be defeated by his mysterious friend? Oh! and there's a surprise at the very end you guys! Enjoy!**_

**Episode 18: ICHIGO!? WHO WOULD'VE GUESSED IT!?**

* * *

"Ichigo, I'm just gonna let you have the first shot." Bobobo said, not fearing anything.

"Hm, Fine. But you'll regret it! Fist of Lightning!" Ichigo yelled as he shot a lightning bolt toward Bobobo.

"Fist of the Nosehair: Metal Band!" Bobobo yelled as he, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler were a part of a metal band, with all of them turned into silver metal!

"IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MUSIC NOT YOU LITERALLY BEING METAL!" Beauty screamed.

"Huh!?" Ichigo said as Bobobo's metal body absorbed his attack.

"Wha? But how?" Ichigo cried. "Well it's simple. Metal's a conductor of electricity." Bobobo said.

"Yes! Good thing Bobobo's smart enough to know that!" Hatenko said happily.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Bobobo screamed as he took Hatenko and threw him out the window!

"WHY'D YOU THROW HATENKO!?" Pokomi, Beauty, Namero, and Jelly Jiggler screamed.

"Good job!"

"Thanks!" Bobobo replied to Don Patch, who high fived him.

"HOW CAN YOU BE HAPPY!? HE JUST THREW YOUR GODSON OUT THE WINDOW!" Beauty screamed. "Grr…" Ichigo got a little angry. "Is that all you can do? I mean seriously! Erin at least had more than one attack!" Bobobo said.

"…Hm…you're right…I guess I'll just use my other powers! Fist of Lightning: Paralyze!" Ichigo yelled, sending shocks of lightning toward Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler, who suddenly couldn't move!

"Ha."

"What!? What'd you do to them!?" Bobobo wondered.

"Lightning's also a power that can send mammals into shock and become paralyzed. I've done my research on it as well." Ichigo said with a grin.

"Oh ,so you have!? Well then if you're so smart then…WHAT'S THIS THING!?" Bobobo yelled, pulling out a picture of Don Patch!

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING HIM THAT!? IT'S DON PATCH!" Beauty screamed out.

"NO! MY ONE TRUE WEAKNESS!" Ichigo cried, shielding his eyes.

"HOW IS LOOKING AT HIM A WEAKNESS!?" Beauty screamed. "BECAUSE DON PATCH IS THE UGLIEST THING ON THE FACE OF THIS EARTH!" Bobobo screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU!? YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT COMMENT! I'LL AVENGE YOU GODFATHER!" Hatenko yelled, running up the side of the building and getting his key out, ready to attack Ichigo.

"BUT BOBOBO MADE THE COMMENT!" Pokomi screamed.

"FIST OF THE KEY!" Hatenko yelled, running toward Ichigo.

"Huh? Fist of Lightning!" Ichigo said, as his hands were surrounded by electricity and hit Hatenko's key. Their powers were going head to head as if they were in a sword fight.

"Ha. Lock it!" Hatenko said, as his key stopped the electricity Ichigo had made and turned his hand to stone!

"Yes! Now he's one hand down!" Beauty smiled.

"Wait a second. No he's not." Namero said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Beauty asked.

"His hand isn't stone. Nothing was turned to stone." Namero replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at him." Namero said, as Beauty looked at Ichigo's hand, which, as he said, wasn't stone!

"B-But how?" Hatenko wondered in shock.

"Hehe, I used my powers to create a fake arm that looked as if it were real and shooting out attacks. However, I knew he was gonna pull that trick so I simply used my powers to deflect the attack. Get it?" Ichigo explained, though Bobobo and Hatenko looked very…well, confused.

"Wha?" Bobobo and Hatenko said.

"Oh never mind! Forget it! I honestly don't know what I was talking about either." Ichigo admitted.

"THEN WHY'D YOU SAY IT!?" Pokomi and Beauty screamed.

"I thought it would make me sound smart." Ichigo said sadly.

"But no matter! I'll just attack you anyway-AH!" Ichigo cried as he tripped on his shoes laces.

"Ow…" He said as a bruise was on his nose.

"HAHAHA! ICHIGO'S A DORK! ICHIGO'S A DORK!" Everyone circled around him and laughed.

"W-Why? Why does everyone tease me just because I'm different?" Ichigo sobbed. "HOW ARE YOU DIFFERENT!? JUST CUZ YOU TRIPPED!?" Beauty exclaimed.

"I'll show you guys not to tease me!" Ichigo said as he shot a large sea of lightning toward the group.

"Fist of the Wobble Wobble: Jelly Bomb!" Jelly Jiggler yelled, as he curled up around Bobobo and Hatenko, protecting them from Ichigo's sudden attack.

"Way to go Jelly Jiggler!" Don Patch cheered in a cheerleading outfit, posing as if he were a supermodel.

"Uh oh. I'm gonna explode!" Jelly Jiggler cried. "WHAT!?" Hatenko asked.

"It's called Jelly BOMB! Oh no! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jelly Jiggler cried as he, Bobobo, and Hatenko exploded…and turned into… "BABY PATCHES!?" Beauty screamed.

"YEA! Come here my babies!" Patches smiled motherly, as Bobobo, Hatenko, and Jelly Jiggler Patch ran over to hug her.

"Can you read us a bedtime story momma?" they smiled in her lap.

"No but you can go to sleep." Mommy Patches smiled.

"Grr…I WANT A BEDTIME STORY! YAH!" Bobobo Patch screamed as he karate chopped Patches in the head, making her head slope!

"HOW CAN YOU HIT MOTHER!? YOU BEAST!" Hatenko Patch cried as he played sword fight with Bobobo Patch.

"Um, guys. Don't fight. Mommy wouldn't like that." Jelly Jiggler Patch said to his brothers.

"GOODY TWO SHOES!" his brothers screamed together as they stretched him out into a trampoline!

"Yea! This is so fun!" the kids giggled.

"YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME! Grr…Fist of Lightning: Static Shock!" Ichigo yelled as the electricity was going toward the babbling friends.

"Huh? OH NO!" Patches cried.

"Hehe…now that that's done with, time to-Wha?" Ichigo said, as Pokomi appeared with a shield around her friends.

"Darn you…"

"Bobobo, you alright?" Pokomi asked.

"WHAT!? WHAT ABOUT ME!? I'M MORE IMPORTANT HIM! SHOULDN'T YOU BE ASKING IF I'M ALRIGHT!?" Don Patch screamed in jealousy.

"Well to be honest I don't care if you're okay or not cuz you never die anyways." Pokomi said, which broke Don Patch's heart.

"WHY!? WHY DOESN'T ANYONE SEE ME FOR WHO I AM!?" Don Patch cried on Hatenko's shoulder.

"WHY!? WHY MUST EVERYONE BE SO JEALOUS OF GODFATHER!?" Hatenko cried.

"WHAT!? WHO'S JEALOUS!?" everyone in the room yelled in unison.

"Pokomi, you just worry about them, I'll take him on myself." Namero said, walking into the fight.

"Okay." Pokomi replied, keeping her friends safe in the shield.

"I WANNA PLAY TOO!" Bobobo cried, jumping out of the shield in a basketball uniform!

"WHAT!? HOW'D YOU GET OUT!?" Pokomi wondered.

"Now, I challenge you to a game of B-Ball and when I say 'B' I mean Bobobo Ball!" Bobobo yelled, as he, Jelly Jiggler, Hatenko, Namero and Don Patch appeared as a basketball team!

"WHY ARE YOU ALL DRESSED LIKE THAT!? AND ONE ON FIVE ISN'T FAIR AT ALL!" Beauty screamed.

"In Bobobo Ball, the rules are that every shot you make goes to us and fouls don't count because that's the point of the game. Got it?" Bobobo explained.

"HOW IS THAT FAIR!?" Beauty screamed.

"Okay! Bobobo this way, Ichigo that way. Ready…" Pokomi said, dressed as a ref and throwing the ball up.

"Yes! I've got this ball!" Ichigo said.

"Uh oh! Wrong way!" Don Patch said, who was the ball and went to Bobobo's side.

"JELLY! CATCH!" Bobobo yelled, throwing Don Patch to Jelly Jiggler, who was shaped like a wall!

"WAIT! WOULDN'T THAT BLOCK THE SHOT!?" Beauty wondered.

"Namero catch!" Jelly Jiggler yelled, as Namero caught the ball with his tongue and threw it to Hatenko.

"EW! I'm not touching that! Who knows what germs could be in there?" Hatenko cried in a prissy way, letting Don Patch fly away through the window!

"BUT THE BALL WAS DON PATCH YOU IDIOT!" Bobobo cried.

"WHAT!? OH NO! GODFATHER!" Hatenko cried, trying to fly in the air outside the broken window.

"Wait! I forgot! I CAN'T FLY! AGH!" Hatenko cried as he fell to the Earth.

"Fist of the Nosehair: Bye, Bye Birdie!" Bobobo yelled, as he created a giant tennis racket with his nose hairs and hit Don Patch and Hatenko back into the room!

"Well at least he saved them." Beauty said.

"Fist of the Wobbly Tongue-"

"Fist of the Nose hair: Wobbly Tongue attack!" Bobobo yelled, taking Namero by his head and throwing his toward Ichigo as his tongue flung everywhere.

"Huh!?" Ichigo said in shock as Namero's tongue hit him so hard that he fell through the window!

"Ichi-kun!" Pokomi worried. Ichigo hung on the ledge of the building for dear life. Bobobo walked over to the hanging boy and remember a similar situation.

He remembered what happened to his dear friend Heppokomaru, who was doing the same in Shinsetsu as Ichigo was now. Bobobo then took Ichigo's hand.

"Wha?" Ichigo was shocked.

"I can't let you fall. You might be bad right now but you're still my friend." Bobobo smiled as he pulled Ichigo up.

Beauty remember this scenario. _Bobobo…_ she thought.

"WHY'D YOU HELP HIM!? HE'S THE ENEMY!" Hatenko yelled.

"Don't you get it!? It's because he's a kind hearted soul trapped in the darkness. He needs to grow so he can become a butterfly." Don Patch said with wisdom.

"Oh Godfather, you're SO RIGHT! I LOVE YOU!" Hatenko cried as he hugged Don Patch.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Namero yelled, punching Bobobo in the head, showing that Bobobo's head was filled with… "TOOTHPASTE!?" everyone screamed.

"Yes…it's true…I'm…I'm…THE TOOTH FAIRY!" Bobobo cried, dressed in a tutu with his hairy chest making his top with sparkles in the hair with his unshaved legs tucked in ballet shoes that were 2 sizes too small!

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed in unison.

"Why'd you save me!?" Ichigo wondered.

"Because I can't watch someone fall to their death. It's inhumane." Bobobo said in a wise tone.

"…T-Thank you, Bobobo…but I'm afraid that you're gonna die here. All of you." Ichigo said as he raised his head and his eyes were glowing red!

"Wha!?" Everyone gasped. Ichigo's aura exploded and changed into a blackish green color! Everyone took cover. Once it was over, dust blew through the air.

"Wha-what happened?" Pokomi wondered, as hers as well as everyone else's eyes widened extremely.

Sweet, ditsy Ichigo wasn't standing there anymore. Now it was a 7 and a half foot giant with green skin, long black hair, glowing red eyes, a highly muscular body and wearing Ichigo's pants. It was snarling evilly.

"Hehehe, now that I'm in my true form, Bobobo, there's no way you can defeat me." It said as it laughed evilly with a blood thirsty voice.

Even someone as brave as Bobobo couldn't help but tremble at the sight.

* * *

_Will Bobobo defeat Ichigo now that he's in his true form? Can they all get past the fear of looking at his ugliness? And what if they are killed? Who's gonna act the show out? Oh yea! It'll be me! I'll become the new main character and be like Eddie Murphy and play all the characters in my movie! Yea! That's what I'll do! __Michael roll the Episode!__ But Mommy the episode's over. __It's called a DOUBLE FEATURE! THAT MEANS THAT THE MEXT EPISODE IS STARTING RIGHT NOW! __Really!? Yea! Wait, NO! THAT MEANS I DON'T GET ANY MORE SCREEN TIME-_

**Episode 19: Ichigo, the Third Heavenly King with a mysterious power!**

* * *

"I-Ichi-kun…?" Pokomi said as she was shocked to see that the same boy that bumped his head all the time and snuck into her room was now a raging beast that was incredibly ugly. "Ichigo…What the hell are you?" Beauty asked.

"Me? This is me! This is my true form! The form that will kill Bobobo. The form that'll eat you all to the last bone." Ichigo, now a monster, said evilly as he laughed.

"Please! I'm not scared! Come on you guys! Let's get this monster and get Ichigo back!" Don Patch led his friends.

"HEY! MOVE OUT THE WAY! THIS IS MY SHOW SO I SHOULD BE IN THE FRONT!" Bobobo yelled, pushing Don Patch out of the picture.

"Hey! Why you! YA!" Don Patch screamed as he and Bobobo jumped into a rocky battlefield scene.

"You get the first shot since it'll be your last anyways." Bobobo said, dressed as a samurai warrior.

"Fine! DON PATCH SWORD! RANDORI STYLE!" Don Patch yelled, as his onion sword was now accessorized with a…well a… "IT'S A BAZOOKA! !" Beauty cried.

"Fist of the Don Patch Sword: Bazooka soup for everyone!" Don Patch yelled, as the sword shot at everyone and everything, even the poor birds flying outside the school!

"AH! NO! 745 DOWN! 745 DOWN!" the bird cried as a flock of Hatenko flew in to save it! "WHAT THE HECK IS HATENKO DOING!?" Beauty cried.

"WHICH ONE'S THE REAL HATENKO!?" Jelly Jiggler wondered.

"Calling all Hatenko! Calling all Hatenko! Swarm in in 3...2...1!" Hatenko said in a walkie talkie as the swarm came crashing through the roof and attacked Ichigo!

"YA!" Ichigo screamed as red laser beams came from his eyes!

"Whoa! That was so cool! That was like Superman!" Hatenko said as if he were a child.

"HOW IS THAT COOL!? HE KILLED YOUR SWARM!" Namero screamed.

"Whoa. That was unexpected." Bobobo said.

"Well, onto plan B. Namero!" Don Patch called.

"Wha-AH!" Namero cried as Don Patch took his feet and turned him upside down as money and other things fell from Namero's pockets.

"Ah! Don Patch stop it!" Namero cried.

"Go Emperor mode so we can beat this guy!" Don Patch yelled.

"I CAN'T!" Namero replied.

"WELL WHY NOT!?"

"Because I can't just change automatically. You need a special seal you idiot!"

"Oh…Well why didn't you say so before I grabbed you?"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE GONNA DO!"

"That was impressive, but I'm not gonna lose to some ugly thingy thing like you! Fist of the Nose Hair: Benihana Fryer!" Bobobo yelled, as the scene changed to a local Benihana restaurant.

"First we fry the rice." Bobobo said, in a Chinese accent.

"Then we fry the VEGETABLES!" Don Patch screamed as he took Ichigo and threw him on the fryer, where he was screaming in pain.

"Now for a trick!" Hatenko yelled as he flipped Ichigo over and threw him toward Jelly Jiggler and Namero.

"Fist of the Wobbly Tongue!" Namero yelled as he took Jelly Jiggler with his tongue and slingshot him.

"Fist of the Wobble Wobble: Slap!" Jelly Jiggler yelled as he slapped Ichigo to the ground. "Yes! Good job you guys!" Beauty cheered.

"Wait! Guys he's not down!" Pokomi warned them as she watched Ichigo get up.

"Grr…Bobobo…" Ichigo said as he took the basketball pole out of the ground!

"…I'LL KILL YOU!" Ichigo screamed as he threw the pole toward the group.

"Fist of Lovely Magic!" Pokomi yelled as she used her fist style to throw the pole back at Ichigo! "AH!" Ichigo screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Yes! Now we're closer to beating Ichigo!" Hatenko smiled.

"We!? Who's we!? I've done the most! I mean I'm the one that got him on the ground! How can you give the credit to others!?" Patches cried, dressed as Pokomi.

"WHAT!? HOW CAN YOU TAKE OTHERS' CREDIT!?" Pokomi screamed at don Patch.

"BACK UP! BACK THE HECK UP!" Hatenko yelled, dressed as a body guard for Don Patch!

"STOP DEFENDING HIM! HE'S NOT THAT GREAT!" Bobobo screamed, throwing Hatenko into the ground so that his head was all that was out.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Beauty screamed. "Oh wit! I need his help! No! Hatenko!" Bobobo cried.

"Grr…YA!" Ichigo screamed as he began to fly.

"HE CAN FLY TOO NOW!? WHAT THE HECK!?" Jelly Jiggler screamed.

"NOW DIE!" Ichigo yelled as he came down as if he were a hawk.

"Hurry! Get ready!" Bobobo yelled as he, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler hid behind rocks as if they were in the military.

"Ready…CHARGE!" the three yelled as they went in. However they came back with blood running down their bodies and in serious pain.

"Hahaha! What are you gonna do now, Bobobo?" Ichigo laughed evilly, as he used his laser eyes to stick Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, Don Patch, and Namero, who was paying no attention at all, to the ground, leaving Beauty and Pokomi left in the equation.

"No!" Hatenko cried, with his head stuck deep in the ground.

Beauty trembled as Ichigo walked toward the two girls.

"Ichi-kun stop! Please. We don't wanna fight you. Please turn back to normal." Pokomi said as she ran in front of Beauty, with her wand ready.

"Hehe. Well if you wont fight…then I WILL!" Ichigo yelled, as he grabbed Pokomi, who was maybe 3 feet short than Ichigo's new form, by her neck and held her high in the air.

"POKOMI!" they all cried, seeing as they couldn't do anything to help the poor girl.

"AH!" Pokomi cried, as blood came from her mouth and tried to grasp for air.

"Haha. Well, Bobobo, I'll kill her first then get onto the rest of you all!" Ichigo smiled evilly, as he tightened his grip on Pokomi's neck.

"No! Leave her alone! Take Beauty first!" Don Patch yelled.

"Oh f… you with a rake!" Beauty yelled to Don Patch.

"Haha! DIE POKOMI!" Ichigo yelled evilly as he squeezed her neck even harder!

"AH! HELP ME SOMEBODY! HELP ME BIG BROTHER!" Pokomi cried.

"Ha! No one can save you now! Hahaha!" Ichigo laughed, but suddenly he was kicked hard in the face, so hard that he fell to the ground and blood splattered from his mouth.

"W-Who the hell…?" Ichigo wondered as he cough up blood. He then saw Pokomi in someone's arms, but he didn't know who.

"Wow. I never thought I'd ever see Bobobo down." the voice said.

"Huh?" Ichigo said.

"It's one thing to hurt my friends, but I draw the line at trying to kill my family." the voice said again, as the person put Pokomi down and stood in front of her.

"No way." Hatenko said.

"It can't be!" Namero said in shock.

"…Hekun…?" Beauty said with her eyes wide open and surprised to see that it was Heppokomaru! (With an awesome body as well. He's more muscular now. YEA GIRLS!)

"Ha! Fine! You'll just have to do as my first kill!" Ichigo laughed, as he got up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Hehe…I wanna see you try and kill me." Heppokomaru said with a lot of confidence in his facial expression.

And the fight was on!

* * *

**Now with Heppokomaru here to save the day, can he defeat Ichigo with all his friends disabled and unable to help him or will he truly be Ichigo's kill? Watch and see on the next exciting episode of the vivacious Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!**

**PS:** **Heppokomaru is wearing a short sleeve white shirt with a black shirt underneath it with the sleeves slightly longer than the white one, dark blue/black jeans with a silver chain going down the side, a silver collar and a small necklace with a gold ring on it, his earrings on both ears were the same but only the first piercing was gold and the other two were silver, a gold lip ring on the left side of his bottom lip, he wore black gloves on his hands with the fingers cut out, and white and black sneakers. I didn't feel like including it in the scene cause it would ruin some of the moment. Anyways, review and tell me what ya think! Next chapters' be up by tomorrow probably.**


	20. Hekun's back! And ready for some action!

_Yea! 20 Episodes and we're still kicking butt! Well in our last episode, well actually episodes. Wait! I already recapped Episode 18! Well then in episode 19 Ichigo turned into this nasty, disgusting monster thing and trapped Bobobo and the group, leaving Beauty and Pokomi defenseless. Pokomi's niceness and care for Ichigo didn't work and he tried to choke her to death, up until our old friend, Heppokomaru, saved her and was ready to fight Ichigo! What'll happen in this fight of incredible odds? _

**Episode 20: Heppokomaru, not so untrained anymore! Ichigo's Fall!**

* * *

"Yea! Big Brother you're here!" Don Patch giggled, dressed as Pokomi and hugging Heppokomaru.

"Hi, Don Patch…" Heppokomaru said with an annoyed look on his face as well as an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Grr…How dare you jump into this fight? You wont win anyways." Ichigo said, wiping the blood away and getting up, with his eyes glowing.

"Pokomi who the hell is this?" Heppokomaru asked.

"Remember the blond kid you met that went crazy over the ice cream?"

"Um…that weird kid?"

"Yea."

"Oh! Well he, uh…got pretty big…" Heppokomaru said, not believing that it was one of Bobobo's new friends.

"Hekun! Hekun! Please! Don't get hurt! I love you to DEATH!" Patches cried, dressed as Beauty and punching Heppokomaru in the face before he can even reply!

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT YOU BRUTE!" Beauty yelled at Don Patch.

"Hahaha! Seems like your friends will be doing most of the work for me-"

"Can you shut the hell up…" Heppokomaru said, getting up from that fierce punch from Don Patch.

"No! Heppokomaru wait!" Bobobo cried.

"What?" Heppokomaru replied.

"…Can…can you tie my shoes!?" Bobobo cried.

"WHAT!?" Beauty, Pokomi, and Heppokomaru screamed together.

"Well…I don't know how!" Heppokomaru cried, ashamed of this.

"WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TIE SHOES!?" Don Patch screamed.

"AND HE'S WEARING SNEAKERS TOO!" Beauty screamed.

"But they're drawn on that's the difference! I didn't tie them!" Heppokomaru replied with anime tears going down his face.

"Hey! Stop goofing off! I'm ready to fight y-"

"WHY'S HATENKO JUST A HEAD!?" Heppokomaru interrupted, suddenly seeing Hatenko's head with no body.

"Bobobo stuck me in the ground!" Hatenko cried.

"Well I'm sorry if I thought you were a sunflower seed!" Bobobo yelled.

"BUT YOU CAN'T GROW THOSE! YOU EAT THEM!" Beauty and Pokomi screamed in unison.

"GRR! DIE!" Ichigo screamed as he used he flew like a hawk getting it's prey toward Heppokomaru.

"Big brother watch out!" Pokomi cried. Lucky for everyone, there returning friend moved out the way quick enough. However, it was Don Patch that was squashed into the ground!

"Damn! What did I ever do?" Heppokomaru wondered, shocked at what could've been him.

"GAH! STOP MOVING!" Ichigo screamed, shooting his laser beam eyes all over the place, though Heppokomaru just ran away from them for dear life.

"Good job, buddy!" Bobobo smiled happily, seeing that his old friend was okay.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP MOVING!?" Ichigo screamed in rage.

"Well it's actually pretty simple. I'm not stupid! I'm not gonna stand here and let you to hit me! No! I'm gonna move out the way cuz I love life!" Heppokomaru explained.

"That was so touching! But can you help me out please?" Jelly Jiggler said, melting in the cracks of the floor.

"I'll help you Jelly! Fist of Wiggin: Gravity!" Don Patch yelled, as he levitated the entire floor up, but not to save Jelly Jiggler!

"Aw! Look at you! You're so cute! Who's a good little worm? Who's a good little worm?" Don Patch giggled, playing with the worms under the floor board.

"WHAT!?" Beauty screamed. "GET OUTTA HERE!" Bobobo screamed, who was a worm and slapping Don Patch with his body and the floor board falling on him!

"OW!" Bobobo cried, as his worm self was still stuck and Jelly Jiggler was sticking to him.

"AH! I'M JELLY COVERED!" Bobobo cried.

"Yum! A gummy worm!" Don Patch giggled, and ate Bobobo!

"GROSS! WHY'D YOU EAT HIM!?" Heppokomaru screamed in shock and disgusted.

"STOP IGNORING ME YOU LITTLE NUISANCE!" Ichigo screamed as he didn't rely on his supernatural powers, but just punched Heppokomaru in the face with extreme force!

"Whoa!" Bobobo yelled in shock as he saw his friend falling to his knees with blood dripping on the ground but he couldn't do anything about it because… "HE'S A TREE!?" everyone screamed in complete and utter shock, as Bobobo was a bonsai tree attached to the floor!

"Hahaha! Now I think I got your attention. I just wanted to tell you that if you fight me any longer then you'll be on a slow fall." Ichigo said with an evil laugh.

"What does that mean?" Don Patch wondered.

"I-I think it means t-that he's gonna throw him into an ocean." Jelly Jiggler said, as Don Patch sat on his face as if he were a chair.

"what's that suppose to mean!? AH!" Jelly Jiggler cried as Don Patch threw him into a random yellow ocean, which was actually Bobobo's afro!

"AH! I GOT GUM IN MY HAIR! NO!" Bobobo cried, now a giant sea creature!

"GUYS! STOP PLAYING AROUND! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Beauty screamed.

"Well…" Heppokomaru began as he got up slowly, with blood dripping and his bangs covering his face.

"Huh?" Pokomi said as she realized that she was the only one that was really watching the fight.

"If you wanted people to get serious then you should've just asked."

"BUT HE DID AND YOU GUYS DIDN'T LISTEN!" Beauty screamed.

"OH GODFATHER I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Hatenko cried, with his head still stuck and was being decorated as if he were a Christmas tree.

"I think I'm gonna actually get serious with you and put a little effort into this." Heppokomaru smiled as his nose bled intensely and he wiped most of the blood away.

"Hekun don't do it! He's gonna hurt you!" Beauty cried, worrying about her friend.

"Beauty, don't try and stop him. He's gonna fight anyways. But you shouldn't worry." Pokomi explained to her friend, who didn't understand.

"BEAUTY!"

"WHAT!?"

"I lost my glasses! Help me find them! I can't see!" Bobobo cried, with some futuristic, 4-D glasses over his eyes.

"WHAT!? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FIND THEM!?" Beauty wondered.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT THEY'LL COME TO!"

"WHAT!?" Beauty screamed as Bobobo's shades skipped over to her feet.

"AH! THEY'RE ALIVE!" Beauty screamed in shock.

"SEE! And I'm still stuck, so I couldn't pick them up!" Bobobo explained.

"SO THEN HOW-Oh never mind!" Beauty said as she put Bobobo's normal shades on him.

"Fine then, let's go, shorty." Ichigo said, mocking the fact that Heppokomaru was 2 feet shorter than him right now.

"Heppokomaru be careful!" Bobobo said to his friend.

"He might eat your legs like he did me!" Bobobo cried, with his legs amputated and in Don Patch's mouth, who was a cave man!

"Um…Okay…" Heppokomaru said in a confused way.

"Haha! DIE!" Ichigo screamed, as his laser beam eyes went straight for the white haired warrior. Luckily, Heppokomaru moved out the way, but he also disappeared too!

"Wha? Where'd he go?" Ichigo wondered.

"What happened?" Hatenko wondered. Suddenly, Heppokomaru appeared behind Ichigo's head and kicked him in the back of the head.

"Yes! Way to go, Hekun!" Beauty smiled.

"Grr…You BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled as he grabbed Heppokomaru by his neck.

"No! Hekun!" Beauty cried.

"No!" everyone else gasped.

"I've had just about enough of your disappearing acts and you cheap tricks. I'm gonna end your life once and fall, then I'm coming after all your friends." Ichigo said evilly as he gripped Heppokomaru neck tightly, making him spit out blood.

"No! Ichigo put him down!" Bobobo cried.

"And what are you gonna do about it? HUH!?" Ichigo screamed in anger.

"He's right…I'm just a mere moth. What can I possibly do?" Bobobo asked himself, now a withering moth.

"No! That's not true! You can be whatever you dream of being!" Don Patch cried, now a gun sitting on the side of the wall.

"What? Really?" Bobobo asked.

"Yes. You see I used to be just a mere pile of dust, but overtime I learned the ways and became the top weapon in the world. Now look at me. A net worth of 100K and still doing famous things such as-"

"SHUT UP! THAT'S JUST A MADE UP STORY! YOU'RE NOT A GUN!" Bobobo screamed.

"NO! HE FOUND OUT!" Don Patch cried, turning back to normal.

"THAT WAS JUST STUPID!" Beauty screamed out.

"Hahaha. Any last words you little bug?" Ichigo asked with and evil smirk.

"Yeah…Just two…What's that!?" Heppokomaru pointed as if something amazing was behind Ichigo.

"Where?" Ichigo said as he loosened his grip on Heppokomaru. Heppokomaru smirked and got out of Ichigo's grip and poked him in the eye.

"AH!" Ichigo cried, as he put his hands over his eye.

"I see…he is a master of the ancient art of eye poking. I must defeat him to keep my title." Bobobo said dressed as a shaolin monk and wearing a karate outfit.

"Save it." Beauty said to Bobobo.

"BUT I HAVE TO-"

"I don't care Bobobo."

"WAHAHA! YOU'RE SO MEAN BEAUTY!" Bobobo cried.

"Grr…You'll pay for that!" Ichigo screamed, running toward Heppokomaru with all his might.

"I think it's time I end this." Heppokomaru said, as his aura began to glow.

_This is what he should've done in the first place. Just one blow and Ichigo's done._ Pokomi thought with a smile on her face.

"Uh oh. Time to get ready. Here. Put these on." Don Patch said, putting on a gas mask and giving everyone else one, except for Bobobo!

"Hey! What about me!? You just want me to die don't you!?" Bobobo cried.

"That's the plan." Don Patch replied.

"WAHA!" Bobobo cried.

"Hey, you can have mine Bobobo." Pokomi smiled, putting a gas mask on Bobobo's head.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry. I wont need it."

"Okay. Well it's your funeral." Bobobo replied. "Come on." Heppokomaru said with a confident smile.

"DIE YOU LITTLE-" Ichigo yelled, up until a swirling ball of wind coming from Heppokomaru's hand hit him in the stomach, sending him flying and falling to the ground, making the ground crack and dust go through the air.

_Fist of the Whirlwind._ Heppokomaru said in his head, seeing that this fight was over.

"Hey. I don't smell anything." Don Patch said.

"I don't either." Hatenko replied, as he was out of the ground and Bobobo wasn't stuck to it anymore, as well as Namero, who was actually asleep the whole time, wasn't stuck either.

"Well I guess the producers finally decided to get air fresheners." Bobobo said.

"No! It wasn't even the Fist of the Backwind. It was a new Fist Style he learned. It's called the Fist of the Whirlwind so now he can use the air to his advantage." Pokomi explained.

"Oh! So that explains why you said not to worry about him before." Beauty said.

"Exactly." Pokomi smiled.

"HEPPOKOMARU!" Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Hatenko cried as they all trampled the teenager with tears coming from their eyes.

"We missed you so much!" Don Patch cried.

"We sure did! You should've seen all the terrible things Beauty's done to us! She's hung us over a pit of fire, she put us in a rocket and sent us to a planet full of booger eaters and she gave us all wedgies and swirlies!" they all cried, blaming Beauty for multiple injuries that they randomly had on their bodies.

"WHAT!? I NEVER DID ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Beauty screamed.

"MOVE!" Pokomi screamed, punching them all away and running toward her brother with her arms open.

"Big brother!" she smiled happily as she ran in slow motion toward her brother.

"HOW DARE YOU!? YA!" Hatenko screamed, pushing Pokomi down and making her land on her face.

"Um…that was a horrible idea, Hatenko." Heppokomaru said, backing away from his sister.

"Grr…YA!" Pokomi screamed, as she used her magical girl powers to turn Hatenko into a piece of bread!

"Yum! My favorite food!" Bobobo smiled, taking Hatenko and eating him.

"NO! GODFATHER HELP-WHY ARE YOU EATING ME!?" Hatenko cried, as Don Patch was eating him as well. Everyone else just sweat dropped.

"Yeah! I'm so happy that you're back big brother!" Pokomi giggled as she hugged her big brother tight.

"I'm glad to see you too." he replied. "It's nice to see you again, Hekun. You've gotten a whole lot stronger since last time, too." Beauty smiled at her friends, making him blush, which he's always done with Beauty.

"Well, um, thanks. Hehe." Heppokomaru blushed and scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Good to have ya back little buddy." Bobobo said, patting Heppokomaru on the shoulder.

"It's good to be back." Heppokomaru smiled, but suddenly he heard someone mumbling behind him.

"I-I'm…I'm not done yet…" Ichigo said, now back to his human form with blood all over him and him struggling to get up.

"I-It's bad enough if I were to lose to Bobobo…b-but to lose to someone much weaker…I-it's a disgrace…I-I can't let it happen…" Ichigo said, and most of the time he had blood coming from his mouth with every word.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to-"

"Wait a minute Bobobo. I'll do it. You'll probably kill the poor guy." Heppokomaru said, walking over to Ichigo.

"What made you think that?" Bobobo asked, with hundreds of bombs and guns and knives and other weapons all over his body with his in a military outfit.

"Instinct." Beauty said sarcastically.

"Hey." Heppokomaru began, as he squatted down to talk to Ichigo.

"You know for somebody that can be so strong, you're really weak." Heppokomaru said, making Ichigo get angry.

"W-Why you…"

"You can't expect to win if you just use something all out of the blue. You're not gonna win every fight but you could probably win most fights if you train harder. I might be a lot weaker than Bobobo but I am smarter so I moved out the way of you little laser attack. That's why you didn't get beat as bad. If Bobobo hadn't have gotten caught in that then what I did would've been nothing compared to what he would've done." Heppokomaru said as he then got up and started walking back to hid friends.

"Think about that next time." he finished.

"Wow…that was really deep." Hatenko said, as Bobobo and Don Patch sat in a random movie theater, crying and eating huge buckets of popcorn. Then, all of sudden, Namero woke up. "Huh? What the hell happened? I fell asleep. Did you guys beat Ichigo-" Namero stopped when he saw Heppokomaru, and the two just stared at each other with hate in both of their eyes.

"Hey, Namero-kun! My big brother's back!" Pokomi giggled.

"…Great. That's nice." Namero said sarcastically, as he walked past Heppokomaru, with a bad vibe coming between the two. Pokomi just looked at them with concern on her face.

"Hekun you're hurt. Let me help you." Beauty said, seeing that he was bleeding a little on his head.

"Oh, I-it's nothing-"

"Hekun it'll only take a second. Now hold still." Beauty said, cleaning up his injury, which made him turn red.

"Aw. He's still shy around Beauty. Aren't they cute." Bobobo said as a mother.

"Not as cute as me!"

"YOU'RE THE UGLIEST THING ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH DON PATCH!" Bobobo screamed as he hit Don Patch with his shoe, which he took off.

"Bobobo, you beat him that bad?" Namero asked, as Bobobo was poking at Jelly Jiggler, who was still melted on the ground.

"Um, can you stop that? It really hurts." Jelly Jiggler said, getting annoyed with the poking.

"OH SHUT UP YOU BABY!" Bobobo yelled, stepping on Jelly Jiggler as well. "Bobobo!" Namero called.

"What?"

"I asked you something."

"Oh. I didn't beat the hell outta him. Heppokomaru did. All by himself. But he got hurt, too." Bobobo said, making Namero's eyes widen in disbelief.

_No way. He couldn't have possibly beaten him like that. That has to be a freaking lie. I don't believe it at all. _Namero thought.

"Well come on! We've gotta beat the Fourth Heavenly King too, ya know!" Pokomi said.

"You're right. Let's go." Bobobo said, as he and Don Patch got on Jelly Jiggler's back, ready to go.

"B-Bobobo…wait…" Ichigo said, still on the ground with tears coming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that I would be more powerful if I joined them but…I-I guess I was wrong…please forgive me, Bobobo…" Ichigo cried. Bobobo then walked over to Ichigo, though riding a manatee in a wet suit as went to him.

"BUT MANATEES SWIM IN WATER!" Beauty screamed.

"Ichigo. Other people would've just left you, but I'm not that kind of person. Of course I forgive you. Every one gets caught up with power sometimes." Bobobo said.

"Thank you, Bobobo. I promise that I'll never do anything like that again." Ichigo said, getting up slowly but successfully.

"Here." Heppokomaru said, giving Ichigo a hand with a smile.

"Huh…? But why…why do you all help people that try to hurt you?" Ichigo wondered, taking Heppokomaru's hand and fully getting up.

"Cuz nobody likes to be left out so you shouldn't leave others out-AH!" Heppokomaru cried, as Bobobo put him in a headlock and put him to sleep.

"BOBOBO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Beauty and Pokomi screamed.

"…That was my line!" Bobobo replied.

"SO WHAT!" the girls yelled back.

"NO! HEPPOKOMARU! WAKE UP LITTLE BUDDY!" Bobobo cried as he shook Heppokomaru back in forth swiftly, with his eyes white and no response.

"NO! YOU KILLED HIM DON PATCH!" Bobobo screamed, slicing Don Patch with a hunting knife.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Beauty screamed.

"JUST COME ON!" Bobobo screamed, with Heppokomaru under his arm as they left the school.

"Huh…? Gross! Bobobo your pits stink! Let me go!" Heppokomaru yelled, squirming his way free from Bobobo.

"NO! That's my deepest, darkest secret!" Bobobo said, sitting under a tear and crying.

"WELL IT'S NOT REALLY A SECRET IF PEOPLE CAN SMELL IT FROM A MILE AWAY!:" Don Patch screamed.

"You shut up! You're the one that smells like garlic and mustard!" Bobobo yelled.

"BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I'M CANDY!"

"WHAT TYPE OF CANDY TASTES LIKE GARLIC AND MUSTARD!?" Pokomi screamed.

"So, Heppokomaru. What happened with the Fist of the Backwind? Ya finally realized that girls don't like guys that smell like their dirty laundry?" Don Patch asked and surprisingly, Heppokomaru wasn't angry or anything at all.

"No. Well actually the story's pretty long so-"

"Then don't tell us!" everyone said in unison.

"I wasn't gonna tell you anyways. Damn." Heppokomaru said.

"You guys wanna hear my story about-"

"We don't even wanna know!" everyone yelled at Jelly Jiggler, making him cry.

"Oh, why me? Why does everyone hate me so bad?" Jelly Jiggler sobbed, waiting for his old friend, Heppokomaru, to come over and comfort him like he used to. But that wasn't really the case.

"Um…Heppokomaru…" Jelly Jiggler called.

"What?"

"Um…I'm crying."

"Yea, so."

"…OH NO HE HATES ME TOO! NO!" Jelly Jiggler cried on the ground.

"He's so dumb." Heppokomaru said.

"Tell me about it." Beauty replied, with annoyance in her voice.

"Hey! YOU GUYS LEFT ME!" Pokomi cried, sprinting so fast that she made a trail and she punched Don Patch in the head.

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE RIGHT NEXT TO US!" Beauty cried.

"No! That was me!" Bobobo smiled, dressed as Pokomi.

"Wow. How'd you miss that one?" Namero wondered.

"WHAT DID I DO!? I'M NOT LEADING THE GROUP!" Don Patch cried.

"Well the main character is always the leader! Are you saying that you're not the main character!?" Pokomi yelled, with Don Patch going chibi.

"Wha? OF COURSE I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER! YOU'RE RIGHT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT YOU THERE DEAREST POKOMI! I'M TRULY SORRY!" Don Patch cried, punching himself in the face for his actions.

"NO! GODFATHER DON'T DO THAT TO YOURSELF! YOU ARE THE STAR OF THE SHOW! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO HURT YOURSELF!" Hatenko cried.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I SHOULD HURT YOU!"

"WHAT!? AGH!" Hatenko cried as Don Patch pushed him through a bunch of trees.

"Well I guess everyone's the same." Heppokomaru said.

"Yeah. They all the same old guys from last time. Oh! Hekun, I've been wondering. What made you change your mind about fighting?" Beauty asked.

"Well, I don't know. I just thought that I should fight since you and everybody else could get hurt in some way." Heppokomaru said.

"Oh, well…that's nice." Beauty smiled at him and blushed a bit at what he said.

"Hey, Big brother!" Pokomi said as jumped on his back.

"What?"

"…Hi…"

"Hi, Pokomi."

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAD TO SAY!?" Ichigo screamed. As Bobobo and the group were just goofing off as normal, someone was watching them.

"Hahaha! Come on, Bobobo. I'm waiting for you all." a voice said in the darkness as it watched the group from a few miles away.

* * *

**Who is this person watching the group? Now that the group is all together, will they actually have a chance at meeting Tsuru Tsurulina the 6th in the future? And what about Ichigo? Can he truly be trusted after this past battle? Find out on the next psychedelic episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!**


	21. Ichigo's 'Training? It's SERVICE!

_It's the recap guys and I've got some INCREDIBLE NEWS! I'm GONNA BE A FATHER! ISN'T THIS GREAT!? I MEAN REALLY WHO WOULD'VE GUESSED THAT ME OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD BECOME A FATHER! _

_**I'm so proud of you son! Now I have something to be proud of you for!**_

_WHAT!? S-So you never thought I could so good…? _

_**Nope! You were so useless and so I just didn't think about it. That's why for your 16th**__** birthday I kicked you out the house.**___

_Oh thanks, mommy! I love you so much! _

_**I love you too, Money!**_

_Yea-Wait! MONEY!? S-So…y-you don't… _

_**PLEASE! WHY WOULD I LOVE A DFAILURE!? BABIES BRING YOU MONEY AND I'M GONNA TRAIN THAT KID TO BECOME A SUCCESSFUL ACTOR SO HE WONT END UP LIKE YOU!**_

_MOMMY! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!? And also, why are you in every recap?_

_**Oh! The producers gave me a 2 year contract so I'm gonna be apart of the recaps until 2 years is up! SURPRISE!**_

_OH GREAT! NOW THE WHOLE WORLD WILL SEE ME- _

**_SEE YOU GET A SPANKING! NOW GO RECAP THE LAST EPISODE SO I CAN GO SHOPPING FOR MY GRANDCHILD! _**

_Well, actually, mommy…I, um…I'm not becoming a father! _

_**WHAT!?**_

_I just said that to see what you'd say, and apparently I'm a failure to you! _

_**YOU SURE ARE! NOW GO DO WHAT I SAID!**_

_FINE! Last episode Heppokomaru came back and knocked the snot outta Ichigo with his new Fist Style; Fist of the Whirlwind! Whew! That's a relief! Now I don't have to cover my nose every time I come into the studio! Anyways, Bobobo and the others then left to find the Fourth Heavenly King through the woods and then we learned that some stalker is watching them! Who is this and what does he want? Just watch and see! _

_**WATCH AND SEE!? WHAT TYPE OF LINE IS THAT!? WHAT IF THE PEOPLE WATCHING ARE BLIND YOU UNSENSITIVE JERK! YOU COULD'VE OFFENDED THEM AND YOU JUST SIT HERE AND LAUGH! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!**_

_Oh, hi Bobobo! Well, ya see the producers- _

_**PRODUCERS ROAD ROOSTERS! I DON'T CARE JUST START THE SHOW!**_

_Road Roosters!? That doesn't rhyme with Producers at all! _

_**WHAT DID THE MAIN CHARACTER SAY!?**_

_Yes sir, Bobobo!_

**Episode 21 The Gang's All Here! Onto the Fourth and Final King! But first we must train you! SERVICE!**

* * *

"Bobobo! Wait a minute! Do you even know where we're going?" Beauty asked.

"Well…OF COURSE I DON'T I THOUGHT THAT WAS YOUR JOB!" Bobobo screamed at Beauty, wearing a kimono and a tutu.

"MY JOB! HOW IS IT MY JOB!?" Beauty screamed "Well because you're the smart one, here. You know direction." Don Patch said, drinking tea as he sat on a block of ice.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S COLD!" Don Patch cried as he jumped into the air.

"Aww, baby. Come here and Momma will make it all better." Bobobette said as she gave Don Patch a band aid.

"Thanks mommy. I wish you weren't so old so you could live forever!" Don Patch smiled, though Bobobette got offended.

"Grr, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OLD!? I'M YOUNGER THAN YOPU ARE SO HOW CAN I BE OLD!?" Bobobette screamed, slapping Don Patch in the face.

"BUT HE'S YOUR CHILD SO HE'S YOUNGER!" Pokomi screamed.

"No! I mustn't let this happen…" Don Patch said, now an old man lying on his death bed.

"Don Patch! Just hang in there, buddy! Please! I'll save you!" Bobobo cried, as he pulled the blood bag away from Don Patch, making him suffocate.

"HOW IS THAT SAVING HIM!?" Beauty screamed in shock.

"Ya know, Beauty, you've been such a girl lately. I mean you've been screaming and bulging your eyes out like you're Spongebob. That's not healthy ya know." Bobobo informed Beauty.

"O-OH I HAVE, HAVE I!?" Beauty screamed.

"Bobobo haven't you learned anything?" Namero asked Bobobo.

"What do you mean?" Bobobo asked.

"The fact that Beauty's aggressive and she'll hurt you." Namero said.

"She wont hurt because I'm…A-"

"DON PATCHI!" Don Patch smiled as he appeared in front of Bobobo's face.

"YOU LITTLE RAT! YOU RUINED MY LINE!" Bobobo screamed as he elbowed Don Patch.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO GODFATHER!" Hatenko cried as he body slammed Bobobo.

"YOU IDIOT! YA!" Bobobo screamed as he suplexed Jelly Jiggler for no apparent reason.

"WHAT DID I DO!?" Jelly Jiggler screamed in pain.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Bobobo yelled back.

"You guys are so stupid! Stop fighting!" Namero yelled, trying to make peace, however, Don Patch then grabbed him and put him in a sharpshooter!

"AH! STOP IT DON PATCH!" Namero cried.

"This is what you get for yelling at me!" Don Patch screamed.

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!" Namero cried.

"Good job Don Patch! Kick his ass!" Heppokomaru cheered.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Beauty screamed.

Then, all of a sudden Don Patch laid an egg and all the people in the mix of that fight, excluding Namero, awed at it.

"Whatever." Namero said in annoyance.

"Hehehe." Heppokomaru, Beauty, Ichigo and Pokomi laughed sarcastically.

"Hey, He-san, I have a question." Ichigo said, though no one knew who he was talking to.

"Excuse me, He-san." Ichigo said, taping Heppokomaru on the shoulder, though he didn't notice it.

"Hey, big brother I think Ichigo's trying to talk to you." Pokomi said, still clung to her brother's back.

"Wha? What is it, Ichigo?" Heppokomaru wondered.

"Well, um, I was wondering, He-san…" Ichigo seemed nervous.

"Hear that? He called you He-san." Pokomi smiled. "Listen, you don't have to call me that, I'm only like 4 years older than you." Heppokomaru said to Ichigo.

"Oh, sorry." Ichigo said.

"Hey, Ichi-kun, you can call him whatever you want to. He doesn't care!" Pokomi giggled.

"Wait, who ever said that!?" Heppokomaru wondered.

"Well-"

"Never mind." Heppokomaru said to his sister.

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Why are you screaming, Bobobo?" Beauty asked.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T SPELL MY NAME!" Bobobo cried, with a page of homework in his hands.

"WHAT!? BUT IT'S ONLY TWO LETTERS!" Beauty screamed.

"Hey, Bobobo-san." Ichigo said in a soft voice, meaning that Bobobo couldn't hear him.

"NO! My life is ruined!" Bobobo cried on his knees.

"…Idiot…" Everyone, even Don Patch who was dressed like a boat said in annoyance.

"Hey, Bobobo-san-"

"AGH! DON PATCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Bobobo screamed as he span Don Patch around by his legs.

"WHAT DID I DO!? OW!" Don Patch cried as his head hit trees.

"YOU ATE MY SOUP!" Bobobo cried as he turned into a robot and began firing at Don Patch.

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed.

"WHAT!? I DON'T EVEN LIKE SOUP! IT GIVES ME A ZIT!" Don Patch cried.

"SO THEN WHAT'S THIS!?" Bobobo screamed, pointing at a red bump on Don Patch's forehead.

"Um…Well, um…I, uh…" Don Patch hesitated as Bobobo readied his cannon for total annihilation.

"It's jelly! Haha…" Don Patch lied as Jelly Jiggler sat on his forehead.

"YOU LIAR! ZITS AREN'T BLUE!" Bobobo screamed, as he blasted Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler into a tree.

"NO! GODFATHER! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HIM!? YOU MONSTER! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" Hatenko yelled as he slapped Bobobo with a tree branch. "OW! STOP IT! YOU MEANY!" Bobobo cried, shielding himself from the branch.

"BOBOBO-SAN!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BOY!?" Bobobo screamed to Ichigo, who wouldn't stop nagging him.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"So just say it!" Bobobo yelled.

"I wanted to know if…you could…um…make me stronger." Ichigo asked, and everyone gasped.

"…Sure…" Bobobo said out of nowhere.

"Huh? Really!?" Ichigo said in shock.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Well I mean I tried to destroy you and your friends. And I showed you guys that I was an ali-Oh, I mean, because I just feel so weak. Hehe." Ichigo smiled, halting at his previous sentence.

"Oh yea. That reminds me. LESSON NUMBER 1: NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE MAIN CHARACTER!" Bobobo screamed as he threw a barrage of large, glass dishes at Ichigo.

"WHAT!? AH!" Ichigo cried as he caught every one, though he tried his hardest to balance them all.

"Oh, Hekun!" Bobobo cried, dressed as Beauty.

Heppokomaru just sweat dropped and said "What", though in an annoyed tone.

Then Bobobo bent down to Heppokomaru's level and whispered in his ear. Secretly, without anyone seeing, Bobobo put a giant butcher knife in Heppokomaru's hand. Once Bobobo was done with the whispering, Heppokomaru smiled, though it was an evil smile.

"LESSON NUMBER 2! WHEEL OF FORTUNE!" Bobobo screamed, as he was in a tuxedo and a giant wheel was behind him, with all the characters in the show standing behind a podium.

"WHAT!? WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?" Beauty screamed, as she was suddenly dressed in a shining pink gown.

"Now, PICK A NUMBER ANY NUMBER!" Bobobo yelled into the mic.

"Um…3..." Ichigo said. "OH! I'M SORRY! THAT'S THE FORTUNE OF DEATH!" Bobobo yelled as he suddenly turned into a Vampire!

"BOBOBO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Beauty screamed.

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY HE'LL LEARN!" Bobobo screamed.

"HIT IT!" Bobobo snapped. Heppokomaru had an evil look in his eyes and threw the knife from before straight toward Ichigo, who, for some odd reason, still had the dishes all in his hands.

"AH!" Ichigo cried as he bent far back so that the knife wouldn't hit him and still didn't drop a single plate, as well as sweating extremely hard because of stress.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Ichigo screamed, with his eyes wide open and still in an uncomfortable stance.

"IT WAS TO TEST YOUR AGILITY! LESSON NUMBER 3: BEAT THE FISHES!" Bobobo yelled as he dropped Ichigo into a pond full of piranhas.

"BOBOBO WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW!?" Pokomi screamed at him in shock. Then everyone looked down to see Don Patch and Hatenko in piranha costumes and Namero tied upside down with food all over him!

"HEY! WHAT AM I, BATE!?" Namero cried as the blood rushed to his head.

"THAT'S EXACTLY RIGHT! NOW KEEP STILL SO THAY CAN EAT!" Bobobo screamed, throwing Namero into the water!

"BOBOBO WHAT KIND OF TRAINING IS THIS!?" Pokomi screamed.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me! You haven't gone through the official annunciation to be in this team! SO YOU CAN GO TOO!" Don Patch screamed, throwing Pokomi into the water!

"DON PATCH WHAT THE HELL!?" Beauty screamed, but then Heppokomaru put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. She can swim." Heppokomaru said calmly.

"But they're chasing after her as if she were a little guppy." Beauty said in worried tone.

"OW! OW! BIG BROTHER WHY WONT YOU HELP ME!? WAHAHA!" Pokomi cried as she ran over the water in fear as fast as she could with tears coming from her eyes as the piranhas kept trying to bite her butt off!

"DON PATCH QUIT IT!" Heppokomaru screamed, punching the Don Patch piranha into the sky, making the Hatenko piranha angry.

"YOU BASTARD!" Hatenko screamed, but stopped when he saw a steak.

"Here's some meat for ya." Heppokomaru said, handing it to Hatenko who felt like he was in heaven now!

"How'd you know that they ate steaks?" Beauty asked.

"Um…Well…" Heppokomaru said, remembering a hellish memory during his childhood dealing with piranhas, clowns, and angry old women.

"You don't wanna know." Heppokomaru replied after hesitating.

"We're best friends forever, best friends forever, best friends forever so ROCK ON! YEA!" Bobobo and Don Patch sang, beginning with a lullaby and ending in heavy metal and bashing guitars.

"THIS MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL!" Beauty cried.

"It's Bobobo. What did you expect?" Namero said, with a wooden leg.

"OH MY GOD! NAMERO-KUN YOUR LEG!" Pokomi cried tackling him in tears.

"OW! THAT HURT!" Namero cried as Pokomi whimpered on his suit.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S BRITNEY SPEARS! OH MY GOD! OH-MY-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Don Patch cried, as Pokomi began to randomly sing on stage with a mic and wearing shiny silver pants and a sparkling pink top.

_I'm a princess, I'm a star, I'm make it shine, Just like a car. I'm strong, I'm elite, Just don't ask me, to wipe your feet. Yea, Yea, Yea, Yea, Yea, Yea, Yea, YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

"THOSE LYRICS DON'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! AND WHY ARE YOU GUYS GOING THROUGH WITH IT!?" Beauty screamed, as she watched all her friends, except Namero, wave glow sticks in the air and cry.

"This is so dumb. I'm going to get some ice cream." Namero said as he walked away.

"BOBOBO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T RUIN MY SHOW!" Pokomi cried as Bobobo began modeling in a swim suit in front of Pokomi as cameras flashed.

"Why are you taking my spotlight!?" Pokomi cried.

"BECAUSE YOU SUCK POKOMI!" Bobobo yelled.

"HEY! DON'T YOU EVER DISRESPECT BRITNEY SPEARS YOU BITCH!" Patches screamed as she kung fu kicked Bobobette into a glass window.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Pokomi cried.

"YOU SUCK!" Patches screamed as she pushed Pokomi off the stage.

"DON'T YOU EVER PUSH MY LITTLE SISTER!" Heppokomaru yelled, throwing Don Patch into a pit of crabs!

"AH! OW! OWEE! OUCH!" Don Patch cried as the crabs punctured him.

"GODFATHER! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Hatenko yelled as he jumped into the pit until he got pinched, then he jumped straight out without Don Patch! "HATENKO! WHY'D YOU LEAVE DON PATCH!?" Bobobo cried.

"Because the crabs hurt me!"

"SO WHAT YOU IDIOT! HE'S THE MAIN CHARACTER! I MEAN WHAT'LL WE CALL THE SHOW IF HE DOESN'T MAKE IT!? BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO!?" Bobobo screamed in anger, though Pokomi, Heppokomaru, and Beauty just sweat dropped.

"Hey! Can you help me, please?" Ichigo asked, stuffed into an itsy bitsy shopping bag.

"Hey, look what I bought you guys!" Pokomi giggled as she pulled Ichigo out of the box in one piece.

"HOW'D HE FIT IN THERE!?" Beauty wondered.

"Okay, now time for the REAL training." Bobobo said to Ichigo, who was so shocked that his jaw fell to the ground.

"Real training? I thought those ridiculous stints were the training tasks." Heppokomaru said.

"Oh, but you were wrong. And actually, I'm gonna let Ichigo do this by himself." Bobobo said, with his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Now. Let's go to the Wiggins Association of Ultimate Meat Showdown, also known as the WAUMS Arena!" Bobobo yelled as he drove a shuttle into a building, which was the WAUMS Arena.

"Ultimate Meat Showdown? What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked Bobobo, as everyone elses jaws dropped at the picture of the training Arena, which was shaped like a piece of steak! Then the group walked into the arena with Don Patch on a thrown that Hatenko was pulling all by himself and saw a shadow in the background.

"This is who you'll have to beat." Bobobo said to Ichigo, walking him onto the battle mat to introduce him to his opponent.

"Now, introducing the incredibly cool…Service Man! "WHAT!? SERVICE MAN!?" everyone screamed in so much shock that Service Man's blanket came up and the lights flashed.

"GROSS! I DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT!" Pokomi cried, shielding her eyes. "SERVICE MAN GO AWAY!" Heppokomaru cried as he kept his eyes shut.

"S-So I'm supposed to fight him?" Ichigo asked Bobobo hesitantly.

"Yep." Bobobo replied quickly.

"But I can't fight him if he keeps doing that." Ichigo said, looking away from Service Man who was still pulling up his sheet.

"Well, you wont be fighting him with your hands. You'll be fighting him with THESE!" Bobobo screamed as he had two cows next to him.

"WHAT THE F-CK!" everyone screamed in unison, even Namero, who had just gotten back from his ice cream break.

"W-W-WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THAT!?" Ichigo cried, afraid to go near the cow.

"You guys are gonna throw the cows in the air and whoever gets their cow the highest wins!" Bobobo explained. "HOW'S THAT SUPPOSED TO TRAIN ME!?" Ichigo cried. "It builds up your strength." Bobobo replied, dressed as a referee.

"Ready, set, GO!" Bobobo blew the whistle and the battle was on.

"How in the world is Ichigo gonna pass this test?" Hatenko wondered, thinking that Ichigo will lose.

"No! I think Ichi-kun will beat Serviceman, since Serviceman can't even stop pulling his sheet up, which I also don't wanna see. Can you please put that down?" Pokomi said with confidence first, then annoyance and disgust. Ichigo then tried to pick the cow up, but he was too weak to and was sweating incredibly hard by just trying alone. Though, luckily, Serviceman was paying no attention and was getting his eyebrows waxed.

"Oh you're lovely, darling. Simply dazzling. One more shot. Yes! THAT WAS IT!" Serviceman said as he took pictures of Patches posing for a swimsuit ad, though lifting his sheet every time to take a picture.

"SO HE'S GOT A CAMERA UNDER THERE!?" Beauty screamed in shock.

_How am I supposed to pick this thing up? It's so freaking heavy. Oh, I don't think they'll ever accept me if I can't beat Serviceman. Wait! I've got an idea!_ Ichigo thought as he began to sniff the ground. "What is he doing?" Heppokomaru wondered, sounding very confused.

"AH! I found it!" Ichigo said happily, as he had a giant trampoline with stairs on it.

"Come on big cow. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just gonna make you jump so I can win." Ichigo said as he led the cow up the steps and onto the trampoline.

"Now, what do I do next?" Ichigo wondered.

_OH NO! THIS IS TERRIBLE! HOW COULD I GET THE COW ON HERE AND NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HIM?_ Ichigo thought, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Hey! Ichigo!" Hatenko called out.

"Huh?" Ichigo answered.

"Push him!" the rest of them said.

"But I don't want to anger him and-"

"JUST DO IT!" they all screamed, quickly getting frustrated.

"Alright!" Ichigo said back, pushing the cow a little, and even though it didn't budge, it was angry and tried to run, but instead jumped! "Cool!" Ichigo said in childish happiness. Suddenly the cow began to pose in the air!

"Wow! Incredible! He's doing the snotastic style of Cow-Fu! Oh! LOOK! HE'S DEFEATING THE OPPONENT!" Bobobo said into a mic in a shiny light blue suit, as the Cow began to pummel Serviceman, as if it were a video game with life bars and everything!

"Yes! Get him cow!" Hatenko cheered. "What are you talking about!?" Beauty yelled.

"Wow! Look at Serviceman's life bar! One more blow and he's finished!" Bobobo said, seeing Serviceman's life bar at an extremely low level.

"FIST OF COW-FU! HOOVE-FO-U!" Bobobo yelled as he kicked Serviceman with his arms and legs resembling a cows and a cow tail! "I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE HAD TO GO ALONE!" Beauty screamed out.

"Well he wouldn't keep his sheet down so I taught him a lesson!" Bobobo screamed as he ate grass.

"So does that mean I can officially join the group? I mean I did win!" Ichigo asked.

"…Of course, Ichigo. I just did all that to have some fun anyways. You were apart of this group from the second we met you." Bobobo said as he patted Ichigo on the head and ruffled through his hair a bit as if he were a father.

"T-That was so…Beautiful…" Patches said, cried with a large, empty bucket of popcorn in her hands.

"So…what do we do now?" Pokomi asked.

"Look for the Fourth Heavenly King and then beat this Tsurulina the 6th person." Namero said to her.

"You're so right, Namero-kun!" Pokomi smiled happily, hugging Namero so tight that his tongue popped out and he was unconscious.

"AH! NAMERO-KUN WAKE UP! NO! WAHAHA!" Pokomi cried as she shook him.

"Hahaha! Now's my chance!" a voice said and suddenly smoke centered the room! "What's going on!? I can't see anything!" Beauty cried.

"Ha! I finally found you!" the man's voice said sinisterly.

* * *

**Who is this man and who is he talking about? Is he a friend or foe? Find out on the next crazy episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!**

**WAIT! WAIT! WAIT A MINUTE! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! I MEAN I DIDN'T EVEN GET ENOUGH SCREENTIME THIS EPISODE! I MEAN HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND OR SOMETHING!? I SHOULD HAVE LIKE 99.999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 PERCENT OF SCREEN TIME! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! AREN'T I RIGHT HATENKO!? **

_**YES YOU ARE, GODFATHER! YOU'RE THE GREATEST! SIMPLY THE BEST- **_**Ah, Shut up and eat your milk and cookies! **

_**Yes sir, Godfather, SIR!**_

**Haha, Kids these days. But don't all you Don Patch fans, and when I say that I mean the world, worry because I'll be back with all the scenes next episode! Bye!**


	22. Haniku,the 4th Heavenly King! BUBBLEGUM!

_**Hey there! It's the greatest thing since, well me, ME! DON PATCHI! Now, I'm the special recap teller for today so-**_

_Hey! That's my job! Get out of my trailer Don Patch!? _

_**Oh this is a trailer? I thought it was a bathroom!**_

WHY YOU ORANGE LITTLE-

_**Well, anyways, last episode Bobobo trained Ichigo to be cool, but he'll never be as popular as me! I'm on every person in the world's top friends on MySpace! I mean look at the popularity polls! I AM NUMBER 1! THAT'S A FACT! NO ONE WILL EVER BE GREATER THAN ME! NO ONE! HATENKO! QUEUE MY MUSIC!**_

_Yes sir, godfather! _

_NO! NO MUSIC! THIS IS MY RECAP! _

_**But it's MY SHOW!**_

_Fine! Watch it go down the drain! _STOP FIGHTING AND START THE SHOW!

_**YES MAME, BEAUTY!**_

**Episode 22: A Choice that may be bad! Surrender or he DIES!**

* * *

"Hahaha! I finally found you!" a man laughed in a soft, weary voice, appearing to be in his very early 20s and standing at only an inch or 2 taller than the short Beauty with long red hair and pink eyes wearing an outfit similar to Kurama's from Yu Yu Hakusho.

"WHY DOES THAT GIRL SOUND LIKE A MAN!?" Don Patch freaked out.

"Oh! So I'm so beautiful that I look like a girl? Oh thank you. I'll be sure to give you something in return for the compliment you cute little puppy." the man blushed a bit and smiled as Don Patch was being patted like a dog.

"Who are you freak!?" Bobobo yelled.

"Hm…Who me? Well that isn't very nice! I mean everyone knows me! No one can forget a beautiful face like mine!" the man cried.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION BEFORE I GETY ANGRY!" Bobobo screamed, beginning to turn blue.

"I'm Haniku! The Fourth Heavenly King! And I've come for someone!" Haniku yelled, with his fists ready.

"Well, Haniku! YOU'VE MADE ME ANGRY! NEVER MAKE BOBOBO ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo screamed as his clothes ripped with his muscles growing and his skin turned completely blue!

"It…it can't be…it's…it's…" Don Patch said as he looked up in fear and shock. Then the scene showed Bobobo as a buff whale in the water beating up a bunch of sharks!

"HE'S A WHALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????????????????????????" Beauty and Pokomi screamed.

"NOT JUST ANY WHALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BUFFY THE SHARK SLAYER!" Bobobette yelled, dressed as Buffy the Vampire Slayer and killing the sharks! "Ow! Hey, man, you don't have to be so rude!" one shark yelled in a surfer accent, with his nose crooked.

"I know, like, seriously, dude, if you wanted us out of your lawn, you could've just told us!" another shark said in a surfer's voice.

"Come on, guys, let's go and, like, score some chicks." the last shark said as they all packed their luggage and walked out of the water and onto land on their tails!

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" Ichigo screamed in shock. "Well it's Bobobo. Do you really think it will?" Namero asked, with his arms folded.

"BOBOBO! CATCH THIS!" Don Patch yelled, throwing a stick of TNT to Bobobo.

"Cool! What's this? A jawbreaker?" Bobobo asked as he put the stick of dynamite in his mouth.

"No! Bobobo don't do that!" Heppokomaru warned him, but it was too late. Bobobo had blasted into smithereens.

"NO! BOBOBO! DON PATCH WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?" Beauty cried.

"BECAUSE HE STOLE MY YAYA!" Don Patch cried.

"BUT IT'S JUST A STUPID DOLL! YOU CAN BUY ANOTHER ONE!" Hatenko screamed, but then suddenly covered his mouth in shock.

"What did you just SAY!?" Don Patch screamed as he slapped Hatenko so hard that his head did multiple 360s.

"I guess you all aren't so bright. Well that makes it easier for me. I don't want to fight I just want the person I've been looking for." Haniku smiled humbly.

"And who's that?" Pokomi wondered. Then Haniku's eyes began to fill with tears.

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING!?" Beauty screamed.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I FOUND YOU!" Haniku cried, running toward someone.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Haniku cried as he tackled Heppokomaru for some unknown reason! "WHAT!?" everyone screamed in shock.

"Get off of me! I don't even know you! You stupid freak!" Heppokomaru cried, kicking Haniku away.

"W-Why do you treat me like your enemy…?" Haniku asked, whimpering on his knees.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Heppokomaru yelled in anger, with an angry anime face on.

"…Fine…I'll make you remember me! KATACHI OF THE MAKEOVER COMITTEE!" Haniku screamed in rage, blowing everyone away.

"WHO THE HELL IS KATACHI!? MY NAME'S NOT KATACHI!" Heppokomaru yelled, huddling in a corner with Haniku looking like a devil.

"THE MAKEUP ARTIST FOR THE SHOW OF COURSE! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME! YOUR SHAPESHIFTING POWERS AREN'T GREAT! YOU CAN ONLY DISGUISE YOUR VOICE BUT NOT YOUR APPEARANCE! YOU THINK BY BLEACHING YOUR HAIR AND PUTTING ON CRAZY COLORED CONTACTS THAT YOU CAN FOOL ME!? I'M A MASTER AT THAT GAME!"

"What!? Their naturally this color!"

"What in the hell is that weird guy talking about?" Pokomi wondered, then everyone just fell anime style behind her.

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?" They all screamed in unison.

"What are you guys talking about?" Pokomi asked, clueless.

"OH NO! SHE CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!? QUICK! GET HER TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM!" Bobobo cried, with Pokomi on a moving hospital bed and opening the doors with her head first instead of her feet!

"IF SHE HAS AMNESIA THEN WHY WOULD YOU OPEN IT WITH HER HEAD!?" Beauty screamed.

"READY! GO!" Bobobo screamed, electrocuting Pokomi with lemons and wires!

"Ow! Hey, it worked!" Pokomi said, talking about something completely out of the scene.

"YOUR TURN DON PATCH!" Bobobo yelled, with eels in his hand, suddenly.

"EELS!? BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS LEMONS!" Beauty screamed.

"READY! GO!" Bobobo yelled as he electrocuted Don Patch and her turned into ashes.

"NO! GODFATHER! YOU DIDN'T EVEN WRITE YOUR WILL YET!" Hatenko cried on the ground.

"ALL YOU WANTED WAS HIS MONEY!?" Beauty screamed in shock.

"Still, who is that Katachi guy he's talking about?" Pokomi wondered.

"Pokomi, you were the leader of A-Block. You have to have met this guy." Namero reminded her.

"Hmm…Nope. And what does me being in the empire have to do with this? But anyways, I've never met that makeup artist. Maybe he's a new one or something." Pokomi said.

"Oh…well oh well." Namero said, not really caring.

"So Haniku's just mixed up?" Beauty asked.

"Probably." Pokomi replied.

"No…He's not…for I am ZONTHIART, MASTER OF THE TIGER TAMER!" Bobobo yelled, with Don Patch as a tiger.

"Now, Patch-Patch. Roll over." Bobobo commanded, with Don Patch biting off his arm.

"Haha, good job boy. Here's a treat." Bobobo smiled, giving Don Patch a ball of yarn.

"BAD KITTY!" Bobobo screamed, kicking the Don Patch tiger into the water!

"AH! I'M A TIGER! I CAN'T SWIM! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LIVE!?" Don Patch cried.

"By eating this tuna!" Bobobo yelled, with a packet of tuna in his hands, shining in the light.

_Tuna!? MY ONE TRUE WEAKNESS!_ Don Patch cried as he jumped onto Bobobo's arm, licking the tuna.

However, he suddenly turned blue!

"What's happening to him?" Pokomi wondered.

_I finally understand…I'm not a tiger…I'm a…_ "MERMAID!" Don Patch smiled as she came out of the water with a fin and at the edge of the fin was…BOBOBO!?

"WHAT IN THE HECK IS HE SUPPOSED TO BE ANYWAYS!?" Beauty screamed in shock.

"Get off of me!" Heppokomaru yelled as Haniku sat on his back.

"NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT DEFEAT KATACHI AND FIX THIS ZIT ON MY FORHEAD!" Haniku screamed, lifting his bangs to show a giant, disgusting zit! Everyone just puked out of nowhere.

"Is that a person growing out of his head!?" Ichigo cried, pointing.

"Don't tease me!" Haniku cried, running into the corner to sob.

"Um…well, this always works for my face, maybe it'll help you." Pokomi said, handing Haniku a bottle of face cream.

"Oh…Thank you, Pokomi, Leader of Shaishin A-Block base…" Haniku said with joyful tears in his eyes.

"Do you have to point out what people do when you say their names?" Pokomi asked, annoyed by the fact that he called her the leader of the Shaishin A-Block base, which she of course, is not now. Haniku then put the cream on his face with a gentle smile.

"Oh! My face feels wonderful!" Haniku smiled as he stared in himself in a mirror. But then, suddenly, the zit got even bigger!

"THAT'S SO GROSS!" Beauty cried, shielding her eyes.

"Hehehe, gotcha! That wasn't face cream…it was…" Pokomi said evilly for some strange reason. Then Bobobo took some of the cream off Haniku's face and tasted it.

"EW BOBOBO!" Everyone screamed in disgust.

"Hm…It's guacamole."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" everyone screamed out.

"GRR! THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF ALL THESE LIES! SUPER FIST OF BUBBLE GUM: TRAP!" Haniku screamed as a sudden wad of gum attached to Heppokomaru's entire body, excluding his head.

"Hekun!" Beauty cried.

"What the hell is that?" Hatenko wondered.

"Hey! Let me go you stupid little-" Heppokomaru commanded, up until Haniku put gum around his mouth too!

"Be quiet! Your bickering was getting on my nerves. Now, onto you people. The meaning for my tactics will all be answered…once you find me. Hahaha!" Haniku laughed evilly as he and Heppokomaru suddenly disappeared.

"No! He took Hekun, now what are we gonna do?" Beauty worried.

"I KNOW! We can eat all the ice cream in the fridge until our brains freeze!" Don Patch suggested, as he and Bobobo ate 500 cups of ice cream!

"Your brains are already frozen." Beauty said, annoyed.

"Well who cares anyways? I mean with the power we already have we don't need him. It's just unnecessary extra power." Namero said out of nowhere.

"Hey! Just cuz you don't care doesn't mean that others don't!" Beauty yelled to him.

"Whatever. I could care less." Namero said.

"WHO CARES! LET'S JUST GO SAVE HIM BEFORE I DIE!" Bobobo cried in a hospital bed, old, gray and pale.

"He-he's not gonna make it…" Nurse Pokomi said sadly.

"YES! HAPPY DAY! FINALLY! I'LL BE THE BEST!" Patches cheered.

"GO FALL IN A DITCH!" Bobobo screamed, kicking Don Patch into a lake.

"AH! I CAN'T SWIM! I CAN'T SWIM! HELP!" Don Patch cried, swimming perfectly fine.

"BUT YOU'RE SWIMMING RIGHT NOW!" Ichigo screamed.

"Bobobo, what are we gonna do? That guy took Hekun away." Beauty cried.

"Beauty, don't worry. I've got it all planned out." Bobobo said, rolling out a blue print.

"First we'll jump in and put a bomb in Haniku's food then he'll blow up and then we can eat all the bubble gum we want and then we can order a new cast member on eBay that we don't have to pay as much so that I can get more screen time." Bobobo explained with the blue print just showing a giant drawing of a mouse chasing Don Patch with a mallet, though Beauty just looked at him, shocked.

"THAT'S THE DUMBEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" Beauty screamed, destroying the blue print.

"I'm sorry Beauty! I did my best!" Bobobo cried.

"Beauty, don't worry. Big brother will be just fine. Trust me. He wont give in to that weirdo. Just don't worry about it." Pokomi smiled.

"I guess you're right Pokomi." Beauty smiled a bit.

"Hey…by any chance is this the Fourth Heavenly King's headquarters?" Hatenko asked, pointing to a fortress made of chewed bubble gum behind him.

"I guess so." Pokomi said.

"THAT'S SO GROSS!" Beauty screamed.

"Well then, let's go so we can freshen up Don Patch's breathe before I have a heart attack!" Bobobo said.

"Hey! My breathe smell wonderful! Right guys?" Don Patch asked everyone, who just fainted when he opened his mouth.

"OH NO! I-I STINK! HURRY! LET'S GO!" Don Patch yelled, sprinting toward the fortress as everyone else followed him, holding their noses as his breathe was still being smelt from that distance.

* * *

**Will Bobobo and the gang find Haniku and rescue their friend? Or will Don Patch's breathe make them incapable of fighting? Find out on the next episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!**


	23. Haniku's Headquaters! GO POWER RANGERS!

_**Hi guys! It's Narrator here!**_

___**And his mommy!**_

_Mom! How many times have I asked you to stop interrupting me!? _

_**Well, son, it doesn't matter because I'M MOTHER AND WHAT I SAT GOES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?**_

_Y-Yes mommy…_

"Wow. What a short recap." Beauty said.

"But it hasn't even started yet!" Bobobo yelled.

"You're right! It hasn't, until now!" a voice yelled.

"Who said that?" Bobobo and Beauty wondered, as they looked back to see…"PICKLES!!!?" Beauty and Bobobo screamed in utter shock.

"That's right! It's me, Pickles! And I've come to get my revenge on you Bobobo! By becoming the new narrator for this show!" Pickles screamed as lightning struck.

"Um…well can ya hurry up because we've got a show to do." Bobobo said, annoyed.

"Yes sir, Bobobo, sir!" Pickles saluted as he ran into the voicing studio.

_Hey! What are you doing!? This is my job so butt out!_

"Narrator, I've come to take your job!" Pickles yelled as he pulled the voicing headphones as if they were playing tug-a-war.

_NO! I WONT LET YOU- _

_**MICHAEL! Give the poor Pickles the job. I mean look at him. He's old and mildewed. This could be his only way to be peaceful.**_

_MOM, ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I MEAN JUST LOOK AT HIM! BOBOBO DIDN'T EVEN WANT HIM TO JOIN THE SHOW! _

"You darn right I didn't, but Pickles begged me and scratched my shoes so until he comes up with the money to pay for them, he's staying!" Bobobo explained to Narrator.

"Yea, yea, YEA! Finally! I'll be recognized as a true member of this show!" Pickles smiled.

_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW I'VE GOTTA GO BACK TO PULLING TURNIPS OFF OF MOMMY'S FARM!_

_**Well, get to moving! Those turnips wont pull themselves!**_

"Thank you so much Bobobo! You're the greatest!" Pickles cried, hugging Bobobo tightly.

"GET OFF OF ME BEFORE I EAT YOU WITH MY BURGER!" Bobobo screamed, punching Pickles away.

"Well, I guess we'll have to start the show now!" Pickles said as he soared through the sky.

**Episode 23: Haniku, the Fourth Heavenly King, has some SERIOUS issues!**

* * *

"Hahaha! There's no way your friends will find me now! You're gonna be locked in here to rot forever-HEY! WHERE'D YOU GO!?" Haniku screamed, as Heppokomaru wasn't in the spot he was put in.

"Grr…Where'd he go…?" Haniku wondered as he looked around.

"Hey. Can you open this for me?" Heppokomaru asked, with his hands and feet tied to a chair with an unopened candy bar in his mouth, hopping around on his tip toes.

"HOW'D YOU EVEN GET THAT CANDY BAR!? YOU NEED HANDS TO USE THE VENDING MACHINE!" Haniku screamed out.

"Well, it was actually pretty easy. All I did was hit it with my toe and all the candy came out." Heppokomaru said.

"Grr…" Haniku growled as he used his bubble gum powers to stick Heppokomaru to the ground.

"…So are you gonna open it or not?"

"NO WAY YOU CRETIN!" Haniku screamed out in anger.

"Alright! You don't have to scream!" Heppokomaru said. It was silent for a minute until this quote came out of Heppokomaru's mouth,

"I see dead people…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? NO ONE'S DEAD IN HERE!" Haniku screamed.

"I want some ice cream."

"SHUT UP!" Haniku cried, then he was quiet.

_About 30 seconds later…_

"Did you know that the Sun is a star?"

"YOU'VE GOT A REALLY BIG MOUTH! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Haniku yelled, now using his bubble gum powers to spread bubble gum on Heppokomaru's mouth so that he couldn't talk. But, Heppokomaru just took the gum and chewed it up.

"WHAT!? NO WAY!" Haniku cried in shock.

"No soup for you!"

"GET OUT!" Haniku screamed in rage, throwing the chair that Heppokomaru was attached to out of the window!

"Hatenko are you sure this is the headquarters? I mean you never know, this could be the place where they sell all those cute little toys with the hair and the cut little booties-" Don Patch said in a baby voice until Heppokomaru fell right on top of him, and still attached to the chair.

"BUDDY! YOU'RE SAFE!" Bobobo smiled happily.

"Yea. So, can you guys untie me…please…?" Heppokomaru asked innocently.

"And can you get off of my face…please…?" Don Patch asked, with his face buried in dirt.

"So how'd you get him to let you go?" Beauty wondered, as Bobobo and the others danced to hula dancing music in the cold, snowy winter.

"Okay, that just made no sense." Pokomi said.

"YOU DON'T MAKE SENSE BECAUSE YOU…you wear pigtails and…well, you…shut up." Pickles said, struggling to come back.

"It was actually easier than I thought. I just did what Pokomi does all the time." Heppokomaru said.

"And what's that?" Pokomi wondered.

"Talking SO much that it annoys the crap outta people." Heppokomaru replied, with a soft smile.

"Oh…Okay…" Pokomi said and was quiet for about a minute.

"Hey! Wait a minute! What's that supposed to mean!?" Pokomi yelled, feeling offended.

"Pokomi you have no idea how much you talk. I mean you talk so much that for the past couple of weeks I've had earplugs in." Heppokomaru said.

"What!? But…you're so…MEAN! WAHAHA!" Pokomi cried, punching her brother in the face, making his nose bleed, actually.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE POKOMI CRY!? I'LL AVENGE HER!" Bobobo yelled, dressed like Sailor Moon.

"In the name of the Moon! I will eat you!" Bobobo yelled, in Sailor Moon's signature pose with a knife and fork in his hands.

"NO! I'M THE HEROINE OF THIS SHOW!" Patches screamed, dressed as Beauty once again.

"Fine! Let's battle to see who's the true heroine of this show!" Sailor Bo yelled as she got into fight mode.

"ANNOYING NAG ATTACK! YAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYYAYYAYYAYAA!" Patches screamed, as her voice blew Sailor Bo into a wall.

"Ha, that was pretty impressive. But, I can do better! Nose Hair Tiara!" Sailor Bo screamed as she used her tiara, which was made of nose hairs, to scratch up Patches's face!

"Ha! Who would want a heroine with bad skin?" Sailor Bo chuckled.

"Grr…I'M GONNA GET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Patches screamed as she and Sailor Bo charged for each other.

"FIST OF LOVELY MAGIC!" Pokomi yelled, blowing both away.

"It doesn't really matter who wins because…I'm the real heroine. Haha!" Pokomi said with an evil facial expression.

"Y-You sure are…" Bobobo and Don Patch said, holding each other in fear.

"Hahahahahaha! PREPARE TO-"

"PREPARE TO BE BEATEN!" Hatenko screamed, whacking Pokomi with a broom and continuously pounding her with it.

"You guys! Stop playing around and let's get moving before Haniku's plan succeeds!" Ichigo cried, though no one paid much attention.

"Huh? What was that, Ichigo? I didn't hear you." Bobobo said, using Don Patch as a Q Tip.

"I said-"

"He said that we have to hurry before Haniku's plan succeeds but the problem with that is the fact that he HAS NO PLAN YOU IDIOT!" Pokomi screamed as she banged a gong on Ichigo's head.

"HEY! ARE YOU INSULTING MY-"

"SHUT UP BOBOBO!" Pokomi screamed, enraged.

"Hey! Why are you so mad!?" Heppokomaru yelled to his sister.

Suddenly, Pokomi turned chibi and sobbed in a corner.

"Why are you yelling at Pokomi-chan…?" she whimpered, speaking in 3rd person with little tears coming from her big blue eyes.

"Don't be mean to Princess Pokomi!" Hatenko screamed as they all offered her food, with chains around their arms and ankles.

"Yea! She the best!" Bobobo yelled as he fanned her.

"I mean, who could do such a thing!?" Ichigo said as he fed her, then pointing his finger at Heppokomaru.

"SO NOW SHE'S A QUEEN!? I THINK YOU'VE ALL LOST IT!" Beauty screamed.

"OF COURSE THEY HAVE! THEY AREN'T CELEBRATING ME! THE GREATEST WOMAN IN THE WORLD!" Patches screamed as she destroyed Pokomi's play throne.

"HEY! THIS WAS MY SPOT GO FIND YOUR OWN!" Pokomi screamed.

"WELL I'M PRETTIER THAN YOU!" Patches retorted.

"What…?" Pokomi said, as her eyes suddenly filled with fire.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU-" Pokomi screamed in complete rage as she began to run after Patches with her wand in hand, though her brother pulled her back by her hair.

"Pokomi you always get mad about the dumbest things. We need to put you in therapy." Heppokomaru said calmly.

"I don't need therapy. He does. I mean what man thinks he's a woman?" Pokomi wondered.

"Well, Don Patch isn't technically-"

"PIZZA CANNON!" Bobobo screamed out, as he shot out of a cannon, with pizza in his hands and wearing a Domino's Pizza uniform.

"BOBOBO I DON'T WANT ANY PIZZA!" Beauty screamed, throwing a tree branch at Bobobo. "AH! MY EYE! WAHAHA!" Bobobo cried.

"DIE YOU LITTE BITCH!" Patches screamed, pouncing behind Pokomi.

"HEY! NOBODY CALLS MY SISTER A BITCH AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Heppokomaru screamed as he threw a brick on Don Patch.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID!" Beauty screamed. "Hey, guys! Aren't we supposed to be going after Haniku" Ichigo asked, as everyone else, even Beauty, was dressed in Power Ranger suits.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ichigo screamed.

"POWER RANGERS GO!" Bobobo yelled, dressed as the red ranger with his muscles bulging through the tight suit.

"Oh, crap. I-I can't move. Oh no. I knew I should've got the extra large." Bobobo said, stiff as a doll.

"COME ON GUYS! THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE! THE VILLIAN COULD BE CONQUERING A WHOLE MCDONALD'S BY NOW!" Pokomi yelled, as the yellow ranger.

"COME ON GUYS! LET'S GO!" Hatenko yelled, with his sword in hand as he was dressed as the blue ranger.

"STUPID SLUG! HE'LL PAY FOR DESTROYING MY RESTAURANT!" Ichigo yelled in an Italian voice in a green ranger costume.

"WHAT!? I BET BUSINESS WENT OUT BEFORE IT STARTED! AND WHAT'S WITH THIS STUPID OUTFIT!?" Beauty screamed, dressed as the pink ranger, though not very happy about it.

"Dammit Bobobo! What the hell is this!?" Heppokomaru's voice yelled.

"Thank goodness, Hekun at least agrees that this is dumb." Beauty smiled.

"You scuffed my boot you idiot! How the heck am I possibly gonna be able to fight with a boot like this!?" Heppokomaru yelled, in the white ranger outfit, with a small piece of dirt on his boots.

"I GUESS I WAS WRONG!" Beauty screamed.

"HAHAHA! TRY AND CATCH ME POWER LOSERS! HAHAHA!" Don Patch laughed as he was floating in the air.

"Grr! YOU BASTARD! YA! LET'S GO RANGERS!" Bobobo yelled as he lead the group.

"YEA!" they all yelled as they attacked Don Patch, and the entire group crashed through Haniku's window.

"AH! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHERS EVER TEACH YOU TO KNOCK FIRST!?" Haniku cried, hiding behind curtains since he was in a shower.

"Okay Haniku! No more running! We've got ya now!" Bobobo yelled, with everyone back in their normal outfits, though he himself was dressed as Ichigo Kurosaki of BLEACH.

"Cool! His name's Ichigo too!?" Ichigo smiled in excitement.

"SHUT UP ICHIGO! AND BOBOBO DRESS NORMALLY!" Pokomi screamed for no possible reason as she punched poor Ichigo in the head.

"W-Why are you being so mean…?" Ichigo asked in pain.

"BECAUSE I'M HUNGRY-Ooh! Chocolate! Numnumnumnumnum!" Pokomi smiled in happiness, eating a piece of chocolate given to her by her loving brother in joy.

"So all you have to do is give her candy?" Ichigo asked.

"Just wait." Heppokomaru replied, as he watched his sister gobble down the chocolaty treat.

"Ya know what would go great with this? Whipped cream! Oh and strawberries with sprinkles and frosting and-" Pokomi babbled, up until she went to sleep suddenly.

"AH! POKOMI-"

"Don't worry, she's fine. Give her chocolate and she'll talk nonstop, so I put sleep medicine in it." Heppokomaru said.

"IS THAT EVEN LEGAL!" Beauty screamed.

"Hehe, Fine, Bobobo, If you want to play with me then…" Haniku said, fully clothed and suddenly paused.

"Then what?" Bobobo asked.

"Bring it on! Hahaha!" Haniku laughed evilly.

"Fine! I'm ready!" Bobobo yelled.

* * *

**Will Bobobo defeat the bubble gum chewing Haniku? Will Pokomi ever wake up? And I almost forgot, where's Namero? Find out on the next episode of Randori Bobobob-bo Bo-bobo!**


	24. BUBBLE GUM SELLOUT! TRAIN MADNESS!

_Hi everyone, it's the Pickles and Jelly show! With your hosts, Pickles the Pickle, and Jelly Jiggler! Any words for the audience Mr. Jiggler? __Yes! I do have one thing to say…HOW DARE YOU ALL CUT ME OUT OF THIS SERIES! I AM HE ENTITY OF GREATNESS, THE ONE WHO'S ON YOUR TOAST EVERY MORNING, THE MAN WHO DELICIOUS SNACK FOODS! I AM JELLY JIGGLER! AND IF I CAN'T BE A PART OF THIS SHOW THEN NO ONE WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 24: He's a gummy SELLOUT! Give me a real challenge!**

**

* * *

**

"AHAHAHAHA! FELL THE WRATH OF MY POWER! HAHAHA!" Haniku laughed evilly as he began to charge for Bobobo.

"Ah! NO! You're gonna scuff my polished floors!" Bobobette cried, waxing the floors to perfection in a maid outfit and soccer shoes.

"Why are you wearing cleats anyways, Bobobo?" Don Patch wondered. "CUZ I WANTED TO GET THE WINNING GOAL!" Bobobo screamed as he kicked Don Patch into a soccer goal, with a large crowd cheering in joy.

"Congratulations, Bobobo! You've just won yourself the greatest gift in the world…a high five!" Pokomi announced as she held her hand for a high five, though Bobobo suddenly looked irritated. "I THOUGHT I WON A PONY!" he cried, dressed as Beauty.

"HEY! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY LINE!" Beauty screamed out.

"HAHA! SUPER FIST OF BUBBLE GUM: TAFFY SURPRISE!" Haniku screamed with a devilish face as he threw wads of taffy at Bobobo and Don Patch!

"Yum! This is good! What do you call this?" Bobobo smiled as he and Don Patch chewed the taffy.

"Wha?" Haniku gasped in shock.

"Cool! Look at what I can do!" Patches giggled as she floated through the air, though her skirt was being peeked under, though all she was wearing was puffy, white bloomers that the old ladies wear.

"Oh my! You pervert! DON'T YOU EVEN LOOK AT ME!" Patches screamed as she punched Hatenko away, who watched his boss grace through the air.

"I'M SO SORRY BOSS!" Hatenko cried in the distance.

"Grr…YOU GUYS ARE REALLY IRRITATING ME! FIST OF BUBBLE GUM, CHERRY BONANZA!" Haniku screamed as cherries and gum shot toward Bobobo.

"HA! YOU THINK THAT'LL STOP ME!? FIST OF STALLING! DON PATCH BUFFET EATER!" Bobobo screamed as he put Don Patch in front of him, who ate the attack like a delicious sandwich.

"NO WAY! Grr…FINE! I'LL JUST HAVE TO KICK IT UP A NOTCH! FIST OF BUBBLE GUM: TAFFY SURPRISE!" Haniku screamed as taffy came Bobobo's way.

"Ya know it's not a surprise if you tell us. YOU JUST RUINED MY BRITHDAY!" Bobobo cried, kicking Haniku in the gut and pounding him into the wall.

"Alright! Great move Bobobo!" Pokomi smiled.

"FIST OF WIGGIN: BRUCE LEE KICK! YA!" Don Patch screamed, as he delivered a barrage of kicks to Haniku, who was then covered in blood and his eyes swirling.

"Yea! That was awesome Bobobo! You beat him!" Beauty cheered.

"Oh godfather! Move out the way!" Hatenko cried, pushing Ichigo away in order to get to Don Patch.

"That was incredible, godfather! I just wish I was like you! You're so brave and cool!" Hatenko smiled as he hugged Don Patch.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BRUTE!" Don Patch screamed, punching Hatenko away.

"I'm sorry godfather! I'll never do it again!" Hatenko cried, bowing down to Don Patch.

"Aw. Poor Hatenko. Don Patch treats him like a punching bag more than a godson." Pokomi said to her brother, who wasn't really listening, just standing there, staring at Bobobo with a confused anime face.

"Hello! Big brother! Hey! Can you hear me? Hello!" Pokomi said, snapping her fingers in his face though still no reply.

"…Where'd he get those shoes?" Heppokomaru said out of nowhere, making Pokomi and Beauty fall anime style.

"That's all you were in a trance about!? HIS SHOES!?" Pokomi screamed, though Heppokomaru put his palm on the top of her head and turned her head for her to look at Bobobo's glow in the dark sneakers with purple straps.

"T-They're beautiful…" Pokomi whimpered, tearing up at the sight.

"YOU TWO HAVE TOTALLY LOST IT!" Beauty screamed, hitting the brother and sister in the back of the head with a paper fan.

"Ow. Why'd you hit me so hard?" Heppokomaru whimpered, on his knees and clutching the back of his head.

"BECAUSE THAT WAS STUPID!" Beauty yelled.

"We're really sorry." Pokomi whimpered, in the same position as her brother.

"Well it was still dumb!" Beauty replied with her hands on her hips.

"So, Haniku…Like my shoes?" Bobobo smiled, posing like a supermodel.

"I LOVE THEM!" Haniku smiled, completely recovered for some reason.

"YAH!" Bobobo screamed, karate chopping Haniku in the back.

"So…Haniku…Where's Tsurulina the 6th? TELL ME NOW!" Bobobo yelled, dressed as Batman.

"YOU GUYS ARE REALLY DOING THIS RIGHT NOW!?" Beauty screamed.

"Hehe…Why would I tell you-" Haniku was cut off when Bobobo threw him into the mirror.

"ANSWER ME!" Bobobo screamed.

"Okay! Okay! Don't have to get all physical. The truth is, you have to defeat the three Supreme Bases before getting to her. They are located in three different countries. The Shou Base is in Mexico, the Satsu Base is in China, while the Kagai Base is here in Japan, in a mysterious city far from here. However, you must go to the Shou Base before proceeding to the other two. Each leader has a key to the Base above them and only with that key will you be able to enter their fortresses. Besides, I doubt you'll even be able to defeat the Shou Base leader, Commander Kanoi anyways, Hahaha-"

"Don Patch chop!" Don Patch screamed, karate chopping Haniku in the back, with him passing out.

"So…We've gotta go all the way to Mexico, then to China, then all the way back here!? WHAT THE HELL, MAN!" Pokomi cried on the ground.

"This is great! Well, not the fact that we'll be fighting but the fact that we'll be going on a little vacation in those places! I'm so excited, aren't you, Hekun?" Beauty smiled at him, and he blushed a bit.

"Well, sure. It sounds like fun." he said.

"How come He-san talks different to her than everybody else? I mean he's always yelling or being mean to others but he's all quiet and nice to her, I just don't get it." Ichigo wondered.

"Hehehe, you really are clueless, Ichi-kun." Pokomi giggled, as she then watched her brother and Beauty with a smile.

_Aw. They're so cute. It's almost like he forgot about everything in the past when he's with her. I hope it'll stay like that forever. I hope I find somebody that I can have a relationship like that with someday._ Pokomi thought peacefully.

"YA! WE'RE OFF ON THE BOBOBO TAIN! IF YOU GUYS DON'T WANNA WALK THEN GET IN!" Bobobo yelled as he turned into a train.

"Seriously? YEA! I'VE NEVER BEEN ON ONE OF THESE BEFORE! THIS IS SO COOL!" Ichigo cheered as he jumped on board, with Don Patch sitting next to him, smiling as he were an old man.

"Ugh. Fine. I guess there's nothing else better to do." Heppokomaru said in annoyance, walking onto the train.

"All aboard!? OK! NOW LET'S GO!" Don Patch yelled, as nosehairs came from the floors of the train and the bars of the seats to twirl around everyone's wrists and ankles to secure them.

"WHAT THE HELL!? BOBOBO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Beauty cried.

"JUST GETTING YOU GUYS PREPARED FOR A BUMPY RIDE! NOW LET'S GO!" Bobobo yelled as he sped off like a dog chasing a juicy bone.

"AH! BOBOBO SLOW DOWN! GODFATHER CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" Hatenko cried, as he watched Don Patch holding onto the edge of the train door for his life.

"DID YOU SAY SPEED UP? WELL OKAY! LET'S KICK IT UP A NOTCH!" Bobobo yelled as he went into turbo gear.

"HATENKO YOU IDIOT! WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Don Patch cried, as he fell and trampled onto the train tracks.

"WAIT A MINUTE! I think someone dropped some luggage. I'll go back and get it!" Bobobo yelled as he turned himself around somehow and sped up, crushing Don Patch.

"DAMN YOU BOBOBO! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! Only $230.99!" Don Patch screamed in agony, though switching into a chibi face and talking as if he were on an advertisement commercial.

"ONLY 230 DOLLARS!? WHAT A GREAT PRICE!" Beauty screamed in sarcasm.

"HOLD ONTO YOUR HAIR! WE'RE GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!" Bobobo screamed.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOBOBO PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pokomi cried, though Bobobo didn't care, and sped up even more to the point that breaks didn't exist.

Though suddenly, something crashing into Bobobo's train and it fell backwards and upside down then crashing on Don Patch, who was trying to crawl away.

"…Ow…What the hell was that…?" Heppokomaru said, spinning around and holding his head. "I-I don't know. I just know that hurt so bad…" Pokomi said, as she moaned in pain.

"Oops...I-I guess I went too far-"

"YA THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" everyone screamed at Bobobo, who was chibi and crying.

"Oh, are you okay, Bobobo-san-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME BOY!" Bobobo screamed at Ichigo, slapping him in the face.

"Hey, don't you guys wonder what just hit us?" Hatenko wondered, with Don Patch crawling behind him.

"Hello! It's me, Torpedo Girl! Here to save the day again! Because I'm a TORPEDO!" Torpedo Girl screamed, with Softon unconscious on her back though she was smiling.

"B-B-Bobobo…I…I have to…Beauty…" "Save your breath Softon, sweetie. I'll tell them." Torpedo Girl smiled, as Softon tried to get up.

"Softon says that-"

"Torpedo Girl. I'll tell them. D-Don't worry." Softon struggled, though he managed to get up without help.

"We have to go somewhere. It's very important." Softon said. "Where?" Pokomi wondered.

"IS IT SOMEWHERE FUN? LIKE AN AMUSEMENT PARK? OH! MOMMA! CAN WE GO PLEASE!?" Don Patch jumped in excitement, as Bobobette got her purse and whacked him in the head.

"Beauty…Mother and Father…t-they're waiting for you at home…with a very special message…at home…at the Snow Kingdom…" Softon said, struggling to do so. Everyone gasped with wide eyes, though Beauty was shocked the most.

_Did I hear him right…? I-I have a mom…and dad…worrying about me…? And…the Snow Kingdom…what's that…?_ Beauty thought, in a trance at the previous sentence that came out of her older brother's mouth.

"R-Really…?" Beauty wondered, as uncontrollable tears came from her eyes.

"Hey, Softon. What's the Snow Kingdom, anyways?" Hatenko wondered.

"It sounds like so much fun! We have to go!" Bobobo hopped up and down as if he were a child.

"Well, you guys can come, too. We wont be there for long, hopefully." Softon smiled, as he began to walk the opposite direction.

"Hey! I WANNA GO!" Bobobo cried as he ran after Softon.

"YEA! SANTA MIGHT BE THERE!" Don Patch cried as he ran as well. Beauty then ran behind them, with a smile.

"Come on, Hatenko-san, we can't be left behind!" Ichigo yelled as he and Hatenko ran behind everyone.

"Hmph. I guess we've gotta go, too." Pokomi said as she ran after everyone.

Heppokomaru then went with her, though his facial expression looked worried for some reason.

* * *

**The quest to the Snow Kingdom begins! What secrets lie within this Kingdom? Will Beauty's family really be there? And why is Heppokomaru so worried? Find out on the next episode of Randori Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! **


End file.
